One Last Kiss
by S05Y31
Summary: Sequel to 'The Scars Behind My Mask'. It's been 9 months since Brooke left Tree Hill, now shes back. What has changed since she left? Have loved ones moved on? Will she move on? Major Brucas.
1. Moving On

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

**A/N: Ok…so this is the sequel to 'The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask' so I suggest you read that story first before you read this.**

**Basically…it has been nearly 1 year since Brooke left Tree Hill to California. Now she is ****coming home!**

**Oh and just for anyone that is unsure of the ships in this. It will be a ****Brucas**** story! No matter what happens!**

_Flashbacks__ are__ in this style of writing._

**And now without further ado.**** I give you; ****O****ne**** Last Kiss…**

* * *

Brooke sat nervously on the plane…she would be arriving in Tree Hill in less than two hours and she didn't know if she was more nervous or excited. She couldn't wait to see everyone again…especially Lucas; but part of her is scared, scared of facing the things she left behind almost 9 months ago.

* * *

"So how are you and Anna going?" Haley asked as she and Lucas sat in Karen's café.

Lucas had been dating Anna Taggaro for just over two months now; after weeks of her chasing after him he finally decided to give the girl a chance. She was a nice girl and Lucas liked her, but there was something missing; passion. She was not Brooke and she would never replace the piece of Lucas's heart that Brooke still held onto. Even from California.

"We are doing ok" Lucas shrugged

Haley looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Just ok? Lucas that girl is insane about you, why don't you just return the feelings?" Haley asked.

"I like Anna!" Lucas defended; and it was the truth, he did like her.

"But she just isn't Brooke right?" Haley asked sighing.

Lucas looked down; Haley was right.

"Lucas…Brooke is gone" Haley sighed "And I doubt that she will come back, I am sorry but that's the truth"

"I know Haley ok!" Lucas groaned frustratingly. They were interrupted by a voice approaching them.

"Lucas" Anna smiled as she leant down and kissed his cheek.

Lucas smiled hesitantly to her as she took a seat next to him…he didn't know why but he didn't really like PDA. But he knew that he didn't have that problem with Brooke.

"Hi Anna" Haley smiled

"So what are you guys doing today?" Anna asked

"Nothing…just hanging out" Lucas shrugged.

"Well I am just glad to get out of the house. Felix was being a total jerk this morning" Anna explained as she begun to tell them the full story.

Lucas just sat there not really interested in the conversation. He hated Felix and Felix hated him. That was it; he didn't want to know if Felix took too long in the bathroom one morning or if he stole her car keys one time.

* * *

"No I just got here now" Brooke said into her cell as she pulled up in her rental car towards Rachel's parent's house. She couldn't actually believe that she was back in Tree Hill…it just didn't seem real to her.

"Yes Rachel I know" Brooke sighed as she stepped out of the car. She noticed it was raining so she pulled her hood over her head as she hurried up the steps into Rachel's porch as she shuffled around her bag for her keys still holding the cell in-between her ear and shoulder. "Ok Rach…I will call you back ok?" Brooke said as she hung up her phone and finally was able to open the door.

However she did not spot a confused looking Jake watching from the entrance to Rachel's drive.

* * *

Jake entered the café and saw Lucas, Haley and Anna. He and Lucas were civil but he wouldn't exactly call each other friends, he knew that he was mostly to blame for that but Lucas didn't acknowledge his existence in the aftermath of Brooke's departure.

"Hey…Haley can I talk to you for a moment?" Jake asked hesitantly as he approached them

"Sure" Haley smiled as she got up and followed Jake towards the other side of the café "So what's up?" Haley asked.

"Well…I have just been for a run and I was jogging through Rachel Gatina's old estate and as I ran past her house I saw someone there" Jake said confused.

"Ok…?" Haley asked confused waiting for him to continue.

"Well…it kind of looked a bit like Brooke…I mean I don't know for sure because whoever it was had their hood up but I really thought it was her" Jake explained.

Haley looked towards Lucas for a moment before looking back to Jake "Brooke? Are you sure Jake? I mean if it was Brooke then don't you think she would have told someone she was coming back? I mean she would have told Lucas right?" Haley asked not so sure herself.

Jake sighed "I don't know Haley…It might not have even been Brooke, hell it could have been Rachel; I don't know" Jake said a little frustrated.

"But do you want it to be Brooke?" Haley asked.

Jake nodded "Yeah…I miss her"

Haley gave him a small smile "Well then maybe it is…who knows"

* * *

"Damn it!" Brooke muttered as the box she was carrying split open from the bottom which caused everything to fall out onto the ground outside her new apartment. Although it was Nathan's old one so it wasn't really new.

She finally managed to pick everything and stumbled into the very empty apartment. She shook off the rain drops that stuck to her coat and looked around the room curiously. There was so much she could do with this place…but where to start?

She looked at all her boxes and suitcases and wondered exactly what she was going to do now. She knew she hadn't really thought this through much but she wanted to come back to Tree Hill so bad she didn't really care about what she would do once she actually arrived.

Then something hit her as she looked around the empty apartment. She had not furniture! No couch, no bed! No tables and there was just one chair placed randomly in the middle of the room.

She walked towards the fridge and opened it to find one random beer bottle and an apple. She took the beer from the fridge and looked at the date on the back…smiling when she saw she could drink it.

* * *

"What did Jake want?" Lucas asked as Haley returned to her seat.

Haley looked at Anna and thought it was best not to mention Brooke to him while she was there "Oh you know…just catching up" Haley shrugged.

Lucas looked at her curiously before shaking it off.

"So school starts tomorrow…nervous or excited?" Anna asked the small group.

"Excited" Haley smiled "I love the first days of school!"

"You are such a nerd" Lucas chuckled.

"Hey!" Haley said shocked as she slapped his arm.

"What about you Luke?" Anna asked sweetly as she casually placed her hand on Lucas's thigh.

Lucas tensed at the connection but shrugged anyway "Uh…I don't know, but I have decided that this year I am just going to concentrate on Basketball and nothing else"

"Oh…" Anna said disappointedly as Haley looked at him with a 'What the hell?' look.

"Um" Lucas stuttered realizing what he had just said "I mean not just basketball…my friends and Anna too obviously" Lucas said back tracking.

Anna smiled as she leaned over and gave him a quick peck "This year is going to be the best" she smiled "I mean we will be seniors! And the senior ski trip will be coming up! I can't wait"

"Yeah" Lucas said hesitantly with a weak smile as he remembered a similar conversation he shared with Brooke one time not so long ago.

_"Just think Luke…this time next year we will be seniors!" Brooke squealed excitedly as she lay next to Lucas on his bed._

_"Yes we will" Lucas said laughing at his girlfriend's excitement as he wrapped his arm around her protectively._

_"But you do know what that means don't you?" Brooke asked._

_"Uh…No?"__ Lucas asked confused "But I am sure that you are going to tell me"_

_"The senior tri__p,__ silly!"__ Brooke laughed "We get to go skiing" Brooke explained "It's going to be so awesome! Me and you! Together on the slopes…wait, Broody you can ski cant you?" Brooke asked._

_"Yes Brooke I can ski" Lucas smiled "And if that means spending a whole week alone with you then I can't wait" he grinned as he leaned over and kissed her softly._

_"Me neither! Oh my god! I am going to need to buy some new ski boots! __And a whole new wardrobe!"__Brooke said excitedly._

_Lucas chuckled lightly at his girlfriend…god he loved her._

Lucas sighed sadly as he realized that he wouldn't be spending that week alone with Brooke, instead he would be spending it with his new girlfriend; Anna.

"You ok Luke?" Anna asked softly as she noticed he had spaced out a little.

"Huh? Oh Yeah…I am fine" Lucas said giving her a small smile.

"We thought we had lost you for a minute there" Haley smiled.

"Sorry" Lucas said still trying to force the smile to stay on his face.

* * *

Brooke sat on the lonely chair in the living room as she took a swig of her beer. She looked down at the phone on her cell as it read 4:17pm. She had a whole afternoon to unpack but she was too tired to. She slumped down further into her chair when she remembered the day she decided to tell Nathan and Rachel she was going return to Tree Hill.

_"Hey guys" Brooke smiled as she entered their California beach home. It was the beginning of the __summer__ so they decided to move ther__e__ for the holidays. She looked over __at__ 1 and a half year old Jessica who sat playing with some plastic doll. Rachel was sitting on the couch reading a __magazine while Nathan was watching some baseball game on the TV. _

_"Um…Can I talk to you for a moment?" Brooke asked nervously after she was greeted._

_"Sure" Nathan shrugged as he turned off the TV and turned towards Brooke giving her his full attention._

_"What is it Brooke?" Rachel asked as she placed the magazine down._

_"I…I uh…ok, well I don't really know how to say this so I am just going to come and say it" Brooke said before taking a deep breath "I want to go back to Tree Hill"_

_The room erupted into a very uncomfortable silence as Nathan and Rachel took in the news. _

_"Why?" Rachel asked speaking first._

_Brooke shrugged "I don't know…I miss that place…and everyone in it" she sighed_

_"So it's about Lucas?" Nathan asked _

_"No" Brooke answered quickly before thinking about it in her head "Ok well yeah…but it's not just about him…I miss it; I miss everything about that stupid little town" she explained. _

_"But I thought you liked it here?" Rachel asked confused "School…our new friends…the beaches and of course the boys" Rachel smirked but it soon faded as she saw Nathan looked at her with raised eyebrows "The boys for Brooke I mean" she explained smiling._

_"Uh-Huh" Nathan chuckled shaking his head before turning serious again. "I think you should go back Brooke" _

_"What?" Both Brooke and Rachel said in unison…both shocked by Nathan's comment._

_"What?" Nathan asked in mock horror "Why are you looking at me like that for?" he asked pretending to be shocked._

_Rachel and Brooke didn't answer as they still looked at him surprised; both speechless._

_"Guys stop it!" Nathan groaned "Stop looking at me like that!"_

_"Uh…Sorry Nate…I mean, I just wasn't expecting you to agree to this. I mean at least not right away" Brooke answered honestly._

_Nathan sighed "Brooke…I just want what's best for you; and if going back to Tree Hill is what will make you happy then I say go for it. I've made the mistake about not letting you follow your heart once__ before__…I am not going to do it again"_

_Brooke smiled as she ran over to hug him "God Nathan…you are the best brother in the world" she smiled as Nathan wrapped his arms around her tightly._

_"Yeah well you should tell me that more often" Nathan smirked as he pulled out of the hug._

_"Can I interrupt this little family moment now?" Rachel asked smiling._

_"Rachel…come on" Brooke smiled as she stretched her arm out for Rachel to join into the hug, Nathan picking Jessica up in one of his arms as the four of them embraced each other._

_"God this is so cheesy…we are worse than the movies" Rachel smirked._

_"Yeah Yeah" Brooke laughed before looking at Rachel hesitantly "So what do you think about this?"_

_Rachel shrugged "Do what you like __Brookie__…all though I don't understand why you would want to leave the sun and the beaches for a little Hicksville like Tree Hill" Rachel answered honestly._

_"Because it's my home" Brooke answered._

_"Fair enough" Rachel said giving her a small smile "I am going to miss you though"_

_"Ditto"_

_"So when are you planning on leaving?" Nathan asked. __A hint of sadness__ trailing__ in his voice._

_"Well I was thinking about spending the rest of the summer here and just go back to Tree Hill in time for the new semester"_

_"Well I am happy for you Brooke" Nathan said softly._

_"Thanks Nate" Brooke smiled._

Brooke decided that she was not going to waste her afternoon lounging around in her empty apartment. Instead she was going to explore the town she left behind.

* * *

Jake was playing alone at the River Court when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in a long time.

"You really need to work on those jump shots" Brooke smirked as she approached them.

Jake turned around surprised and the biggest grin spread to his face as he realized that it was actually Brooke Lee. "Brooke!" he smiled excitedly as he ran over to her and hugged her tightly "God I have missed you" he whispered.

"I have missed you too" Brooke smiled as she pulled out of the embrace

"What are you doing here? Are you back for good?" Jake asked.

"Maybe" Brooke shrugged

"You know…I thought I had saw you earlier but I just shrugged it off thinking I was seeing things…but god you really are here" Jake smiled still in shock.

"Yep; I am right here in the flesh" Brooke smirked as they walked over to the bleachers and sat down.

"So, why are you back?" Jake asked curiously.

Brooke shrugged "I missed this place"

"And Lucas?" Jake asked skeptically.

Brooke sighed before answering "Yeah I miss him…but he isn't the only reason that I am back here"

Jake nodded his head not sure if he should tell Brooke that Lucas has moved on and has a girlfriend…Anna Taggaro to be precise. "When are you going to see him?" Jake asked.

"As soon as possible…I just keep chickening out" Brooke answered honestly letting out a small laugh.

"Well I am sure he will be glad to see you" Jake said honestly.

"Yeah…I hope so" Brooke sighed as she looked around the empty River Court. She had missed this place.

* * *

"Luke…are you ok?" Anna asked as she and Lucas stopped outside of her house after Lucas walked her home.

"Yeah" Lucas answered giving her a small smile.

"Look Lucas…I don't know what's wrong with you but I don't think I will be able to carry on with this…I feel that you are only with me because you have nobody else; not because you actually _want_ to be" Anna said sadly.

Lucas sighed as he looked at his girlfriend. He knew he wasn't being fair to her by not giving himself fully to her. "What are you saying?" Lucas asked hesitantly.

"I don't know…maybe we should take a break" Anna suggested.

"No" Lucas blurted out surprising both himself and Anna.

"No?" Anna asked questionably.

"No…I don't want us to take a break Anna…look, I am sorry that I have been distant with you but I promise that things will change" Lucas said pleadingly "I mean it"

"Ok Luke…but I want this to be real now ok? Me and you" Anna said

"And it will be" Lucas said giving her a small smile as he leaned in and kissed her softly "Bye" Lucas smiled as he pulled away and walked a couple of steps backwards.

"Wait!" Anna said calling after him.

Lucas turned around "Yeah?" he asked smiling

"Do you want to come inside?" she asked

"Sure" Lucas smiled

"Great…come on in boyfriend" Anna smiled

Lucas froze at the nickname. _'Boyfriend'_. That's what Brooke used to call him. Lucas slowly followed Anna into her house, trying to forget about his ex-girlfriend and concentrate on his new one; because Brooke isn't coming back, and he needs to understand that. So finally after 9 long months; Lucas Scott is moving on.

**

* * *

A/N: Well? I hope you liked the first chapter! And sorry that this didn't really have any ****Brucas**** in it! But**** in the**** next chapter…Maybe! So please Review! I**** want to see what you all think about this story so far! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. One Cheater Too Many

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

_Flashbacks are in this style of writing. _

**A/N: Wow! Thanks guys for all the reviews! I loved reading them and I am happy I have gotten such a positive start to this story! I really ****does**** mean a lot! **

**So I hope you all enjoy…and here is the ****Brucas**** that you have all been waiting for!**

* * *

Brooke and Jake were walking through the empty streets of Tree Hill. They were really enjoying each other's company, just talking about the past and catching up.

"Actually Jake, I wanted to ask you a favor" Brooke said smiling.

"Oh yeah? I knew that's the only reason you were hanging out with me" Jake smirked "Because you want something from me"

"Yes Jake…that's exactly why I went to see you" Brooke laughed playing along.

"Yeah Yeah" Jake chuckled "So what do you need?"

"Just a nice pair of strong arms to help me shift some furniture…my apartment is basically empty and Rachel said I can take some basics from her house until I get some of my own" Brooke said "So Jakey…do you think I could use your strength?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"My strength huh? Is that all you want me for?"

"Well Jake…those bulging muscles are irresistible" Brooke smirked as she lightly placed her hands on his toned arms.

Jake smiled nervously at the connection…_'what the hell was he doing? He is over Brooke!'_

"So what do you say? Will you help me?" Brooke asked sweetly.

"Sure…like I could say no to you Brooke Lee" Jake said giving her a soft smile.

"Yes! Thanks Jake" Brooke smiled excitedly as she pulled him in for a hug "I really didn't want to have to sleep on the floor tonight"

"The floor?" Jake laughed "You really don't have that much furniture?"

"Nope" Brooke said shaking her head "Just a fridge and a random chair"

"Damn I guess I have a lot of things to move then" Jake said in mock annoyance.

"Not too much…just the couch, a bed and a TV" Brooke shrugged

"That's it?" Jake asked surprised "You won't need wardrobes or tables or anything like that?"

"Nah" Brooke said "I have already ordered my furniture but they won't be here until the end of the week…Rachel's stuff is just temporary"

"Oh…so that means I am going to have to move all that crap back into Rachel's house later?"

"Well…yeah" Brooke giggled "And it's not crap"

"Yeah Yeah…whatever, I am helping you aren't I?" Jake grinned.

"Yes, you are…thanks Jake"

"You're welcome"

* * *

A couple of hours later Brooke and Jake had some of Rachel's stuff moved into her apartment, they both fell onto the couch tiredly as Brooke handed Jake a beer before taking a swig of her own.

"Damn I'm glad that's over" Jake smiled before taking a drink.

"Me too…who knew moving would be so tiring" Brooke sighed.

"Brooke…you hardly lifted a thing" Jake laughed

Brooke pouted slightly "I'm jetlagged"

"Sure" Jake chuckled as the two formed into a comfortable silence.

Brooke sighed loudly and Jake turned his head to face her.

"What's up?"

"Do you think it's too late to go and see Lucas?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

Jake looked down at his watch "Well it's almost 10"

"Lucas was never an early sleeper" Brooke said shrugging slightly.

"Well then go and see him"

"I don't know…"

"Brooke, you are going to have to do it sometime…and what if he sees you at school tomorrow, don't you think he would be a little hurt if he found out from someone else that your back in town?" Jake asked, he didn't know why he was doing this…he was supposed to be the one who was telling her that she didn't have to rush to see her ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah your right" Brooke sighed "Thanks Jake"

"Not a problem…so I guess I should get going, I mean if you're going to see Lucas and with it being the first day of school tomorrow I need an early night" Jake said standing up and walking to the door.

"Well, how about we go to school together tomorrow? Since I don't have a car…you can pick me up" Brooke smirked.

"You always need me for something" Jake laughed "There was me thinking that you just wanted to come to school with me for _me_, however…it's just for my car"

"You said it" Brooke smiled.

Jake shook his head laughing "I will tell you what…why don't I pick you up early and we can go to the café for breakfast, I will call Haley, Mouth and Bevin and whoever else your close with to tell them to meet there too…and we can surprise them with your presence"

"Now that's not a bad idea" Brooke agreed "So I will see you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early" Jake smiled as he stepped outside "It's good to have you back Brookie, I missed you"

"It's good to be back, Jakey…and I missed you too" she smiled as she pulled him in for a hug before he left.

_

* * *

Brooke was sitting alone on the beach in California. It __had been nearly two__ months since she moved out here and she couldn't help but think how much she missed everyone back in Tree Hill…especially Lucas._

_She pulled out her cell phone from her bag and as she flipped through her contacts, she stopped at Lucas…she had spoken to him twice since she got here, but they soon lost contact with the time difference and how busy their lives had gotten._

_"Hey bitch" _

_Brooke quickly shut her cell and looked up at Rachel who was standing over her._

_"What are you doing out here alone?" Rachel asked curiously._

_"Nothing…just thinking" Brooke sighed._

_"About?" Rachel asked sitting next to her._

_"Lucas" Brooke answered simply._

_"I should have known"_

_"I just miss him that's all" Brooke shrugged "It's no big deal"_

_"Right…" Rachel said not really believing her "I'm sure he misses you just as much"_

_"Maybe"_

_"Look Brooke, I don't mean to sound like a bitch but…you have a new life now, here in California and I know that you like it here…you love the beach, maybe it's time…you left Tree Hill behind" Rachel said hesitantly "And everyone in it"_

_Brooke didn't answer…just continued to play with the sand in her fingers._

_"I get that you love Lucas…I know that, but you need to move on Brooke…you can't si__t around pinning for him forever…it's not healthy__" Rachel said softly_

_"I know" Brooke admitted "But it's hard"_

_"Of course it's hard…so why don't you try and make things easier and go on that date with Chase"_

_Brooke chuckled "Hmm…no"_

_"Oh come on Brooke! He is cute and he totally has a crush on you!" _

_"Oh trust me I know" Brooke laughed "He is everywhere! I swear, every time I go to my locker he is there waiting for me__ asking me to let him walk me to class" Brooke said rolling her eyes._

_"Oh man__ he is whipped" Rachel giggled "I'm surprised Nathan hasn't kicked his ass yet"_

_"I know!" Brooke laughed __"But no __Rach__…I'm not going to go on a date with Chase Adams"_

_"Well I think you should…he likes you, you could like him"_

_"Yeah but I don't like him…at least not like that" Brooke said shaking her head._

_"One date Brooke, you haven't dated a guy since Lucas…I think you should put yourself back on the market"_

_Brooke sighed and put her head in her hands. She stayed silent for a couple of more minutes before looking up and answering "Ok…one date and that's it!"_

_"Yes!" Rachel said excitedly as she clasped her hands together "Please let me be there when you tell Chase! He will be so excited!" _

_"Whatever" Brooke said rolling her eyes._

* * *

Brooke stood nervously outside of Lucas's bedroom door, scared to knock, however she knew that she had to do it now before he found out he was back in town from someone else.

She slowly raised her hand before knocking on the door. She could see a shadow forming and she bit her lip nervously.

Lucas opened the door and his jaw dropped "Brooke"

"Hi Lucas" Brooke said giving him a small smile and a wave.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Lucas stuttered…still not sure if he was dreaming or not.

"I'm back…in Tree Hill" Brooke said nervously.

"You are?" Lucas asked surprised "How long?"

"For good I think" Brooke said with a small shrug.

"I uh…wow" Lucas said still in shock "I can't believe it"

Brooke nodded nervously not exactly sure with what to say next…she knew that this would be hard but she at least thought they would be able to have a conversation. Has it been that long?

Lucas looked at the petite brunette in front of him…she looked the same yet so much different, her hair was longer and slightly lighter _'probably due to the sun'_ he thought. She looked a little older too but she was still the same Brooke Lee, as beautiful as ever and still his Pretty Girl.

Lucas had no idea what possessed him to do this but he did it anyway.

He took a step closer before crashing his lips against hers.

Brooke didn't respond to the kiss at first since it came from nowhere and she was surprised, however it didn't take her long to wrap her arms around his neck as Lucas picked her up, turning her around and shutting the door with his foot as he walked towards his bed and lay her down, resting himself on top of her as his lips furiously attacked hers.

Brooke ran her hand through his hair…it had gotten a lot longer she thought.

Lucas's hands travelled up the back of Brooke's shirt before completely removing it, separating the kiss for a second before attaching his lips back against hers as his tongue traced her bottom lip begging for entrance and she gladly accepted it.

Brooke began to trace her fingers down towards Lucas's jeans as she fiddled with the buttons before they became lose. Lucas lifted himself up to remove his jeans leaving him in his boxer shorts and his manly area becoming harder by the second.

After removing all items of clothing Lucas slowly entered her, he stayed still for a moment, relishing the feel of being in side of her again as Brooke ran her hands up and down his bare back pulling him down further into her, needing to feel his body against her.

* * *

Brooke awoke the next morning and sighed contently...she rolled over expecting to see Lucas there, however her hand landed on the empty bed sheets. She raised her head slightly, confused as to why he wasn't there...she opened her eyes wider to take a look around the room, it had changed since she was last in there, there was a lot more posters around the room then there was before, then something caught her attention, there was a note resting on his desk addressed to her...she slowly got up, wrapping the sheet around her naked body and walked up to read it.

_Brooke, gone for my morning run...__wait for me,__ Lucas x _

Brooke smiled slightly as she heard her phone beeping; she looked at it to see a message from Jake telling her to meet him at the cafe in 20 minutes.

* * *

"So what's the big surprise Jake?" Haley asked anxiously as she, Bevin and Mouth sat in the cafe. Jake had just arrived.

"You will see Hales...you will see" Jake smirked.

Just then the door jingled and everyone turned their heads to see Brooke enter.

"Oh my god" Haley said as Bevin squealed and ran over to Brooke, immediately pulling her in for a hug.

"Brooke! Wow! What are you doing here?" Bevin asked excitedly as she pulled Brooke in for another hug.

Brooke giggled at her friend's excitement, still in an amazing mood after her night with Lucas. "I'm back for good I think" Brooke smiled pulling away.

"Wow Brooke that's great" Haley smiled as she and Mouth approached them, Brooke greeting them both with hugs.

"Well Jake here has a surprise for us, don't you Jake?" Bevin asked.

Brooke raised an eyebrow slightly "Really? What's the surprise Jake?"

"Um Bevin...Brooke _is_ the surprise"

Haley and Mouth chuckled lightly as Bevin looked confused for a moment before finally understanding.

"Ah Bev, I have missed you" Brooke smiled as they all went into the corner to take a seat.

* * *

Lucas and Anna walked into the café hand in hand.

When Lucas returned back home, he found that Brooke had already gone and he couldn't help but wonder where, he knew she had seen the note because it wasn't where he had left it…so he couldn't help but wonder why Brooke had just gone like that. Maybe she regretted what had happened between them and freaked out before leaving.

"I am just going to the bathroom" Anna said as she leaned in and kissed Lucas softly.

_'Concentrate on your girlfriend Lucas'_ Lucas thought continually in his head as he kissed her again "Ok…don't be long" he said giving her a small smile.

Lucas turned his head to the side and he stood up straight when he saw Brooke. She was with Jake, Haley, Bevin and Mouth and Lucas couldn't help but wonder if that's why she had left earlier.

Lucas then tried to turn his head so they wouldn't see him, after all he did have Anna with him, however…it was too late.

"Lucas! Guess whose back!" Haley shouted as Lucas again turned around and gave her a nervous smile.

Brooke gave him a small smile as she slowly approached him.

"Hi" Lucas said nervously, however the smile on his lips only growing wider with the closer she got to him, memories of the night before flashing through his mind.

"Hi" Brooke smiled back and Lucas pulled her in for a long hug that they seemed to have missed out yesterday.

"Did I tell you how much I missed you?" Lucas asked, holding onto Brooke tightly.

"Not really" Brooke smiled as she pulled out of Lucas's grip "Did I tell you how much I missed you?" she asked.

"No" Lucas smiled.

"Well I missed you" they both said together causing them both to laugh lightly.

"Look…I'm sorry I didn't wait for you this morning but-" Brooke started but got cut off as she saw Anna appear at Lucas's side.

"Wow, Hi Brooke" Anna said smiling as she slipped her arm through Lucas's.

Lucas gulped, knowing this would cause some trouble.

Brooke looked confused "Hi…Anna"

"I see your back"

"Um…Yeah" Brooke said still confused as to why Anna had her arm looped through Lucas's

"Aren't you going to introduce me Luke?" Anna asked sweetly as she placed her other hand on Lucas's chest.

_'Luke'?_ Brooke thought as she turned to Lucas and noticed the scared and nervous expression on his face.

"I…Uh" Lucas stuttered nervously as he looked at Brooke. He could tell that she was confused and in thought, as she struggled to put the pieces together.

"Yeah…well since Lucas isn't going to do it, then I will" Anna smiled as Brooke raised her eyebrow slightly "Lucas and I are dating"

Brooke's eyes widened and she turned her head back to Lucas who looked terrified right now.

"Dating?" Brooke asked, barely even able to get the word to come out of her mouth.

Lucas gulped

"Yep" Anna answered smiling innocently "It's been over two months now, hasn't it babe?"

_'Oh shit, oh shit, Oh shit!' _he thought. He looked cautiously into the Brooke's eyes and he could see the hurt…however that soon turned to anger as she had probably processed in her head that he had just cheated on his girlfriend with her. And one thing he would always know about Brooke Lee, is that she hates cheaters. And he had pretty much just turned her into one. He was _so_ dead.

**

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you think? Please review! I love to read them…especially the long ones! **


	3. So Messed Up

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

_

* * *

Flashbacks in this style of writing_

_Peoples__ thoughts are also in this style of writing._

**A/N: Hey all! Just wanted to say another big thank you for all of the reviews! I love to read them! Especially the long ones! They pretty much inspire me! Thanks.**

* * *

"Girlfriend?" Brooke asked still in shock.

"Yeah" Anna replied, again answering for Lucas.

"Oh…Right" Brooke said trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

The three of them formed into a very awkward silence before Brooke took a step back "I…Uh, I better go, first day of school, I need to get ready" Brooke said nervously as she slowly backed away.

"Brooke…" Lucas said softly however Brooke just shook her head.

"Bye" she said before quickly leaving the café.

She got into Jake's car and leant her against the steering wheel. It wasn't long before she heard a soft tapping sound from the passengers window, she lifted her head to see Jake standing there giving her a small smile.

Brooke unlocked the door and motioned for Jake to get in.

"Hey" Jake said softly

"Hi" Brooke said quietly "God I am such an idiot"

"So I guess you found out about Anna then huh?" Jake asked hesitantly.

"Yep" Brooke replied "Thanks for telling me Jake, really, it meant a lot" she muttered sarcastically.

"I'm sorry…I was going to tell you but I thought it might have been better to hear it coming from Lucas" Jake said honestly.

Brooke sighed "Your right, I'm sorry" she said before banging her head softly against the steering wheel. "Lucas and I did something stupid last night"

"Oh no Brooke…you didn't did you?" Jake asked sadly.

Brooke heard the disappointment in his voice "We…we kissed" she half lied _'oh we did more than kissing'_

"Brooke…" Jake sighed

"What? Look how was I supposed to know he had a girlfriend? Ok? He just kissed me!"

"So he kissed you first?" Jake asked.

"Yes" Brooke answered, _'that was actually true…Lucas did kiss her first'_

"This is such a mess"

"Oh I know…man this sucks" Brooke said sadly.

"I really am sorry you know" Jake said softly as he placed his hand on her arm.

"Me too Jake…me too" Brooke sighed. _'And she really was sorry…for sleeping with someone else's boyfriend__'_

* * *

"What happened? Where's Brooke?" Haley asked as she approached Lucas and Anna.

Anna shrugged "She just left"

"Lucas?" Haley asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lucas sighed "She just left" he said repeating Anna's words. He knew he had made a huge mess of everything, and he felt extremely guilty…but did he regret sleeping with Brooke? No, and he never would.

"Hey…do you know if Nathan is back too?" Anna asked curiously…after her history with Nathan, she couldn't help but feel curious.

"No…it's just Brooke" Haley answered suspiciously "Hey Luke…can I talk to you about the shifts for the café?" Haley asked.

"Uh…Sure" Lucas agreed knowing that Haley did not want to talk to him about that.

"I will go and join those guys" Anna said giving Lucas a quick kiss and walking over to where Bevin and Mouth were seated.

"So what really happened with Brooke?" Haley asked.

Lucas put his head in his hands as the two sat at the counter "We slept together last night"

"What! Lucas!" Haley shouted in shock.

"Be quiet will you" Lucas said hushing her and Haley lowered her voice.

"How could you sleep with her? Lucas you have a girlfriend!"

"I know ok? God, but it just happened…she was just there and I just had to kiss her and one thing led to another and well…you don't need to know the rest" Lucas sighed.

"Wow" Haley said still in shock

"God it was amazing Hales" Lucas said honestly

"Lucas you can't say that! You have a girlfriend! How could you do that to Anna?" Haley asked disaprovingly.

"I know…but I don't regret what happened with Brooke…I just regret the way it happened, Brooke is going to hate me now"

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you" Haley said reassuringly "She may be upset that you have a girlfriend…but she didn't know about that"

"Exactly…there is no way she would have let what happen, happen last night if she knew I was dating Anna, and just now when she found out…god Hales, you should have seen her face, I felt so bad"

"And what about Anna, Lucas? Do you feel bad about cheating on her?"

"Yes of course I do"

"You don't sound very regretful" Haley pointed out and Lucas groaned in frustration.

"Look…all I know is that this time yesterday everything was fine…then Brooke suddenly comes back into my life and everything is messed up again!"

"You seriously can't be blaming her for this can you?" Haley asked shocked

"No…No I'm not, but Haley…my life was so simple and now…" Lucas trailed.

"Now you are just the same confused boy you were when Brooke first left" Haley sighed as she patted his arm gently "You need to figure out what you want"

"I know" Lucas nodded.

"And you need to do it fast…because one of those girls is going to get hurt" Haley said honestly before turning around walking away.

Lucas put his head in his hands and groaned quietly with frustration. Life was so fucked up.

* * *

Brooke was walking along the halls of Tree Hill High and a small smile played upon her lips when she saw a mass of curly blonde hair.

"Hey P.Sawyer" Brooke smirked coming up from behind.

Peyton turned around in shock "Oh my god! Brooke!"

"Hi" Brooke giggled at Peyton's shocked face.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asked, still completely stunned.

"Well…I'm back"

"For good?"

"I think so" Brooke smiled.

"Wow Brooke that's great!" Peyton said happily "The cheerleaders certainly missed you captain"

"You mean ex-captain" Brooke pointed out.

"No…_captain_" Peyton smirked.

Brooke frowned slightly confused "I'm sorry…I don't understand"

"Well, since Rachel was your vice captain and she also moved away…I was left with the captains position…and well, basically, I suck" Peyton laughed.

Brooke laughed lightly "Now do you understand why I get so stressed working with those girls?"

"I can totally understand" Peyton nodded "Which is why I want you to return as captain"

"What?" Brooke asked surprised "Oh no Peyton…I can't do that"

"Yes you can Brooke…and you _will_"

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't" Peyton smiled "Go on Brooke…just take it back, _please_. Those girls drive me crazy!"

Brooke giggled "Ok…Ok"

"Thanks!" Peyton smiled "Seriously Brooke…you are a lifesaver!"

"Well I try" Brooke smirked, however it disappeared straight away as she saw Lucas and Anna walking through the halls hand in hand.

Peyton followed her gaze and sighed "So have you spoken to Lucas yet?"

"Sort of" Brooke said turning away from the 'happy couple'

"I'm sorry Brooke"

"Why? I moved away…it's not like he knew I was going to come back" She shrugged.

"Yeah but it must still hurt"

"A little…but I'm over him" Brooke lied "I have to go…but thanks for the captain spot again Peyton, it really means a lot" she said genuinely.

"Trust me Brooke; you are doing me a favor" Peyton smiled.

Brooke nodded before turning around and walking away.

"Brooke wait!" Peyton shouted, calling after her.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked turning around.

"Do you think maybe…we could ever be friends again?" Peyton asked hesitantly.

"Um" Brooke said as she looked like she was in thought "Let's just take things slow ok Peyt?"

"Ok" Peyton agreed, a small smile playing on her lips as she watched her former best friend walk away.

* * *

"So how do you feel about Brooke being back?" Anna asked as she and Lucas stood at her locker.

Lucas shrugged "I don't know"

"Well she is your ex-girlfriend Luke, you must feel something"

"Just shock I guess" Lucas lied

"She seemed surprised that you and I were dating earlier…why do you think that is? Do you think she's still hung up on you?" Anna asked curiously.

Lucas again shrugged "I don't know, probably not"

"Well why do you think she left the café so suddenly?" Anna asked.

"Maybe it was just because you are Felix's sister or something"

"You think?"

"Yeah" Lucas nodded lying.

"You know I really hate that" Anna said bitterly.

"Hate what?" Lucas asked slightly confused.

"How people like Brooke judge me on the way Felix behaves" Anna said shaking her head "Nathan treated me like crap but that doesn't mean that I hate Brooke because of it"

"She doesn't hate you" Lucas said defending her however he wasn't so sure if that was true.

"Yeah well if she didn't hate me before…she certainly hates me now"

"Well why do you even care if Brooke hates you or not?" Lucas asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh come on Lucas…she is your ex-girlfriend, have you seen her? She's hot, how am I supposed to compete with her?"

"You're not" Lucas said softly "Brooke is my _ex_, you have nothing to worry about Anna…I am with you now" Lucas said reassuringly however he was not so sure himself.

"Thanks Luke" Anna said smiling as she leaned in and kissed him softly "Your such a great guy"

Lucas gave her a small smile back…knowing that she wouldn't be thinking that if she knew what had happened last night.

* * *

"Brooke we need to talk" Lucas said approaching Brooke from behind who was putting books into her locker at the end of the day. The hallway was pretty much empty except for the odd student around and Lucas knew that this could be a good time to talk to Brooke alone since she has been avoiding him all day.

"No not now Lucas" Brooke said coldly.

"Brooke…we need to talk about what happened last night" Lucas said sternly.

"Last night was a mistake!" Brooke said bitterly, slamming her locker shut "So why don't you go and run off back to your girlfriend?"

"Brooke I get that you are angry with me but please just let's talk about this"

"There is nothing to talk about!" Brooke muttered as she began to walk away however Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Lucas!" Brooke said annoyed pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"Please Brooke…just hear me out…two minutes please?" Lucas pleaded.

"Two minutes" Brooke muttered impatiently.

"Ok…well, last night when you came to my house, I was so shocked to see you and you looked so beautiful that I just didn't know what to say…so I kissed you, and I'm glad I did Brooke because it was amazing, but then one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together and I can honestly say that I don't regret that…I'm sorry about the whole Anna thing but she didn't even cross my mind that night, all that mattered to me was _you_ and that you were back in Tree Hill" Lucas said softly

Brooke's face softened slightly as she heard what Lucas had to say…however she also remembered Anna and the anger and hurt rushed straight back.

"Lucas…you turned me into a cheater!"

"No ok? You're not a cheater! You didn't know about Anna…it wasn't your fault" Lucas said reassuringly.

"No your right…it wasn't my fault! It was _your_ fault!" Brooke said angrily hitting him hard on the arm.

Lucas yelped slightly at the pain _'God how could a girl so small hit that hard?'_ he thought. "I deserve that…and I am so sorry"

"Yeah because saying you're sorry make things a whole lot better. How could you do that? Cheat? I never understood why people did it, you know with the whole Felix and Peyton scenario but here I am a year and a half later and I still don't get it, so maybe you could explain it to me?" Brooke asked coldly.

"Brooke it's not like we have been having an affair! It was _one_ night"

"But you have a girlfriend Lucas! Why didn't you tell me? How do you think I felt when I had to find out from _her_ that you two were dating?" Brooke asked sadly "How stupid I felt?"

"I'm sorry Brooke…you have to believe me…Pretty Girl" Lucas said softly.

"Don't…don't say that" Brooke sighed sounding defeated "Please"

"Why not? Let us start again Brooke…please, I hate that we are fighting right now"

"We can't Lucas" Brooke said shaking her head "What happened last night was a mistake…let's just forget it ok?" Brooke said sadly.

"I can't Brooke"

"Well then you have too…for Anna"

"Brooke…"

"Lucas" Brooke said sternly "We both did something terrible…unforgiveable, but you have the chance to make that up to your girlfriend so go and find Anna and be the best possible boyfriend you can be after what you did last night"

Lucas didn't say anything just looked at his ex with sad eyes that probably would have made Brooke melt if she wasn't so mad at him.

"I don't think we should see each other for a while…have some space between us" Brooke said quietly.

"Brooke…come on, we can still be friends" Lucas pleaded "Please"

"I can't be friends with you Luke" Brooke

"Why not?"

"Because it's just too hard" Brooke said sadly before turning around and leaving Lucas alone.

* * *

Lucas walked into his room tiredly. He walked straight over to his closet and pulled out an old box from the back.

He opened it to reveal pictures of himself and Brooke together and he couldn't help but let the odd tear that fell from his eyes.

Sighing, Lucas wiped his eyes and pulled out his cell.

"Hello Anna?" Lucas asked on the cell "Do you want to do something tonight?" he asked, keeping his eyes glued on the picture of him and Brooke.

* * *

Jake was sitting at the Rivercourt alone when he saw Brooke slowly approach him.

"Hey" he said smiling however that faded once he saw that she was crying "Brooke what's wrong?" he asked softly as Brooke sat down next to him.

"Everything is so messed up" she said quietly as tears ran freely down her face.

"Why? What happened?" Jake asked worriedly.

"Lucas happened" Brooke muttered as she struggled to control her sobs "I am such an idiot"

"No…Brooke, you are _not_ an idiot"

_"My mom said she would stop her drinking…but she didn't. You know I actually believed her. Nathan didn't though…but I'm the idiot who falls for it every time"_

_"Brooke you are not an idiot…not even close" Lucas said softly_

"Why does everything have to be so hard?" Brooke asked sadly trying to forget all her memories of Lucas.

"Because life sucks" Jake shrugged as he wrapped his arm around her "God come here Brooke" he said softly as Brooke leant into his shoulder, a small sob that escaped her lips soon turned into a lot as Jake wrapped his other arm around her tightly "It's going to be ok" he said reassuringly as he rubbed her back "You have me now" he said softly as he continued to comfort her.

**

* * *

A/N: Well? What did you all think? Please Please Please Review! The more reviews...faster updates? I love to read what you thought! Especially the long reviews! Thanks again :)**


	4. A Victim Of Time

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

_Flashbacks in this style of writing._

_Peoples__ thoughts are also in this style of writing.__ And also quotes._

_

* * *

Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity._ – Henry Van Dyke. 

One week. 7 days. 168 hours. 1440 minutes. Since Brooke Lee had last spoken to Lucas Scott. Whoever said time flies when you're having fun was a genius…because the past week had been torture for both Brooke and Lucas and it had seemed like years since they had last spoken. However it had not been years, it had been 7 long days…and it's amazing how so little time like that can change things so much…change your feelings towards someone, change your view on a person and just change your life. Brooke knew this; after all she was a victim of time herself.

* * *

They were sitting in their English class. The class that Brooke shared with Lucas but also shared it with Anna, Jake, Haley, Skills, Bevin, Mouth and Tim. If this was any other situation then Brooke would be thankful to be in this class…however, looking over at Lucas who was sitting next to Anna, smiling and laughing just hurt and made her feel like crap for cheating on the stupid girl.

"Brooke, will you read this quote for me?" Mr. Jones asked interrupting her from her thoughts.

Brooke noticed that all the attention was turned to her, including Lucas's.

She took a deep breath before looking at the paper in front of her "Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity." Brooke read aloud and she couldn't help but think about the words and how they related to a lot of things in her life.

"This quote was written by Henry Van Dyke. What do you think he meant by that Miss Lee?"

"Um" Brooke stuttered not sure with what to say as all eyes were on her...she couldn't help but glance at Lucas but the second he caught her eye she darted her eyes away.

"I think what this Henry guy was trying to say is that time is precious and you will never get anywhere in life if you don't take chances" Brooke said nodding as if she was agreeing with herself "I think that your mood effects your time...if you are grieving, in fear or just waiting, time punishes you for not making the most of your life and the moment you are in, but if you are happy then time will go by so fast that you wish you had longer or that time does not even exist" Brooke said not sure if that really made much sense aloud...however it did in her head.

"And what about for those who love Brooke?" Mr Jones asked urging her to continue.

"Um" Brooke said nervously "I think that for those who love...time does not matter, why would it? If their love is strong enough then it shouldn't matter how much time has passed or how little time there is to come...true love still remains the same either way"

Lucas sat thinking about what Brooke had just said, how it had so much truth in her words but he also wondered if there was some kind of double meaning in there aimed at him.

"Thanks you Brooke" Mr Jones smiled, happy with the answer Brooke had given him. "Oh and by the way" he said.

Brooke looked up to face him.

"I agree with everything you just said...time shouldn't matter if you're happy" Mr Jones smiled.

Brooke gave him a small smile back before looking down at her work before thinking _'Well I guess I have all the time in the world'._

* * *

Brooke and Jake sat in the school cafeteria at lunch.

"So about what you said in English today...did you really mean all of that stuff?" Jake asked curiously.

Brooke shrugged "Yeah I guess"

"Were you thinking about Lucas at the time?" Jake asked, a sad and disappointment tone in his voice that Brooke quickly picked up on. However she shrugged it off to answer his question.

"A little...but mostly I was thinking about Cooper" Brooke admitted

Jake gave her a sad smile.

"I think I am going to go to his grave this afternoon during my free period, I have been avoiding it all week but I think now is the right time to go" Brooke sighed.

"Well do you want me to go with you?" Jake asked.

Brooke was about to shake her head but then realised that it wouldn't do any harm for Jake to go with her "Ok" she agreed

"I just want to be there for you Brooke" Jake said softly "You know that right?"

"Yeah I do, thanks Jake" Brooke said giving him a soft smile "It means a lot"

* * *

Lucas couldn't help but look over to where Jake and Brooke were sitting. He frowned slightly as he saw Jake lightly rub Brooke's arm. _'Who the hell did that guy think he was? __Her boyfriend?'_

"Hey Luke" Anna smiled as she sat down and gave him a quick peck, Haley sitting across from them.

"Anna, Haley" Lucas smiled turning his attention away from his ex-girlfriend and former friend.

"So what did you think of Brooke's guru thing in English" Anna asked.

"Guru?" Lucas asked confused, he just thought Brooke was telling the truth.

"Yeah I mean...this is Brooke Lee we are talking about; she isn't exactly a model student with a high IQ"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked, trying to hide the anger in his voice as Haley raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying that what she said was a bit high class for her standards don't you think?" Anna asked not seeing anything wrong with what she was saying but taking up every opportunity to prove that she was a better girl than Brooke Lee.

"I don't think there was anything wrong with what Brooke said...she was being honest and it made a lot of sense, how could she have possibly made that up?" Haley asked cutting into the conversation.

Anna shrugged "I don't know...I was just saying it didn't really sound like her that's all"

"Yeah well you don't know her" Lucas muttered as he glanced back at Brooke who was laughing at some story Jake was obviously telling her.

* * *

"Hi Cooper" Brooke said quietly as she leant down at his gravestone, she knelt down on the grass and placed her flowers down neatly against the stone.

She turned back at Jake who stood there rather nervously, obviously not sure with what to do with himself.

"Maybe you should wait in the car Jake? I can do this by myself" Brooke said confidently and Jake looked at her hesitantly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...go" she said giving him a small smile for reassurance.

"Ok" Jake nodded before turning around and walking away.

"It's my birthday coming up soon...you promised you would be here for this one...you know with it being my 18th" Brooke said quietly as she struggled to control the sadness in her voice "But it's ok, I won't shout at you and bitch at you like I did last year...it's not your fault that you won't see me this year" she continued as fresh tears began to sting her eyes "Oh but I wish you could...I really do" she whispered.

Brooke took in a deep breath as she tried to control a small sob which escaped her lips "I miss you Coop, I really miss my big brother...I just want you back. I would do anything to have you back...hell I would even marry Felix if it meant getting to see you again, even if it was just for five minutes, because in those fast five minutes I would be able to tell you how much I love and appreciate you and how proud I am of you for being so successful with your track and escaping from Dan and basketball at such an early age. I would thank you for everything that you have ever done for me and how much you have helped me, I don't know what I would have done without you sometimes...but now, here I am today. _Without you _and I still don't know what I am supposed to do...how do I be a good person Cooper? What do I do?" she cried as she put her head in her hands as her body shook with sobs "What do I do?"

"You work hard" A deep voice said.

Brooke jumped at the voice and quickly stood up and turned around to see the man she hadn't saw in a long time.

"It's good to see you again Brooke"

"Dan" Brooke said in barely a whisper.

"Hello Brooke" He said in a tone that Brooke didn't recognise. Which was strange in its own way because she could always tell what type of mood her father was in by the tone of his voice...however today, she couldn't tell...she had never heard that tone before.

"Dan" Brooke answered back simply, unsure with what to do, say or act.

Dan stood there awkwardly for a moment as he glanced at his son's grave "When did you come back?" he asked after a few more long seconds of silence.

"Last week" Brooke answered nervously "I was going to come and see you but I have been so busy with school and moving..." Brooke trailed.

"No you weren't" Dan said shaking his head, but it wasn't in the normal smug tone that he would have normally said it in, it was different and Brooke was still trying to figure out what mood it matched "But it's ok Brooke, I don't blame you"

"You don't?" Brooke asked slightly surprised.

"Nah" Dan said shaking his head "You hate me...I get it, I mean after everything that I have did to you...I would hate me too"

"You _would_? Or you _do_?" Brooke asked curiously

Dan didn't answer, he looked down at the floor and kicked some of the dirt lightly with his shoe "So uh...did you come back for that Scott boy?" he asked.

"No" Brooke answered stubbornly, but also trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

Dan raised an eyebrow slightly "So you two aren't back together?"

"No" Brooke answered again "Why are we even talking about him?" she asked annoyed.

Dan raised his hands in surrender "Okay, I will stop"

"Whatever, I gotta go" Brooke muttered as she looked back at Cooper's grave before beginning to walk away.

"Brooke" Dan called after her.

Brooke turned around.

"I am sorry you know...for everything" Dan said somewhat softly, but Dan Lee soft, not a normal person soft.

"Yeah...so am I" she muttered bitterly before walking back to Jake's car.

Dan sighed deeply as he turned to the gravestone "How do you want me to repay my sins today Cooper?"

* * *

Brooke walked into the gym. She was late...welcome back captain!

"Brooke, there you are" Peyton said approaching her as Brooke was walking into the gym in her normal clothes "We have been waiting...now I don't want to sound bitchy or out of line but with you being captain again you kind of need to be here on time" Peyton said softly "Come on, the girls are waiting" she finished as she went to escort her over however she stopped when she saw the look on Brooke's face...it was as if she was lost.

"Are you ok Brooke?" she asked worriedly

"Yeah" Brooke said nodding slightly "It's just weird...being back here again"

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Peyton asked again, sensing that there is more to it than Brooke was letting on.

"Yeah" Brooke said nodding reassuringly.

"Ok" Peyton sighed knowing that Brooke could be as stubborn as hell sometimes.

* * *

"You are late Jagelski" Whitey said sternly as Jake jogged up to the team after changing his clothes.

"I know...I am sorry Coach" Jake said apologetically.

"What's your excuse then?" Whitey asked impatiently.

"Yeah Jake, what's the reason for making us all have to wait for your ass?" Lucas asked coldly, noticing that Brooke had also come in late.

Jake frowned at Lucas and sent him a short glare before turning back to Whitey "I'm sorry Coach...I was just helping out friend" he said glancing at Brooke who was in the middle of warming up.

Lucas followed his gaze and he couldn't help but feel angry and jealous about how close Jake and Brooke seemed to have gotten since she returned from California. He also remembered time after time when he was late for practise because of Brooke Lee. However it was always Nathan who bit his ass about it, knowing he was Brooke...however now he was the one getting angry over the amount of time another guy is spending with his Cheery.

_"I was starting to think you weren't joining us Scott!" Whitey shouted as Lucas entered the gym_

_"Sorry Coach, I was running a bit late" Lucas apologised as he sent a quick glance towards Brooke who was trying to teach the cheerleaders her routine._

_This glance didn't go unnoticed by Nathan though who's head looked like it was about to explode with anger "Yeah Scott! Don't think you can just slack around on your lazy ass all afternoon while we work our asses off for Fridays game!" Nathan growled_

"Ok" Whitey nodded, accepting Jake's excuse "Now get to work...suicides now, all of you!" he demanded as the boys moaned a little before they began running.

* * *

Brooke stood outside of the boy's locker room impatiently after practise and she groaned inwardly when she saw Lucas come out.

"Hi Brooke" he said nervously as he slowly approached his ex.

"Lucas" Brooke nodded trying not to look directly at him.

"So uh...who are you waiting for?" Lucas asked curiously however he knew who she was waiting for...he was just hoping that he was wrong and that it would be someone like Tim.

"Jake" Brooke answered simply.

"Of course" Lucas muttered.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked noticing the cold tone in his voice.

"Well you two seem to be spending a hell of a lot of time together..." Lucas said annoyed "Is there something going on between the two of you?"

Brooke looked at him in shock "No there isn't...and even if there was, I don't know how that would have anything to do with you!" Brooke bit back coldly.

"Well I just think that if you are with him or have some sort of feelings towards him then it makes me wonder..." Lucas trailed.

"Makes you wonder what?" Brooke asked impatiently, she couldn't believe Lucas right now.

"It makes me wonder that if you are into Jake then did you have those feelings when we were together?"

Brooke looked at him disbelief "I can't believe you just asked me that Lucas! God you are such a dumbass!"

"Well can you blame me? The guy is obviously in love with you Brooke!" Lucas said frustratingly.

"Oh my god! I can't believe we are actually having this conversation!" Brooke muttered angrily "Let me remind you of something here Lucas that you seem to keep blanking out of that jackass mind of yours...you have a girlfriend"

"Don't bring Anna into this right now Brooke; this has nothing to do with her!" Lucas shouted

"You're talking shit Lucas!"

"Am I? Oh come on Brooke...ever since the school shooting you and Jake seemed to have some sort of bond that is shared between the two of you" Lucas said coldly.

Brooke let out a dry laugh "You know...that's kind of ironic, you saying that, and also slightly hypocritical...because you know, you spent a good couple of hours in that shooting with Anna, you know, your girlfriend? Or have you forgotten about her _again_?" Brooke asked coldly shaking her head "The fact that you would even bring that day up against me just shows how much you only care for yourself" she said sadly.

"Oh Brooke come on...you know that's not true" Lucas said trying to get her to listen.

"I don't know anything anymore Lucas...at least not when it comes to us" she muttered sadly before turning around and beginning to walk away.

"I thought you were waiting for Jake?" Lucas asked coldly.

Brooke turned to face him "You seem to think a lot of things lately, don't you Lucas?"

Lucas didn't answer though as he looked down at the floor.

Brooke nodded her head and let out a dry forced laugh before walking out of the doors into the quad "Oh this day just keeps on getting better and better" she muttered to herself.

**

* * *

A/N: Well? What did you all think? Please review and tell me! I love to hear what you all think! Especially those long reviews! Thanks!**

**Can I just say...I love StawberryHearts4 reviews! They are great and always make me smile! And they are also really really long which I love! So thanks again Lily!**

**I want to say thanks to ****kuruptedmind**** and ****Rianna**** for your reviews!**

**I would like to say a personal thank you to everyone who reviewed but that would just take too long! So thank you all! It really does mean a lot! I love reading them.**


	5. Following Her Heart?

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

_

* * *

Flashbacks in this style of writing._

_Peoples__ thoughts are also in this style of writing._

* * *

"So what's the deal with you and Lucas?" Peyton asked as she and Brooke walked through the mall.

Even though it was Brooke whose idea it was to take it slow, she couldn't help but want to hang out with Peyton again. Although she had Jake, she was missing Rachel like hell and she needed a close girlfriend…Yes she had Bevin…but she _was_ Bevin, and there was only so much conversation about hair products and cute boys that Brooke could take. Then there was Haley…but Haley was friends with Anna, and that would just be weird. So here she was with her ex-best friend/new friend/complete opposite. Yep, Brooke missed Rachel.

"Nothing" Brooke shrugged "We are over…have been for 9 months now"

"So there are no feelings towards him whatsoever?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Nope, except for that the fact that he can sometimes be an ass" Brooke said _'At least she partially told the truth there…Lucas was acting like an ass'_

"An ass? Because he is dating Anna?" Peyton asked a small smile playing on her lips…she knew that Brooke wasn't over Lucas; it was obvious every time she looked over at the guy with his new girlfriend.

"It has nothing to do with _her_" Brooke said coldly.

"Nothing at all? So then what is exactly making him turn into a complete jackass to you then?" Peyton asked suspiciously…there were either two solutions to this; Brooke was either over exaggerating this whole situation simply because Lucas is dating Anna Taggero, or, Lucas is actually being an ass…but why would he be? From what she knew, Brooke had done nothing thing wrong.

"He thinks that there is something going on between Jake and me" Brooke sighed "Which is just ridiculous" she muttered.

"Is it? I mean you two have been spending a hell of a lot of time together" Peyton pointed out.

Brooke sent her a cold glare as Peyton threw her hands up in surrender.

"Ok Ok, so say there is _nothing _going on between you and Jake, but Lucas doesn't know that…he is obviously just jealous" Peyton commented.

Brooke scoffed "Lucas is _not_ jealous, he is just an ass…and Lucas does know that there's nothing going on between me and Jake, I told him"

"Look, I don't know the guy but it's obvious that he _is_ jealous" Peyton said to the stubborn brunette "Just accept it Brooke, he still loves you" she smirked.

Brooke groaned in frustration "Peyton! Seriously, he does not still love me and I don't love him either" Brooke said stubbornly, but also trying to convince herself that.

"Ok, so maybe you don't love Lucas…but what about Jake?" Peyton smirked knowing she was getting to her friend. Brooke was too easy.

"Uh!" Brooke shouted in frustration "I forgot how annoying you could be!"

_

* * *

"Stop thinking about him" Rachel said walking into Brooke's bedroom._

_"Excuse me?" Brooke asked confused as she applied the rest of her lip gloss._

_"Lucas, stop thinking about him" she said as she casually throwing herself on the bed._

_"I'm not" Brooke defended._

_"Yes you are" Rachel sighed "This is meant to your first date with Chase…you should be thinking about him"_

_"Who said I wasn't thinking about Chase?" Brooke challenged._

_"Because you have the whole 'Lucas' face__ going__ on" _

_"I do not have a Lucas face" Brooke defended._

_"Yes you do" Rachel said laughing lightly _

_"I do not"__ Brooke pouted "But for your information, I was NOT thinking about Lucas Scott"_

_"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that" Rachel smirked._

* * *

Lucas sat in the café with Haley, Anna and Mouth when Brooke and Peyton entered.

"Hey Brooke" Haley called over "Peyton"

"Hi Haley" Peyton smiled going to walk over to them but Brooke pulled her back.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sit over there…" Peyton said slightly confused.

"But Lucas is over there! And Anna!" Brooke said annoyed.

"So? You said before you were over him…so what's the big deal?" Peyton smirked.

Brooke groaned in frustration "You know this attitude of yours is going to come back one day and bite you in the ass…_hard_" she muttered.

Peyton laughed lightly before walking towards the table, Brooke slowly following.

"Hi guys" Peyton smiled sliding into the booth next to Mouth and Brooke sat down in the only available space left which just happened to be directly opposite Lucas.

"Hey" they all casually replied as Brooke tried to turn her attention to anyone but Lucas and Anna.

Lucas noticed that Brooke was avoiding his gaze and decided to talk directly to her instead "So Brooke, where is Jake?" he asked.

Brooke looked at him, a small glare appearing on her face at the conversation topic "How am I supposed to know?" she muttered and everyone seemed to notice the tension evolve around them straight away.

"Well you have been spending a lot of time with him" Lucas reminded her.

Brooke rolled her eyes "Whatever" she mumbled not even bothering to carry on with the conversation.

"What was that about?" Anna asked quietly to Lucas as she leaned over.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders "It's nothing"

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Haley asked, interrupting the silence.

"The mall…although I wished we hadn't had now, I forgot how much of a serious shopper Brooke is" Peyton laughed.

"Hey!" Brooke said in mock anger "I am not _that_ bad"

This time it was Lucas who rolled his eyes "Not that bad? Brooke you could spend hours in the mall!" he laughed "I remember when you took me to like two stores but we were there _all_ day"

"We were not there _all_ day" Brooke argued "And you" she said turning her attention back to the curly blonde "It was your idea to hit the mall! Not mine!"

"Yeah well I wish I hadn't now…my feet are killing me" Peyton smiled.

"Well you suck…damn where is Rachel when you need her"

"She is probably glad to be at the other side of the country from you and your shopping traits" Lucas smirked.

"Ha-ha you're so funny Scott!" Brooke said sarcastically

"Hey, I am serious! You spend hours in that place" Lucas laughed

"Yeah well you weren't complaining that time I sneaked you into the dressing room of Victoria Secret, were you?" Brooke smirked.

Lucas chuckled but grew silent as he realized the fresh the tension that had formed in the group.

Brooke also noticed this as she glanced at Anna who did not look impressed.

Lucas coughed slightly as the door jingled and to make situations worse, Jake came in.

"Jake" Brooke smiled, glad that someone interrupted the tension as she jumped out of her seat and hugged him.

"Hey Brooke" Jake smiled.

Lucas watched in with pure anger and Peyton smirked at the jealous look on his face, however she seemed like the only one who noticed it.

-

Jake looked over at the booth with the random mixture of people on it and he couldn't help but be a little confused "Ok, so tell me why you are sitting here with Lucas, Anna _and_ Peyton?"

Brooke rolled her eyes slightly "I came with Peyton…those guys were already here and since Haley and Mouth are our friends, we thought we would join them" she shrugged.

"Right" Jake nodded, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous and over protective as Brooke seemed to be spending some time with her ex.

"Come and join us" Brooke said urging him to go over.

"Oh no…Lucas isn't exactly my favorite person and I only came here to pick up a coffee" Jake said not really wanting to spend time with the guy who always seemed to have Brooke's heart.

"Ok…well where are you headed too next?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Just to the River Court"

"Oh ok, well can I come? I mean it's great spending time with Haley and Mouth but it's really awkward with Lucas and Anna there" Brooke admitted "I'd much rather just spend the evening with you"

"Really?" Jake asked happily, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah…what about Peyton? I don't want to ditch her…besides, things seem to be getting back to normal with her" Brooke said, a small smile playing on her lips "Well as close to normal as possible"

"Bring her with us" Jake suggested, however secretly hoping it would be just the two of them.

"Ok" Brooke nodded and walked slowly back to the table "Hey guys…I am going to head off"

"With Jake?" Lucas asked coldly.

Brooke frowned "Yes…Peyton, are you coming?" she asked, deciding to ignore Lucas's ass like attitude once again.

"Actually I have to head home" Peyton said standing up.

"Ok, well I will see you guys later?" Brooke asked looking at Haley and Mouth.

"Yep" They both nodded as Brooke, Jake and Peyton left the café.

-

"What's going on with those two?" Mouth asked curiously.

"Who Brooke and Jake?" Haley asked.

"Yeah"

"I don't know" Haley said, glancing at Lucas who didn't look happy right now.

"Do you think they are dating each other?" Mouth asked.

"No!" Lucas cut in coldly and Haley raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh well that's a shame" Anna said joining in the conversation "I think they would make a cute couple"

Lucas thought he was about to explode.

* * *

"What are you thinking about Jake?" Brooke asked curiously as the two sat in silence at the River Court.

"Are you still in love with Lucas?" he asked bluntly.

Brooke stayed silent; she was still stunned and taken by surprise by the question itself to give him an answer.

"You can tell me Brooke" Jake said softly.

"Well why do you want to know?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

"I heard you guys talking yesterday after practice...about me and our so called _relationship_" Jake admitted

Brooke shook her head "That was just Lucas being an ass"

"Even so, we have been spending a lot of time together"

"What's your point Jake? We are friends..." Brooke trailed.

"I know that but...what if there was more to us than _just_ friends?" Jake asked hesitantly

Brooke didn't answer, what was he trying to say?

"I just think that we have something…I can feel it and I know that you can too"

"Jake…" Brooke said softly hoping he wouldn't continue what she could tell he was going to say.

"I want to be with you Brooke…and I know that you turned me down the last time but there is nothing stopping us from being together now" Jake said softly "Please, just give _us_ a chance…I think I am falling in love with you" he softly admitted.

Brooke still stayed silent. _'Damn you Jake __Jagelski__, always putting me in awkward positions like this!'_ she thought.

"Brooke?"

_'Maybe being with Jake wouldn't be THAT bad? I mean they are really close…and he was partially right, they do share some sort of connection; but is that romantic feelings? She had no idea. Yes Jake was hot, but so were other guys she was friends with…and then there was Lucas, Lucas fucking Scott who still seemed to be in her head right now, go away Lucas!…but those blue eyes…shut up Brooke! Jake was a better guy than Lucas though right? I mean Jake wouldn't sleep with her if he had a girlfriend…Jake wouldn't act like a complete ass? Jake didn't have a girlfriend…Jake isn't dating Felix's sister…but Jake isn't Lucas. __But did she really need another Lucas Scott right now?_

"What are you thinking about Brooke?" Jake asked softly.

"This…Jake, I don't know" Brooke admitted honestly and Jake looked down sadly.

"Oh"

_"I have feelings for you" Jake said in a deep breath…finally getting it off of his chest._

_Brooke stayed silent for a couple of seconds before mumbling "Oh"_

"Um...Jake I really need to think about this...I mean, where has it all came from? I thought we were friends"

"We are friends Brooke...but I just wish we were more than that...I believe that we _can_ be more than that" Jake said determindly.

"I...I need some space" Brooke muttered standing up.

"Brooke, don't do this again" Jake pleaded.

"Please Jake...just give me some time" Brooke said quietly.

"Ok" Jake sighed and slowly nodded.

* * *

Brooke slowly walked through the quiet, dark streets of Tree Hill...thinking about Jake's newest love revelation. Did she feel the same way? Yes, there was something between them, she knew that...but what? What was it that she shared with Jake that she didn't have with Lucas? She had no idea...and that was what was confusing her the most.

Could she be with Jake? He is a great guy after all, but being romantically involved with a guy who she believed was one of her best friends? She had only been back in Tree Hill for 10 days and already she was ambushed with drama. _'Rachel would love this'_ she thought.

Brooke opened her cell and dialed a familiar number.

_**"Hello?" The voice on the other end answered groggily, it was obvious that they had just woken up.**_

"Hey, its Brooke...I'm sorry, I know it's early, did I wake you?" she asked slightly guiltily.

_**"Yeah, but its fine" The voice said in a light tone "How is my little sister doing anyway?"**_

"I'm doing ok Nate...but I need your advice"

_**"Sure Brooke, what is it?" Nathan asked worriedly.**_

"Jake" Brooke sighed "He wants to be with me"

**_"Ah" _**

"Ah?"

**_"Well what else do you want me to say Brooke? I don't know how you feel...and I have no idea what is going on with you and Lucas"_**

"There is nothing going on with me and Lucas" Brooke said slightly frustrated that his name has come up _again_!

**_"Nothing at all?"_**

"No...Everything is just so complicated" Brooke groaned.

**_"Well that's what Tree Hill does I guess, life is so much simpler here in sunny California" Nathan smirked._**

Brooke rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her "Sure...but what should I do Nathan?" she asked turning serious again "I guess I do kind of like Jake..."

**_"Shouldn't you be talking to Rachel about this?" Nathan asked hesitantly "I'm not very good with this sort of stuff"_**

"I know but you are honest...and you know me the most, so what do you think I should do?" Brooke asked

**_"Well...follow your heart Brooke" Nathan said seriously "Do what you think is right"_**

"Ok" Brooke sighed "I gotta go, but call me tomorrow ok?"

**_"As always" Nathan smiled "Be careful Brooke"_**

"You too Nate...I love you"

**_"Love you too little sis, bye" he said before hanging up leaving Brooke to think about things._**

Last time she followed her heart she almost lost Nathan over it...hell she did lose him for a little bit...but if she played safe, would that make her happy?

And she didn't even realize that she was walking up Lucas's street. _'Typical'_ she thought_ 'Everything always seems to lead back to Lucas Scott'_ however her thoughts stopped when she saw Anna and Lucas leave Lucas's bedroom. She froze, and hid behind a tree, not wanting to be seen as she discreetly watched Lucas kiss Anna goodbye softly. She couldn't help but feel nauseous as she watched the 'happy couple' say their goodbyes.

_

* * *

_

"Jake" Brooke said softly as she returned to the River Court about an hour later.

"Hi" Jake said smiling nervously.

"I...Uh, I think..." Brooke stuttered nervously.

"You think what Brooke?" Jake asked softly as he stood up and lightly placed both his hands on Brooke's shoulders.

"I think that we should give us a try" Brooke said quietly giving him a small smile.

"You do?" Jake asked surprised yet happily at the same time.

"Yeah" Brooke nodded "I mean, you are right, I guess we do have...something between us...so let's work on it"

"Wow...I can't believe this is happening" Jake said happily, still in shock "This is great Brooke!"

"Yeah" Brooke smiled, Jake's excitement was also lifting her mood up.

"Can...Uh, can I kiss you?" Jake asked nervously.

Brooke's first instinct was to say no and laugh it off but then she realized that she and Jake were kind of...dating?

"Sure" Brooke smiled as Jake slowly leaned down and attached his lips against hers.

The kiss was soft and slow and Brooke couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck...it was a different feeling from when Lucas kissed her_, 'Damn it! Stop thinking about Lucas!'_ But the kiss did feel different, it felt...nice.

"Wow" Jake smirked pulling away from the kiss "I can't believe this is happening"

"Well you better believe it Jake" Brooke smirked "Because it is happening"

"It just doesn't seem real to me" Jake admitted.

"Well then kiss me again? It might make it more realistic for you" Brooke smiled as Jake's grin grew even bigger as he attached his lips against hers again.

Brooke smiled against his lips as she pulled him in closer...much to her surprise...she really _really _enjoyed kissing Jake...Maybe she was following her heart after all? Who knew? She sure didn't.

**_

* * *

_ **

A/N: Well? What do you think? I wasn't sure about most of this chapter...I just don't feel like it was my best, but I know where I want this story to go and I didn't really want to waste much time with filler chapters and such...so, 

**Please review and tell me what you all think! I love reading your thoughts! They all mean so much to me! **

**And Lilly (StrawberryHearts4) I can't wait for your review...even if ****it's**** not one of those amazing long ones ****lol**


	6. Broody and Cheery

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

_

* * *

Flashbacks in this style of writing._

_People's thoughts are also in this style of writing._

* * *

Brooke sat in her apartment the next morning; she couldn't help but smile slightly as she thought about last night. What was happening was so unreal. She just couldn't get her head around the fact that her and Jake were…dating? Was she happy? Yes, she was, she was happier than she felt in a long time. Jake made her happy. So why did she have a weird feeling sinking in the pit of her stomach?

* * *

Jake walked into Karen's café the next morning with a huge smile on his face and Haley who was working was quick to notice.

"Well Hello Jake, what's gotten you up so bright and early with that huge smile on your face" Haley commented smiling.

"Well Haley…have you ever wanted something for so long and then you finally get it?" Jake grinned sitting down at the counter opposite her.

"I can't say I have Jake…so are you going to tell me what has gotten you in such a good mood?" Haley asked curiously.

Jake let out a deep loving sigh "Brooke"

"Brooke?" Haley asked surprised and raised an eyebrow.

"Yep" Jake smirked "We have decided to give us a chance"

"Us?" Haley asked not quite following.

"Yeah" Jake smiled "We uh…we have decided to give our relationship a try, we are together Hales"

"Wait? Together as in girlfriend and boyfriend?" Haley asked surprised.

"I think so…I mean, we haven't really talked about all the girlfriend/boyfriend stuff yet but I think we are going to go down that path…I mean I don't see why not"

"Wow Jake, that's…good" Haley smiled but slightly confused, she was sure that Brooke still had some sort of feelings for Lucas, but maybe she was wrong.

"Good?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Great" Haley smiled "I am just kind of surprised that's all…but I am happy for you"

"Thanks Haley" Jake smiled "That means a lot"

* * *

"What? What do you mean you and Jake are together?" Peyton asked shocked as she and Brooke sat in Brooke's apartment.

"Well…he told me that he had feelings for me…and well, I guess we just connect" Brooke shrugged.

"But…Brooke I am confused! I thought you liked Lucas?"

Brooke rolled her eyes "I told you I didn't!" she defended.

Peyton looked at her suspiciously but she could see that Brooke wasn't in the mood to talk about her ex so she changed the subject back to her new guy.

"So what? Are you and Jake dating now or what?" Peyton asked confused.

"I think so" Brooke shrugged.

"Wow" Peyton said still not sure with what else to say.

"Yeah" Brooke agreed.

"So uh…it's your birthday coming soon right?" Peyton asked.

"Yep" Brooke nodded "Just 15 more days and I shall be 18" she sighed.

"You don't seem too happy about that" Peyton pointed out.

"It's not that I'm not happy…it's just, this year I will be without Nathan and we have never spent a birthday apart" Brooke said sadly "Basically, I have no family"

"Oh Brooke you know that's not true…I mean you have Jake, and you have me, I am here…and I know that your birthday has always been hard on you for the last couple of years because of what happened on your 14th but it's still _your_ day"

"I know" Brooke sighed "Do you still remember that night?"

"Brooke how could I forget" Peyton said sadly "Do you think about it? A lot?" she asked curiously.

"Sometimes" Brooke admitted "If I see a photo of something that would remind me of it or sometimes when I am just thinking about my birthday or my family then it would come up…but I try to get rid of those thoughts as soon as they appear"

"I guess you can never really get over something like that huh?" Peyton asked softly.

Brooke shook her head "I guess not" she sighed "But enough about _that_, let's talk about something interesting" Brooke said lightening the mood.

"Ooo like what? Lucas or Jake?" Peyton smirked and Brooke groaned "Or both?" Peyton added.

* * *

"Brooke, can we talk?" Lucas asked as he approached Brooke who had just stepped out of Peyton's car.

"Uh" Brooke said nervously glancing at Peyton who shrugged.

"Please?" Lucas begged.

"Ok" Brooke nodded as Peyton smirked as she watched the two walk away.

"So what is it Lucas?" Brooke asked as she and Lucas went to a corner of the school where nobody was really about.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry" Lucas said softly.

"For what?" Brooke asked slightly confused.

"For acting like such a jerk…I know that I hurt you and then I even had the nerve to act like a complete ass but I still want us to be friends Brooke…I know that it will be hard on you, but I want us to try" Lucas pleaded honestly.

_'Damn it Lucas! You choose to play nice now? Right before she was going to tell you about her and Jake! Great timing as usual!'_ Brooke thought

"Well?" Lucas asked waiting for some sort of reply.

"Oh right…well uh, yeah Lucas…being friends sounds great" Brooke said giving him a small smile.

"It does?" Lucas asked surprised.

"Yes but…"

"Of course there's a but" Lucas sighed knowing that Brooke wanting to be friends with him was too good to be true.

"There is something I need to tell you…and I don't think you are going to like it" Brooke said quietly.

"Ok?" Lucas asked confused and suspicious as her waited for her to continue.

"I am kind of…seeing someone" Brooke said barely audible but she knew that Lucas heard her because she saw his face drop.

"Oh" Lucas said looking down "Who?"

"Jake"

Lucas let out a dry laugh and scoffed "Of course it is!" he muttered angrily

"Ok, I know that you are probably angry…but I don't understand why, I mean you are with Anna" Brooke argued.

"Yeah but Anna wasn't trying to destroy our relationship when we were together" Lucas muttered coldly.

"And neither was Jake!" Brooke defended "God Lucas…why are you always such an ass when it comes to him?"

"The fact that you can't even see why I am so angry about this, shows that you only care for yourself!" Lucas said bitterly.

Brooke scoffed in shock "Yeah, like you are one to talk…Mr., 'I will sleep with girls when I have a girlfriend'"

"Oh no! Don't even think about turning this around on me!"

"Well then what the hell is this Lucas? _Why_ are you so mad?" Brooke asked desperately.

Lucas groaned in frustration "I don't know ok? God, why do you even care about what I think about this?"

Brooke's face expression saddened slightly "Because despite what has happened…I still care about you Lucas"

"And you don't think I feel the same way? Brooke ever since you have come back to Tree Hill, you are in my head every second of the damn day! I know that I have a girlfriend, but that doesn't stop me thinking about you! And know you are dating Jake, of all guys!"

"Luke...despite what you think, my feelings that I share with Jake were not there when you and I were together" Brooke said softly "Ok? When I was with you…I love you and _you_ only"

Lucas sighed "But I guess that doesn't matter anymore huh?"

"I guess not" Brooke agreed sadly "I guess I should go…I don't want to be late"

"Ok" Lucas nodded as he watched Brooke walk away.

There were a million thoughts running through his head right now, but only one stood out.

_"When I was with you…I love you and you only"_

Lucas noticed straight away that Brooke said _love_ and not _loved_, yes, it may have only been a slip of the tongue or it was the truth…and Lucas couldn't stop himself hoping for the latter option.

* * *

"Well hi there Miss Lee" Jake smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Jake" Brooke smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Fancy seeing you here"

"I know" Jake smirked as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"So uh…are we actually doing this?" Brooke asked nervously.

"Doing what?" Jake asked.

"This" Brooke said motioning in between them "Dating?"

"Well…I hope so" Jake smiled "I mean, I hope random boys don't always just come up and kiss you in the hallway"

"Nah…just the cute ones" Brooke smiled.

Jake let out a small laugh "So uh…are we, you know? Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Sure…why not?" Brooke grinned as Jake leant down and kissed her again.

"Excuse me" a voice muttered coldly.

They both turned around at the cold voice and saw Lucas standing there waiting to get passed into the classroom.

Brooke looked at him nervously as she quickly pulled away from Jake "Hi Lucas"

"Brooke" Lucas nodded before walking past them to get into the classroom, however he made a not so subtle 'knock' into Jakes shoulder as he walked past.

"What the hell is his problem?" Jake asked coldly "God he can be such an ass sometimes"

"Just leave it Jake" Brooke sighed

Jake nodded "So I will see you tonight after the game?"

"Yeah…bye" Brooke smiled as she gave him a quick peck and walked into the classroom, she tried to avoid Lucas's gaze but it was hard to when she could feel his eyes burning into her.

* * *

Brooke was warming up with Peyton before the game that night as Anna slowly approached them.

Brooke looked up and raised an eyebrow as she side glanced at Peyton who gave her a confused look and shrugged as if to say _'Your problem not mine'_

"Hi Brooke" Anna said nervously as she approached her.

"Anna" Brooke answered still not sure with what was going on.

"Ok…well this is going to sound really weird but, I saw you and Lucas talking earlier and I wanted to ask what's going on between the two of you"

Brooke suddenly felt very guilty, not for actually talking to Lucas but for sleeping with the guy "There is nothing going on between us Anna, Lucas is with you" Brooke answered and Peyton looked at her curiously.

_'Why was Brooke being nice to this girl?'_ Peyton thought.

"I know that…but sometimes I get the feeling that there is something between you guys that I don't know about…and seeing the two of you together this morning, talking..." Anna trailed.

"Look Anna" Brooke sighed "Lucas and I have a history together, I know that, you know that, hell everybody knows that…but that's all it is, _history_"

"So what were you guys talking about?" Anna asked curiously.

"He was just…congratulating me on my new relationship…with Jake" Brooke inwardly scoffed _'Yeah right, like that would ever happen!'_

"Wow you and Jake?" Anna asked, too happily for Peyton's liking.

"Yeah" Brooke nodded

"That's great Brooke…I think the two of you will be great together"

"Thanks" Brooke said giving her a polite smile as Anna walked away.

"Ok Brooke, what the hell was that?" Peyton asked.

"What?" Brooke asked innocently.

"You were being nice to that skank!" Peyton said quite surprised

"Well am I supposed to be mean to her because she is dating Lucas?"

"Yes, actually, you are!"

Brooke rolled her eyes

"Unless you are hiding something" Peyton smirked.

Brookes eyes snapped towards Peyton "Wh.What?" she stuttered.

"Oh my god! You are aren't you?"

"I'm not!" Brooke defended, however knowing it was going to get her nowhere…Peyton knew something was up, and she wasn't one to let things go so easily.

"Oh come on Brooke! I know you…and the only reason you were nice to Anna back there was because you have a guilty conscious"

"Don't be so ridiculous Peyt, you are reading too much into things" Brooke said trying to shake it off, however she was terrified inside.

"Am I? Because I don't think I am" Peyton grinned "And I am going to find out soon Brookie…you know I've always loved a good old fashioned witch hunt"

"Yeah well if you are looking for a witch then try looking in a mirror" Brooke muttered sarcastically.

Peyton laughed "Yeah, because that line was so original"

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Jake asked as he approached Lucas who was standing by his locker in the dressing room.

Lucas just glared at him "Why would I be?"

"Well because it's the first game of the season…and we don't have much luck when it comes to these games…we haven't won one since I came to this school" Jake said trying to talk to the guy.

"Yeah well you didn't have me on the team then did you?" Lucas said arrogantly.

Jake rolled his eyes "No but we had Nathan" he pointed out "And personally, I think he is a better player than you"

"Whatever man" Lucas muttered coldly "Just leave me alone"

"Hey, I am just trying to be nice ok? You just need to get that stick out of your ass"

"Yeah well why don't you just butt out?" Lucas asked angrily

"Look, I know that you have some major issues with me, but me and Brooke are together now, just get used to it man" Jake said coldly.

"This isn't about Brooke" Lucas snapped.

"Really? Then why the hell have you been treating me like crap for the last 10 months?"

"Oh I don't know…maybe because you are an ass!"

"Get over yourself Lucas…if anyone is an ass here, it's you…when are you going to get that Brooke has moved on! Hell so have you…"

"I told you already that this has nothing to do with Brooke!"

"Right" Jake scoffed "So why don't you stay away from my girlfriend then huh? I saw you guys talking this morning"

Lucas winced slightly as Jake called Brooke his 'girlfriend' he had to admit…that hurt. "Whatever man, we were just talking…but maybe if you weren't feeling so insecure then you wouldn't even be asking me these questions" Lucas said coldly "What's wrong Jake? Can you not handle Brooke already? Is she too good for you?"

"Shut up"

"What? Have I hit a nerve?" Lucas asked smugly.

"You seriously need to back off right now" Jake said angrily

"Me back off? Hang on Jake…wasn't it you that approached me?"

"Yeah, I was trying to make things civil between us"

"Nah" Lucas shook his head "You just wanted to flaunt your new relationship with Brooke in front of me"

"Get over yourself…Like I'd care what you think about me and Brooke" Jake muttered coldly.

"Well then what are you doing here Jake?"

"Like I said before…to make things ok between us, but obviously that isn't going to happen anytime soon, but what I have learned is that you are obviously not over Brooke! She doesn't want you Lucas! She is with _me_"

"I am over Brooke…I have a girlfriend remember!"

"Really? You do?" Jake asked in fake surprise.

"Go away man" Lucas muttered.

Jake lifted his hands up surrender "You just can't handle the fact that Brooke is happy with someone else, that's why you are being an even bigger jerk than you already are!" Jake said coldly before walking out of the dressing rooms leaving a very frustrated Lucas.

* * *

"Come on Ravens!"

"Go Ravens Go!"

"Let's go Ravens!"

The loud shouts echoed through the gym as the guys took their positions on the court.

Brooke winked at Jake as he glanced at her but her smile faded as she saw the solemn expression on Lucas's face.

"He's so cute…looking at you like that" Peyton smiled

Brooke smiled "I know…Jake is great"

"Oh, I wasn't talking about Jake" Peyton smirked.

Brooke let out a frustrated sigh at Peyton's attempt to find out what happened between her and Lucas.

* * *

"I can't believe we lost our first game of the season" Lucas muttered as he and Anna entered the after party at Tim's house.

"Well it's the Ravens curse…we always lose on the first game of the season" Anna shrugged.

"Yeah well if Jake had passed me the damn ball that time in the 3rd quarter then we could have won it" Lucas said angrily.

Anna rolled her eyes "Whatever Luke…it's only a game, let's go and get some alcohol!" she smirked as she leant in and kissed him softly before dragging him into the kitchen where Brooke and Jake seemed to be too engrossed in a make out session to notice them.

"Get a room" Lucas said coldly as Brooke quickly pulled away from Jake recognizing the voice instantly.

"Lucas…hi, good game, I am sorry that you guys lost" Brooke said sincerely.

"Yeah…well we probably would have won if Jake made that damn pass"

Jake scoffed "Whatever man…we lost; get over it"

"Well maybe I don't want to" Lucas said stepping towards Jake.

"Oh and what are you going to do Lucas? Hit me?" Jake challenged stepping forward so he was almost touching Lucas.

"Don't push me bitch" Lucas said coldly.

Jake raised an eyebrow slightly as his fists clenched tightly.

"Guys!" Brooke cut in stepping in between them "Not here!" she said looking around the room which seemed to have more people watching them now.

"Why not Brooke?" Lucas asked coldly.

"Lucas! Back off!" She said angrily "Jake, come on!" she said pushing her boyfriend out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Anna asked slightly confused

"Nothing" Lucas muttered.

* * *

"Jake what the hell was that?" Brooke asked as she and Jake found an empty room.

"Hey, he started on me!" Jake defended.

"Yeah but you were about to retaliate weren't you?"

"Brooke, that guy is seriously a major jerk! I don't know what you ever saw in him! Hell I don't even know how we were once friends"

"Lucas is just frustrated that's all, with basketball" Brooke said trying to defend her ex.

"What are you defending him for Brooke? You saw what he was like with me before…he was an ass"

"Jake…don't even start ok? I know that he is acting like a jerk but you aren't exactly helping situations by retaliating"

"Yeah your right" Jake sighed "Let's just forget about Lucas Scott and enjoy our night yeah?"

"That works for me" Brooke smiled as she leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

Lucas was sitting alone when he saw a shadow approaching him.

"Is this seat taken?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

"It's a public beach" Lucas muttered.

_Brooke was sitting alone on the beach when she felt someone's presence. She looked up to see Lucas standing there. _

_"Is this spot free?" Lucas asked_

_"Sure"_

"I'm going to forget about what happened between you and Jake earlier and I'm going to talk to you like an adult" Brooke sighed as she sat down next to him.

"Here we go…" Lucas muttered.

Brooke rolled her eyes "Ok, well how about we just talk as Broody and Cheery?"

Lucas turned his head to her, surprised that she had said that "We haven't been Broody and Cheery for a long time Brooke"

"Your right…but that doesn't mean we still can't be, I want us to be friends Luke" Brooke said softly.

"I thought you said that it was too hard" Lucas pointed out

"It is…but that doesn't mean that we can't try, I want us to try Lucas…I really do miss you" Brooke admitted.

"Yeah well I miss you too Brooke…but you are with Jake now"

"And you are with Anna" Brooke commented

"I guess we have both moved on then huh?" Lucas asked sadly.

"I guess so" Brooke sighed.

Lucas stood up and Brooke looked up at him curiously as Lucas held out his hand for her to take "I'm going for a walk, are you coming…friend?" Lucas asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

_"Where are you going?" Brooke asked_

_"For a walk…want to join me?" Lucas asked holding his hand out for Brooke, to help her up_

_"Sure" Brooke smiled as she grabbed his hand_

Brooke smiled slightly as she looked at his outstretched hand…she hesitated before holding onto to it as Lucas helped her up and the two walked slowly along the beach.

**

* * *

A/N: Well? I hope you liked the long chapter! Please Review! I love to read your comments!**

Oh and Photobooth Romance, if there is any chance that you read this chapter, then can I just say...You will be one reader that I wont miss :) So yeah, I am glad that you have stopped reading this story! 

**So thanks Linkie...I agreed with everything you said! **

**And thanks again to Lilly (StrawberryHearts4) for your amazing review! They really do mean a lot! And I appreciate them so much! So thannks**

**Thanks to you all for reviewing! Please review for this chapter and I will update soon!**


	7. Emotions Running High

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

_

* * *

Flashbacks in this style of writing._

_People's thoughts are also in this style of writing._

* * *

It had been over one week since Brooke and Lucas had become somewhat friends again and Brooke could honestly say that things were starting to go good in her life. She had Jake who was amazing, Peyton was being great; slightly annoying but great just the same. Brooke had probably felt at her happiest since returning to Tree Hill; however her birthday coming up in just 6 days was something burning in the back of her mind.

* * *

"Good morning" Jake smiled as he entered Brooke's apartment.

"Morning Jake" Brooke smiled as she skipped towards him and pulled him in for a long lingering kiss.

"Mm" Jake grinned pulling out of the kiss "I could never get sick of you kissing me like that"

"Well that's good…since I don't feel like stopping anytime soon" Brooke smirked as she gave him a quick peck.

"Ok…so it's your birthday next week, what are your plans?" Jake asked curiously as the two sat at the breakfast bar.

"Oh nothing…I was just thinking about hanging out somewhere with you and a couple of friends" Brooke shrugged.

"But Brooke…it's your 18th!"

"I'm not really into the whole birthday celebrating shebang" Brooke admitted, although she did have her own reasons for that.

"I've noticed that actually" Jake pointed out "I remember last year…you didn't seem all excited for your party, it was more about Nathan than you"

"I told you Jake…I just don't see what the big deal is, I mean I will still feel like me once I turn 18, nothing will change" Brooke shrugged, using that as an excuse.

"I see your point, but it's still special Brooke"

"Let's just see how it goes" Brooke sighed not really wanting to talk about it anymore "Now, what are we going to do today?" she asked changing the subject.

"Well, I've been told to meet some of the guys at the River Court this afternoon for a pickup game, if you want to come and watch?" Jake suggested.

"Sure, I will even drag along P.Sawyer with me" Brooke smiled reaching for her cell.

"Good, it should be fun" Jake smiled.

"It better be…I don't want Peyton whining on my ass" Brooke laughed.

"Why do I feel like it would be the other way around?" Jake asked smirking "You whining and Peyton having to put up with you"

"Hey! I resent that comment" Brooke said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Jake chuckled '_God he was falling for that girl…and he was falling fast'_

* * *

"So what am I supposed to do? Just sit and watch you guys play basketball?" Anna asked as she and Lucas walked hand in hand. They were on their way to the River Court.

"Well, yeah" Lucas shrugged "It will be fun"

"Fun for you yes, fun for me? Not so much" Anna sighed.

"Oh come on Anna, I bet you will have fun…the River Court boys are great" Lucas said encouraging her _'God, Brooke always loved to watch them play'_ Lucas thought.

"I guess it will be ok…I mean it will give us something to do"

"That's the spirit" Lucas smiled "Besides, Haley might join us later"

"Oh well that's good…then hopefully I won't be the only girl there"

"You won't be, besides, Mouth will be there to keep you company" Lucas said.

Oh Mouth won't be the only one there to keep her company!

* * *

Jake, Brooke and Peyton all stepped out of Peyton's convertible, Jake immediately taking Brooke's hand in his as they walked towards the court.

Brooke was happy yet surprised to see Lucas there; however she frowned slightly when she saw Anna.

"Oh great, what is Lucas doing here?" Jake muttered.

"Hey, I thought you agreed to try and be friends with him?" Brooke asked.

"No, I agreed to be civil to the guy, it was you who wants to be friends with him" Jake pointed out and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just be nice" she said quietly before they actually reached the court.

"Jake, what's up" some of the guys said as they stopped the game to greet him.

Lucas stayed back and glanced at Brooke who gave him a small smile, he smiled back and part of him was happy that she was here…Jake however, not so much.

"Look at him checking you out" Peyton smirked as she linked arms with Brooke and pulled them away from the guys.

"Peyton, shut up we are just friends!" Brooke said annoyed "Besides, Anna, his girlfriend is just sitting right over there…and he was not checking me out!"

"Yeah yeah, keep living in denial Brooke…see where it gets you" Peyton smirked as she walked towards the picnic bench where Mouth and Anna were sitting and a reluctant Brooke followed.

"Hey Mouth…Anna" Peyton said casually as she sat down next to Mouth.

"Hi Peyton" Mouth replied as Brooke appeared "Brooke"

"Hey Mouth…Anna" Brooke said smiling politely as she not so subtly pushed Peyton along so she could fit on the end of the table.

"Brooke! No need to get violent!" Peyton laughed.

"Be lucky, next time I will be pushing you off of the damn thing" Brooke muttered jokingly as Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Oh you're just grouchy because you are looking at Lucas's hot body knowing that it's not yours to touch" Peyton whispered into her ear as Brooke gasped in shock.

* * *

"Hey there" Jake smiled as he jogged over to the table and kissed Brooke softly.

Lucas watched on from the background and Peyton laughed inwardly at the jealous look on his face.

"Jake, we are hungry" Brooke moaned.

"We have almost finished the game then Skills suggested we head to Karen's café after for something to eat"

"Well I am glad to see someone thinks clearly" Brooke sighed.

"Don't be so dramatic Brookie" Peyton cut in.

"Shut it Sawyer, you are running on thin ice today" Brooke said looking at her.

Jake looked between the two curiously "Ok, am I missing something?"

"No, Peyton is just being a bitch" Brooke muttered

"And Brooke is just being a…Brooke" Peyton smirked and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Ok…" Jake said laughing slightly taking a step back "I gotta get back to the game…try not to kill each other while I'm gone"

"Oh I don't know if I can keep that promise Jake" Brooke smirked.

Jake chuckled before going back to the game.

Peyton glanced at Lucas who was still looking over at them. "Lucas is totally jealous" she said quietly so Mouth and Anna wouldn't hear.

"Peyton, you need to wake up from this Lucas land you live in because it's not real!" Brooke muttered quietly, however she knew that Lucas was starting at her, she just didn't want to admit that to Peyton.

"I think it's you that needs to wake up from this denial land that you are living in" Peyton said seriously and Brooke sighed.

"You don't know what you're talking about Peyt…I am happy with Jake" Brooke said _'__And__ it was the truth…Jake did make her happy'_

"Ok, but for the record…I think you still like Lucas…" Peyton commented.

"Well then you are thinking wrong" Brooke said frustratingly.

* * *

Brooke, Jake, Peyton, Skills, Mouth, Lucas and Anna all sat together in the café. There was the odd awkward moment between either Jake and Lucas or Brooke and Anna or even sometimes Brooke and Lucas, but they were having fun.

"So I hear it's your birthday coming up soon Brooke, are you excited?" Mouth asked.

Brooke side glanced at Peyton who shrugged and Brooke took in a deep breath before answering "I guess so" she lied.

Lucas raised an eyebrow slightly "You guess so? Brooke it's your 18th!"

"What's the big deal about your 18th? It's just another day" Brooke sighed.

"But it's _your_ day, it should be special" Lucas said softly.

Brooke gave him a small smile before looking down.

"Well I agree with Brooke, I mean…it's just a birthday" Peyton shrugged trying to take the attention off the brunette, she knew that Brooke's birthday would always be a touchy subject for the girl and it must be hard to think about. It was even hard for her to think about.

Lucas looked in between the two girls, they were both hiding something, he could tell.

"Is it because Nathan won't be here this year?" Jake asked cutting in the conversation.

"Yeah" Brooke said partially lying.

Lucas was about to accept Brooke's excuse but he saw Peyton glance at Brooke somewhat nervously and he knew that there was more to it then the girls were letting on.

* * *

Brooke was standing at the counter waiting for her order when she felt someone come and sit next to her, it was Lucas.

"Hi" Brooke said smiling softly.

"Hey…so uh, today has been fun" Lucas commented.

"Yeah it has been" Brooke smiled as she turned her head to see Jake's, Anna's and Peyton's eyes on them. She sighed frustratingly "Why do we have an audience? I mean we are only talking"

Lucas followed her gaze to the group and also sighed "I don't know…but I guess I don't blame them"

Brooke sighed deeply "So…how are you and Anna doing?"

"Good" Lucas nodded "She's a great girl…what about you and Jake?"

"It's great" Brooke smiled "Jake is a great guy"

The two forming into a comfortable silence as they both contemplated their thoughts.

"So uh, I see you and Peyton are becoming friends again" Lucas commented, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I actually missed her while I was gone…it's great that things are starting to get back to normal with us" Brooke said honestly.

"That's good…but I bet you are missing Rachel"

"Like crazy" Brooke said with a small laugh.

"Hell I even miss Rachel and her bitchy comments" Lucas laughed

"She could be so mean to you sometimes, I don't know how you put up with it for so long" Brooke giggled.

"Well when you were living with her and I was spending a lot of time at her house, I guess I just got used to it" Lucas shrugged.

"Yeah, she is harmless…besides, I think she liked you" Brooke smiled.

Lucas laughed "Are you serious? The girl hated me!"

"She did not hate you!" Brooke defended "She just…she was just siding with Nathan that's all"

"I guess we proved a lot of people wrong when we were together" Lucas smiled looking into her hazel eyes.

"Yeah…I guess we did" Brooke smiled back as she held his gaze.

"Brooke, what's taking you so long?" Jake asked approaching them as Brooke snapped her gaze away from Lucas to Jake who had just wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Uh…I am just waiting for my hot chocolate" Brooke answered as she could see Lucas turning his head from the corner of her eye.

"Well come sit down and wait" Jake smiled as Brooke nodded and followed him back to the table.

Lucas sighed loudly as he put his head in his hands.

"It hurts doesn't it?"

Lucas looked up to see Peyton standing next to him "What does?" he asked confused.

"Watching the girl you love with someone else…but don't worry, it hurts Brooke just as much" Peyton shrugged before turning around and walking away again.

Lucas watched her go in surprise; did she actually just say that to him?

"Hey baby" Anna smiled approaching him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Lucas placing his hands on her hips trying to forget what Peyton just told him and concentrate on his girlfriend.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Anna asked huskily as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Soon Anna" Lucas sighed as he kissed her again quickly before leading her back to the table.

The words _"Watching the girl you love with someone else…but don't worry, it hurts Brooke just as much"_ringing in his head.

* * *

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked slightly confused as she opened her apartment door.

"Well, I was bored so I thought maybe we could…hang out?" Lucas asked slightly nervous.

"Sure, come on in" Brooke smiled as Lucas followed her into the small apartment.

"I like what you have done to the place" Lucas commented as he looked around the room.

"Thanks, it was way to boyish after Nathan left it so I thought I would make the place a little more girly" Brooke said laughing a little.

"That's good to know" Lucas smiled.

"So do you want something? A drink? Something to eat?" Brooke offered.

"A beer would be good if you have any?" Lucas asked

"You're in luck" Brooke smiled as she took two bottles of beer out of the fridge and passed one over to him "There you go" she smiled.

"Thanks" Lucas smiled back as the two went and sat on the couch.

"So uh, we haven't really hung out, just the two of us yet have we? Well not since the night we decided to be friends" Brooke said

"Nah, that's partially why I came over here…I mean, I like hanging out with everyone else but part of me wants to spend time with _you_…alone"

Brooke smiled softly "So…tell me something"

"Like what?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know…anything" Brooke shrugged "What have you been up to while I was in California?"

"Nothing really" Lucas admitted "Just basketball and school…and then Anna" he said the last part hesitantly.

"How did the two of you get together anyway?" Brooke asked, she didn't know why she wanted to know this but part of her was curious while the other was pretty disgusted by it all…however, her curious side won.

"Well, her and Haley became friends…and well she started hanging out with me and Hales and I always knew she liked me from the beginning, but I guess I just wasn't over you so I just wanted us to be friends" Lucas said honestly.

Brooke looked down slightly, a sad smile appearing on her face "So what changed?"

"Well, she was getting more persistent…and I was starting to realize that you weren't coming back, and Anna is a nice girl, so I just thought to hell with it and got with her, now here we are nearly 3 months later" Lucas sighed.

"Does she make you happy?" Brooke asked with a sad tone in her voice.

"I guess" Lucas shrugged "But not as happy as you made me…" he said softly.

"Luke…" Brooke trailed.

"What Brooke? What we had was special, stop trying to hide from that!" Lucas said starting to get frustrated.

"I'm not hiding from anything Lucas" Brooke defended.

"Then tell me something! Tell me that it doesn't hurt you to see me with Anna" Lucas urged "Tell me that you don't feel a sting in your heart every time I kiss her, every time she holds my hand! Because that's how I feel when I see you with Jake, Brooke! It kills me inside!"

"Stop it Luke, we have both moved on"

"Just tell me Brooke…just say to me that it doesn't hurt you like it hurts me and I promise I will leave it alone, please" Lucas pleaded.

"It doesn't" Brooke mumbled looking down.

"Look me in the eyes Brooke and say that again" Lucas said sternly "Say the words…say 'It doesn't hurt me to see you with someone else' go on Brooke, say it!"

"I can't!" Brooke screamed standing up "Ok? Are you happy now? It does hurt! God Lucas it hurts a lot, but there isn't a damn thing we can do about it! I care for Jake ok? I am _with_ Jake! And you are with Anna, so why the hell can't you just leave that alone?"

"Because I still love you Brooke!" Lucas shouted also standing up "I still love you" he said lowering his voice this time.

Brooke looked down; she couldn't meet his gaze, because if she did then her heart would probably melt. "I think you should go Lucas" Brooke said quietly.

"Brooke…come on" Lucas said sounding defeated "Please"

Brooke shook her head "I can't do this to Jake…you need to go"

"So what? That's it?" Lucas asked in disbelief

"We can still be friends but I don't think we should spend time together alone, at least not like this" Brooke mumbled quietly, not really meaning what she was saying but knowing that it was the right thing to do.

"Fine, whatever" Lucas muttered defeated as he headed towards the door, but he stopped and turned around "And for the record Brooke…I _know_ that you love me too, I can see it in your eyes" he said before turning back around and leaving.

Brooke sunk into her couch and just cried…everything was starting to get too much. Her emotions were already running high with her birthday coming up and everything with Cooper, not to mention her feelings for both Lucas _and_ Jake.

Then she was missing Nathan, Rachel and Jessica like crazy, Peyton was back in her life, the guilt she was feeling towards Anna for sleeping with Lucas was building up, and the guilt towards Jake for not telling him about it.

Then there was part of her which was curious as to where Deb was and what Dan was up too these days…her life was so messed up, and there wasn't a damn thing she could to about it.

**

* * *

A/N: Well? Please review and tell me what you thought! The more reviews, the faster the updates! So yeah, I love reading your comments, especially the long ones!**

And thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it means alot :) 


	8. Safe

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

_People's thoughts are also in this style of writing._

**A/N: Someone asked if anyone else knew about what happened to Brooke on her 14****th**** birthday, well to answer the question, no, only Peyton knows what happened, nobody else. **

* * *

"Junk, Junk, Bills, Junk" Brooke muttered as she flipped through her mail.

"Morning Brooke" Peyton smiled as she walked into Brooke's apartment.

"Peyton" Brooke greeted but kept her eyes glued to the pile of letters in her hands.

"Junk?" Peyton asked as Brooke grunted with frustration.

"Yes, but not just my junk, Nathan's junk too and some guy named Mr. O. Jay which by the way makes him sound like orange juice which is just ridiculous" Brooke rambled as she threw the letters on the table with frustration.

"Whoa Brooke, calm down and walk away from the mail" Peyton laughed as slowly approached her. "What's up with you? You seem extra grouchy this morning"

Brooke glared at her "I'm just sick to death of having to forward this stupid shit up to Cali for Nathan and then back to the mail guy for Mr. Orange man" Brooke muttered "God everything is such an inconvenience"

"Everything? Or _Someone_?" Peyton asked curiously.

Brooke groaned loudly with frustration "God Peyton! I do not need this from you today ok?"

Peyton sighed "Ok, seriously...what's up Brooke?"

"I'm just sick of everything Peyt...everything is so damn messed up"

"Now are we talking about the mail here or two hot 17 year old guys?" Peyton asked cautiously.

"The latter" Brooke sighed.

"Are you finally ready to talk about Lucas yet?" Peyton asked

"He came over last night..." Brooke trailed, not sure to tell Peyton what happened or not.

"Ok? And what happened?"

"We just talked and stuff...and he told me a few things" Brooke said hesitantly.

"What things?" Peyton asked, urging the brunette to continue.

Brooke took in a deep breath "He told me that he loved me"

"Well it's about time" Peyton muttered and Brooke sent her an icy look "Sorry" Peyton apologized as she threw her hands up in the air "I hope you told him that you loved him too"

Brooke shook her head.

"Brooke!" Peyton shouted "Are you stupid? The guy confessed his love to you and you didn't say anything back? What's wrong with you? Did you even say anything at all?" she asked in disbelief.

"I told him he should leave" Brooke sighed.

"Why?"

"Why? Peyton I have a boyfriend! A boyfriend who I care about!"

"I know" Peyton said "But it's obvious that you still have feelings for Lucas"

"Lucas and I have a history together…he is my first love, that's it" Brooke sighed.

Peyton smiled slightly.

"What?" Brooke asked a little confused.

"You said Lucas _is_ your first love" Peyton stated.

"Yeah and?" Brooke asked confused.

"You said _is_ not _was_"

* * *

"You ok Luke?" Keith asked as he noticed how quiet Lucas was this morning.

"Fine" Lucas shrugged, however he couldn't stop replaying last night's events over and over in his head.

"Are you sure son?" Keith asked worriedly.

"Have you ever wondered what your life would be like if you did things differently?" Lucas asked changing the subject slightly.

"I have in the past yes" Keith said honestly "But I wouldn't change anything because that's what brought me to where I am today"

Lucas nodded looking down at the table.

"Why, has something happened Luke?"

Lucas shook his head "No, it's nothing" he said before standing up "I'm going to go to school, see ya" he waved before leaving the kitchen and a curious Keith behind.

* * *

"Can I ask you something Brooke?" Peyton asked hesitantly as the two drove to school in Peyton's car.

"Sure" Brooke answered as she looked out of the side window.

"If Lucas broke up with Anna…do you think you guys would get back together?" Peyton asked curiously as she side glanced at Brooke who looked in deep thought.

"If you asked me this two weeks ago then the answer would have been yes…now, well, I'm with Jake"

"So, if Lucas came up to you today and told you that he wanted to get back together with you, you would reject him?"

"Not so much reject Peyt…but, I've been with Lucas before and it hurt people, I won't do that again knowing that it will hurt Jake and Anna as well…I mean, Jake makes me happy, I feel safe with Jake"

"Safe?" Peyton asked with a raised eyebrow as she turned her head to face the brunette before looking back at the road.

"Peyton I am tired" Brooke sighed "I'm tired of taking chances and ending up losing in the end…being with Lucas is emotionally too much hard work…I don't even know how I feel about anything anymore"

"So what? You are with Jake because he is easy?" Peyton asked but frowned at her choice of words.

Brooke turned to look at her with a single eyebrow raised and a small smile playing on her lips.

"Ok, let me rephrase that" Peyton laughed "Are you with Jake because the relationship between you guys isn't hard work?" Peyton asked trying to come up with the right words.

"I'm with Jake because I have feelings for him Peyton…and it's different from Lucas, me and Jake…we work, I mean, with Lucas I thought about him every second of the damn day and I ended up losing concentration on a lot of important things in my life…with Jake, Jake is sweet and kind and caring and he helps me, you know? I feel secure with Jake, like when I am with him I feel like everything will be ok and that I am safe… but with Lucas, we didn't have that security, everything was new and challenging" Brooke explained.

"But isn't that how it's supposed to be?" Peyton asked "Love isn't supposed to be easy, just because you feel safe with a guy doesn't mean he is the one for you"

"I'm sick of taking chances Peyt…I just want to feel safe for once" Brooke said sadly looking down.

"Ok" Peyton nodded "You deserve that…after everything that has happened to you, you deserve to feel safe and secure, so you should make things work with Jake, if he makes you happy then I am happy for you"

Brooke smiled "So no more Lucas remarks?"

"No more" Peyton smiled "Unless it's something _really _good" she smirked and Brooke laughed lightly.

* * *

"What would you say if I told you that I was thinking about breaking up with Anna?" Lucas asked hesitantly as he approached Haley in the tutor center.

Haley frowned as she looked up "I would say that you were crazy and that Anna is a great girl"

"Yeah, but she's not _the_ girl" Lucas sighed as he sat down.

"Is this about Brooke? Because if it is Lucas, leave her be…she is happy" Haley sighed.

"She's not happy Haley" Lucas said slightly frustrated "Not as happy as she was with me" he said confidently.

Haley rolled her eyes slightly "Ok, this arrogant side of you has to go Lucas…I get that you don't like her with Jake, but he _does_ make her happy. And Brooke makes him happy too so just leave them alone" Haley warned.

"But what if I don't want too?"

"Stop thinking about yourself Luke…think about what Brooke wants, what Jake wants and what your _girlfriend_ wants"

"You are making me sound like a right selfish jerk" Lucas muttered.

"You are selfish jerk…but a loveable one" Haley smiled and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha" he muttered sarcastically "So…you don't think I should break up with Anna?"

Haley shook her head "No I don't…but you are asking the wrong person Luke, Anna is my friend"

"Well then who should I ask?" Lucas asked frustratingly.

Haley looked up "Trying looking in the mirror and ask yourself" Haley said "It's your life Lucas…no one else's"

Lucas sighed heavily as he put his head in his hands.

* * *

"Peyton, can I talk to you?" Lucas asked hesitantly as he approached Peyton who was standing at her locker.

"Sure" Peyton said confused, she wasn't exactly friends with Lucas so she was curious to know what he wanted.

"Ok…um, well can I ask you something?" Lucas asked slightly nervous.

"Yeah ok" Peyton answered curiously.

"It's about Brooke"

"Oh" Peyton said quietly.

"What did you mean about what you said yesterday at the café?" Lucas asked.

"Oh that, nothing" Peyton said shrugging it off. After talking to Brooke this morning, she knew that Brooke was happy with Jake and she didn't want to jeopardize that, especially since Brooke has a lot going on right now.

"Well it didn't sound like nothing" Lucas urged, desperate to know what Peyton's comment meant. "Please Peyton…I just want to know if Brooke still has feelings for me, especially after what you said about it hurting her to see me with Anna"

Peyton sighed and cursed herself in her head for making that damn comment to Lucas "Look Lucas, just forget I said anything ok? Brooke is with Jake now and she is happy"

Lucas groaned with frustration "So why did you even say that to me then?"

"I thought Brooke was still into you, but I was wrong…she is with Jake, so just leave her be Lucas" Peyton said but soon regretted it as she saw the sad expression appear on Lucas's face.

"Right" he mumbled.

Peyton sighed loudly "Ok, whatever, I lied" she muttered.

"What?" Lucas asked confused.

"I still think Brooke is into you, but you still better leave her alone Lucas" Peyton warned.

"Why? I mean, you know her pretty well right?"

Peyton nodded.

"Well if she's into me, then why do I have to leave her alone?" Lucas asked.

"Because just because she still has feelings for you doesn't mean she wants to be with you Lucas" Peyton said softly "She's going through a lot right now and what she doesn't need is you confessing things to her or pressuring her into things that she is not ready for"

"I'm not pressuring her" Lucas cut in.

"You might as well be" Peyton said "Just leave her alone Lucas, at least in a romantic way" she warned.

"Why?"

"Because Brooke needs a friend right now…and she may not be ready to let you in as anything more"

Lucas looked at her confused slightly…this whole situation was confusing him.

"You are with Anna…and Brooke is with Jake" Peyton said shrugging as she glanced past Lucas to see Brooke looking over confused and a curious expression on her face.

"Listen, if Brooke asks, I just told you to back off and leave her alone, you got that?" Peyton warned looking back at Lucas.

"Why?" Lucas asked for about the millionth time.

"Just do it" Peyton said sternly before walking away.

"What was that about?" Brooke asked approaching Lucas who still stood confused by Peyton's locker.

Lucas turned, surprised that Brooke actually came over to talk to him "Oh…uh, well…Peyton just told me to back off and leave you alone"

Brooke raised an eyebrow "She did, did she?"

"Yep" Lucas nodded, nervously balancing from side to side, shifting his weight from each foot to the other.

Brooke knew he was lying, she could just tell by looking at his body language "Is that all she said?" she pushed.

"Yup" Lucas answered.

"Lucas?" Brooke asked innocently.

"Yes?" Lucas asked back, nervously.

"What did Peyton really say to you?"

Lucas sighed, knowing Brooke wouldn't see through his little tales "Ok, well…she just said that you could use a friend right now"

Brooke again raised an eyebrow, still not sure if Lucas was telling the exact story but decided to drop it anyway "Ok" she nodded.

"What's going on with you Brooke?" Lucas asked softly "Why do you need a friend?"

"Peyton is just being…Peyton, that's all" Brooke shrugged, hoping Lucas would drop the conversation topic.

"I know there's more to it than that" Lucas urged.

"Just drop it Lucas" Brooke muttered annoyed "I gotta go"

"Brooke…" Lucas sighed.

"Don't" Brooke warned before turning around and walking away.

* * *

"Hey Haley" Peyton smiled as she entered the café after school to see Haley had already started her shift.

"Hi Peyton, what's up?" Haley asked as she wrapped her apron around her waist.

"Nothing much…but can I take three coffees to go?" Peyton asked as she sat on the stool at the counter.

"Sure, they won't be long" Haley said as she walked into the kitchen just as Lucas and Anna walked into the café hand in hand.

"Peyton" Lucas said as he and Anna said down at the counter, just one seat separating Lucas from Peyton.

"Lucas" Peyton answered as she thought about the conversation they had earlier. She knew that just by looking at Anna who was caressing Lucas's arm that the girl had no idea that Lucas was contemplating about breaking up with her.

"So uh…what are you doing here?" Lucas asked her, trying to make conversation.

Peyton shrugged "Just ordering coffee for me, Brooke and Jake"

"Oh" Lucas answered as he looked down, his thoughts of the brunette were interrupted by two males laughter filling the café. Lucas turned his head to see his father with another man, walking in with smiles on their faces.

"Well Well, if it isn't Dave Lee himself, back in Tree Hill after all these years" Karen smiled as she walked out of the kitchen.

Peyton's head immediately turned around and to her surprise there was Satan himself, David Lee, the younger brother of Dan Lee. She immediately stood up, causing her stool to fall to the floor as she fumbled with her purse trying to make a quick exit, however all of the attention had turned on her.

"Peyton, are you ok?" Lucas asked confused as he saw the panicked look on the curly blondes face.

Peyton didn't answer as she caught eyes with David who smirked at her.

"I…Uh…I gotta go" Peyton muttered as she stumbled quickly to the café doors.

"Peyton…your coffee!" Haley called after her but Peyton didn't even acknowledge her as she quickly left the café.

Haley looked over at Lucas with a confused expression on her face and Lucas shrugged, not knowing what had just happened.

"Lucas, I want you to meet someone" Keith smiled as Lucas stood up to greet the guest. "Luke, this is an old friend of mine David Lee, Dave, this is my son Lucas"

"Nice to meet you kid, I remember the last time I saw you…you were like this big" Dave smiled as he used his hands to show the height of him.

Lucas smiled politely as he shook the man's hand.

"David was my best man at your mother and mines wedding" Keith explained "We were best friends in high school and college"

"Cool" Lucas answered nodding but then realizing something "Wait, Lee?"

Dave chuckled slightly "I see you have heard of my family name?"

Lucas nodded slightly.

"David is Dan's younger brother" Keith said as Lucas looked slightly surprised.

"Right…so that makes you Brooke and Nathan's uncle?" Lucas asked.

"It sure does, but I haven't seen them in a while…you know them?" Dave asked.

"Brooke is Lucas's ex-girlfriend" Keith cut in smiling and Lucas sent him an icy stare, he hated it when people referred to Brooke as his ex, it made it sound like they weren't close or connected anymore.

"Ah I see" Dave chuckled "Brooke is the heartbreaker huh?"

"Something like that" Lucas muttered.

"So, how are my niece and nephew doing? I heard about what happened to Cooper, must have been hard on them" David said, a sad expression on his face.

"Yeah it was…and Nathan is actually living in California now" Lucas explained.

"Really?" David asked surprised "Well, I'm not surprised, he probably wanted to get away from my ass of a brother" David laughed "I don't blame him for running to the other side of the country"

"Yeah" Lucas nodded agreeing.

"So is Brooke not with him?" Dave asked curiously.

"No not anymore, she was…but she is back in Tree Hill now" Lucas smiled.

David nodded "I will have to go and see her…it's been a while"

"So Dave…what brings you back in town?" Keith asked smiling.

"Well it's been a while…" David started as Lucas excused himself and went back to Anna who was talking with Haley.

"Who was that?" Anna asked curiously

"An old friend of my Dad's" Lucas said glancing back "He is also Brooke and Nathan's uncle"

"Oh" Anna said not really wanting to talk about Brooke Lee.

Haley looked over at the guy curiously, maybe she was looking too much into things but she was sure that he was the reason why Peyton somehow freaked out and ran out of the café, and now hearing that he was a Lee, well that just made things even more interesting.

* * *

"There you are Peyt, where have you been? You took forever" Brooke moaned as Peyton walked into her apartment.

"Sorry" Peyton mumbled as Jake looked up from the couch.

"And she doesn't even have our coffee!" Jake groaned "Did you forget?"

"Uh…Yeah" Peyton stuttered and Brooke frowned.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" she asked worriedly, noticing her friend looked a bit shaken.

"I…Uh, Brooke I need to tell you something"

"Ok? What is it?" Brooke asked concerned, she could tell by the look on Peyton's face that this was not good.

Jake stood up sensing that the girls needed to be alone "I'm going to head off to the River Court, call me if you need anything" Jake said giving Brooke a quick kiss before leaving.

"Ok Peyt, what is it?" Brooke asked softly as she placed her hand comfortably on Peyton's arm.

"He's back Brooke" Peyton got out.

"Who? Who's back Peyton?" Brooke asked confused.

"Your uncle…David, he is back"

Brooke's eyes widened slightly as she stood back in shock. _'Oh shit'._

**

* * *

A/N: Hey, well…I bet you all have a lot of questions to ask me? Don't worry though, you will find out who exactly David is soon and how this all effects Brooke and Peyton. **

**And I apologize for the lack of Brucas in this chapter…and Bake for all of you who like them lol. But there will be some in the next chapter, so please review…the more reviews I get the faster I will update lol! It's true! **

**I just want to say thank you to every single one of you who reviewed, it really means a lot, especially the long ones! They inspire me the most! So yeah, thanks again for reviewing the last chapter and don't forget to review this one…and I will update soon! I promise!**


	9. Living In Denial

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

_People's thoughts are also in this style of writing._

* * *

"Your uncle…David, he is back"

Brooke's eyes widened slightly as she stood back in shock. _'Oh shit'._

Brooke stayed silent as Peyton looked at her questionably "Brooke?" she asked again.

"I...Uh, are you sure?" Brooke asked nervously "I mean, was it defiantly him?"

"Yeah Brooke" Peyton sighed "It was him"

Brooke gulped slightly "Ok"

"Ok?" Peyton asked confused "Brooke..."

"Peyton" Brooke interrupted sternly "I don't want to talk about it...it's over"

"But don't you think it's a bit weird? I mean why would he come back _now_? Especially at this time of year...I mean, he didn't even come back for Cooper's funeral"

"It doesn't matter Peyton" Brooke muttered annoyed "Just drop it"

"Brooke, we need to talk about this or something...you can't just pretend like he is not here" Peyton said starting to get slightly frustrated.

"Yes I can...because I won't see him; whatever he is here for...it has nothing to do with me!"

Peyton sighed shaking her head; there was no way she was going to get through to the stubborn brunette.

* * *

"Jake!" Brooke smiled as she approached her boyfriend a few days later. It was the day before Brooke's birthday and so far everything was going well...well as well as it could be with David Lee being back in town, so far she hadn't seen nor spoken to him and she was hoping it would stay that way, especially with it being her birthday tomorrow.

"And how is the most beautiful women in North Carolina?" Jake grinned as he leant down and kissed her softly.

Brooke moaned against his lips before pulling away "Just in North Carolina?" Brooke asked fake pouting.

Jake chuckled "Hmm...Well, you see-"

"Jake!" Brooke gasped but laughed as she slapped Jack hard on the chest.

"Ouch! Brooke what the hell? How can a girl so small hit that hard?" Jake asked seriously as he rubbed the spot where Brooke just hit him. It really did hurt.

"God, you boys are such wimps...seriously, I didn't even hit you hard"

Jake laughed "I am not a wimp"

"Really?" Brooke asked as she clenched her fist together and went to hit him again but Jake backed away.

"Whoa! Hey Brooke, no need to get violent!" Jake said seriously, fearing not to get hurt.

"Well then apologize"

"Apologize for what? Brooke it was you who hit me!" Jake laughed shaking his head.

Brooke pouted "Yeah, you deserved it" she huffed.

"Ok, I'm sorry"

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for?" Brooke asked with a single eyebrow raised.

"I...Uh..." Jake stuttered.

"Jake, I'm just kidding" Brooke giggled as Jake shook his head laughing.

"Your good" he commented.

"I am" Brooke smirked as Jake wrapped his arm around her as the two walked through the halls of Tree Hill High.

"So, are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?" Jake asked curiously.

"Sure" Brooke said plastering the perfect false smile on her face.

"Great" Jake smiled thinking about what he had planned.

* * *

"Ok, is everyone here?" Jake asked as he looked around the table at lunch. Brooke was in one of the music rooms over lunch looking for music for her cheers.

"No, Lucas isn't here yet" Mouth commented as he looked around the table which consisted of Jake, Peyton, Mouth, Haley, Skills, Bevin and a few girls from the squad as well as a couple of guys on the team.

"Lucas is coming?" Jake questioned, he wasn't so sure about this...especially since Lucas was Brooke's ex.

"Well yeah...I mean him and Brooke are friends now" Mouth shrugged just as Lucas approached the table hesitantly.

"Yeah, we are friends...anyone got a problem with that?" Lucas asked looking directly at Jake.

"Whatever man, let's just get on with this" Jake muttered not really wanting to get into a fight with Lucas right now.

"I still think this is a bad idea" Peyton sighed.

"Why not?"

"Brooke doesn't really like anything big to happen on her birthdays" Peyton shrugged and Lucas looked at her questionably.

"That didn't stop the party's we have been having for years now" Bevin interrupted.

"Those were mainly for Nathan" Peyton said, she really hoped that they would just cancel this whole plan.

"Yeah well it's too late now, we have already booked Tric and everything is prepared, we just need to figure a way for Brooke to actually get there" Jake said, he didn't understand what Peyton's problem was.

"Well maybe Peyton is right...I mean, if Brooke doesn't want a fuss then maybe we shouldn't have this surprise party for her" Lucas cut in, he knew that something wasn't right here...but at the moment, Peyton seemed like the only one who would know what was going on with Brooke...and maybe even Jake, but the jealous side of him hoped the latter was not true.

Jake looked at Lucas coldly "Well, I have just spoken to Brooke earlier and she said she was excited for her birthday"

Lucas rolled his eyes slightly "Whatever, I was just trying to reason"

"Well don't" Jake said coldly.

"Wait...Brooke said she was excited?" Peyton cut in completely confused. Brooke was seriously living in a denial world right now. First with Lucas and now with David.

"Yeah" Jake nodded "Ok, enough chit chat...let's just organize this party" he smiled as Peyton sighed and ran a finger through one of her curls.

Lucas sat back, not really feeling involved in this and wondered why Mouth even invited him, and it was obvious that Jake didn't want him involved in this, and to be honest, he didn't blame him...he still loves Brooke..._Damn I really need to stop saying that!_

* * *

"Happy Birthday Brooke!"

Brooke groaned as she hid under her pillow "Go away!"

"Brooke, come on...it's your 18th!" Jake laughed as he pulled the pillow away from her face "I have presents"

"Ooo! Presents!" Brooke squealed excitedly as she sat up to see Jake pull a gift from behind his back. "For me?" Brooke giggled.

"For you, birthday girl" Jake smiled softly as he leant forward and kissed her.

"I could get used to that every morning" Brooke smiled pulling away and Jake kissed her forehead lightly. "Now give me my presents!" she said happily.

Jake chuckled and shook his head "I hope you like it" he smiled before handing her the gift.

Brooke ripped the paper apart to reveal a small box; she opened it curiously and smiled as she saw two beautiful dangly gold earrings.

"It's uh...it's not real gold but its close" Jake commented as Brooke admired them "Um, do you like them?" Jake asked nervously.

"Jake I love them!" Brooke said happily as she smiled before pulling him in for a hug and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Really?"

"Really" Brooke smiled before attaching her lips back against his.

* * *

"Ok, Brooke…I'm confused" Peyton sighed as her and Brooke walked through the mall.

"Why are you confused?" Brooke asked simply.

"Because…David Lee is back in Tree Hill and you don't seem to give a damn, before you were dreading your birthday and now you are pretending that everything is ok and living in denial or something"

"Who said anything about pretending?"

"Brooke, I'm not stupid ok? I know when you are putting up a front…I can see straight through all your fake smiles, especially today"

Brooke sighed deeply "Peyton, please…can you just drop it?"

"Brooke, you can't keep avoiding this!" Peyton said frustratingly.

"Peyton, please, just not today ok?" Brooke pleaded seriously and Peyton nodded.

"So…I think it's time we headed home" Peyton said looking down at her watch.

"You mean for my surprise party?" Brooke asked.

Peyton snapped her head towards her "How did you know?"

"Tim has a big mouth" Brooke laughed "Besides, I would have guessed eventually, I am not stupid"

"Damn Tim" Peyton muttered "But let's just pretend to everyone else you didn't know ok? I mean Jake worked really hard on this"

"Even though I told him I didn't want a fuss" Brooke pointed out.

"He didn't think you really meant it though Brooke…I put up a good fight for you though, trying to tell him that you didn't want anything special but he didn't listen"

"Whatever, there will be booze there though right?" Brooke asked

"Of course" Peyton smiled as they left the mall.

* * *

"Wait? You're going to Brooke's party?" Anna asked shocked as she and Lucas sat in Karen's café.

"Yeah, I am" Lucas shrugged not seeing what the big deal was. First Jake, now Anna…yes Brooke was his ex-girlfriend but they were friends now.

"Why? I mean…she's your ex" Anna commented

"So" Lucas answered simply.

"So?" Anna asked in disbelief "How do you know she even wants you there?"

"Brooke is my friend" Lucas shrugged

"And what about Jake? I bet he doesn't want you to go"

"I don't care what Jake wants, thinks or does…this isn't about him" Lucas muttered.

"Well then how come you're even going? I mean Brooke doesn't know about the party so what makes you think you will be welcome?" Anna asked, she really didn't want Lucas to spend a night at his ex-girlfriend's birthday party without her.

"Peyton invited me" Lucas answered simply, _so what?_ He thought, _my ex-girlfriends ex-best friend who is also the ex-girlfriend of his girlfriend's brother as well as being the ex-girlfriend of his ex-girlfriends ex-boyfriend invited him to the party of his ex-girlfriend__'s birthday_. Yep! There were defiantly a lot of exes involved!

"What you listen to that whore now?" Anna asked.

"Whore?" Lucas asked slightly confused.

"Oh come on…she cheated with Felix on Brooke, then she had the nerve to dump my brother" Anna said coldly.

"Whatever" Lucas mumbled "That's all in the past…I don't really care about what happened with Felix and Peyton"

"Well I do, he is my brother Lucas"

"Yeah and apparently I'm not supposed to get along with my girlfriends brothers" Lucas muttered thinking about Nathan when he was dating Brooke.

"You could at least try with him you know"

"Look, Felix hates me…I hate Felix, that's not going to change" Lucas said starting to get frustrated "So can we just drop it?"

"Fine" Anna sighed defeated.

"Look, I gotta go and get ready for the party…I will call you tomorrow, bye" Lucas said standing up and kissing Anna on the cheek before leaving the café.

* * *

"Remember, act surprised" Peyton warned as her and Brooke walked up the steps to Tric.

"Yeah Yeah, whatever" Brooke muttered as she straightened out her knee length red dress and took a deep breath before Peyton opened the door to reveal complete darkness.

"Where is everyone?" Brooke whispered to Peyton who shrugged, just as confused as Brooke was.

And suddenly the lights flashed on "SURPRISE!" echoed through the club and even though Brooke already knew about it, she still jumped back in shock. Hell even Peyton got a fright.

"Wow" Brooke said fake smiling "I was so not expecting this, I mean…what a surprise" she said in a half hearted sarcastic tone that made Peyton elbow her in the ribs.

"Ow!" Brooke muttered annoyed before plastering her smile wider "Wow, this is amazing" she said sounding more enthusiastic and Peyton nodded in satisfaction.

"Happy Birthday babe" Jake smiled as he approached Brooke and kissed her softly.

Lucas watched on with an icy look on his face as he watched Jake greet Brooke.

"Thanks for this" Brooke smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jake's neck.

"You're welcome" Jake smiled as he kissed her again "But you knew about it didn't you?" he laughed.

Brooke laughed slightly "Yeah"

"Who told you?" Jake asked "Tim or Bevin?"

"It was Tim" Brooke smiled "He asked me what time my birthday party started and then he told me not to tell anyone because it's a surprise" she laughed.

Jake shook his head chuckling "I can't believe that boy sometimes"

"Well, its Tim, what do you expect?" Brooke laughed as she pulled away from Jake as she got ambushed by some of the cheerleaders.

"I told you Brooke would be happy about the party" Jake smiled as he approached Peyton who still stood by the entrance area.

"Yeah" Peyton nodded as she watched Brooke put up her best fake smile and it actually annoyed Peyton that she seemed to be the only one who could see right through it, however as she glanced at Lucas she had a funny little feeling telling her that he could see through it too.

* * *

Brooke stood outside on the balcony at the back of Tric. She was thankful that Jake did all of this for her…she really was, but part of her wishes that he would have just listened to her when she said she didn't want to make a big deal out of it, she really didn't like birthdays and she had her reasons, and with this being her first birthday without Nathan and basically no family at all was a lot harder than she thought it would be. Sure she could block it out with fake smiles and live in denial pretending everything would be ok, but that didn't stop her thoughts screaming out to her inside of her head so much that it was giving her a constant headache.

The main thought that evolved in her head for the last couple of days was the arrival of her oh so wonderful Uncle David, what was he doing back in Tree Hill? What did he want? Would he go and see her? She hoped not but that didn't stop the nervous feeling she felt in her stomach every time there was a knock on the door, fearing that it would be him.

Another thought that wouldn't leave her mind since she got to Tree Hill was where Deb was and what Dan was doing…sure, she had seen Dan just the one time since she returned, and she was actually curious as to why Dan was at Cooper's grave, yes Cooper was Dan's son…but Dan pretty much hated Cooper and he didn't even go to his funeral…so why now? Why would he visit his grave now? And where the hell is her mom? She just disappeared after Cooper's funeral, basically never to be seen again…Nathan mentioned that she was back in rehab before they left Tree Hill, but she still couldn't be in there almost a year later, could she?

Then, the last thing on her mind but it certainly wasn't the least important…was Lucas Scott. Yep, the stupid idiot still controlled her thoughts every damn day and there wasn't much she could do about it, although there were things that made it easier. Like Jake, god she really liked Jake…and he helped her forgetting Lucas. And then there was Anna…as much as she disliked the girl, she helped her forget about Lucas in a weird way…everytime she thought about Lucas in a not so 'clean' way…she thought about his girlfriend Anna, and how she already slept with Lucas while he was dating her so she should stop all her dirty thoughts immediately, but then his voice would appear again in her mind, and it would feel so real, so-

She got interrupted from her thoughts by a deep voice appearing from behind "Brooke"

Brooke turned around shocked, just as she was thinking about the guy he appears right behind her, the irony of the situation made her want to laugh "Hi Lucas…what are you doing out here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Lucas smiled as he stepped towards her and leant against the balcony next to her as they both looked out into the empty back car-park.

"I'm just thinking" Brooke shrugged, taking a deep breath as Lucas's leg accidently grazed hers and she felt a tingle shoot up her spine.

"About?" Lucas asked curiously, he wasn't sure what was going on but he knew there was something. Brooke didn't even seem that happy about the party which was confusing since the party was for _her_ and Brooke Lee always loved things to be about her.

"Just…stuff" Brooke answered unconvincingly.

"Stuff?" Lucas questioned "Well what kind of stuff?"

"What's with all the questions?" Brooke asked trying to take the attention off of herself "I thought I was supposed to be the nosy one…you are supposed to be quiet and mysterious Broody"

Lucas laughed lightly "Since when did mysterious fit into my Broody image?"

"Since I said so" Brooke smiled.

Lucas laughed shaking his head "You are something you know that" he said softly.

Brooke turned to face him and they held each other's gaze for a few seconds.

Lucas noticed how close their faces were and he was so temped to lean in and kiss her, but instead he turned his head, breaking their gaze and looked back at towards the car-park. He had a girlfriend, and Brooke had a boyfriend.

Brooke sighed as she looked down at the silver railing, she began to play with her fingers, the silence making her nervous but that soon changed when Lucas spoke up.

"So what did Jake get you?" he asked curiously.

"These" Brooke said pointing to her earrings.

Lucas nodded "They are nice"

"Yeah, they are" Brooke answered as she noticed Lucas reach into his back pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped with a bow on top. She couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the messy ribbon wrapped around it.

"I uh, my mom wouldn't wrap it for me" Lucas said embarrassedly as he handed her the box.

"Don't worry about it" Brooke smiled as she looked down at it.

"So, are you going to open it?" Lucas asked nervously.

"Yeah" Brooke nodded before carefully unwrapping the bow and opening the box. She pulled out a silver dangly bracelet with the letters B and L dangling from it. "Wow…Luke, this is beautiful" Brooke admired as she stared at the bracelet in awe.

"It's uh…its real silver" Lucas said stuffing his hands into his pockets "I got it a while back actually…back when we were dating" he said nervously.

Brooke looked up at him surprised.

"The L was supposed to stand for Lucas…but I guess, maybe it could stand for Lee now?" Lucas questioned sadly.

Brooke looked down at the bracelet and traced her fingers around the bracelet and held the L part on her thumb "No" she shook her head "It will always stand for Lucas" she said softly.

Lucas gave her a small smile "I don't think Jake would be too happy about that"

"It doesn't matter"

"Or Anna for that matter"

"It doesn't matter" Brooke finished again.

"But I guess they don't have to know then" Lucas shrugged.

"I won't tell if you don't" Brooke smiled.

Lucas smiled back as Brooke closed the small gap between them and pulled him in for a long hug.

Lucas held her tightly, taking in the strawberry shampoo smell of her hair as his fingers trailed through her hair.

Brooke tried to get rid of all the thoughts running through her head at the moment. Lucas had a girlfriend, and she had Jake, so why the hell was she thinking about kissing him right now? She couldn't kiss him. Unbeknownst to her, Lucas was thinking the exact same thing.

They both stood there, holding each other tightly, thinking about their past and their present. All the memories of Broody and Cheery and just Brooke and Lucas the couple, running through their heads, all the laughter, tears, fun and fear they shared together and what may or may not happen in the future.

Brooke was the first to pull away from the long hug they shared and Lucas looked at her intently.

"So you really like the bracelet?" Lucas asked nervously.

Brooke nodded "Luke I love it" she said softly and honestly…she really did. It was probably her favorite present she had received in years which was a bad thing since she had a boyfriend named Jake.

Lucas smiled happily, a goofy grin appearing on his face "That's…good" _'Oh it was better than good!'_

"Maybe we should go back inside…I mean, it's my supposedly my party and I'm not in there" Brooke said laughing slightly.

"Yeah…Jake has probably already sent a search party out for you" Lucas smiled.

Brooke smiled back "Thanks Lucas"

"For what?"

"Everything…for the present and for just being _here_"

"There is no other place I would rather be" Lucas said softly as Brooke smiled and walked towards the entrance.

"Brooke" Lucas called after her.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked turning around.

"You look...amazing tonight" Lucas said honestly

"Thanks Luke" Brooke answered, smiling softly.

* * *

Brooke walked around the busy club; she didn't really know who she was looking for but she didn't feel like staying in the same place; however she went crashing straight into Peyton.

"Watch yourself" Peyton laughed as she steadied herself.

"You too" Brooke smiled.

"You seem happier than before" Peyton commented.

Brooke shrugged "It's my birthday, I'm allowed to be happy"

"Yes but you have been in a gloomy mood nearly all day and now you are back to your Cheery self, what's up?" Peyton asked curiously, eyeing her friend up and down suspiciously.

"Nothing" Brooke lied.

"Oh my god! Brooke what is this?" Peyton asked lifting up Brooke's wrist to reveal Brooke's new bracelet.

"A bracelet" Brooke said innocently.

"Yes I know that…but wow, Brooke this is real gold" Peyton said studying it.

"I know" Brooke grinned.

"Wait? What does the L stand for?" Peyton asked suspiciously before her jaw nearly literally dropped "Oh my god! It stands for Lucas doesn't it?" she gasped loudly over the music, causing a few heads to turn.

"Keep your voice down" Brooke muttered "Yes it was meant to stand for Lucas but now it stands for Lee" she lied.

Peyton raised an eyebrow "You and I both know that's not true"

"Believe what you want Peyton…but only I know the truth" she smirked but then thought "Well, actually so does Lucas…but that's so not the point since it was his gift to me" she rambled.

"Brooke stop, your rambling" Peyton laughed.

"Sorry" Brooke said laughing slightly.

"So, is this why you are so happy? Lucas's gift cheer you up did it?"

"No" Brooke answered _'Lie Lie __Lie__!'_

"Oh no" Peyton said quietly.

"What?" Brooke asked confused as she followed Peyton's gaze towards the entrance of Tric "Peyt…what is he doing here?" Brooke asked nervously as she looked at her uncle David.

"Oh god Brooke…I will go and get him to leave" Peyton said beginning to walk off but Brooke grabbed her arm "No…No don't go" she said, the fear evident in her voice.

"Brooke…he can't be here" Peyton said not realizing she said those exact words to Brooke 4 years ago this night.

"Don't leave me" Brooke whispered.

_

* * *

Flashback__ – 4 years ago today._

_"Brooke, this party is awesome!" A 14 year old Bevin smiled as she approached Brooke who was standing with Peyton._

_"I know" Brooke giggled, the small amount of alcohol she consumed was enough to make herself tipsy at that age. _

_Her parents were on a business trip for the night, typically they couldn't cancel for their twin's 14__th__ birthday but both __she__ and Nathan had no complaints, since they were throwing __their first real party and luckily it was a success. She and Nathan had been lucky enough to go to high school parties before so they sort of knew what to do and how to make their party fun and defiantly not boring._

_"Oh no…Brooke, look who has just came into the house!" Peyton said in a panicking voice as she saw Brooke's Uncle David enter the house._

_Brooke shrugged "It's only Dave, I'm sure he won't mind"_

_"Brooke, he is your uncle"_

_"So? He won't tell my parents…he hates my dad" _

_"He can't be here" Peyton said, she was scared in case they got into trouble and even though Brooke said he wouldn't, a 30 year old at a teenage house party was not good for their social status. _

_"Peyton its fine…he won't stay long" Brooke said grabbing Peyton's hand and dragging her towards her uncle._

_"Wow Brooke, a party!" David commented as he noticed his niece standing in front of her. He was drunk, really drunk and Brooke seemed to notice straight away._

_"Hi Uncle Dave, what are you doing here? And are you drunk?" Brooke asked smiling at Peyton who didn't seem to be as panicked anymore._

_"Me? Drunk? __Never!"__ David chuckled "Where's Nathan?" he asked curiously._

_"He's somewhere with Tim" Brooke answered._

_"Cool…now where is the alcohol?" David muttered before making his way further into the house._

_"See __Peyt__, I told you everything will be fine, it won't be a problem with him being here" _

_"I guess not" Peyton nodded._

_-_

_Not even an hour later and Brooke was pretty wasted, she trailed her way towards her bedroom and lay down on her bed, the room was spinning like crazy and she struggled to see when she saw a shadow approach in the door._

_"Nathan?" Brooke asked confused._

_"No…not…Nathan" a slurred voice answered._

_"Oh, hey Uncle Dave" Brooke smiled recognizing his voice._

_"Brooke…you look so beautiful tonight" he said sitting down on the bed next to her._

_"Thanks" Brooke blushed, this was weird coming from her uncle and she couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable._

_"No really…you look so hot tonight" David said as he placed his hand on Brooke's thigh._

_Brooke gulped slightly, even though she was really drunk, she still knew that this was wrong and she tensed as David rubbed his hand further up her leg._

_"Um…" Brooke said nervously as she struggled to stand up, her drunken state forcing her to lose her balance and to fall back onto the bed._

_"Don't go __Brookie__…" David slurred in a voice that scared Brooke. And he leant down and pushed Brooke down into bed so she was now lying on her back._

_"What…what are you doing?" Brooke asked fearfully, sobering up as much as possiable._

_"Just…sit back Brooke…just lie down and be quiet" David said in a more forceful voice._

_"I…I __gotta__ go" Brooke said scared as tears threatened to fall "Nathan is looking for me"_

_"You aren't going anywhere" David said as he forced his lips __on top__ of hers._

_Brooke moaned in pain against his lips as the weight of David's body and the feeling of his lips against hers crushed her. "Stop!" she managed to get out as she pushed David's face off of hers. "Stop it" she cried, tears streaming down her face now._

_"Shut up!" David warned as he kissed her hard again before leaving painful kisses on Brooke's neck._

_"Please…stop it" Brooke cried. "Help!" she screamed._

_"Shut up!" David said angrily as he crashed his lips back against hers._

_"Brooke!" a voice said fearfully as David quickly jumped off her._

_Peyton stood nervously at the doorway as a now crying Brooke ran off her bed and straight into Peyton's arms. "Brooke, what happened?" __Peyton asked scared, glancing back at David who looked flustered and scared and angry as he stood at the edge of the bed. Suddenly the anger took over and he stormed towards them shutting the door in a fit full of rage "Don't you dare speak of this again Brooke! Or you!" he said pointing at Peyton "Because I swear! If you do, I will make your lives hell! And nobody will believe you anyway! Have you seen the two of you? A pair of sluts!" he spat, the venom clear in his voice._

_Brooke and Peyton stood in fright as David grabbed a hold of both of their arms tightly "I said do you understand me?" he asked angrily._

_"Yes" they both whispered nervously as David gave them one last cold stare before storming out of the room leaving Brooke in a mess of tears as Peyton held her tightly. _

End of flashback

"He needs to go, now" Brooke said sternly as all of the memories of that night 4 years ago rushed back to her, and instead of the hurt and fear she had been feeling all week had quickly changed to anger.

**

* * *

A/N: Well?**** I hope you liked the long chapter.**** Please review and tell me what you all thought! I love reading them!**** And I will update soon! **

**I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I really enjoyed reading them and I can't wait until your next ones! **


	10. Have Faith

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

_People's thoughts are also in this style of writing._

**A/N: Hey, Thanks '****Rianna****' for pointing out the mistake I made with the bracelet, to answer your question, it is silver, not gold...I don't know why I typed gold when Peyton saw it ****lol**** I didn't even realize it. So I am sorry for any confusion, and also...your reviews are great, thanks so much for them every chapter without fail...thanks. **

* * *

"He needs to go, now" Brooke said sternly as all of the memories of that night 4 years ago rushed back to her, and instead of the hurt and fear she had been feeling all week, her emotions had quickly changed to anger. 

"What is he even doing here?" Peyton asked confused.

"I don't know...but I am going to find out" Brooke said angrily as she went to walk towards him but Peyton pulled her back.

"Whoa, Brooke...are you sure? I mean you haven't seen him in 4 years, you don't know what he is capable of" Peyton said seriously.

"Have you looked around Peyt?" Brooke said motioning to all the teenagers in the crowded club "This place is full of witnesses, he won't try anything"

"Brooke...I still don't think this is a good idea" Peyton warned.

"He needs to go" Brooke said sternly and before Peyton could get another word in she was already storming towards him.

Peyton groaned before quickly following her friend.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked coldly as she approached her uncle, Peyton soon standing by her side.

David smirked evilly "Well Well, is this Déjà-vu to four years ago or what?" he chuckled "Fancy taking this somewhere more private Brooke?"

"You sick bastard!" Brooke hissed "You better go _now_"

"Or what Brookie? You are going to get your bitch here to escort me out the building?" David asked pointing to Peyton.

Peyton scoffed angrily "You better leave, or you will regret it"

"Oh wow, I am scared" David chuckled.

"You know what David...I always thought you were a much better person than Dan...But looking at you right now, you disgust me" Brooke said coldly "I _hate_ you so much"

"You don't hate me Brooke"

"Do I not?" Brooke challenged "What you did to me was sick! I am your god damn niece!"

"Hey, I didn't do anything to you" David said smugly as he held up his hands in defence.

"Yes, only because I walked in the room! God knows what would have happened if I came any later" Peyton said seriously as the memories of that night came flooding back, but she wasn't the scared 13 year old girl she was that night. She was Peyton Sawyer, 17 and strong.

"We were just messing about...harmless fun" David smirked.

"You are a sick sick man David...and I hope you rot in hell someday" Brooke said angrily.

"Oh? You mean like Cooper is right now?" David chuckled.

Brooke stood in shock, but soon her anger took over and her hand connected with his face so hard David stepped back in pain.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked confused as he just witnessed Brooke slap her uncle.

"This girl is a psycho" David muttered as he held his cheek in pain.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked. He didn't know what to expect, he just saw his ex-girlfriend slap her uncle who also happens to be his father's old best friend.

Brooke looked from Lucas to David and wondered how she could explain this...she wasn't ready for anyone to know what happened to her on her 14th birthday. "I..." Brooke stuttered not sure what to say.

David smirked, knowing that Brooke wasn't about reveal anything about that night "It was my fault Lucas"

Brooke and Peyton looked at him confused and Lucas waited for him to continue.

"I made a joke about a shooting without realizing, and Brooke...obviously got upset and just lashed out, she has always been a feisty one" he said laughing lightly and Lucas looked at Brooke to see if she would confirm this.

Brooke hesitated before nodding and Lucas noticed this, he was really curious as to what was going on and he was sure that this was not the whole story.

"Well, I should go...I will see you around Brooke" David said smugly "And Lucas, tell your dad I will get in touch about that car we are going to work on"

Lucas nodded as David gave one last smirk towards Brooke and Peyton and then left the club.

"What was that all about?" Lucas asked confused and suspiciously.

"He knows your dad?" Brooke asked in shock completely ignoring the question.

"Yeah, they were best friends in high school and college...he was best man at my parents wedding" Lucas shrugged not seeing what the big deal was.

Brooke looked at Peyton with wide eyes and Lucas stood looking between the two girls confused as hell "Brooke? Is everything ok?" he asked worriedly.

"You're not friends with him are you?" Brooke asked concerned, the last thing she needed was Lucas hanging out with that sick asshole.

"Well I think he's an ok guy" Lucas shrugged "Why? What's wrong?"

"Well you shouldn't" Brooke muttered.

"Why not?" Lucas asked confused "Brooke he is your uncle...talk to me"

"Just...just forget it Lucas" Brooke sighed tiredly as she looked at Peyton who gave her a sympathetic look "I...I need to go somewhere" she said beginning to walk towards the exit.

"Brooke..." Peyton warned not wanting to say anything in front of Lucas.

"Peyton please, I just...I need to go somewhere" Brooke sighed and leaving the club.

Peyton put her hand on her head and sighed deeply.

"Peyton what the hell is going on?" Lucas asked, starting to get frustrated.

Peyton shook her head "Not now Lucas" she said before walking away leaving Lucas even more confused than before.

* * *

Brooke stepped out of her car and ran through the graveyard as fast as she could, which was hard considering she was in heels, but she still ran pretty fast, and rain was beginning to fall lightly. 

She soon collapsed at Cooper's grave and began to sob loudly, the darkness of the graveyard hiding her tears "I really need you Cooper...I really need my big brother" she pleaded.

Brooke furiously clawed the mud around her with her fingers, angrily breaking it up in her hands before throwing them onto the floor and repeating her actions "I hate him Cooper! I really _really hate_ him!" she cried as the tears ran freely from her face.

"I wish he was dead! I wish he was dead!" she screamed angrily as she began pounding the floor with her fists. "I really wish he was dead!" she finished before losing all control and just collapsing into hysterical sobs as the rain began to fall hard.

* * *

"Hey Peyton, have you seen Brooke?" Jake asked curiously as he approached the curly blonde. 

"Um…yeah, she is around here somewhere" Peyton lied.

"Do you know if she is having a good time?" he asked

"Yeah, she is having a blast"

"Good" Jake smiled "I really wanted this to be a night to remember for her"

"Oh I think it will be Jake" Peyton said "I think it will be" she said the last part quietly to herself.

* * *

Brooke took a deep breath before raising her fist and knocking lightly on the door. 

"Brooke…what are you doing here?" Dan asked surprised to see his youngest child standing at his door.

"I need to talk to you" Brooke said nervously.

"Ok, come on in" Dan said confused as he and Brooke walked into the living room.

"What is it?" Dan asked sitting down on the couch opposite Brooke.

Brooke decided to ignore that fact that Dan must have forgotten it was her birthday and concentrate on what she was here for "It's about David"

"David? As in my little brother?" Dan asked

"Yeah" Brooke nodded

"I heard he was back in town" Dan muttered "So what is it Brooke? The stupid ass hasn't gotten himself arrested and you want me to bail him out has he?" he asked.

Brooke shook her head "No"

"Then what is it? Because to be honest, I don't really have time for that man"

"Neither do I" Brooke sighed.

Dan looked at her surprised "Ok? Well then what?"

"You're the mayor right?"

Dan nodded

"Can't you find some way to get him to leave town?" Brooke asked hesitantly looking down at her wrist and fiddling with the L charm on her bracelet.

Dan chuckled slightly "Uh Brooke…I am the mayor, not an assassin" _'But I did kill your brother'_ he thought.

"But can't you find a way to make him leave?" Brooke pleaded "Dig up some dirt on him or something"

"Even if I could…I wouldn't, not anymore Brooke, as much as I dislike the guy, he is still my brother"

"And Cooper was your son!" Brooke shouted angrily.

Dan's eyes widened _'She couldn't know could she? There was no way she could know right?' _"Wh-What?" he stuttered fearfully.

"Cooper was your son and you still tried to destroy him…you made up that lie about Keith Scott, so how come you can hurt your own son but not your brother who you haven't seen in years!" Brooke shouted.

Dan shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts about the day he killed his son "Brooke, I'm not that guy anymore"

"Ok…but there has to be something you can do Dan…please" Brooke begged.

"Why Brooke? What has he done that has made you want him gone for? Did he scam you out of a few dollars? Is that it? Did he call you fat?" Dan asked annoyed, going back to his smug self.

"I knew it wouldn't take long for the real Dan Lee to return" Brooke said coldly standing up "You are just like your brother!" she hissed.

Dan sighed "Ok, I'm sorry"

Brooke stood surprised, Dan never apologized to anyone.

"What did he do Brooke? Tell me and I will help you" Dan reasoned.

Brooke shook her head "I can't tell you"

"Brooke…"

"No, I can't tell you ok? I gotta go" she muttered as she walked away leaving the room.

"Brooke!" Dan called after her.

Brooke stopped but didn't turn around.

"Happy Birthday" Dan said plainly.

Brooke laughed slightly before walking out of the room and out of her childhood home.

Going there was a mistake; she should have known that Dan wouldn't help her.

* * *

"Nathan…happy birthday" Brooke smiled into the phone as she sat at the River Court. 

**"You too sis…so how was your day?"**

"Um…eventful" Brooke sighed "What about you?"

**"My day has been good so far…did you get my gift?" Nathan asked.**

"Yeah I got it…thanks, did you get mine?"

**"I sure did" Nathan smiled "So how was your day eventful?" Nathan asked curiously **

"We just had a typical Tree Hill party that's all" Brooke answered _'Oh it was more than that'_

**"I see nothing much has changed" Nathan laughed before groaning.**

"You ok?" Brooke asked curiously

**"Yeah, Jess has just woken up, she is teething badly" Nathan sighed tiredly "I'm sorry to cut this call short but I have to go and tend to her"**

"No it's cool…I understand"

**"You sure?"**** Nathan asked hesitantly.**

"Yep…go and be a dad Nathan…you are a great one" Brooke said softly

**"Thanks Brooke…I will call you tomorrow ok?" Nathan said into the phone "And Rachel probably will too"**

"Ok, bye Nate, I love you"

**"I love you too sis, see ****ya****" Nathan finished before hanging up.**

Brooke sighed shutting her cell phone closed and looked around the empty court, all the memories she had in this place as a kid and a teen, when she would follow Cooper and his friends on weekends when she was little or when she was older and her and some other cheerleaders would go to watch Nathan and some of the boys play. Then her memories of going to watch Lucas play. She had a lot of memories here...and surprisingly, most of them were good ones.

"What are you doing out here alone…its late you know"

"Hi Lucas" Brooke smiled as Lucas came and sat next to her on the picnic table.

"I've been worried about you" Lucas admitted.

"Why?"

"Because of what happened at your party, I mean…you just slapped your uncle and then you practically ran out of the place"

Brooke sighed "I just lashed out over nothing" she lied "And I just needed to go somewhere…that's all"

"Well where did you go?" Lucas asked curiously, he didn't want to sound too pushy but he was curious.

"Just…to see Cooper" Brooke said deciding to only tell him part of where she went.

"Oh, right…I'm sorry" Lucas said softly.

"Don't be"

"Do you miss him?" Lucas asked hesitantly.

Brooke nodded "There isn't a day that goes by when I don't think about him" she admitted "Is it weird that I miss him more now that he is dead, more than I missed him when he was living in California?"

"No Brooke…when he was in Cali, you knew he was alive and happy" Lucas said softly.

"But was he?" Brooke asked "Happy I mean, was he _really_ happy?"

Lucas shrugged "I don't know Brooke…"

"I know" Brooke sighed "I just really wish he was here, you know?"

"And what about Nathan? Do you wish he was here too?"

"Of course I do" Brooke nodded "But not as much as I wish Cooper was…does that make me a horrible person?" she asked.

"No Brooke, not at all" Lucas answered reasurringly.

"Yeah but I miss my dead brother more than I miss my twin brother who is alive and well…I mean, what kind of person does that make me?" Brooke asked sadly.

"That makes you human Brooke" Lucas said softly as he placed his hand on top of hers and laced their fingers together "Don't feel guilty for living your life ok?"

"Ok" Brooke nodded.

"Good"

"I miss you Lucas" Brooke said bluntly after a couple of minutes of silence.

"What?" Lucas asked surprised.

"I mean…I miss _you_…I miss _us_" Brooke admitted sadly.

"Me too" Lucas sighed "I miss us so much"

"But I really like Jake"

"And I like Anna"

"So then what the hell are we?" Brooke asked confused.

"I don't know" Lucas said honestly "But a smart girl once said to me 'People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end'. Just have faith Brooke…things will fall into place eventually"

"Have faith" Brooke whispered looking down to their hands which were still entwined together.

* * *

Brooke entered her apartment that night to see Jake already in there. 

"There you are Brooke…I was wondering where you got to, why didn't you tell me you were leaving the party?" Jake asked worriedly as Brooke sat next to him on the couch.

"Sorry, it was a spur of the moment thing" Brooke sighed as Jake wrapped his arm around her and they lay back on the sofa.

"Where'd you go anyway? I've barely seen you all night"

"Sorry…I just went to call Nathan" Brooke said only partially telling the truth.

Jake nodded "How's he doing?"

"He is doing great, Jessica is teething though, the poor girl" Brooke said.

"Poor Nathan" Jake said laughing slightly.

"What's this?" Jake asked confused as he lifted Brooke's wrist up to see her silver bracelet with the B and L charms.

"Oh, just a gift I got" Brooke shrugged hoping he wouldn't think much of it.

Jake looked at it confused, _'This better not be from Lucas'_ he thought. "What does the L stand for?" he asked curiously and Brooke took in a deep breath before answering, she hated lying to people, especially Jake.

"It stands for Lee…and the B for Brooke" Brooke answered realizing that the B part was obvious.

"Right…so who got you it?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Rachel" Brooke lied.

"I thought Rachel already sent her gift" Jake said confused

"She did…but this was something extra" Brooke shrugged hoping Jake would buy the story.

"Ok, it's nice" Jake commented, deciding to believe Brooke's answer.

"Yeah…it is" Brooke said quietly as she looked down at it.

* * *

The next morning Lucas sat in the café with Keith and David, they were discussing cars and basketball before Lucas changed the subject to his favorite brunette. 

"Are you and Brooke ok now?" Lucas asked curiously "I mean…I'm sure she doesn't want to fight with you right now, she doesn't have much family around so it must be good to have you here"

David smiled "Yeah, it's all good"

"Why? What happened?" Keith asked curiously.

"I made some inconsiderate joke about shootings without realizing it and Brooke got upset and slapped me…I don't blame her though" David lied.

Keith nodded as the café doors jingled and they were all surprised to see Dan Lee enter.

David immediately stood up as Dan approached him "Hey big bro, long time no see" he smirked.

Dan didn't answer him straight away as he looked at his little brother straight in the eyes, Dan was good at reading people, and he wanted to know what sort of attitude David had right now. Dan took in his appearance and noticed nothing much had changed since the last time they saw each other. "What are you doing here Dave?" Dan asked finally.

"Visiting old friends Danny" David shrugged "How's the wife?" he smirked, knowing that Deb was not around anymore.

Dan glared at him "That's none of your business…when are you leaving?" he asked

"When I've finished my coffee" David answered smugly.

"I meant Tree Hill, when are you leaving Tree Hill?" Dan asked coldly as Keith and Lucas watched on from their seats.

"Whenever I want Danny, this is a free country; I can go wherever I want whenever I want"

"This is my town David" Dan said in a tone that sent chills up Lucas's spine.

"Oh really? I knew you always liked power Daniel but just because you are the mayor does not mean that you own this town…now if you don't mind, I am trying to enjoy my coffee with my old friend and his boy, so please…feel free to leave" David smirked.

Dan glared at him "I'll be keeping my eye on you" he warned.

"Whatever bro, whatever" he chuckled before sitting down and taking a sip of his drink.

Dan shook his head and went to turn around before stopping "One more thing Dave"

"And what would that be Danny?" David asked smugly.

"You stay the hell away from Brooke" he said warningly "I mean it"

"Goodbye Dan" David said as Dan gave him one last glare before leaving the café.

"What was that about?" Keith asked

"God only knows…this is Dan we are talking about" David chuckled.

"Why does he want you to stay away from Brooke?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Like I said…this is Dan Lee here, who knows what goes through his head" David laughed trying to take the attention away from himself "Anyway, who watched the Lakers game the other night?" he asked changing the subject and leaving a suspicious Lucas.

Why would Dan warn David away from Brooke? As far as he knew, Brooke had only seen Dan once since she returned to Tree Hill and that was weeks ago. Another question he was asking himself is why Dan even cared? The whole Lee family seemed so messed up and confusing, it hurt his head thinking about it…so imagine how hard it had to have been for Cooper, Nathan and Brooke being a part of that delusional family.

**

* * *

A/N: Hey all, thanks to every single one of you who reviewed! They really do mean a lot, and I can't wait to read what you thought about this chapter. I love reading all your reviews, especially the long ones, so yeah…please review this chapter and I hope you all liked it. Thanks again and I will update soon as long as you all review:)**


	11. A Lost Junkie

****

One Last Kiss 

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

* * *

Jake and Brooke were fully engrossed in a make out session on the couch when Peyton walked straight into Brooke's apartment without knocking.

"Ew guys, cut it out, it is way too early to see that" Peyton said grossed out as she opened the fridge door and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Good morning to you to Peyton" Brooke smiled as she pushed a reluctant Jake off of her and walked into the kitchen area where Peyton was standing.

"Morning Peyton" Jake called over before turning on the play station and began to play some basketball game.

"So where did you go last night?" Peyton asked quietly so Jake wouldn't hear.

Brooke glanced back at Jake who seemed too busy in playing his game than trying to listen in on their conversation.

"I went to Cooper's grave" Brooke said quietly "Then I went to see Dan"

"What?" Peyton said loudly causing Brooke to hush her, luckily Jake didn't hear. "You went to see Dan?" Peyton whispered in shock.

Brooke nodded "I had to"

"Why?" Peyton asked confused.

"I had to see if he could find a way to try and get David to leave town" Brooke shrugged simply.

"So you went to _Dan_?" Peyton asked in disbelief.

"Well he is the mayor…and David's brother, if anyone can get dirt on him, it is Dan" Brooke pointed out "It was my only option"

"No it wasn't Brooke…you could go to the police" Peyton said seriously.

"And say what? My uncle forced himself on me four years ago" Brooke muttered sarcastically "There wouldn't be much they could do…it would be my word against his"

"You have me as a witness"

"It doesn't work like that" Brooke sighed "We were both pretty wasted that night, all David can say is that he helped me to bed and you walked in and with you being so drunk jumped to the wrong conclusion"

"But that's what not happened" Peyton told her.

"No but only us and David know that…the only way that can make him go away is if we find something on him that could get him to leave town and hopefully never come back" Brooke said.

"And has Dan agreed to help?" Peyton asked.

Brooke shook her head "No…so I guess I am on my own"

"You aren't on your own Brooke…you have me" Peyton said reassuringly "Don't worry, I promise you that David won't be in your life for much longer"

"I sure hope that's the truth" Brooke sighed as Jake turned around.

"What are you two whispering about?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing babe" Brooke smiled as she went and sat down next to him on the couch.

Jake shrugged and turned back to his game and Brooke glanced back at Peyton before turning her attention towards the TV to pretend to know what was going on. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

* * *

"Hey Luke" Anna smiled as she kissed Lucas softly on the lips before sitting next to him at the counter of the café.

"Hi Anna" Lucas smiled as Haley approached them.

"Hey guys…do you want the normal?" she asked and they both nodded.

"The normal Hales?" Lucas laughed questioning her greeting.

"Well it's what you both order every day, so I just assumed that you would want the same again" Haley shrugged.

"Wow, you made me realize that we hang out here _way_ too much" Lucas laughed.

"Well I work here…what's your excuse?" Haley asked smiling.

"It's my mom's café?" Lucas tried.

"That goes against you Lucas…most teenagers would try to avoid their parents' workplace" Haley pointed out.

"The food is nice?" Anna asked joining in the conversation.

"I'm sure that compliment would work for Karen, but I am just a waitress so that's not a good enough answer for me…nice try though" Haley smiled.

"It's because we come to look at this beautiful, kind and caring waitress who works here…she goes by the name Haley James, you might know her?" Lucas smirked.

"Wow Lucas, your girlfriend is sitting right beside you and yet you insist on hitting on me? I'm sorry Anna…I've tried to tell him that we are not going to happen, but he doesn't listen" Haley said in mock annoyance.

Lucas shook his head laughing "Are you going to get our food or what?"

"Alright, geez Lucas, give a girl a chance" Haley muttered before walking into the kitchen leaving Lucas shaking his head and laughing slightly.

"So what do you want to do today?" Anna asked.

"I don't know" Lucas sighed "Sundays are always boring" he moaned.

"Well we could go back to my place…we would be alone" Anna said seductively.

Lucas was about to accept Anna's answer but then all of a sudden the image of a certain brunette appeared into his head "We can't really leave Haley though, I mean her shift finishes soon and I said she could hang out with us today"

"Oh ok" Anna said disappointedly.

"Another time though, yeah?" Lucas said reassuringly.

"Yeah ok" Anna nodded

* * *

Rachel sat watching the television when Nathan came into the living room.

"Is Jess asleep?" Rachel asked not keeping her eyes off the TV.

"She is" Nathan answered sitting down next to her "So I think now's the time we had some fun" he smirked as he began to kiss Rachel's neck.

Rachel moaned slightly "After this Nate…I want to see what Kate's son looks like" she said trying to catch up on the latest episodes of her favorite TV show, Lost.

Nathan groaned in frustration "Oh come on Rach, you can watch this anytime you want…Jessica will only be sleeping for a couple of hours" he reasoned trying to spend some time alone with his girlfriend.

Rachel sighed deeply "Ok fine, but make this quick" she smirked before crashing her lips onto his, kissing him passionately.

"Works for me" Nathan mumbled into her mouth as he lowered her down onto the couch so he was lying on top of her.

Rachel ran her hands to the bottom of his t-shirt before she broke the kiss so Nathan could remove it.

Nathan trailed kissing down Rachel's neck and suddenly they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing through the house.

Nathan groaned as he went to get off Rachel but she pulled him back down.

"Just ignore it" Rachel muttered attaching her lips back against his.

Nathan responded to the kiss but the bell rang again but this time it wouldn't stop. "I should get it before they wake Jess up" he sighed as he sat up and put his top on.

"God, can't they take the hint that we don't want to answer the door?" Rachel asked annoyed as Nathan headed towards the entrance of the house.

"Ok ok I'm coming!" Nathan shouted as the person on the other side wouldn't stop ringing the bell. He swung the door open in frustration and his jaw dropped when he saw who was at the other side of it. "Mom"

"Hi Nathan"

* * *

"Dude I am so bored!" Peyton moaned as she flung herself frustratingly onto the couch.

"Speak for yourself" Jake mumbled as he furiously attacked the buttons of his controller.

"Oh so you can just sit there and play playstation all day while Brooke and I have to watch this crap and be bored?" Peyton asked annoyed.

Jake shrugged.

"Well why don't we go out for lunch?" Brooke suggested "It's almost two and I am hungry" she stated.

"Works for me" Peyton said standing up.

"Jake? Are you coming?" Brooke asked.

"Sure" Jake answered but didn't stop playing his game.

Brooke rolled her eyes, he was a typical male…Nathan was just the same when it came to his playstation.

Peyton however just went straight towards the TV and turned it off.

"Hey!" Jake shouted annoyed and slightly angry.

"We are going for something to eat…now get your ass up!" Peyton shouted shaking her head as she left the apartment and Jake pouted before following.

* * *

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked shocked as he looked his mother up and down. She looked a mess.

"I need your help Nathan" Deb said in a panicked voice that scared Nathan slightly.

"Uh…come in" Nathan said worriedly as Deb followed him into the living room.

"Mrs. Lee…what a surprise" Rachel said in shock "You look…alive" she said as took in Deb's appearance, she looked like she hadn't showered in weeks and her clothes weren't looking that clean either.

"So what is it mom?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I…its Dan" Deb got out.

"What has he done now?" Nathan asked letting out a small sigh. He should have known that's why she was here.

"He…He is after me Nate…he is out to get me" Deb said fearfully.

Nathan raised an eyebrow and frowned "He's out to get you?"

"He's trying to kill me Nathan…he is looking for me"

Nathan glanced at Rachel who looked confused "Have you been taking those pills again Mrs. Lee?" Rachel asked bluntly

"Rachel!" Nathan cut in sending her a short glare.

Rachel shrugged and held up her hands in defense "I'm only asking" she muttered.

"No…No, he wants me dead Nathan…you need to help me!" Deb said as she began panicking "Nate, he is going to kill me" she screamed out as she started to hyperventilate.

Nathan looked at Rachel panicked and Rachel watched on quite shocked.

"Mom…Mom" Nathan said sternly as he grabbed a hold of Deb's shoulders "Calm down ok? Just take deep breaths…come on, breath" he said soothingly as Deb slowly calmed down.

Deb panted slightly as she regained her breathing pattern and Nathan looked at her slightly scared. "Ok, why don't you um…take a shower and have a lie down and we will talk about this later ok?" Nathan asked reassuringly.

Deb nodded as she placed her hand on her sons cheek "I knew you wouldn't let me down Nate…you truly are my boy" she said softly before Nathan led Deb towards the bathroom leaving a curious and suspicious Rachel behind.

* * *

"Oh great, Lucas is here" Jake muttered as they walked into the café.

"Be nice" Brooke warned as Jake took her hand in his and they three walked towards Lucas and Anna.

"I'm always nice" Jake commented.

"Hi guys" Peyton smiled sitting down on a bar stool and picking up a menu before casually flicking through but kept on secretly glancing between Brooke and Lucas.

"Hey…Hi Brooke" Lucas smiled softly; his smile grew wider as he noticed his bracelet on her wrist.

"Hi Lucas" Brooke smiled back as Jake frowned slightly.

"So, what are you guys doing on this boring Sunday afternoon?" Haley asked joining the small group.

"Being bored" Peyton groaned as Brooke's cell rang.

"It's Rachel" Brooke smirked as she answered the call "Hey Bitch, what's up"

_**"Brooke, I think there's something you need to know" Rachel sighed as she sneaked out into the back porch so Nathan wouldn't know. Nathan thought that it wouldn't be a good idea to tell Brooke that Deb was with them in California because of their disagreements in the past.**_

"Ok? What is it Rachel?" Brooke asked slightly worriedly as the group turned their attention towards her noticing the immediate change in Brooke's tone.

_**"You won't believe who just showed up here! I swear Brooke, she must be on drugs or something" Rachel muttered.**_

"Who Rachel? Who is on drugs?" Brooke asked curiously

_**"Your mom!**__** Brooke, she is crazy, seriously…I think she has lost the plot or something because she won't shut up about how Dan is trying to kill her"**_

"What the hell?" Brooke asked completely confused and quite stunned "So she just showed up at the house like a lost junkie?" she asked. Peyton looked at her slightly confused as Brooke placed her hand in the air and went to walk outside.

_**"Yeah pretty much" **_

"So she says that Dan is trying to kill her? That's ridiculous" Brooke muttered as she stood outside the café.

_**"I know…crazy right?" **_

-

"What do you think Brooke's talking about?" Lucas asked curiously as he glanced outside the café where Brooke was pacing up and down outside the cafe, her free hand stuffed into her back pocket while the other held her cell to her ear.

"Something private that obviously does not concern you" Jake said coldly.

Peyton rolled her eyes slightly "Well since she is talking to Rachel…I'm guessing the girl broke a nail" she muttered.

Lucas raised an eyebrow "I thought you and Rachel used to be friends?"

Peyton scoffed "Please, she was always Brooke's friend...I just put up with the whore to keep Brooke happy"

-

"So what does Nathan think of all of this?" Brooke asked

_**"I think he is still in shock that she's actually here…as for the Dan thing, well I think she has turned crazy" Rachel said seriously.**_

Brooke sighed deeply "I just don't really understand what she's doing there…I mean, is she sick?"

_**"I have no idea, she is sleeping now I think so I will call you later and give you more details…but the women is messed up Brooke, really messed up" **_

"Oh" Brooke mumbled.

_**"What do you think about all of this?" Rachel asked curiously.**_

Brooke placed her hand on her head "I don't know Rach" she had so much going on in her life right now, she didn't need this…but at least her Mom wasn't back in Tree Hill.

_**"Well, just try not to think about that psycho too much" Rachel warned**_

"She is my Mom Rachel, how can I not think about her?" Brooke sighed "And don't call her a psycho"

_**"I'm just telling it like I see it" Rachel shrugged "Look, I have to go before Nathan finds me…I will call you when I find out more, ok?" **_

"Ok, bye Rachel" Brooke sighed hanging up and making her way back into the café.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Jake asked worriedly as he approached Brooke.

"Um…Yeah, look Jake I'm going to head off"

"What why?" Jake asked concerned "What's wrong Brooke?"

"Nothing's wrong… I just have to go and do something" Brooke answered.

"Well do you want me to come with you?" Jake asked.

"No…No, I will call you later ok?" Brooke said and quickly left before Jake got a chance to get another word in.

"What happened? Where did Brooke go?" Peyton asked confused as Jake returned to the counter.

"I don't know" Jake said honestly as he looked back towards the door "She just said she had to do something and left" he said confused.

"Weird" Peyton mumbled and wondered if it had anything to do with David.

Lucas looked on curiously, he really wanted to know what was going on with Brooke right now but he knew it wasn't his place…not anymore.

* * *

"Nathan what is she doing here?" Rachel asked as Nathan walked into the kitchen where Rachel was currently reading a magazine at the counter.

"I don't know? She's been asleep for a while now but she looks scared Rachel…_really_ scared" Nathan sighed as he put his head in his hands.

"Nate" Rachel sighed as she walked over to him and pulled him into a hug "I know this is hard for you, but you have to remember that this is Deb Lee we are talking about"

"She's my mom Rachel" Nathan said pulling out of the hug and staring at his girlfriend intently.

"Yeah, but she is also an alcoholic and god knows how many pills she is taking" Rachel pointed out "You can't trust her"

"I think that's up to my son to decide and not some hooker he picked up from the streets" Deb said coldly walking into the room.

"Mom!" Nathan said sternly.

"Whatever Mrs. Lee, at least I'm not a crazy junkie" Rachel said icily.

"Rachel!" Nathan cut in again.

Rachel held up her hands in surrender "Sorry" she muttered as she sat back down onto the stool.

"What are you doing here mom?" Nathan asked turning to face his mother.

"I had to escape Nate…I had to find you"

"Escape from what?" Nathan asked frustratingly.

"Dan! Ok? I had to escape from Dan!"

Rachel let out a dry laugh. "Oh god"

"Rachel!" Nathan said angrily "Please"

Rachel rolled her eyes as Nathan turned his attention back to Deb.

"He's trying to kill me Nathan! He is trying to kill me!" she said loudly

"Mom…don't you think, that's a bit…you know? Farfetched?" Nathan asked hesitantly.

"Why won't you believe me? Nathan you know what he is like! He is after me! He wants me _dead_!" Deb shouted

"I do know what he is like and as much as a sick bastard he is, he wouldn't go as far as killing someone" Nathan told her defending his father.

"You don't know him like I do Nathan…you don't know the real Dan Lee, he is evil!"

"You're crazy" Rachel muttered as Nathan glared at her.

"No you don't understand!" Deb screamed "It's in his blood! He is an evil, evil man! He is capable at doing anything with the right motive!"

"And what exactly is his motive mom? What makes you think he would want to kill you?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"I've done some things Nathan…things that you wouldn't understand"

"Try me" Nathan pleaded "Come on Mom, there has to be more to this"

"I can't tell you Nathan…all that matters is that he wants to get me" Deb said fearfully "And he wants me dead!"

Nathan ran a hand through his hair "Ok…say if you were telling the truth, how would know this? Did he say so himself?"

Deb nodded, tears glistening in her eyes "He said I better watch my back or Cooper wouldn't be the only deceased Lee in this family"

"He said that?" Nathan said angrily, how could he bring Cooper into this?

Deb nodded "You should have seen the look in his eyes Nathan…he was serious, so serious" Deb cried.

"This is getting more and more like a horror movie every second" Rachel stated laughing slightly. She honestly believed that Deb had lost the plot, just looking at her you could see she was on some kind of drug, and whatever it was, it has seriously messed with her mind.

"Rachel, you aren't helping" Nathan said sternly.

"Please Nate…you have to believe me" Deb pleaded "Please!"

"I…" Nathan stuttered not knowing what to do. This was messed up, and he honestly thought he had escaped Tree Hill's drama.

* * *

Lucas smiled slightly as he saw Brooke sitting alone at the River Court; he knew she would be here.

"You know, we should really stop meeting up like this" Lucas smirked sitting down next to her "Two days in a row…aren't I a lucky one"

Brooke smiled slightly "You know Lucas; you should really stop stalking me like this" she told him, repeating some of his words.

Lucas chuckled "And what makes me the stalker? It could easily be you…I've seen the way you look at me"

"Oh please, get over yourself" Brooke smirked "And besides…I was here first, just like I was last night"

"Well I come here to play basketball…what's your excuse?" Lucas asked, turning slightly serious.

"I come here to think…well at least I try to" she muttered letting out a dry laugh.

"And what exactly is there to think about Brooke?" Lucas asked hesitantly.

"Oh you don't want to know"

"Try me" Lucas said softly "I'm here for you Brooke…you know that right?"

Brooke nodded "I know…and so people keep on telling me, but there's nothing much they can do"

"Well then tell me Brooke; tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help" Lucas said reassuringly as he placed his hand on her arm "Please"

"There's nothing you can do Luke" Brooke sighed "It's all out of my control and I can't stop it"

"Is this about Rachel's phone call earlier? Why you left the café so quickly?" he asked curiously.

Brooke nodded slightly "That's part of it yes" she answered.

"You can trust me" Lucas said softly "You know you can"

"My Mom turned up in California" Brooke sighed as Lucas nodded waiting for her to continue "Rachel said she was in a pretty bad way and that she looked like she was stocked up on drugs"

"I'm sorry Brooke" Lucas said comfortably.

"Yeah" Brooke said letting out a dry laugh "So am I" she muttered "But that's not all..."

Lucas sat patiently, waiting for her to continue.

"She told them that Dan is trying to kill her…I mean how ridiculous is that? Yes I know that Dan is a major ass and he has done things in the past that make you question if he is even human…but he's not a killer, he is still my father, he wouldn't kill someone" Brooke said shaking her head.

Lucas stayed silent, this was a lot to take in and he felt really bad for Brooke having to deal with all of this, it must really be hard for her, especially since she's probably had to cope with this sort of family drama from such an early age.

"I don't know what to do Luke" Brooke said sadly as tears threatened to fall "I really don't know what to think" she said as the tears ran freely now and she let out a sob.

"Hey…come here" Lucas said softly as he pulled Brooke in for a hug "It's going to be ok Pretty Girl…ok? It will all be okay" he said comfortably as he rubbed her back soothingly and rocked her slightly as Brooke clung to him tightly, digging her face into his shoulder, not caring if she was soaking his shirt with her tears.

"I'm here for you" he finished quietly as he trailed his fingers lightly through her brown locks.

**

* * *

A/N: So, I hope you liked the long chapter! And the**** temporary**** return of Nathan and Rachel! I know some of you have missed them. So please review! I love to hear what you all think, especially the long ones! And I promise I will update soon! Like I always say, the more reviews...the faster the updates :)**


	12. A Little Family History

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

_Peoples thoughts in this style of writing._

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Brooke finally pulled away from a reluctant Lucas, he hated to admit it, but he enjoyed having Brooke in his arms again…even if she was crying.

Brooke sniffled slightly and wiped her eyes "Oh god, I am so sorry" she said embarrassedly.

"No, don't be" Lucas said softly as he rubbed her arm comfortably.

"But you don't need this…I mean, this is my problem, I shouldn't be dumping this on you" Brooke told him apologetically.

"Hey" Lucas said softly "Brooke, I told you I will _always_ be here for you, whenever you need me, I will be here"

"Thanks Luke" Brooke said giving him a small smile.

"Anything for you" Lucas said softly and Brooke looked at him slightly in awe that he had just said that. However the moment was interrupted by the ringing on Brooke's cell.

"Its Rachel" she mumbled hesitantly.

"Do you want to be alone?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shook her head "Stay…please" she said quietly.

"Of course" Lucas said as Brooke took in a deep breath before answering the call and putting it on speaker so Lucas could here, she didn't know why she wanted him to hear but she thought it might be easier this way so that she wouldn't have to explain what Rachel said afterwards.

"Hi Rachel…what's been happening?" she asked hesitantly.

"_**Your mom is crazy" Rachel said seriously "I think she has a screw loose or something"**_

"Rachel…" Brooke sighed "Just tell me what happened"

Lucas automatically placed his arm around Brooke and rubbed her back comfortably as Brooke waited to hear what was going on.

"_**She said that she needed to escape from Dan…apparently he is trying to kill her or something" Rachel muttered, not believing it for a second.**_

"Was she drunk or something?" Brooke asked curiously "Why would she say that?"

"_**I don't know Brooke…she didn't look drunk, or act drunk…but she must be on something, I mean, who would go around claiming that their husband who just happens to be across the country, is trying to kill them?" Rachel asked herself "It's ridiculous"**_

"I know" Brooke said quietly "So what is she doing now? Is she staying with you guys?"

"_**Unfortunately, yes…Nathan seems to think that the best place for Deb right now would be to stay with us…but honestly, the best thing for that women right now would be to be locked up inside some mental institution…away from us normal people"**_

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Lucas cut in.

_**Rachel smirked "Well Well, am I hearing things or was that actually the voice of Lucas Scott?"**_

"Hi Rachel" Lucas sighed

"_**Lucas" Rachel smiled "May I ask what you are doing with your ex-girlfriend right now? Alone I am assuming."**_

"Rachel" Brooke said sternly "Please…just tell me what is happening with my mom"

"_**Fine fine…but you owe me details later Brooke" Rachel said seriously "Anyways, there's nothing much more to say really except that the crazy bitch is living with us, she is claiming that Dan is trying to kill her…and I'm sure she is dosed up on some sort of drug"**_

Brooke sighed deeply "Ok, well…just keep me up to date with what is going on alright?" she asked.

"_**Sure thing Brooke…I will call you later though, when a certain hot guy with the last name Scott isn't around" Rachel smirked.**_

Both Brooke and Lucas rolled their eyes "Bye Rachel" She said.

"_**Bye whore…bye Lucas" Rachel laughed.**_

"Bye Rachel" Lucas said smiling slightly as Brooke shut her cell phone.

* * *

"So where do you think Brooke is?" Jake asked as he and Peyton sat in Karen's café.

"I don't know" Peyton shrugged, part of her was slightly worried that Brookes disappearance had something to do with David, however she was also curious to what her phone call with Rachel was about.

"It's just that she left the café so suddenly…I just hope she is ok" Jake said worriedly.

"She will be Jake" Peyton said reassuringly

"I know…but is it me, or has she been acting slightly weird today?" Jake asked.

"I think she is just a little hung over from the party last night" Peyton lied.

"Really? I didn't think she even drank that much" Jake said skeptically.

"She had a bit…besides, she is missing Nathan…I guess he has just been on her mind" Peyton shrugged hoping Jake would stop or change the conversation.

"Yeah, maybe" Jake sighed.

* * *

"So…what do you think of that?" Brooke asked, slightly nervous, this was probably one of the first times she has let anyone _that_ close to her family problems, especially about her mom, except for Rachel obviously. Normally she would just tell people like Lucas, Peyton and now Jake just bits and pieces of what was going on…but something inside of her wanted Lucas to listen to that conversation, and that scared her slightly.

"I think that you have to be pretty strong right now to be able to handle this as well as you have" Lucas commented, his hand still not leaving Brooke's back as it rested their protectively.

Brooke let out a small laugh "Well you have to be stronggrowing up with my family"

"What was that like anyway?" Lucas asked curiously but hesitantly, he knew that Brooke didn't really like to talk about her childhood but he felt that after the amount of the Lee family drama Brooke has let him into tonight, well maybe she would be ok with just opening up a little bit.

"Hard" Brooke answered honestly as Lucas looked at her sympathetically "My mom was never really around…and when she was, well she wasn't the nicest of people" Brooke admitted "Or sober for that matter"

"I'm sorry" Lucas said softly.

Brooke shook her head "Don't be"

"What else?" Lucas urged, he thought that maybe it would be better for Brooke if she actually talked about things rather than keeping her feelings bottled up inside of her like she always seems to be doing.

"Well you already know about the whole Dan and basketball issue…I guess that just made me an outsider, because even though they never admitted it, Cooper and Nathan always had that connection with him…their love and passion for basketball." Brooke sighed "I didn't have anything with that man…or with my mom, but in a way, I had Anna"

"Who's Anna?" Lucas asked curiously, the name briefly reminding him of his girlfriend, however that thought quickly disappeared as Brooke went on.

"Peyton's mom…she was more of a mother to me then Deb was…but then she died" Brooke said sadly "And I guess, in a way that's when I realized that I was alone, yes I had Nathan and Cooper and even Peyton…but it wasn't the same, Nathan and Cooper had Dan, Peyton had Larry…who did I have? Well I have makeup and clothes and boys" Brooke scoffed.

Lucas listened carefully as he subconsciously rubbed circles on Brooke's back.

"Then…when I was 13, Rachel came into our lives…and boy was she a bitch" Brooke said laughing slightly.

Lucas let out a small chuckled too.

"I mean…I _really_ hated her, she was so mean to me…but I guess I was kinda mean to her too" Brooke smiled "We really didn't like each other…she was trying to steal some of my friends, then she went after Nathan…until she found Cooper, I mean Rachel was only 13 at the time…Cooper was 17, so you could see the chances of her actually getting him" she laughed "But that didn't stop her"

"Why doesn't that surprise me" Lucas chuckled "So what actually made the two of you eventually become friends? Let alone best friends"

"Well…I would say it was about 4 or 5 months after she came to Tree Hill, me and Peyton were shopping in the mall and we saw Rachel there talking with Cooper and his friends, and well…Cooper was really mean to her, so she ran away crying to the girls room and I felt kind of bad…Cooper, well he is a Lee, so he has a little temper on him" Brooke pointed out.

Lucas chuckled "Oh yeah, I have been on the receiving end of the Lee temper, it's not good" he laughed thinking about all his fights with Nathan.

Brooke smiled "I followed her to the bathroom, and well…I sort of bitched about Cooper to her, you know? To make her feel better…but then she did the unbelievable thing and defended him to me" Brooke laughed "I was so shocked that she did that…I mean, Cooper was an ass to her in front of his friends yet she still defended the guy…so I guess, in a way I kind of respected her a little, for sticking up for my brother like that" she continued "So…we talked a little…then the next day at school we actually greeted each other, everyone was gob smacked" she giggled.

"I can't believe you and Rachel started off hating each other" Lucas laughed "But I guess that explains the bitchy banter between the two of you"

"It does" Brooke smiled "But we actually didn't become best friends until about 1 year later" she admitted

"And how did that happen?" Lucas asked curiously.

"I found out that her parents sucked almost as much as mine" Brooke sighed "She was alone on Christmas day"

"Really?" Lucas asked shocked, the parents in Tree Hill really were messed up

Brooke nodded "She was only 14, and every year, Nathan, Cooper and me always used to go outside with our gifts, our bikes and of course the endless amount of new basketballs" Brooke sighed shaking her head "Anyway, me and Nathan raced each other around the block and that's when I saw Rachel sitting outside on her steps alone, and since we were friends I went to see her and that's when she told me that her parents were somewhere in the Bahamas and her nanny had passed out after drinking too much"

"That must of sucked" Lucas commented.

"It did" Brooke sighed "You know…I never thought I would say this, but it actually feels good right now, after I have gotten some things off my chest"

"_Some_ things?" Lucas asked curiously.

Brooke nodded

"Oh, so you mean there's more?" Lucas asked smiling a little.

"Oh yeah…trust me, if we wanted to go down the whole of theLee family history then we would be here all week"

"I wouldn't mind" Lucas smirked.

Brooke rolled her eyes "Well I do"

* * *

"Nathan…you do believe me right?" Deb asked hesitantly as she and Nathan sat out on the beach.

"Mom…I don't know" Nathan sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Nate…Dan is an evil man, ok? Despite what Rachel says, I am not going crazy…he wants to kill me" Deb told him fearfully.

Nathan let out a deep sigh "Yes, Dan is capable of a lot of things but murder mom? I don't know"

"That's because you don't know him Nathan…you don't know the _real_ Dan Lee"

"Mom I lived with him for 17 years, he pretty much raised us alone…you were never around!" Nathan said bitterly "So if he really was as bad as you are making him sound right now then don't you think that me, Cooper and Brooke would be just like him?" Nathan asked.

Deb shook her head "I hate to say it Nathan…but you and Cooper have a lot more in common with that man than you would think"

Nathan looked at her in disbelief "Are you kidding me? Mom you don't even know me! And Cooper? Mom, Cooper was a great guy!" Nathan said defending his brother, sadly knowing that he couldn't defend himself.

Deb shook her head "Don't purposely forget about all the bad things Cooper has done just because he is dead!"

"Shut up!" Nathan said angrily "Shut up!" he said standing up.

"Nathan" Deb said sternly following her son's actions and standing up "You didn't know half of the things thatCooper has pulled in the past…he is a Lee, Nate"

"Yeah and so am I? And Brooke! So does that make us evil too?" Nathan asked sarcastically.

"Not what I meant" Deb said frustratingly.

"You know what…I am not going to stay here and listen to you bad mouth my brother…you are talking shit!" Nathan said coldly as he stormed towards the beach house.

"Cooper lied to you Nathan!" Deb shouted after him and Nathan slowed down his pace "When he came back to Tree Hill…it wasn't for you and Brooke!"

Nathan froze and turned around "What are you talking about?"

"He told you that he was in debt right?" Deb asked as she took a few step closer to her youngest son.

"How…How do you know that?" Nathan asked confused.

Deb however ignored his question and carried on "He told you that he had gambling problems and then he fed you sob stories to make it more believable, that was my idea" Deb said laughing slightly at the shocked look on Nathan's face before continuing "And last but certainly not least…he showed you Dan's black book, and he bought _you_ the car right? To get his name in the book?" Deb asked

Nathan nodded slightly

"Yeah, that was because he was feeling guilty" Deb stated "Did you honestly believe that Cooper came up with the plan to blackmail Dan?" she asked.

Nathan however just stood there stunned…this was a lot to take in.

"_We_ came up with the plan together Nathan…the whole thing was planned to get money from Dan, Cooper wasn't in debt…he is just greedy, like I said, he is a Lee" Deb sighed "But unfortunately things didn't go exactly to plan"

"And why is that?" Nathan asked coldly, he didn't know whether or not to believe this story, Deb could be making it up, but then again…she knew about Cooper buying him the car and the gambling story.

"Because then he got shot" Deb told him.

Nathan looked down…he couldn't believe this.

"I'm sorry Nathan…I didn't want this to affect your memory of Cooper…he is a good guy but he wasn't as great as you thought he was" Deb said softly.

"This doesn't affect anything" Nathan said sternly, however…he knew that Deb was telling the truth. "And what the hell does this have to do with Dan trying to kill you?" Nathan asked coldly.

"Don't you think it all adds up Nathan?" Deb asked.

"What? What adds up?" Nathan asked confused.

"The dates"

"What dates? Mom what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the day he died was the day after he blackmailed your father" Deb said seriously.

"I…I don't get it" Nathan said quietly however he had a little feeling of what was coming next.

"I think Dan killed Cooper…and now he wants to kill me" Deb said fearfully.

Nathans eyes widened.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas had hung out at the river court for a couple more hours before they decided to call it a night and go home.

"Thanks for walking me home Luke…but you really didn't have too" Brooke said softly as they stood outside of Brooke's apartment.

"Don't be silly Brooke…I wanted to" Lucas smiled

Brooke smiled as she held his gaze for a moment before turning her attention to her keys.

"Well…it's getting late, I better head home" Lucas started as he took a couple of steps back.

Brooke nodded "Thanks Lucas…you know, for today" she said gratefully.

"Don't thank me" Lucas said softly "I enjoyed spending time with you"

"Even when I was crying like a baby?" Brooke asked lightly.

"Don't say that" Lucas said seriously before changing his tone lightly "But like I said…I enjoy spending time with you"

Brooke nodded smiling as Lucas turned to walk away.

"Bye Brooke"

"Bye" Brooke said quietly as she watched him walk towards the steps "Lucas wait!" she called after him.

Lucas turned around "Yeah?"

"I know it's getting late but you could come in if you want? For a drink or something?" Brooke asked a little nervously. _What the hell are you doing Brooke? You have a boyfriend!_ However that didn't stop her hoping he would say yes.

Lucas nodded, a huge grin forming on his lips "Yeah Brooke…I would like that"

"Good" Brooke nodded back also smiling "Come on in then"

Lucas smiled before following her into the apartment.

* * *

"Nathan…say something, please" Deb pleaded.

Nathan stood in shock "Are you serious?"

"Yes Nathan…I am"

"Mom…" Nathan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Deb was glad that Nathan seemed to believe him "I can feel it Nate"

"Mom, you need help" Nathan muttered angrily

"No Nathan" Deb pleaded "You have to believe me"

"How could you even think that? Dan would never kill Cooper!" Nathan shouted angrily

"Nathan…"

"No!" Nathan shouted cutting her off "Besides, it's not even possible…Jimmy or Max killed Cooper! Dan wasn't even in the damn school!"

"Yet Cooper still managed to get in there!" Deb shouted pointing that fact out.

Nathan froze for a moment knowing that that was a good point; however the idea of Dan killing his own son is ridiculous "Dan was the mayor! He was outside with the cops!"

"You don't know that!"

Nathan groaned in frustration "God Mom! You know what? I don't want you here anymore!" he said angrily.

"No…Nathan please!" Deb cried as tears began to run down her face. "You have to believe me" she pleaded desperately.

"No! I do not want you around me and I sure as hell don't want you to be around my daughter!" Nathan shouted in anger"Go Deb…I mean it" he said sternly.

"Nathan! Please" Deb begged "He is trying to kill me Nathan!"

Nathan shook his head "Mom…you need to go back to rehab"

"No Nathan! Stop it! You need to face this!" Deb shouted.

Nathan shook his head furiously "Get the hell away from me mom! I don't want to hear your petty little lies for much longer!" he shouted angrily as he stormed towards his house leaving Deb sobbing into the sand.

**A/N: Well? I hope you liked it! Please review…the more reviews the faster updates! I promise you that! So thanks again! And thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, they all mean a lot.**


	13. Jealousy

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

_Peoples thoughts in this style of writing._

**A/N: Hey guys, I have made a preview for this story, the link is on my profile if you guys would watch it would be great lol! And comments would be great too** :)

* * *

Brooke awoke the next morning to a knock on the door.

"I'm coming" she grumbled as she stumbled to answer the door "Oh, hey Jake" she smiled as Jake gave her a quick kiss before entering the apartment.

"I brought you breakfast" Jake smiled motioning to the brown bag in his hand as he placed it on the table before removing the food from inside and handing Brooke a bagel.

"Thanks" Brooke said tiredly as she sat on the bar stool.

"You look tired…late night?" Jake asked curiously deciding not to bring up her quick exit from the café yesterday up right now.

"Yeah something like that" Brooke answered in a yawn as she remembered staying up late with Lucas last night just talking for hours before he finally went home which from what she could remember wasn't until the early hours of the morning.

Jake nodded as he made himself a drink and sat across the counter from Brooke as he dug into his food, however as he glanced to the stool next to him he saw another guys hoody slumped over it.

"What's this?" Jake asked suspiciously as he picked up the grey hoody.

Brooke looked at it and inwardly groaned "Oh that's Lucas's" she admitted hoping Jake wouldn't make a big deal out of it, however the look on his face told her that that wouldn't happen.

"And what is your ex-boyfriends sweatshirt doing _here_?" Jake asked looking up to face his girlfriend. "Does this have something to do with your late night?"

Brooke sighed "Come on Jake…it's not like that"

"Well then what's it like Brooke? I find your ex-boyfriends sweatshirt in your apartment after you disappeared on my yesterday" Jake said accusingly "What was he even doing here anyway?"

"We ran into each other yesterday afternoon at the River Court and we just hung out and then I invited him back here for coffee" Brooke explained 

Jake rolled his eyes slightly "I knew that you and Lucas were starting to become friends again but I didn't realize he was the type of friend that you invite back to your empty apartment_alone_for a late night coffee" he muttered.

"Jake come on, you are being ridiculous…we are just friends" Brooke said starting to get annoyed.

"Right" Jake said scoffing, his jealousy taking over "So he just happened to leave his hoody here?"

"Yes!" Brooke said frustratingly "God Jake…don't you trust me?" she asked slightly hurt.

"I just want to know what my girlfriend was doing with her ex alone in her apartment"

"We just hung out!" Brooke said starting to raise her voice "God Jake! What the hell is your problem?"

"Lucas is! It's obvious he still loves you…I just want to know what the hell is going on between the two of you!" Jake said frustratingly and slightly angrily "I'm not stupid Brooke…I've seen the glances he sends you, so I am sorry if I don't like the idea of him spending time with you alone"

"So you don't trust me?" Brooke asked in disbelief "You know what Jake…I would never cheat on anyone, especially you! So if you're accusing me of having something going on with Lucas then you are undeniably wrong!"

"So you're telling me you have no feelings for the guy whatsoever?" Jake asked coldly.

Brooke looked down at the floor, she could have easily lied and said no but she felt like she had been lying to too many people lately, besides, she wasn't even sure if Jake would haveeven believed her anyway.

Jake let out a dry laugh "I thought so"

"Jake…" Brooke said softly 

Jake shook his head "I'm going to school" he muttered.

"Jake!" Brooke called after him again but he ignored her and stormed out of the apartment leaving a very frustrated Brooke.

* * *

Brooke stormed through the halls of Tree Hill High clutching Lucas's sweatshirt in her hand before she eventually found him standing by his locker.

"Here you go Lucas…you left this at my place last night" Brooke said coldly as she threw the hoody off his chest.

Lucas looked slightly confused at the coldness in Brooke's voice but shrugged it off "Thanks Brooke, I was going to ask you for this"

"Yeah well next time don't leave it lying around!" Brooke said icily and Lucas frowned.

"I'm sorry…I didn't think it was that big of a deal, I only forgot my sweatshirt Brooke…" Lucas trailed not knowing why Brooke seemed to be so pissed at him.

Brooke sighed as she placed her hand on her hand "I know…I'm sorry for being such a bitch"

"You're not a bitch" Lucas said softly giving her a small smile.

"I just totally bit your head off and you have done nothing wrong…I'm sorry" she said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it" Lucas smiled ashe shuthis locker and turned to face directly to her"So what's gotten you so stressed anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Oh it's a long story" she muttered not feeling in the mood to tell Lucas the story.

Lucas raised an eyebrow "I bet it's not _that_ long"

"Jake and I had an argument this morning" Brooke sighed and Lucas had to try and hide his smile "He just completely over reacted over something, I guess he was jealous" 

"Jealous of what?" Lucas asked curiously.

"You" Brooke admitted.

"Me?" Lucas asked trying to hide the happiness in his voice, now Jake knew how he felt when he confessed his feelings for Brooke last year.

"He found your hoody this morning and he completely flipped when he found out you were at my apartment last night…I mean it's no big deal, we were just hanging out but his male ego obviously got in the way" Brooke sighed.

"Well, sorry for forgetting this" Lucas said giving her a small smile as he motioned to the top in his hand.

"Don't be" Brooke answered giving him a small smile back "It just feels weird that's all…I mean this is mine and Jake's first argument as a couple…and I guess I don't really know what to do next"

"Well what did you do when you and I had an argument?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Um, normally I would bitch about you to Rachel and then think about the hot make up sex we would have after" she admitted honestly and Lucas couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sounds about right" he laughed but then frowned slightly "So…are you going to bitch about Jake to Peyton and then think about…you know" he finished awkwardly.

Brooke frowned "Um…is this your not sosubtle ex-boyfriend way of asking me if Jake and I are having sex? Because if it is Lucas, then it really isn't any of your business"

"No…No, it wasn't…I was just…trying to help" Lucas stuttered trying to defend himself, however that was his not so subtle way of trying to find out if Brooke and Jake were sleeping together.

"Right" Brooke nodded not really believing him "Well I better go…" she trailed as she took a step back.

Lucas nodded dejectedly "Ok…well I will see you later?" he asked a little hopefully.

"Sure" Brooke nodded giving him a small smile "Bye Luke"

"See ya Brooke" Lucas said and sighed as he watched the brunette walk away.

* * *

Brooke sat alone in her apartment at lunch time…she left her cheer stuff at home so she had to go and get it for practice that night, however as she was stuffing her spare clothes into her bag she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Curiously Brooke made her way towards the door and swung it open only to try and shut it again; however the guest on the other side was a lot stronger than her so he easily pushed the door open again before making his way into the apartment.

"What the hell are you doing here David?" Brooke asked angrily as she stepped back trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

David smirked "Nice to see you too Brooke" he chuckled.

"I'm being serious" Brooke said sternly "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you have daddy dearest threatening me" David said coldly.

Brooke looked at him confused "What?"

David scoffed "Don't play dumb with me kid" he said angrily 

"I really don't know what you're talking about"

"Trying to get Dan to run me out of town…well guess what Brooke, it isn't going to work!" he said in a ice tone that sent shivers up Brooke's spine.

"Ok" Brooke answered just wanting him to leave "Now that you have gotten that off of your chest, can you please leave?"

"No" David answered as he glared at her. "You and I need to sort some things out Brookie"

"Look, I didn't know about Dan ok? So please David, just leave" Brooke pleaded, starting to get a little scared right now…she realized that this was the first time her and David were alone since that _night_. Yes she had seen him after that but Peyton or someone else was always there or close by, and she felt protected then, like she could say anything to him at all and know that she would get away with it. But now, standing here alone in her apartment with the guy who tried to rape her was really starting to freak her out.

"Why?" David asked smugly "I mean…you and I, here alone in your empty apartment, seems like the perfect excuse to spend some quality time together"

Brooke gulped and took in a deep breath "Please" she said barely in a whisper "Just go"

David chuckled "I don't think so" he smirked as he locked the door and Brooke seriously thought she was going to break down. 

David took a couple of steps towards her and Brooke couldn't even move, she wanted to run back or do something, however her feet remained glued to the ground as her breathing got heavier with every step David took towards her.

David was standing right in front of her now, he leaned down so their faces were almost touching before saying "Where do you keep the beer?" and with that he lifted his head up and brushed past Brooke towards the kitchen, letting out a small chuckle as he did so.

Brooke let out a deep breath she must have been holding for a while as she turned towards where her uncle waslooking through thefridge,stunned. What the hell was he just playing at? 

* * *

"Lucas!" Peyton called as she jogged towards the blonde who was walking into the cafeteria.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked.

"Have you seen Brooke?" Peyton asked.

Lucas shook his head "No…not since this morning, why?" he asked.

"I just can't find her anywhere…I mean, she went home to pick up her cheer stuff but she said she would be right back and she should really be back right now" Peyton said slightly worried.

"Well maybe she just decided to get something to eat at home?" Lucas suggested.

"I don't know Lucas…" Peyton sighed.

"Well have you asked Jake?"

"I haven't seen him yet" Peyton said.

Lucas frowned before saying "Well maybe they are somewhere together…" he finished, a part of him hoping that they weren't.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Peyton nodded realizing that that made sense, however she couldn't get this feeling out of her stomach that something wasn't quite right.

What she didn't know was that Lucas was feeling the exact same way…however Lucas put it down to the fact that Brooke must be making up with Jake right now.

* * *

"David you really should go…I have to get back to school and my boyfriend will be wondering where I am" Brooke said just hoping the asshole would leave.

"Your boyfriend?" David asked as he took a swig of his beer "Lucas?" he asked curiously.

Brooke shook her head "No"

"Right" David nodded "He's a good kid…Lucas"

"Stay away from him" Brooke said sternly

"And why would I do that? One of my best friend's is his father" David chuckled "How ironic is that…your ex-boyfriends father is my best bud from High School and College"

"Just stay away from him ok?" Brooke asked letting out a heavy sigh.

"You must think I'm some dangerous guy Brooke" David said shaking his head "Which is strange considering who your father is"

"Trust me, Dan is a saint compared to you" Brooke said coldly.

"You really think so?" David asked 

"He didn't…" Brooke started but couldn't find the words to say what she wanted out loud, especially to him.

"He didn't what, Brooke?" David smirked "What has he not done?"

"You make me sick" Brooke said disgustedly "Now please, leave!" she shouted "You have had your fun…you have seen me squirm, now please just go"

"But I'm having so much fun" David answered mockingly.

"Go or I will call the police" Brooke said threateningly as she pulled her cell from her pocket.

"And say what?" David challenged.

Brooke stayed silent.

"I thought so" he laughed as he stood up and headed towards the door "But don't worry, I am leaving" he said as he winked at her before leaving the apartment.

Brooke stood staring at the door as tears soon fell from her face. She hated that sick bastard…she hated him so much.

* * *

"So this is it Nathan? You're really going to kick your own mother out into the streets?" Deb asked sadly as Nathan walked Deb to the front door.

"Mom, I'm sorry…but you need help, maybe you should think about going back to rehab or something?" Nathan asked hesitantly.

"I'm nota junkie Nathan" Deb said harshly 

"But you're on something right?" Nathan asked.

"They are prescription pills Nate…the doctor gave them to me" Deb said coldly.

"Right…and does the doctor know how many of these pills you are taking? Or that you're taking them with alcohol?" 

"Alcohol? Oh, so first I'm a junkie and now I'm an alcoholic" Deb scoffed "You really don't know me anymore, do you, Nathan"

"Your right, I don't" Nathan sighed "But looking at the state you were in when you got here yesterday, you looked messed up" he said honestly.

"Yes because my husband is trying to kill me!" Deb shouted "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because it's all lies mom!" Nathan said loudly "All of it…and then to make things worse, you claim that Dan killed Cooper? How stupid do you think I am?"

"I'm just saying Nathan…it all makes sense, Dan hated your brother"

"But he was still his son, Dan wouldn't kill his own son…hell Dan wouldn't kill anyone!" Nathan said defending his father.

"You don't really know him though do you?" Deb asked shaking her head "I'm disappointed in you Nate, I really am" she said sadly as she opened the door and stepped outside "I guess this is goodbye" 

"I guess it is" Nathan sighed

Deb nodded sadly before turning around and walking away leaving a behind a tired Nathan who shook his head before closing the door.

* * *

Brooke sat in the girl's locker room before practice after school as she fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"Hey, where did you run off to at Lunch?" Peyton asked as she sat down next to the brunette.

Brooke jumped slightly before finding her voice to answer "Oh, I got held up…sorry" she answered nervously.

"Are you ok?" Peyton asked worriedly, as she noticed Brooke seemed to be a little on edge.

"I'm fine" Brooke answered unconvincingly

"Brooke…"

"Peyton, I'm fine" Brooke cut in reassuringly as she stood up and walked out of the locker room before Peyton could get another word in.

* * *

"So…have you and Brooke made up yet?" Lucas asked Jake casually as he shut his locker in the boys changing rooms.

"What?" Jake asked coldly turning to face the blonde.

"You and Brooke…she told me that you guys had a fight and I was just wondering if you had made up" Lucas shrugged innocently, however he realized what this must have sounded like yet he still continued.

Jake scoffed and shook his head. He couldn't believe that Brooke would go and run off to Lucas Scott to tell him that her and Jake had a stupid little argument, typical. "Butt out Lucas, this isn't any of your business" he answered coldly.

"Well since it was sort of about me…" Lucas trailed, he knew he was causing trouble, but he couldn't stop himself "But for the record…nothing went on last night, Brooke and I just talked, that's all" he shrugged.

"Whatever man" Jake muttered "I don't care"

"Although I guess I can see why you're so upset" Lucas stated "I mean, if my girlfriends ex-boyfriend was hanging out with her until the early hours of the morning then I would be a little pissed off too…but like I said, don't worry Jake, nothing's going on between us"

"I said shut the hell up Lucas!" Jake shouted angrily causing more than a few heads to turn.

Lucas smirked slightly and held up his hands in defense "Sorry man…I was just trying to help" he finished with an innocent shrug which would have made Jake hit him if Whitey hadn't walked in and ordered them all into the gym.

Jake barged past Lucas, _accidently_ connecting his shoulder against the blondes as he did so. 

Lucas smiled, knowing he had gotten to him. As far as Lucas was concerned, this was payback for what happened 10 months ago, when Jake told him about his feelings for Brooke.

* * *

"Come on girls! Get your fat asses off the floor and warm up!" Brooke shouted as the other cheerleaders lazily watched the basketball team play a 5 aside game.

"What's up bitchy?" Peyton asked as she approached her brunette friend who was trying to get the music to play on her CD player.

"This damn thing won't work" Brooke muttered angrily. Hitting the CD player hard with her fist "Stupid stupid thing!"

"Ok Brooke, you need to calm down" Peyton said seriously "And step away from that thing before you break it, or worse, break your fist" she finished as she pulled Brooke away. "What's up with you?" she asked curiously and slightly concerned.

"Nothing" Brooke lied as her eyes travelled towards Jake and then towards Lucas who now had the ball. 

Peyton followed her gaze and sighed deeply "Jake or Lucas?"

"Jake" Brooke sighed looking down at her hands; however it was David who was on her mind the most.

"Have you guys had a falling out?" Peyton asked.

"Sort of…he kind of went all macho jealous on me" 

"Well what does he have to be jealous of?" Peyton asked confused as Brooke gave her a funny look before Peyton understood "Oh I see…Lucas"

"Yep" Brooke sighed "I told him that there is nothing going on between us but he wouldn't listen"

Peyton nodded not really knowing what to say to her friend "Ok, well…just try and sort things out between the two of you soon because your bitchy mood is seriously scaring half of those girls" Peyton smiled pointing towards the rest of the cheerleaders.

Brooke let out a small laugh "Ok" she smiled before turning back to her squad to teach them a new routine.

* * *

Brooke stood patiently outside of the boy's locker room waiting for her boyfriend to come out. She smiled slightly when she saw Jake appear.

"Hey" Brooke said softly.

"Hey" Jake mumbled as he lifted his bag over his shoulder "Are you waiting for me?"

"Of course…" Brooke trailed "Who else would I be waiting for?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know…maybe your new best friend Lucas" Jake muttered.

Brooke grunted frustratingly "Why are you acting like this Jake? I have done nothing wrong!"

"You are hanging out with your ex-boyfriend who you later openly admitted that you still have some sort of feelings for, to me, your current boyfriend" Jake said shaking his head at the situation.

"We are just friends" Brooke sighed

"Friends, right" Jake muttered letting out a smalldry laugh"So I guess he is the type of friend that you go to for advice huh?"

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

"You went and told Lucas that we were fighting, you basically told him that I was jealous of him!" Jake said slightly angrily "I am _not_ jealous of Lucasfucking Scott!"

"I didn't say you were!" Brooke said defensively "And I'm sorry that I mentioned something to him about that stupid argument we had this morning…but I didn't think it was such a big deal" she told him honestly.

"Brooke you gave him the opportunity to taunt me!" Jake said frustratingly "Do you know how that feels? Your girlfriend's ex-boyfriend smugly telling me that you guys are _just_ hanging out and that you went to him and told him that our fight was about _him_!" 

"Jake…I…" Brooke started not sure with what to say.

"What Brooke? You don't believe that your precious little Lucas would do that? Taunt me?" Jake asked coldly "That Lucas Scott is such a little angel and that he can do no harm?"

Brooke didn't answer and Jake let out a dry laugh before shaking his head "You know what…come and find me when you finally see my point of view" he sighed before turning around and walking away before Brooke could get another word in.

Brooke groaned in frustration and just then heard the voice that she didn't really want to hear right now.

"Hey Brooke…are you ok?" Lucas asked as he came from behind.

"Yeah" Brooke said snapping her head to face him "No thanks to you!"

"What?" Lucas asked confused.

"What went on with you and Jake earlier? Why did you taunt him for?"

"Brooke it was nothing" Lucas defended "Jake was just overreacting" 

Brooke scoffed slightly before saying "You know what Lucas…that doesn't really matter, because you shouldn't have even said anything to him at all"

"Oh you mean like when Jake shouldn't have said something to me last year when he told me that he had feelings for you?" Lucas asked annoyed "But I guess that that's ok…I mean, Jake Jagelski, the perfect guy who can do no wrong" he muttered angrily "Well guess what Brooke…that guy isn't as perfect as you think!" 

Brooke let out a small chuckle…the fact that Lucas had pretty much said the same thing that Jake had said to her except the other way around, showed how similar both boys could be sometimes.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked confused. He saw nothing funny about the situation.

"Nothing" Brooke sighed "But uh…will you leave your comments to Jake alone? Please" she asked.

Lucas sighed before nodding "Ok…but only because you asked me to Brooke" he said seriously "You know that I don't like the guy but I will be nice to him for you"

"Thank you" Brooke said giving him a soft smile before it slowly fell from her face "But maybe…maybe we should stop hanging out together as much…I mean, you have Anna and I have Jake, it's not fair to them if we carry on whatever is going on between us"

"So you admit that there is something between us then?" Lucas asked with a little bit of hope…ignoring what she had said prior to that.

"Yes" Brooke sighed "But we need to stop hanging out as much Luke, it's not fair to them"

"Brooke come on…we are friends" 

"And we still will be friends"

"Just not the type of friends who hang out alone, right? I mean, I would hate to upset Jake" Lucas said coldly.

"Please Lucas…just understand where I am coming from here, Jake is my boyfriend now"

"And I'm not" Lucas stated sadly.

"No, you're Anna's" Brooke reminded him. 

Lucas let out a dry laugh "Whatever Brooke…if your too scared to hang out with me alone because you're scared of what will happen, then fine…I will leave you alone"

"Luke…"

"No, you know what…just leave it" he muttered before walking away.

Brooke stood in the corridor alone realizing that both of the boys she deeply cared about, maybe even love, have both walked away and left her alone in that hallway in the space of minutes between each other.

Brooke looked around and suddenly realized that with everything happening lately with David and thenDeb being back in the picture…she _was_ alone. And one of the things that scared Brooke Lee the most was being alone.

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter…was it long enough? I hope so. I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it really means a lot. So, I promise to update soon if you all review! Thanks again. 


	14. Left Alone

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

_Peoples thoughts in this style of writing._

**A/N: Hey guys, I have made a video preview for this story, the link is on my profile if you guys would watch it would be great lol! And comments would be great too** :)

* * *

Nathan sat alone in the living area when Rachel came in with Jessica.

"You ok?" Rachel asked curiously as she placed Jess on the floor who then began to crawl towards her teddy which was lying in the middle of the room.

Nathan nodded not really paying attention and Rachel sighed deeply "If your regretting sending your mom away then you shouldn't…she is crazy Nathan, you don't need her in your life"

Nathan groaned frustratingly "She is my mother Rachel! Don't you understand that? She is not crazy, she just needs help!"

Rachel scoffed at his outburst "She needs help alright" she muttered.

"What the hell is your problem Rachel? Ever since Deb arrived you have treated her like shit, she is my mother!" he said angrily.

"Yeah, she is your mother but that is _no_ excuse for the way she has treated you and Brooke in the past. I haven't forgotten who Deb Lee is…unlike you" Rachel sneered "She is selfish and only cares for herself…and to be honest, I couldn't care less if Dan had threatened her or not" she said honestly.

Nathan didn't really know what to say, some of the stuff Rachel had said was true but Deb was still his mother. "You need to back off"

Rachel held her hands in surrender "You know that Nathan…I really don't care anymore. Everything is always about _you_ and I am sick of it" she finished before walking out of the room and leaving a very frustrated Nathan.

* * *

Brooke entered her empty apartment and slumped onto the couch. She muttered something to herself as she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out to see a text message from Rachel.

_**Just checking in. Your brother is driving me crazy. And you still owe me Lucas details… **_

Brooke sighed and instead of texting back she just placed the cell on the table and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

When did life get so complicated? She could remember a time when all she would have to worry about was what party to go to and a way to figure out how to get Rachel and Peyton to get along more. Back then, Deb was away on a business trip which lasted almost two months, the dealership was getting rebuilt and refurnished so Dan spent most of his time there, and Nathan was just Nathan, cocky, arrogant and just her brother who at that time didn't have the full wrath of Dan's basketball pressure on him since he was busy with the dealership.

During those two months everything was going great in her life, Cooper was alive, her and Jake were just friends, Nathan annoyed the hell out of her in a good way, she was dating Felix and she was quite happy about that, Peyton was doing well with her artwork and Rachel was screwing a guy almost every party she went to which she guessed in Rachel's world was a really good thing.

It was amazing how much things could change.

But even back then, she knew that her life was nowhere near perfect, she had bad memories and she had bad parents even then, but for those two months, she could honestly say that she had no worries, not _real_ worries anyway. However, as she looked back…she realized that those times weren't as perfect as she once thought. She was in a really unhealthy relationship with Felix, who was probably cheating on her at that point with Peyton. Rachel was living in a pretty dangerous lifestyle and Nathan was getting into trouble at school. So maybe things weren't as good as she first assumed. Which brought her to her next question, when were things actually going amazingly well in her life? She couldn't remember.

* * *

Lucas walked into his house and flung himself into the sofa, Karen who was sitting at the other end of it, tore he eyes away from her book to see her tired looking son.

"How was practice?"

"Shit" Lucas muttered.

"Watch your mouth" Karen warned sternly

"Sorry" Lucas mumbled apologetically.

"Has Whitey been working you hard?" she asked.

"Something like that" Lucas sighed.

Karen raised an eyebrow slightly "Or maybe Whitey isn't the problem."

Lucas looked at her and sighed "It's Brooke…" he admitted.

"Ah, want to talk about it?" Karen asked curiously. The truth is, Karen hadn't really seen Lucas happier then when he was with Brooke. She liked Anna, she really did and even though Brooke got Lucas into a lot of fights and partially influenced him into getting a _tattoo_, she still believed that the brunette was a good thing for Lucas. And when she left, Lucas was heartbroken and it took him months to finally get over her and move on and now that she was back…she could see Lucas falling for her all over again.

"Not really" Lucas replied honestly.

"Are you sure?" Karen asked softly "Because that girl seems to be on your mind a lot lately, and I don't want to have to remind you that you have a girlfriend" she told him.

Lucas groaned "Please mom…I don't need a lecture"

"I'm just reminding you Luke"

"I don't need reminding, I know that I am with Anna" he told her, starting to get frustrated with the way everyone seemed to be throwing Anna in his face. First Haley, then Brooke, then Jake, then Brooke again and now his own mother. So contrary to popular belief, Lucas had not forgotten about her.

"Look Lucas, whatever has happened today with Brooke, you need to sort through it with her or just try and forget about it and concentrate on Anna" Karen told him, Lucas had to learn how to deal with things his own way and make his own decisions, but a little guidance wouldn't harm him. "Do you love Brooke?"

The look on Lucas's face when she asked that immediately gave Karen her answer. "I don't think I ever stopped" he admitted honestly.

"Well then you need to stop this…you either need to end things with Anna and sort out your feelings for Brooke, or you have to try and find a way to get over Brooke and move on" Karen said

"I can't sort things out with Brooke…she is with Jake" Lucas sighed putting his head in his hands.

Karen shuffled along closer to her son and wrapped her arm around him "Whatever decision you make or whatever happens, I'm sure it will be the right one" she said reassuringly.

"I don't know about that" Lucas sighed. "Every choice I have made lately seems to end badly or me or for someone else"

"You can't live in the past Luke, but you also can't be with someone you aren't fully committed too" Karen told him "If this whole thing carries on, someone will get hurt…whether it's you or Brooke or Anna or Jake. Someone will get hurt" she told him honestly.

"I know…and that's why it's all so hard"

Karen sighed and rubbed his back comfortably.

"Mom?" Lucas asked hesitantly.

"Yes Luke?" Karen asked softly.

"I did something…something that was wrong but I really don't regret"

"What did you do?" Karen asked curiously.

"I slept with Brooke" Lucas said quietly as Karen looked at him shocked "I cheated on Anna and I slept with Brooke"

* * *

Rachel sat outside alone on the porch when she saw Nathan hesitantly approach her.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled quietly as he sat down next to her.

"No you're not" she muttered shaking her head.

Nathan let out a frustrated sigh as he dragged his hand through his brown hair "Rachel, I said I was sorry…what else do you want me to say?"

"I want you to actually mean it…not say it because you feel guilty and because you want to get laid tonight" she said coldly.

Nathan shook his head in disbelief "I can't believe you just said that! Do you honestly believe I am only with you for the sex? Rachel…I love you"

Rachel didn't answer as she looked down at her hands and played with her fingers nervously.

"God Rachel, you are unbelievable" Nathan groaned "Not only do I love you…but you are my family, you are like a mother to Jess and I want to spend the rest of my life with you Rachel"

"Stop…" Rachel mumbled shaking her head.

"No" Nathan cut in as he went down a step so he was kneeling in front of her "Rachel, I want to spend the rest of my life with you…will you marry me?" he asked nervously as Rachel looked at him with wide eyes.

* * *

"You slept with Brooke?" Karen asked shocked "How could you do that to Anna, Lucas? She is innocent in all of this" she said disappointedly.

"I know" Lucas sighed "But it was the night Brooke got back to Tree Hill and she came over and I just missed her so much and we just kissed and then one thing led to another and…" Lucas trailed not really needing to tell his mother the rest.

Karen shook her head in shock "Did Brooke know you had a girlfriend at the time?"

"No" Lucas answered shaking his head "There is no way that would have happened if she did"

"What did you say when she found out?" Karen asked.

"She was really angry, understandably. And she ignored me for about a week until she finally decided we should be friends and then we have gotten really close again and…here we are" he sighed.

"Do you think she has told Jake?" Karen asked.

Lucas shook his head "No I don't think she has"

Karen nodded not really knowing was else to say, this was a lot of drama.

* * *

"Marry me Rach" Nathan said again as Rachel didn't reply.

"Nathan…" Rachel sighed.

"No I am being serious Rachel; I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want me you and Jessica to be a proper family" Nathan said softly.

Rachel shook her head as tears threatened to fall from her eyes "I…I can't Nate"

"Yes you can" Nathan said reassuringly.

"No…No I can't" she said standing up.

"Rachel…"

"No Nathan" Rachel said shaking her head "I am 17 years old…I am not ready to settle down with you and get married and raise a family, for god's sake Nate, we are still in high school!" she said starting to get angry to try and hide her hurt.

"So what? I mean…we belong together Rachel…we already have a family"

"No Nathan. _You_ have a family…I am not Jessica's mother, I am just your girlfriend"

"Don't say that" Nathan cut in shaking his head "You are more than that"

"No Nathan…I'm not" she said coldly before storming away towards the beach before Nathan could get another word in.

"Rachel!" he shouted after her but she didn't turn around, instead she just carried on walking leaving a heartbroken Nathan behind.

* * *

Lucas sat at the River Court as he flipped his cell phone shut again. That was the fourth time he had tried to call Brooke in the last hour and she rejected his calls every time. He shook his head, wondering why he was even bothering, she was probably off making out somewhere with Jake anyway.

"Hey Luke" Anna said approaching him.

Lucas smiled as he stood up to greet his girlfriend "Hey Anna" he said giving her a quick peck before bouncing his basketball and taking a shot.

"Good shot" Anna commented smiling.

"Why thank you" Lucas smirked.

"I've missed you Lucas…" Anna started "I can't help but feel that you haven't been around a lot lately."

"I know" Lucas sighed "And I'm sorry…but I will try harder ok? I promise"

Anna nodded smiling "I really like being with you Lucas"

Lucas smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and brought her in for a hug.

* * *

Brooke was walking aimlessly through the dark streets of Tree Hill, thinking about anything and everything as long as it kept two hot guys out of her mind. However that thought stopped when she approached the River Court to see Lucas hugging his girlfriend Anna.

She had to admit that watching that sight hurt, the past couple of days her and Lucas were getting really close again and she could honestly admit that Anna was not even close to entering her mind when her and Lucas were together, so as she looked at the 'couple' scene on the court, she couldn't help but feel even more alone than she already was.

* * *

Jake sat alone in Karen's café when Peyton entered.

"Hey Jake" she smiled but noticed the sad look on his face "Have you and Brooke not sorted things out yet?" she asked softly.

Jake shook his head no "She still has feelings for Lucas" he said bitterly.

Peyton sighed deeply "Of course she does…he was her first love Jake, he is always going to be important to her"

Jake sighed looking down at his coffee "I just…I sometimes feel like Brooke is only with me because she can't be with Lucas"

Peyton let out a heavy sigh "Don't be stupid Jake. Brooke is with you because she _wants_ to be. She doesn't want to be with Lucas, she wants to be with _you_" she said reassuringly.

"You think?" Jake asked skeptically.

"Jake…I _know_, because she told me herself" Peyton said smiling slightly "Just because Lucas is her first love, does not mean she can't love again"

Jake nodded smiling slightly "I think I am falling in love with her Peyt"

Peyton gave him a small smile "Then why are you sitting here talking to me?"

Jake smiled as he stood up "Thank you"

Peyton shrugged "Yeah yeah Jagelski…anytime" she winked.

Jake chuckled before quickly leaving the café.

* * *

Jake knocked impatiently on Brooke's apartment door. "Brooke! Brooke, come on open up!" he shouted hoping she would answer.

"Jake?" Brooke asked confused coming up from behind and Jake jumped in shock.

"Oh…there you are, I thought you were inside" He smiled, replying nervously as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets.

"No…" Brooke trailed "I went for a walk" she told him as she opened the door and Jake followed her inside.

"Look…I'm sorry" Jake said.

"No, I am sorry" Brooke replied giving him a small smile "I shouldn't really be hanging out with Lucas like that…I mean, I know that you don't like him…"

"No" Jake said shaking his head "I just overreacted and acted like a complete ass of a jealous boyfriend. But honestly Brooke, you can hang out with whoever you like…I understand that Lucas is your friend"

Brooke nodded slightly "So…truce?"

"Truce" Jake smiled as he pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

Brooke smiled against his chest, glad to know that she wasn't so alone anymore.

* * *

The next morning Nathan woke up to find the space next to him empty. Rachel hadn't come home last night and he was worried, however he was sure she just went to stay over at a friend's. At least he hopes it was a friend.

As he sat up and thought about what happened last night, he could sort of understand why Rachel freaked out on him but they loved each other right? So why couldn't they get married? So what, they were in high school, but he was already a father so why couldn't he get married? He just couldn't understand why Rachel turned him down. They were already a family so what difference would it make with a ring on her finger?

He looked around the room and he saw an envelope addressed to him on the dressing table, he walked towards it curiously as he noticed it was Rachel's handwriting.

_Nathan,  
Look, I am sorry for freaking out on you last night, but you have to understand that I am not ready for marriage and last night made me realize that I am only young and I have so much more to accomplish than to settle down and start a family. I am 17 years old Nate, I should be out partying and getting drunk, not stuck at home with a baby. I am sorry that this sounds so harsh but I just need some space right now…so I am going back to Tree Hill, the flight is booked so probably by the time you read this I will be on a place back to North Carolina right now. I do love you Nathan, you and Jessica; I am just not ready for this. I'm sorry, please understand that. _

_I really am sorry Nate, _

_Rachel x_

Nathan looked down at the note in shock. He scrunched the paper up and threw it against the wall angrily. How could Rachel just leave him like that? Couldn't she understand that he just wanted to spend the rest of his life with her?

He slumped onto the bed and put his head in his hands, trying to stop the tears from falling as he processed this information. Rachel was gone. And he was left alone.

* * *

Rachel drove around Tree Hill all morning, she hated to admit it but she missed this place, and she was glad to be back…even under bad circumstances.

She knew that running away was the wrong thing to do. But Nathan was moving way to fast, she was 17, she was supposed to be young and free, not married with a baby. Why couldn't Nathan understand that? Everything always seemed to be about him in their relationship and to be honest, she was sick of it. Maybe if Nathan hadn't of messed things up by proposing to her then they would still be ok…but they hadn't _really_ been ok for about one month now. Her and Nathan just seemed to be getting…boring. There wasn't much fire anymore and when there was, they were interrupted by Jessica. Rachel loved Jessica, she really did but she wasn't her daughter, although she felt responsible for the youngster, she didn't want to end up resenting her for taking over her life. Because Rachel knew what would happen if she stuck around…she would turn into her mother. And that was one person Rachel vowed never to become.

She pulled up at the café and got out of her car before entering. She looked around and everything was the same as it was before she left. _Typical Tree Hill_. She thought

Rachel smiled when she saw Lucas sitting with his back towards her, however she frowned slightly when she saw Anna Taggaro sitting next to him. Shrugging anyway, Rachel slowly walked towards him, making sure she was quiet so he wouldn't notice her.

"Hey stranger…I see you are still looking like a loser" she smirked.

Lucas turned around in shock, he could recognize that voice anywhere "Rachel" he said surprised.

"Hey Scott…how's it going" Rachel grinned.

"Woah…um…hi" he laughed, he and Rachel had a weird relationship…she hated him, then she liked him, then she hated him again. But Lucas was ok with that, because that's what made it fun.

"Hi" Rachel giggled.

"What are you doing back here? In Tree Hill?" Lucas asked still in shock.

"Oh you know…people to see and all that" Rachel answered shrugging slightly, deciding not to mention the whole Nathan break up situation.

Lucas nodded noticing that the smile on her face faltered slightly however he couldn't dwell on it for too long because Rachel had turned her attention to his girlfriend.

"Hi Amy" Rachel smirked.

"It's Anna" Anna corrected coldly.

"Amy…Anna" Rachel shrugged "Tomato…Tomatoe" she said pronouncing the words in two different ways.

Anna rolled her eyes as the redhead.

"So…how is Felix? Been sleeping with any bitches lately?" Rachel asked coldly as Anna glared at her.

"Um…guys" Lucas interrupted not liking where this conversation was headed.

Rachel held up her hands in defense letting him know that she wouldn't push it. "So…how's Brooke?" she asked smiling as she side glanced at Anna who did not look happy.

Lucas shrugged "How would I know"

Rachel raised an eyebrow slightly and was about to reply but she decided to take the high road and not mention what she was going to say until Anna was gone. "Just wondering"

"Does she know you're back yet?" Lucas asked curiously knowing that Brooke would be so excited to see her best friend.

Rachel shrugged "Probably not" she answered. The truth is, she was scared of seeing Brooke again, encase Nathan had already told her brunette friend what had happened between them and Brooke would hate her. So she figured it would be best for Brooke to find her, slap her and get it over with and then they could all move on and forget about the mess she had caused, however she knew life wasn't as simple as that, and she knew that if Brooke did know what happened then she could either do two things. The first, hate her and defend her brother and never speak to her again. The second, be supportive and totally understand what she meant and have a neutral relationship with both her and Nathan in this break up thing that was going on. Honestly, Rachel was hoping for the latter…because she hated to admit it but she really did need a friend right now.

"I'm sure she would be happy to see you" Lucas said confused as to why the first place Rachel had gone to since she got back to Tree Hill wasn't to see Brooke.

"Enough Brooke talk…I think Amy is getting jealous" Rachel smirked looking at Anna who still stood glaring at her.

"It's Anna" she corrected again, an icy tone in her voice.

"Yeah whatever Annabelle" Rachel muttered as she sat at a barstool "So, are you going to tell me about all the drama I have missed while I have been away Scott? Or are you just going to stand there and stare at my hot body all day" she smirked.

Lucas blinked slightly "I wasn't staring" he said defensively. And it was the truth, he wasn't. He was just trying to figure out why Rachel hadn't gone to see Brooke yet.

"Yeah Yeah…just order me a coffee" she smiled "Oh and a bagel…I am starving"

Lucas chuckled and shook his head "Welcome back Rachel"

* * *

**A/N: Well? Please all review and tell me what you thought, your reviews are great and I enjoy reading every single one of them. Sorry there wasn't really any Brucas in this chapter, but there will be soon. **

**So I would like to personally thank you all. I have never done shoutouts before so I hope that this turns out ok:**

**ThumperE23 ****– Hey, thanks for your reviews. You review every chapter which is great. So thank you and I guess we will have to see how this tangled web does unweave. **

**OTHbrucas4ever ****- Thanks for your review. I am glad you like the jealousy.**

**Rianna**** – I love your reviews, seriously I always enjoy reading them. I'm glad you understand how Brooke is feeling being stuck in between two great guys. She really likes Jake...but then there's Lucas, so things are hard and confusing for her and I am glad that you understand that. And David, well...he is evil so it won't be **_**too**_** long before he does something that might cause other people to see his true colours. **

**Brookenlucas4eva03**** – thanks for reviewing. **

**Toddntan ****– I love your reviews! They are great! I am so glad that you understand how Jake is jealous and pissed off. I think I have already showed in the 'Scars Behind My Mask' that Lucas has a cocky side, especially towards Jake, so I am glad that you like it. The three D's! Haha I like that, I never thought of it before! I'm so glad that you like the family side drama of this story, most people just tend to take notice of the Brucas/Bake stuff but I really enjoy writing Brooke/Nathan/Dan/Deb/David stuff too. I'm glad you miss Nathan...because you will be reading a lot more about him soon lol! So thanks again for reviewing! I love them! **

**MelissasEagles**** – Your right, Brooke just can't win. It's like one step forward and two steps back. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Onetreehillgirl066**** – Lol, your review made me laugh. So short but simple. Make Jake and Anna disappear...now if I did that then where would the drama come from? Lol thanks for reviewing. **

**Othfan22 ****– I am glad that you liked this chapter. Brooke and Jake won't be together forever, so don't worry about them breaking up. Thanks for reviewing. **

**BrOoKe DaViS23**** – Thanks for reviewing and I am glad you liked the chapter. **

**othfan326**** – I am happy that you liked this chapter. I know that you are pissed at Jake but he is just acting like the jealous boyfriend. Hopefully Brucas will work things out...but you never know. Thanks for reviewing. **

**brucas333**** – Jake is being a bit of an ass but he is just jealous, I mean do you blame him? Lucas is hot! Lol! Thanks for reviewing.**

**ChadAndSophie ****– I am glad that you like the cocky side of Lucas because there is one in this story. And I am also glad that you like how David came back into the last chapter. Now, he isn't in this one but I have decided not to rush that storyline so Lucas may or may not save Brooke from him in the future, I guess you will just have to read and find out lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**StarwberryHearts4 – Hey Lilly, You know that I LOVE your reviews! They are great! I am glad that you aren't ready to give up on Bake yet, almost everyone else seems to be lol! And the Lucas ****saving Brooke from David thing...honestly, loads of people have asked me to that and I really want too but I want to take my time with this storyline which means that David will be in Tree Hill for a while but not necessarily in every chapter (if that makes sense?). And once I figure out a way for Lucas to somehow save Brooke then I will write it down so I won't forget lol. I am struggling to think of something at the moment but right now that isn't my main priority...at the moment I'm thinking more of the Nathan/Rachel situation so let's see how that turns out first lol. So, thanks again for reviewing! It means a lot! **

**kuruptedmind – Hey, I've missed your reviews, where you been lol? I'm glad you liked the past three chapters. And your right, Lucas and Jake have sorta swapped places. I'm glad you like the story and thanks again for the review! **

**flipflopgal****– Thanks for reviewing. So you want Lucas to save Brooke huh? You're about the 30****th**** person to ask me that lol! Well, it may or may not happen...you never know! Thanks again for reviewing. **

**wtlozy****– I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And the length of it. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Raqndomer****– I'm glad you like the story.**

**Tash ****– I'm glad you like Lucas's arrogant side. Thanks for reviewing.**

**I don't think I have missed anyone out...but if I have, please tell me. Thanks again for reviewing guys. It really means a lot. **


	15. A Dangerous Game

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

_Peoples thoughts in this style of writing._

**A/N: Hey guys, I have made a video preview for this story, the link is on my profile if you guys would watch it would be great lol! And comments would be great too** :)

* * *

"So where are Nathan and Jessica?" Lucas asked curiously. He and Rachel had been sitting in the café for almost half an hour now, just catching up and talking about stuff. Anna had soon left after Rachel decided to join them; the two girls didn't get along so Anna decided to leave.

Rachel looked down at her fingers nervously "He's uh…still in California, with Jess" she told him with a shrug.

Lucas looked at her slightly curious "He didn't want to come? I thought he would have jumped at the chance to visit Brooke" he said confused "I know that Brooke has missed him"

"Speaking of our brunette _friend_" Rachel smirked jumping at the chance to change the subject "What is going on between the two of you?" she asked curiously.

Lucas shrugged innocently "Nothing"

Rachel scoffed "Yeah right…I'm not stupid, I heard that she is dating Jake…what do you think about that?"

"It's none of my business" Lucas said simply.

Rachel rolled her eyes "Brooke still loves you, you know" she told him pointedly.

Lucas looked at her surprised and Rachel smiled at the hope in his eyes. "She does?"

"She never stopped" Rachel sighed "I tried to get her to date other guys in Cali but she wouldn't…then when she finally went out with this Chase guy, she messed it all up by talking about you all night" Rachel laughed shaking her head.

"She did?" Lucas asked happily.

Rachel nodded "She did…so, Chase, the guy who had been trying to get a date with Brooke for weeks was pretty bummed out about it, so after a lot of convincing I got Brooke to go on a second date with the guy and warned her not to mention your name at all" Rachel laughed.

"Oh" Lucas said disappointedly.

"Don't go all depressed on me Scott; they dated for about just over 1 month before she ended it at the end of the school year"

"Why?" Lucas asked curiously.

"She says it was because she wanted to go home and that her and Chase wouldn't work" Rachel said "But I know it was because she missed you and wanted to be with you again"

"Wh-What you think she came back to Tree Hill for me?" Lucas asked shocked.

Rachel nodded "I think so…she denies it but it was kind of obvious"

Lucas sighed shaking his head "And now everything is so messed up"

"It's only messed up because you made it like that" Rachel shrugged.

"I know…and right now I can't really think of a possible way to change that" Lucas muttered as he looked down into his coffee. Brooke was with Jake now, and if she did come back to Tree Hill to be with him then she certainly doesn't want to be now.

* * *

Brooke and Jake stood at the schools notice board and wrote their names down for the senior trip. "Oh this is going to be so much fun" Brooke said excitedly "I love skiing!"

Jake chuckled at his girlfriends excitement "I can't wait to hit the slopes" he agreed.

"A whole week away from Tree Hill drama, I can't wait!"

Jake smiled but it faltered slightly as he saw the name Lucas Scott on the list, Brooke sighed as she noticed this.

"He has as much right to go as us you know" Brooke pointed out.

Jake sighed "I know…it just seems like wherever we go he is there, you know?"

"Well this is a small town Jake, and we have the same friends so we are bound to run into him more than once" Brooke said "But it doesn't matter because I am with _you_" Brooke told him, smiling softly as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a soft lingering kiss.

"Mm" Jake smiled as he pulled out of the kiss.

"Gross guys, seriously Brooke…you need to stop the whole PDA shit" A voice muttered jokingly.

Brooke's eyes widened as she could recognize that voice anywhere. She confirmed her suspicions and turned around and squealed as she saw her best friend standing in front of her with a smirk on her face.

"Hey bitch, long time no see" Rachel smirked.

"Ah Rachel!" Brooke squealed excitedly as she pulled her in for a hug.

"Brooke" Rachel laughed excitedly as she wrapped her arms around her friend. She sighed in relief when she realized that Brooke mustn't have known about her and Nathan; however she knew that this would cause a lot of questions to be asked.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you are here…where is Nathan?" Brooke asked happily.

Rachel forced her best smile as she pulled out of the hug "He is still in California…with work, school and Jess, he didn't have the time to come down…but he sends his love" Rachel lied hoping that Brooke would buy it. Luckily she did.

"Oh…oh well" Brooke said disappointedly "But I still have you" she said the smile returning to her face.

Rachel laughed as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder "Come on girlie, we need to catch up" she finished before dragging Brooke away from Jake before they could say anything else.

* * *

Deb walked through the busy streets of L.A; every now and then she would look over her shoulder to make sure nobody was following her. But as she turned her head once more, she noticed this guy who had been walking a few feet behind her for the last 10 minutes now. She couldn't help but feel a little fearful after Dan's threats and she began to pick up her pace more and more. She turned the corner and stopped against the wall as she watched the man walk past her like an everyday ordinary guy. She panted slightly out of breath at her fast walk as she realized how paranoid Dan was making her.

_Flashback – 2 months ago. _

_Deb walked into Dan's dealership with her head held high, she had just returned from rehab for the second time and she was determined to get her money from Dan that she believed she had every right to have after being married to the ass for nearly 16 years. She and Dan didn't marry until Brooke and Nathan were one years old, they loved each other back then but not enough to get married…however they believed it was the right thing to do, they had 3 children now so it only seemed right that they should get married. And now, here Deb was 16 years later wishing that she didn't get married to the man that almost destroyed her life._

"_Well Well, Deb…now what to I owe the pleasure?" Dan asked smugly as he lay back against his leather chair and placed his feet on his desk. He still had the tape which showed her and Cooper trying to steal from him, he hadn't forgotten about Deb's involvement._

"_I'm here for compensation Danny" Deb said coldly as she took a seat across from him._

_Dan smirked slightly as he sat up, bringing his feet off the desk "Compensation?"_

"_I know that you owed Cooper a lot of money…I'm here to collect it" Deb said confidently._

_Dan chuckled "I don't think so boozy" he grinned as he stood up and walked to the other side of the office and pulled the shutter down on his window and closed the door._

_Deb looked at him suspiciously wondering what he was about to do._

_Dan walked over to his TV and placed a videotape inside of it and Deb gasped in shock as she saw herself and Cooper in it, talking about how they were going to blackmail Dan._

"_How…How did you get this?" Deb asked stunned._

_Dan chuckled evilly "I have my ways…you should know that by now Debra" he told her smugly._

_Dan watched as Deb watched the video in shock and horror. _

"_I think we have seen enough" Dan said as he turned off the TV and turned back to Deb "Now what were you talking about compensation?" he asked with a laugh and Deb looked at him in horror._

"_I should go" Deb said in a panic as she stood up and went to walk towards the door._

"_I don't think so" Dan said coldly as he grabbed Deb hard on the arm and pinned her up against wall and placed his hand around her throat._

"_You see Deb, I don't like it when people try to screw me over…you and Cooper tried to rip me off, but you failed to succeed…Cooper is dead now which means he can't pay for his sins" Dan lied, he knew that he killed Cooper for that, but of course Deb didn't know that. _

_Deb breathed heavily as she struggled to breath, Dan's grip around her neck tightening._

"_Did you honestly think you could get away with trying to steal from me? Blackmail me?" Dan asked angrily but let out a small chuckle as he said that. "I'll be watching your every move Deb…and when you least expect it, I will get you" he finished threateningly as he let Deb go._

_Deb panted for her breath fearfully. "Please Dan…Cooper is dead now, just leave me alone"_

"_Nah" Dan chuckled "Cooper died because he deserved too…now what does that say about you?" he smirked._

_Deb looked at him fearfully before making a quick exit for the door._

_Dan quickly grabbed her arm before pulling her back "Watch your back Debra…or Cooper won't be the only deceased Lee in this family" Dan said coldly as he let her arm go and Deb quickly ran from the office, tears running down her face._

Deb stood fearfully against the wall. She couldn't understand how Nathan didn't believe her claims…it wasn't as if the boy didn't know some of the stunts Dan had pulled in the past, so why the hell wouldn't he believe her now?

* * *

"Wow, I still can't believe you are back here" Brooke said still surprised at seeing her best friend again.

Rachel sat on one of the desks in the empty classroom they went to and shrugged "I thought it was about time I came for a visit"

Brooke nodded smiling "I am glad you did come Rach…I missed you"

"I missed you too" Rachel smiled back before smirking slightly "Enough of this sappy shit…tell me what is going on with you and Lucas?"

Brooke looked at her innocently "There isn't anything going on…we are just…friends"

Rachel scoffed "Yeah right…when have you and Lucas ever been _just_ friends?"

"Since I have a boyfriend named Jake and Lucas has a girlfriend named Anna" Brooke reminded her.

"Please" Rachel scoffed "Anna doesn't stand a chance against you…and neither does Jake against Lucas"

Brooke shook her head "Things have changed Rachel"

"Yeah but Brooke…its obvious Lucas still loves you!"

"How would you even know? You haven't been here through all of this crap" Brooke pointed out.

"No…but I did have breakfast with Lucas this morning" Rachel told her smugly that she had the opportunity to prove her point "I told him about your relationship with Chase Adams"

"You did what?" Brooke asked angrily "Why? What the hell does that have to do with Lucas?" she asked, however already knowing the answer and what Rachel had probably already told Lucas.

"Well since you dumped the poor guy because you were in love with a certain blonde broody boy named Lucas Scott" Rachel smirked innocently with a smirk "And that you came back to Tree Hill for him"

Brooke's jaw dropped "I did not come back for him!" she defended but she knew there was no use "I can't believe you told him that Rachel" she muttered annoyed. "You're such a bitch"

"But a lovable one" Rachel grinned "Besides, you can't deny your feelings for the guy…which brings me to my next question, what the hell are you doing with Jake?"

"I like him" Brooke answered simply.

"Yeah but for how long?" Rachel asked seriously "Jake is my friend Brooke…and if you are just using him until you and Lucas sort out whatever game you are playing together then you need to end things with him _now_" she said warningly.

"I'm with Jake because I _want_ to be, ok? It has nothing to do with Lucas!" Brooke defended.

"So what? You love him?" Rachel challenged.

Brooke looked down slightly knowing that she didn't at least not in the way she should have.

Rachel let out a dry laugh "But you love Lucas right?"

Brooke again didn't answer, just kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"You are playing a dangerous game Brooke Lee…someone is going to end up getting hurt" Rachel said warning her.

"I'm not playing any games Rachel…I really like Jake"

"But you don't love him Brooke…you love Lucas, and that is the big problem in all of this, you shouldn't be with _anyone_ right now, never mind a great guy like Jake" Rachel told her sternly "If this carries on Brooke, you and somebody else will get hurt, whether it be Jake or Lucas, hell even Anna…not that I care about that bitch" Rachel rambled before turning serious again "Seriously Brooke, you need to make a choice"

Brooke groaned in frustration "There is no choice! I am _with Jake_. Lucas and I are just friends!" she argued.

"You and Lucas will never be _just_ friends Brooke"

Brooke sighed "You're right…which is why I told him yesterday that we shouldn't hang out like we have been"

"So you chose Jake?"

"I didn't choose anyone because there was no choice" Brooke said frustratingly just as the bell rung through the halls and soon there were freshman walking into the room, they looked at them confused before hesitantly taking their seats.

"We will talk about this later" Rachel said before quickly exiting the room.

"There is nothing to talk about Rachel!" Brooke shouted after her causing the other students in the room to look up at her "Sorry" Brooke muttered apologetically before making a fast exit from the classroom.

* * *

"Hey Jagelski, what's up?" Peyton asked as she sat down next to Jake at lunch.

"Nothing much" Jake shrugged.

"So, I hear you and Brooke are okay now" Peyton commented.

"We are" Jake smiled "We sorted things out finally…and her and Lucas are going to stop hanging out alone now which is a plus I guess"

Peyton frowned slightly "Um Jake…don't you trust Brooke with him?"

Jake sighed before nodding "I do trust her…but it's Lucas who I don't trust around Brooke"

"Do you think he would cheat on his girlfriend?" Peyton asked curiously.

Jake nodded "Yeah…I think he would, especially if the other girl was Brooke"

"Yeah but Brooke would never cheat would she? I mean, after what happened with me and Felix…" Peyton trailed trying to forget that part of her life. She was going through a bad phase back then and she did regret it.

"I do trust Brooke, like I said before…it's Lucas who I don't trust"

"I guess that's understandable" Peyton nodded

"So, did you here Rachel is back in town?" Jake asked.

Peyton groaned slightly "Uh huh"

Jake laughed a little "Do you two still not get along?"

"Hey, it's not my fault…Rachel is a bitch" Peyton defended.

Jake laughed shaking his head "Maybe Nathan has changed her"

"Nah, she will always be Rachel Gatina…besides, Nathan isn't even here" Peyton pointed out.

"I know…I'm quite surprised actually, I thought he would have jumped at the opportunity to visit Brooke" Jake said.

"Me too" Peyton replied agreeing with him before either of them had the time to say anything else, Brooke and Rachel joined them at the table and the group of four changed their conversation topics to Cheers and some comment made about Bevin and Tim getting married someday. Brooke kept her glances towards Lucas at a minimum since she felt like Rachel was watching her every move. The brunette soon excused herself, claiming that she needed to go and find some music for a new cheer but the truth was that she was feeling suffocated, between Rachel's snide comments at Peyton to her facial expressions directed towards her which she knew were about her relationship with Jake and Lucas. Then Jake's 20 questions to her, which she knew was a way of him finding out if she had spoken to Lucas today. Then there was Peyton's worried eyes which she knew were about her uncle David. She needed to get away from that table, she felt like she couldn't breathe.

* * *

Brooke stood alone in the empty basketball gym. She looked around and smiled at some of the memories she had here, from Nathan trying to teach her how to play ball to Whitey catching her and Lucas naked during a game of strip basketball. She also remembered some of the not so good memories, Dan's controlling attitude towards Nathan on the court and his neglect towards her as a cheerleader. She was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of doors slamming; she turned her head and rolled her eyes slightly at who the visitor was.

"Are you stalking me or something?" Brooke asked muttering.

Lucas shrugged slightly "Not exactly, I saw you leave at lunch so I followed you here"

Brooke let out a dry laugh "Well I think that makes you a stalker"

"Nah" Lucas said shaking his head "That makes me want to spend some time with you"

Brooke sighed "I thought we had already been through this the other day Luke…it's not fair to our partners for us to carry on with _this_" she said motioning between the two of them.

Lucas however didn't say anything as he walked towards the edge of the court and picked up a basketball which was in one of the racks, he spun the ball between his fingers as he walked towards the three throw line and took a shot, watching it fly through the net perfectly.

Brooke watched him and she had to admit, his skill for basketball was amazing and she loved how he didn't take it as serious as Nathan did, yes on a technical note and on skills and week in week out performances…Nathan was the better player, but Lucas just played for the fun of it, and not only did he enjoy playing the game…he was a fantastic player too, but he didn't seem to care about any of that stuff, as long as he was on the court when the whistle blew then she knew that Lucas would be happy.

The silence stayed between the two as Lucas ran to collect the ball, and as he approached the line again, he froze before taking the shot, he kept his eyes glued to the net as he spoke "I've decided that I am going to break up with Anna" he said with a shrug before throwing the ball towards the net; again, it went in.

"What?" Brooke asked surprised, she was not expecting this.

Lucas turned to face her "I'm going to break up with Anna"

"Why?" Brooke asked confused and slightly curious.

"It was something Rachel told me" Lucas said with a small smile and Brooke inwardly groaned.

"Well what did she say?" she asked, knowing that if the redhead anything to do with this, then it wouldn't be good.

"She told me that you came back to Tree Hill for me" Lucas said simply and he raised his hand as he saw Brooke was about to object "Don't try and deny it Brooke…I know she was telling the truth"

"I…" Brooke stuttered not sure with what to say "I wouldn't believe everything Rachel tells you" she finally got out.

Lucas shrugged "I don't…but I believe this"

"Lucas…" Brooke sighed. She was tired of all this. Her constant feelings being batted between Lucas and Jake.

"You see Brooke" Lucas started, cutting Brooke off again. "I've been thinking all day about _us_ and our relationship…and it never has been easy to begin with has it?" he asked to himself since he didn't even give Brooke a chance to answer before he carried on "The last time we had Nathan to worry about but he finally understood, it took a while but he understood us in the end" he said "Now we have Jake and Anna…but since I'm going to end it with Anna, that only leaves Jake" he finished.

"What are you saying?" Brooke asked slightly confused however completely understanding what he meant at the same time.

"What I'm saying is…" Lucas started as he took a few steps towards her so that they were now face to face "Is that, I'm the guy for you Brooke Lee…and I know that you're dating Jake right now, and that's cool…I will let you have your fun, live in denial for a little while" Lucas said with a small smile "But someday you're going to realize it, I'm the guy for you Brooke, you'll see" he smirked before turning around and making one last shot before leaving the gym and a gob smacked Brooke behind.

Brooke looked at the double doors Lucas had just walked out of in shock. The words _'I'm the guy for you Brooke Lee'_ constantly ringing in her head, and even though she didn't want too…she couldn't help but smile a little.

* * *

Brooke and Jake sat cuddled up on the couch together that night as they watched some friends re-runs.

"I'm just saying…Rachel and Joey make a pretty great couple" Jake commented.

Brooke rolled her eyes "But Ross and Rachel are meant to be together Jake"

"Yes but Ross has been married after Rachel…so what, they have a baby together. Rachel is like Joey's first love…" Jake trailed.

"Yeah well on Ross's _wedding_ he called Emily _Rachel_. I think that proves that that marriage doesn't count" Brooke pointed out "Besides, I love Joey but he doesn't belong with Rachel"

Jake rolled his eyes slightly as he watched Joey and Rachel arguing about who should tell Ross about their new relationship.

They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Whoever it was was getting very impatient.

"Ok…Ok, I'm coming!" Brooke muttered as she opened the door and squealed "Nathan!" she smiled as she ran into her brothers arms tightly.

Nathan wrapped his arm around her protectively, he had really missed Brooke but that's not why he was here.

Nathan pulled out of the hug first and Brooke noticed that his appearance didn't exactly look brilliant. She saw Jessica standing by Nathan's leg and Brooke smirked as she picked up the little girl "Hey baby girl…miss me?"

Jessica nodded her head excitedly "Brooke" she got out with a giggle and Brooke gushed excitedly. "You remembered my name!"

"Um Brooke, it's only been like 2 months since you last saw her" Nathan pointed out with a shrug as he made his way into her apartment "Hey Jake" Nathan said plainly as he placed his bags on the floor.

"Nathan…woah, hey man…welcome back" Jake smiled as he walked over to him and knocked fists with his old best friend.

Brooke shut the apartment door, Jessica still in her arms as she looked at her brother curiously. He looked a mess. "Nate…what's up?" she asked noticing his grumpy mood.

"Where's Rachel?" Nathan asked coldly and Brooke frowned confused.

"She's staying at her house…why? Is something wrong?" Brooke asked confused.

"She didn't tell you?" Nathan asked with a laugh.

"Tell me what Nate?" Brooke asked starting to get slightly worried.

Nathan let out a dry laugh shaking his head "That's so typical of Rachel" he muttered.

"What is?"

"She left me" Nathan said in a bitter tone.

"What?" Brooke asked completely stunned. Why didn't Rachel tell her? "Why? What did you do?" she asked.

"What did I do? Oh wow, thanks Brooke" Nathan muttered coldly.

"I'm sorry…I mean, something must have happened for her to just leave"

"Yeah…something did happen" Nathan said in a sarcastic chuckle "I proposed to her"

"What?" Brooke asked in shock.

Nathan nodded "I proposed to her…she said no and then left me without even a goodbye" he said coldly.

"Nathan…I…I don't know what to say" Brooke said honestly feeling extremely bad for her brother "I'm so sorry" she said softly as she handed Jessica to Jake before approaching Nathan and pulling him in for a hug "I'm sorry Nate" she said comfortingly as she rubbed his back reassuringly.

Nathan didn't answer, except he dug his face into her shoulder. He really missed his little sister.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please please review and tell me what you all thought!

**Again, thanks to every one of you who reviewed the last chapter. It really means a lot and they do inspire me…so, here is a thank you. Oh, just to warn you all…I say 'lol' way too much, it's out of habit I guess…so just ignore it if its placed somewhere in this way to long thank you's. **

**ThumperE23**** - Rachel's return to Tree Hill will defiantly be interesting. Thanks for the review.**

**p0line****– I'm glad that you understand Rachel's reaction, that is good to hear. And Brathan...well, as you now already know after reading this chapter, Nathan is back in town...so that means that there will be more Brathan. And again, from this chapter...Lucas already realizes that he loves Brooke, now all we need is the brunette to admit the same lol! **

**rockstarsister****– Hey, I know that you miss Brucas, and I do too...but, they won't be together **_**yet.**_** I'm glad you understand that there are other people in this that both Brooke and Lucas don't want to hurt. Congratulations lol! You are the 31****st**** person to ask me to have Lucas save Brooke from David. Let's just see what happens huh? Lol! Thanks for reviewing.**

**brookenlucas4eva03****– Thanks for reviewing.**

**Rianna ****– thanks for the review. Fair enough if you don't like the other characters...but they are a part of this story so... Anyway, I wanted to have Lucas kind of close to Karen, and since Lucas can't really tell anyone else what happened with Brooke, Karen seemed like a good option lol.**

**Hoover05****– Things are starting to heat up. And I guess you will have to wait and see for what will happen with Brooke and Lucas. Thanks for reviewing! **

**teambrooke4eva – Hey, thanks for reviewing! You want Lucas to save Brooke too? You are the 32****nd**** person to ask me that haha! I hope you are happy that Nathan is back. And maybe we will get some Brooke/Peyton/Rachel soon. Thanks again for reviewing, it means a lot. OH, and I am also glad that you are torn between Jake and Brucas, that's what I wanted to happen! (But of course it's Brucas all the way) **

**toddntan****– Hey Toddian, thanks again for leaving such a great review! It really does mean a lot and I enjoy reading them! I'm glad that you can see Rachel's side of the story...I was a little afraid that people would end up hating her for saying no to Nathan but I am glad to see that not only you, but others agree with her decision. However, I won't speak to soon about the hating Rachel part lol! The Three D's! I love that! You're a genius! Brooke has Nathan now, but...Nathan will also need Brooke, so let's see how that evens out. Another reader torn between Jake and Lucas! That is what I have wanted to happen so I am glad that it happened to you too lol! Lucas will start to fight ****for Brooke...and this chapter is just the start of it lol, but the real question is, will Brooke let him? I love Nathan and Rachel so don't worry about half of your review being about them, I think this is the longest comment I have left so far lol! Oh and I loved your last line: Brucas Forever…or Bake?! haha! Classic! Thanks for reviewing!**

**CheerandBrood323 – thanks for reviewing, I am glad that you liked the preview. I hope you liked the chapter. **

**othfan326****– Yep, Nathan is back. Thanks for the review. And I am happy that you are glad that Rachel is back too. **

**xXprettygirlXxXboyfriendXx – thank you for your compliment! I don't think I am as good as Mark or some of the writers on this website, but I try. I'm glad you like the Nathan/Brooke relationship...we haven't really seen much of that in this story but I am hoping to bring it back, maybe even better than it was before. Lol, you want Lucas to save Brooke, wow, a lot of people want that to happen, I guess you will just have to wait and see lol. Rachel is very blunt, I am glad you liked that. Thanks again for the review.**

**nate23****– I'm glad that you like Bake...but hopefully that may change to Brucas in the future lol. Thanks for the review. **

**StarwberryHearts4 – Lilly, I am so scared that as I write this, this comment will fill up the whole page, so I will try to keep it as short as possible, which will probably still be long lol! I am sorry that you had to read Rathan split, and are you obsessed with Dan or something lol! You seem to love that guy! I am glad that you liked the Lucas/Karen talk...Lucas needed to tell someone about Brooke who wouldn't judge him, and I am glad that I picked Karen for that. I am even happier that you understand why Rachel turned Nathan down. Ha, Lucas and Anna don't have a cool name, which is a good reason as to why they can't be together! Jake is good for Brooke, I am glad that you noticed that...but maybe Lucas is better...who knows? I sure don't lol! I'm glad that you liked the letter! I wasn't sure if it was good enough, but I figured that it was Rachel and she probably isn't very good at writing stuff like that. Rachel is comic relief for this story! Amy/Anna...they are pretty similar! I'm glad Rachel gets a gold star too lol! She gets more than Peyton which is even better! Thanks for the review Lilly, I really enjoy reading them and hopefully I didn't take too much space with this shoutout, but I ramble a lot so...thanks again!**

**RathanIsLove**** - Thanks for the review. Maybe Rathan will eventually get back together, maybe the wont...I guess you will just have to wait and see lol.**

**brookedavis911****– thanks for reviewing, Brucas may get back together in the future, like I said before...you will just have to wait and see lol.**

**brucas333****– Lucas is hot lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**PrettyGirl123****– thanks for reviewing and I am glad that you like the story!**

**BroodyAndCheeryForever – Lindsay, Hey! Wow you finally caught up! Haha! That's great! Ok, so again..I am afraid that this comment to you will be longer than the chapter itself rofl! So I will try to tone down my rambles and save them for another day...I am glad that you can see both Nathan and Rachel's side to this...whatever it is lol! I am glad that you liked the Karen/Lucas conversation; I thought it was about time that I added some of that into the story. I hope you liked this chapter because Lucas has finally decided to break up with Anna! Rachel is freaked out and I am glad that ****you understand that. Brooke does feel safe with Jake, which is a very good yet a very bad thing for her and their relationship since Lucas does play a part in it all too. Rachel is funny, Amy/Anna do have one of the same letters in it lol! Haha! Hopefully Rachel will be there for Brooke...So! Thanks for reviewing Linds! It means a lot and I am happy that you have caught up! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I haven't rambled too much! Thanks again! BRF!! Oh and I almost forgot, I haven't read your newest chapter of 'Baby you wouldn't last' but I will soon, I promise! I am so excited to see what has happened I have just been really busy. **

**BrOoKe DaViS23****– thanks for reviewing! Nathan is back in Tree Hill so I hope you are happy about that. Thanks again!**

**iluvmedou****– Rachel did bail and I am glad you understand why. And Nathan is back so I hope you like that! Well, Anna is pretty much gone now...I didn't think she deserved a real ending lol! Thanks again for reviewing. **

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE****– Rathan have ended...but for how long? Or is it for good? I hope you read and find out haha lol! Thanks for reviewing!**


	16. She Doesn't Always Run Away

**

* * *

**

One Last Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

_Peoples thoughts in this style of writing._

**A/N: Hey guys, I have made a video preview for this story, the link is on my profile if you guys would watch it would be great lol! And comments would be great too** :)

* * *

Rachel sat in Karen's cafe the next day talking to Lucas. She hated to admit it, but the guy was good company. Lucas had told her that he had broken up with Anna the night before so she was pretty curious as to what may happen next in the Lucas/Brooke/Jake triangle.

"So Anna didn't bitch slap you?" Rachel asked curiously as Lucas told her how the break up happened.

"Nope" Lucas said shaking his head "She was actually cool about it...I mean, yes she was upset, but she agreed that maybe it was best if we just ended things"

"Wow, sometimes I wonder if Anna is actually Felix's sister...I mean, this story would have been much more interesting if a bitch slap or some sort of violence was involved" Rachel said with a dramatic sigh.

Lucas chuckled slightly "Well...I guess I have some gossip that you might want to hear, however, Brooke may have already told you"

"Ooo...told me what?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"I went to see Brooke yesterday" Lucas said with a smirk "I told her that I was the guy for her"

"The guy for her?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep" Lucas smirked "I think I really pissed her off though" he laughed.

"Oh, with Brooke that's a good thing" Rachel smiled but that soon faded "However Lucas, you better not do anything to hurt Jake...he doesn't deserve it" she warned.

Lucas rolled his eyes "I may sound like an ass when I say this but Jake isn't exactly on my top list of savoring people's feelings right now"

Rachel was about to answer but she was interrupted by the bell ringing on the café and a very angry looking Brooke storming into the café.

"When were you going to tell me?" Brooke asked angrily approaching the duo.

Lucas looked between the two girls confused and wondered what Rachel could have done to piss Brooke off like that. Because the brunette looked angry.

"I'm sorry, what?" Rachel asked getting ready to turn to her bitchy side. She knew what was coming, she had been expecting it.

"The _real_ reason why you are back in Tree Hill" Brooke sneered coldly "And don't say it is because of me because we both know that that is completely bullshit!"

Rachel rolled her eyes "Believe it or not Brooke…I don't have to tell you every little detail that goes on in my life"

"Yeah I figured that out!" Brooke sneered.

"Um guys…what's going on?" Lucas cut in.

"Stay out of this!" Both Brooke and Rachel snapped at him in unison.

"So what Brooke? What are you going to do? Shout at me? Call me a bitch?" Rachel challenged.

Brooke let out a dry laugh "You _are_ a bitch"

"Yeah well at least I know what I want! Unlike _somebody_ I know" Rachel said coldly.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked glaring fiercely at the redhead.

"I think you know what that means!" Rachel challenged looking at Lucas.

Brooke let out a frustrated grunt "That is so not the point right now!"

"Then what the hell is?"

"You just left Nathan!"

"You left Nathan?" Lucas cut in surprised.

"Stay out of this!" Rachel said alone this time as Lucas held up his hands in defense. "Brooke this is none of your business!"

"He is my brother so I will make it my business!" Brooke hissed coldly "You broke his heart Rachel!"

"He will get over it" Rachel said back. Trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"I thought you loved him?" Brooke asked lowering her voice

Rachel looked away not wanting to answer that question.

Brooke sighed shaking her head "You are unbelievable"

"I don't have to sit here and listen to this" Rachel said coldly as she gathered her things before making a quick exit from the café.

Brooke watched her leave, her eyes cold at the thought of Rachel hurting Nathan like she did. She turned towards Lucas who was looking at her disappointedly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked coldly.

"Don't you think you were a bit hard on her?" Lucas asked.

"And who the hell are you to judge me!" she hissed angrily.

Lucas held up his hands in defense "I was just saying…"

"Well don't!" Brooke snapped "What are you doing here with her anyway?"

"It's called breakfast…you should try it out with me sometime" Lucas said with a smirk on his face.

Brooke rolled her eyes but sat down anyway, she somehow felt drawn to Lucas Scott and it scared the hell out of her.

* * *

Nathan sat on the floor in Brooke's apartment playing with Jessica was Jake walked in.

"Hey man" Jake smiled as he sat on the couch.

"Hey" Nathan nodded looking up from his daughter.

"So…how are you?" Jake asked hesitantly.

"Never been better" Nathan muttered sarcastically.

Jake sighed "Sorry, stupid question"

Nathan shook his head "No I'm sorry…you were only being nice"

Jake nodded his head as the two sat in silence.

"So…what's the deal with you and Brooke?" Nathan asked cautiously, trying hard not to sound like the protective older brother.

Jake smiled "Well…we are together"

"You're looking after her though right?" he asked sternly.

"Of course I am" Jake said nodding his head eagerly "I really like Brooke…I think I am even falling in love with her"

"That serious huh?" Nathan asked surprised.

"I think so" Jake said with a small smile "This is sort of new to me…I mean, yes I have had girlfriends before, but it was never serious, not like how it is with Brooke"

"Well you better not hurt her man…because if you do, I will kick your ass, I don't care that we are friends" Nathan said warningly.

"Oh man, I know" Jake said nodding his head "You're her brother, I understand. Besides, I will never hurt her"

"Good" Nathan finished with a nod as he turned his attention back to his daughter. He wanted to know what the real deal was with Brooke and Jake but obviously Jake was fully committed to their relationship, the real question was…is Brooke?

* * *

"So…have you and Anna broken up?" Brooke asked hesitantly, but she was too curious to hold it in for any longer.

Lucas smiled, he wondered how long it would take her to ask him that "Yeah, we have" he told her.

Brooke nodded as she looked around the fairly busy café "So uh…do you think I was too hard on Rachel?"

Lucas sighed "Like you said before, it really isn't any of my business"

"Just tell me"

"Ok fine" Lucas said giving in "Yeah…I think you were slightly too hard on her"

Brooke groaned and put her head in her hands "I'm just trying to look out for Nathan"

"Yeah but Rachel is your best friend…don't you think you should be looking out for her too?"

"Yes" Brooke answered meekly "I guess I will go and apologize to her later"

"I think that may be best" Lucas said agreeing with her "So, about what I said yesterday in the gym…" Lucas started but got cut off by Brooke.

"Don't" she said sternly "I am trying to forget what happened or didn't happen so will you please just leave it alone?"

"NO" Lucas answered back annoyed. Brooke was being annoyingly stubborn and he wanted her to see that he wanted to be with her. "I won't! Brooke, I meant what I said yesterday…and I am _not_ going to give up on us, _ever_" he told her sternly.

"I knew staying here with you was a bad idea" Brooke muttered angrily as she stood up.

"Oh that's right Brooke…run away, like you always do!" Lucas shouted after her.

Brooke turned her head and glared at him before quickly leaving the café.

Lucas sighed as he leant back in his chair "One step forward, two steps back" he muttered quietly to himself.

* * *

"What happened with Deb, Nate?" Brooke asked curiously as the two sat on Brooke's bed.

Nathan sighed shaking his head "She needs help Brooke"

"But you didn't help her?"

"I couldn't" Nathan told her "She made me so angry; I couldn't even look at her"

"So you told her to leave? Do you even know where she went?" Brooke asked.

"No" Nathan answered shaking his head "Why do you even care anyway? After everything she has done to you in the past"

"She is still our mother Nathan" Brooke sighed

"I tried to help her Brooke, ok? Believe me when I tell you that. But I couldn't, she was saying all this stuff about Dan and Cooper…"

"What about Cooper?" Brooke cut in.

"I don't even know it…something about him trying to blackmail Dan" Nathan said.

Brooke eyes widened slightly in surprise "Do you believe her?"

"Some of it…maybe…I don't know" Nathan sighed confused. He really didn't. He didn't want to believe it but there was part of him that was screaming that it was the truth, however he would much rather remember the good memories of Cooper rather than the bad.

Brooke sighed as she hit her head against the pillow "When did everything get so messed up?" she asked.

"Since forever" Nathan answered honestly "But speaking of messed up…what's the deal with you and Jake?"

"Oh wow, you think me and Jake are messed up, thanks Nate"

Nathan let out a small laugh "That's not what I meant"

"Well then what did you mean?"

"I meant…where does Lucas come into this?" Nathan sighed, he needed to ask.

Brooke groaned in frustration "What is everyone's problem? Lucas and I are just friends"

"Who used to date" Nathan pointed out.

"Yes but we broke up!" Brooke said frustratingly.

"But you didn't did you?" Nathan commented.

"Didn't do what?" Brooke asked confused.

"Break up" Nathan said with a shrug.

Brooke looked at her brother weirdly "Uh yes Nate…we did"

Nathan shook his head "You two didn't break up…not really, you left" Nathan told her

"Yeah so we broke up" Brooke said in a duh tone but she knew what Nathan was getting at.

"But technically you guys didn't…I mean, you left, you didn't break up with him or vice versa" Nathan told her "So…I will ask again…what is going on with you and Lucas?"

Brooke sighed "Nothing is going on between us, ok?"

"Nothing at all?" Nathan pushed. He knew Brooke better than that.

Brooke looked around the room at anything but him.

"Brooke!" Nathan groaned knowing that this would mean trouble at some point. "You are with Jake"

"I know!" Brooke said frustratingly "But god Nathan…this is _Lucas_ we are talking about here"

"Oh, don't I know it" Nathan said pointedly "He has always had some kind of hold over you Brooke…just look at what happened between us over him last year" he sighed "But whatever you're doing with him…you can't do it to Jake"

Brooke sighed "I'm not…I mean, technically there is nothing going on between us…but Lucas even admitted to me on numerous occasions that he wants me back"

"And what do you want Brooke?" Nathan asked hesitantly.

Brooke sighed as she looked down at her hands "I just want it all to go away" she admitted quietly.

* * *

"Rachel! Come on! Open up! I know you are in here!" Brooke shouted as she banged her first against the redhead's house impatiently "Come on Rachel! I am skipping Calculus for this!"

"Are you ever going to give up?" Rachel asked annoyed as she opened her bedroom window from upstairs.

Brooke stepped back and looked up to see her friends head sticking out of the window.

"Will you let me in? Please?" Brooke asked.

"Why? So you can shout at me some more? Tell me what a bitch I am being?" Rachel asked coldly as she looked down at the brunette.

"No…so I can apologize" Brooke said with a sigh. She hated apologizing, especially to Rachel.

"Apologize? You? Brooke Penelope Lee wants to apologize to moi, Rachel Virginia Gatina?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes" Brooke muttered.

"Come on then" Rachel urged.

"Well can I come in?" Brooke asked.

"No…you can apologize from down there with all the other insects" Rachel smirked and Brooke rolled her eyes.

She took a deep breath before saying "Look, I shouldn't have judged you or had a go at your for what has happened with Nathan. Obviously, you have your reasons for leaving him and I shouldn't judge you for that, so…I promise that I won't take sides anymore and that I will stay completely out of it and mind my own damn business"

"And?" Rachel asked, the smirk never leaving her face.

"And…" Brooke said in a sigh "I am sorry Rachel"

"Thank you" Rachel nodded grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"So…can I come in?" Brooke asked.

"Nope" Rachel smirked "You need to go back to school…you are already failing Calculus, you don't want to add bad attendance to that"

Brooke rolled her eyes but turned serious again "So are we good?"

"You know I can never stay mad at you for long Brookie"

Brooke smiled "So I will see you later?"

"You bet" Rachel grinned before shutting the window.

"Well that went well" Brooke said to herself in a smile as she walked back to her car.

* * *

Brooke walked through the graveyard and was surprised by who she saw standing at her brothers gravestone.

"Lucas?" Brooke asked confused.

Lucas turned around in surprise "Oh…Hey Brooke" he said with a nervous wave.

"Uh…Hi" she said confused as she placed her flowers down next to what she assumed were Lucas's. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything…" Brooke started but Lucas cut off.

"But you want to know what I am doing here right?" he asked.

"Well…yeah" Brooke admitted still slightly confused.

"I used to come at least once a month while you were away" Lucas admitted as he looked down at the grave "Your brother saved my life Brooke…if it wasn't for him then I probably wouldn't be here today"

"Luke…" Brooke said quietly as she placed her hand on his shoulder comfortably. "Don't say that…"

"Why Brooke? Its true isn't it? I mean…when Max and Jimmy had those guns pointed in our faces, Cooper saved me…he saved my life" Lucas said quietly as he looked towards his grave "Sometimes I wonder though…if I hadn't of left him, would he still be alive? Would I?"

"Lucas…please…don't" Brooke said as her voice quivered, she hated that day. She could honestly admit to it being the worst day of her life. "Don't say that ok? You are still here" she told him as she struggled to hold in the tears. Just the thought of losing Lucas that day made her want to break down and cry.

"I know…I know that, but there's always the what ifs isn't there?" Lucas asked "While you were away…I just, I wanted to be as close to you as possible, so I came here…and at first, it was just as a comfort you know? With Cooper being your brother…but then it became something more…I am so grateful for what he did. And if there was anything I could do to bring him back Brooke, I would do it…for you…for him…for myself" Lucas admitted.

The tears were now running freely from Brooke's eyes as she slid her hand into Lucas's larger one.

Lucas looked down surprised but held into her soft hand tightly as the two looked down towards the grave.

* * *

"Nathan…what are you doing here?" Rachel asked shocked to see her now ex-boyfriend standing at her front door.

"I think we need to talk Rachel" Nathan said sternly as he barged in past her and walked freely into her living room.

"Oh, well do come on in" She muttered sarcastically.

Nathan ignored her however as he sat down "Why did you leave?"

Rachel sighed as she sat at the other end of the couch, keeping as much distance between them as possible "I needed the space"

"Yeah, the other side of the country not enough space for you?" Nathan muttered annoyed.

"Well obviously not since I am sitting here talking to you" Rachel snapped coldly.

Nathan sighed as he put his head in his hands "I just don't understand Rachel…everything was going great between us then all for a sudden I propose, you turn me down then run away!"

"We haven't been fine for a will Nate…and I guess that just proves my point about how everything is all about you" she said coldly "Now if you don't mind…I have things to do, so will you please leave?"

"Rachel come on…you can't keep on pushing me away like this!" Nathan said angrily

"Watch me" Rachel hissed as she pointed towards the door "Bye Nathan"

Nathan sighed deeply before shaking his head as he left the house leaving Rachel to look back on their conversation.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas silently left the graveyard just as rain droplets began to make its way from the stormy clouds above.

Brooke looked up and laughed slightly "So the weather kind of matches my mood" she said as heard the thunder growl and the rain began to pour heavier and heavier yet she didn't seem to care.

"We better get inside somewhere" Lucas stated as he and Brooke began to pick up their paces through evening shade of Tree Hill.

"I'm just going to head home…" Brooke trailed knowing that it wouldn't be fair to Jake to spend even more time alone with Lucas.

Lucas groaned in frustration "You need to stop doing this Brooke"

"Doing what?"

"Running away!" Lucas shouted over the rain "God! That's all you ever do!"

"Well fine!" Brooke shouted back starting to get angry "If that's all I ever do then watch me do it again!" she hissed loudly before turning around and speeding into the other direction.

"Brooke!" Lucas shouted in frustration as he quickly caught up with her. "This is ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous? Yes Lucas, this _is_ ridiculous! When are you going to accept that I am with Jake?"

"And when the hell are you going to accept that I love you? And that you love me too!" Lucas shouted back angrily. He was sick of Brooke not being able to admit her feelings.

"This game is getting really old Lucas!"

"Oh this is not a game ok…I am being deadly serious when I tell you to dump Jake and be with me!" he sternly looking at her straight in the eyes.

Brooke gulped slightly under his intense gaze "I can't do that" she finally got out after a moment of hesitation.

"You can't? Or you're too scared too?" Lucas asked challenging her.

"Both ok!" Brooke screamed "Are you happy now? Have you gotten what you wanted? Yes Lucas! I love you! God only knows why but I do!" she said angrily "You are an arrogant asshole who never leaves me alone! You are a cheater and a liar but I love you! Ok? I love you!" she cried as the tears now ran freely down her face, a mixture of rain drops and her own running from her dark hazel eyes.

Lucas stood shocked slightly, honestly, he didn't actually Brooke would admit that to him, at least not yet…he thought that he would have to annoy her some more for her to finally confess her feelings to him.

"What? Ran out of things to say now that you have gotten what you wanted?" Brooke asked coldly.

"I haven't gotten what I wanted" Lucas said quietly as he took a step towards her. "This is what I want" he barely over a whisper before taking a final step closer and crashing his lips onto her.

Brooke pulled away quickly in shock as she looked into Lucas's intense eyes. They both stayed there for a second; looking at each other before Brooke did something that shocked them both, she closed the gap again and kissed him.

Brooke grabbed the side of Lucas's arms, bringing him as close to her as possible as Lucas firmly let his hands hold her waist. The kiss was fast and passionate and Brooke felt Lucas's tongue eagerly fight for entrance into her mouth and she gladly accepted it. Brooke moved her hands up to around Lucas's neck before trailing her fingers through his now wet blonde hair.

Lucas smiled slightly against Brooke's lips, he had been waiting for so long for this, and he just hoped that it wouldn't end, however he knew that soon air would become an issue and they would both break away from the kiss and deal with the consequences, however he tried not to think about that right now. Because he finally had the girl who he loves and has wanted for so long in his arms again, kissing him and wanting him back.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well? What do you all think? I hope you liked it! Please review! I love to hear what you all think! Here are all your well deserved thanks yous!

**CheerandBrood323**** - Thanks for the review! I hope you liked the Brucas at the end of this chapter. And I am glad that you like Nathan and Brooke's relationship. **

**BrOoKe DaViS23**** – Thanks for reviewing. I am glad that you are happy with the previous chapter. I hope you liked this one. **

**othfan326**** – I understand why you don't like Jake because he is in the way of Brucas. I am glad you liked the Brucas scene so I hope you liked the ones in this chapter too! Peyton isn't really for ****Brucas or Bake, I think...she is in the middle of them both. I am glad you liked the friend's analogy. Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot! **

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**** – I am really glad that you liked the chapter. And Lucas's confession and that Nathan is back! Thanks for the review!**

**Rianna**** – The best chapter yet huh? Thanks! I enjoy reading your reviews, they are great and honest and I like that, not to mention that they are quite long too! I totally understand what you mean when you say that you enjoy reading stories that revolve more around Brucas. With time, when things settle down...that may happen in this story, who knows. Rachel is very open and honest...she says what she thinks not really caring about other people's feelings, now that's good and bad lol! I am glad you liked the Brucas scene in the gym! I enjoyed writing it! Brucas will always be number 1! Thanks again for the review! I hope you liked this chapter.**

**toddntan**** – Hey Toddian. Thank god for Rachel Gatina! I totally agree with you! Anna is pretty much gone now. Lucas wants Brooke! But who does Brooke want? Hmm lol! And Nathan **_**is**_** back! Hallelujah! Brooke needs him and I am so glad that you can see that. Dan is an ass, Deb is selfish, and she kind of deserves what is happening to her but I still feel kind of bad for the woman. I am glad you liked the scene between the two. The senior trip is coming up...let's see what happens huh? Brucas? Bake? Rathan? Haha! Your reviews rock! I love them! Thanks so much! They mean a lot to me! **

**journey4eva**** – Thanks for the review and I am glad you liked the chapter and the Brooke/Nathan relationship. **

**teambrooke4eva**** – I'm glad you liked the chapter and that Nathan is back. Rachel is a bit of a bitch...but she means well! And she has gotten the ball rolling like you said! Thanks for the review!**

**flipflopgal**** – Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review.**

**brookenlucas4eva03**** – Thanks for reviewing.**

**iluvmedou**** – Brucas are meant to be! And I am glad you enjoyed how Lucas was so forward with Brooke. I am glad that you are happy Nathan is back. Thanks for the review!**

**ThumperE23**** – Thanks for reviewing. Lucas is wising up! And Rachel is causing havoc lol! I'm glad you liked the chapter. **

**brookedavis911**** – I'm so glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing. **

**ChadAndSophie**** – Maybe Jake and Peyton will end up together...maybe they won't lol! I am glad you liked the Brucas scene! And that Nathan and Rachel are back in town. I'm glad that you are excited for the senior trip. Thanks for reviewing!**

**brucas333**** – I'm glad you liked the chapter and the video. And yes, there will be a chapter or more on the senior trip. Thanks for the review.**

**xXprettygirlXxXboyfriendXx**** – I am so glad that you are happy Nathan is back. And I am happy that you enjoyed the Rachel/Lucas conversation. It's good to hear that your happy about the Lucas/Anna breakup, everyone seems happy about it lol! So am I actually. I am glad you liked the friends reference and the Brucas scene. Thanks for reviewing.**

**p0line**** – Thanks for reviewing. I am glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too. I am also glad that you are happy that Nathan is back. Thanks again for the review!**

**MelissasEagles**** – Anna is out of the way. One down, one to go! Haha! I laughed when I read that part! I am glad you liked the chapter. And thanks for reviewing. **

**brucasroxx****– Hey, thanks for reviewing! I am glad that you liked the Brucas scene in the gym! And that you are happy that Lucas broke up with Anna! I love the "I'm the guy for you Brooke" line...that's why I used it lol! Thanks again for reviewing! Oh, and season 2 is such a great season! I loved it!**

**BroodyAndCheeryForever**** – Hey Lindsay! So, before I start off with this chapter...I again, have to tell you that I WILL review your new chapter soon! I suck at the whole review thing! But I will review and read it soon! Really! I actually cheated sort of...because I read the first part of your new chapter when I shouldn't have! So now I am really excited to see what happens next! So yeah Linds, I will review...I promise! Wow, I just realised that I have wrote quite a bit and I haven't even mentioned your review for this chapter yet! Ha! You see! I ramble! Now, on with the review! Yes, Rachel sure did scare 'Amy' off haha! Rachel is great! I love her! Deb well, she is an idiot for trying to scam Dan. Jake is threatened by Lucas, I mean, can you blame him? And I am so happy that you enjoyed the Brucas scene in the gym! And the Friends part too! At first, that wasn't deliberately done...I just needed to set the scene for Nathan to come into the story, haha but it worked really well so I am glad I used it! You are my favourite person on FF too! Seriously! You rock! BRF! I am so glad that you enjoyed the chapter! I enjoy reading your reviews! They are the best! Thanks again Linds! BRF!!**


	17. Stuck in the Middle

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

_Peoples thoughts in this style of writing._

**A/N: Hey guys, I have made a video preview for this story, the link is on my profile if you guys would watch it would be great lol! And comments would be great too** :)

* * *

The thunder and lightning was going wild into the evening sky. The rain was pouring heavily into the empty streets of Tree Hill. The town right now looked like a ghost town. One of those towns you see in movies, where there are always secrets and lies hidden behind closed doors. Tree Hill wasn't much different from those fiction towns, but this town had a lot more drama then any old movie could provide.

Lucas felt Brooke's grip around his neck loosening and she soon pulled away from the kiss. They both stood there silently, breathing heavily and looking flustered.

Lucas's eyes searched Brooke's, for answers for what just happened…for anything, but he couldn't read them, it was almost as if he was scared too.

"I'm sorry" Brooke said in barely over a whisper "I…I shouldn't have kissed you"

"No" Lucas said shaking his head "I'm glad you did"

"But…But Jake" Brooke said starting to panic "Oh god…I just cheated on Jake"

"Brooke" Lucas said sternly as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders "Forget about him"

"I can't!" Brooke argued pulling out of his grasp "He is my boyfriend Lucas!" she hissed "I just kissed you when I have a boyfriend! Oh god! I'm Peyton!" She gasped loudly.

"Forget about Jake…forget about Peyton and forget about the whole cheating part!" Lucas told her frustratingly "Concentrate on _you_ and _me_"

"I can't hurt Jake, Luke…he will be heartbroken when he finds out about this" she cried as the rain only got heavier.

Lucas groaned slightly as he looked around, this was not the best place to have this conversation or argument or whatever the hell it was "Can we go someone inside?" he asked

"I should get back to Jake" Brooke said quietly

"No" Lucas said sternly "You are coming with me"

"Oh I am, am I?" Brooke asked angrily "And who the hell are you to give out orders for me to follow?"

"The guy you love" Lucas smirked.

Brooke groaned and turned around to walk away but Lucas grabbed her arm pulling her back once again.

"Look, I am sorry" Lucas sighed "Just…just come back to my place and we will get dried up and talk about what happened…please" he pleaded softly.

Brooke stood deciding what to do. She could either go back to Lucas's house to talk about their kiss…or she could go back to her apartment to see Jake.

"Come on Brooke…we are gonna get sick if we stay out here much longer" he told her "Just come back with me"

"Fine" Brooke sighed as the two began to quickly walk towards Lucas's house; Brooke trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

* * *

Nathan sat alone in the empty apartment, the rain and thunder was the only noise that filled the small space. Jessica was tucked in asleep but he was sure that the weather outside would wake her up soon.

He stared down at his cell phone, scrolling down to Rachel's name on his contact list then back up to _Mom_. Looking back, he knew he shouldn't have just thrown out his own mother onto the streets the way he did, but Deb was pissing him off and he didn't want to hear the truth, he couldn't hear the truth. Not only did he not understand Deb's accusations of Dan trying to kill her, he didn't want to believe them. Sure, he and Dan don't really speak anymore, but he is still his father…the man who raised him and introduced him to basketball. His mother was hardly ever around while growing up, and when she was…she wasn't that interested in him or Brooke or even Cooper. Which brought him to his next question; if what Deb was saying was true, why would Cooper help her? From what he knew, the mother and son barely spoke since Cooper left Tree Hill, but if that was true…why would Cooper choose to help her scam Dan?

Everything was so messed up that he didn't even know where his mind was, he couldn't talk to Brooke about it since she was dealing with her own shit, he couldn't talk to Rachel since she basically abandoned him, and he couldn't talk to Jake either in fear that he would tell Brooke. It was times like these when Nathan really wished Cooper was around, he knew his brother, and what he would do to help would be simple; give him a beer and tell him to get over it. Simple and blunt. But it worked. And what he was doing now, sitting alone in a dark room listening to the heavy rain and the loud thunder; well it wasn't working for him.

* * *

"Here" Lucas said breaking the silence in his bedroom as he handed Brooke a towel.

"Thanks" she said quietly giving him a small smile before she started to dry herself off.

"So…" Lucas started "What are we going to do?"

Brooke shrugged in silence "I…I don't know" she said with a heavy sigh.

"Look" Lucas sighed as he sat down next to Brooke on his bed "You know that I love you Brooke…you know that I want to be with you and you know that the only person I want is you" he told her "But the real question is…what do _you_ want Brooke? Who do _you_ want to be with?" Lucas asked as he looked at the brunette intently.

Brooke looked down at her fingers, fiddling with them nervously as she struggled with how to answer to that "I don't know Luke" she admitted honestly. And it was the truth, she didn't know, she liked Jake…yet she loved Lucas. She wanted to be with Lucas…but she didn't want to hurt Jake, she couldn't hurt Jake. She really liked Jake and she wants to give their relationship a try, something new, something fresh. But then she remembered what it was like to be in a relationship to the broody blonde sitting next to her. She didn't know what she wanted or who she wanted.

"You honestly don't know Brooke? Or you are just too scared to admit to anything?" Lucas asked seriously "Please…just be honest with me"

Brooke looked up into his pleading eyes and could see that he was desperate for an answer "I _really_ don't know Lucas" she told him.

Lucas sighed heavily as he looked away "Then we can't do this…whatever we are doing, it can't happen…not again" he said sadly "I don't want to confuse you anymore than you already are Pretty Girl" he told her softly as he gently placed his hand on her cheek "And until you make up a decision on what you really want…then I will leave you alone"

Brooke felt herself feeling a little sad that Lucas wasn't going to carry on confessing his undying love to her…she knew that that was selfish but she hated to admit that somewhere deep inside of her, she enjoyed it.

"But" Lucas carried on "I will be here…waiting, because I know that when you are ready you will make the right choice, and hopefully that choice will involve me" he told her with a small smile "But you obviously need space…so I am willing to give that to you"

"Thank you" Brooke said quietly

"Anything for you" Lucas said softly as his thumb rubbed her soft cheek gently.

Brooke looked at him, slightly in awe with what he just said, and she knew she shouldn't…but she couldn't help herself. She slowly closed the small gap in-between them and kissed him, the kiss wasn't like before, it was slow and soft and gentle. And when she finally pulled away Lucas leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'll be here Brooke…whenever you are ready, I will be here" Lucas said softly before pulling his head away from hers.

"I still want us to be friends" Brooke got out quickly and Lucas looked at her surprised.

"But I thought you would need space?"

"From us romantically yes…but I would still like to be your friend Luke"

Lucas smiled widely "Well that's good to hear, because I would like to be your friend too"

"Good" Brooke smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. A friendly hug, of course.

* * *

"Well, I better get going" Brooke said motioning towards the door as she stood up from his bed.

Lucas nodded as he stood up with her and walked Brooke to the door. "Um…actually, do you want to stay for dinner?" he asked shyly.

Brooke thought about it for a moment "I don't know Luke…" she trailed skeptically.

"As friends" Lucas interrupted "My mom and dad will be there"

"Ok" Brooke nodded with a smile "Dinner with you and your parent's sound fun"

"Trust me, you will be doing me a favor by joining me. My mom and dad keep on hassling me about what I want to do after high school"

"Yeah well at least you have parents to worry about that stuff" Brooke muttered lightly and Lucas frowned slightly.

"I was kidding…sort of" Brooke said with a tight smile.

Lucas nodded giving her a soft smile as he led Brooke into the kitchen.

"Brooke…Hi, what a surprise" Karen smiled as she saw the brunette enter the kitchen with her son.

"Hey Karen…" Brooke smiled with a nervous wave, it felt a little weird having dinner with Lucas and his parents but they were friends, and friends did that right?

"Dinner will be ready as soon as your father gets home" Karen told them as the two sat down.

Lucas sat down next to Brooke and flicked some water from his drink onto her.

Brooke giggled at the splash and went to flick some back but Lucas grabbed her wrists to stop her "I don't think so" he smirked.

"Oh so you can give it out but you can't take it Broody?" Brooke asked with a giggle as she tried to wrestle her wrists out of Lucas's strong hands.

"Yep" Lucas chuckled.

Karen watched on from where she stood and smiled. "Now now you two, not at the dinner table" Karen warned as she placed the plates down on the table.

Lucas let go of Brooke's wrists and Brooke stuck her tongue out at him.

Lucas smiled widely shaking his head as he noticed an extra plate as well as Brooke's.

"Is someone else joining us for dinner ma?" Lucas asked

Karen nodded just as Keith walked into the kitchen "Good day" he smiled as he walked over and pecked Karen on the cheek "Hey son…Brooke" he smiled "Are you joining us for dinner?"

"I sure am…I love Karen's cooking" Brooke complimented.

"Well we have another guest joining us" Keith told them just as the doorbell rang "Looks like he is here now" he said before walking into the hall to answer the door.

Keith soon returned with his guest and Brooke's stomach churned at the sight of her uncle.

"Brooke, what a surprise seeing you here" David smirked that smug grin he always used.

"David" Brooke answered with a nod before looking down at her plate. Everyone sat at the table, David sitting opposite Brooke.

"So, Brooke…how have you been?" David asked looking at her right in the eye.

"Fine" Brooke answered plainly.

Lucas looked in-between them and noticed the tension that had erupted around the table, he didn't know if he was the only one who noticed but Brooke was being extra quiet ever since David had arrived.

"So Lucas, are the Ravens going to win this weekend now that Nathan is back in town?" Keith asked.

"Wait, Nathan is back in town?" David cut in surprised.

"Yep" Keith nodded "Him and little Jess" he smiled.

"I still can't believe that Nathan has a kid" David chuckled "I can just remember when he was just a little boy"

"I'm sure you do" Brooke muttered coldly.

David tried to hide his smirk, he knew he was getting her and he enjoyed watching Brooke get so wound up "He was always a good boy, Nathan…unlike this firecracker" he smirked motioning towards Brooke.

Brooke looked up and glared at him but nobody else seemed to notice but Lucas.

"Oh yeah? Now why doesn't that surprise me" Keith chuckled.

"Brooke has always been a feisty one…and Cooper was no better" David said with a grin, looking Brooke dead in the eye "I used to babysit them a couple of times when they were kids, her and Cooper would get into all sorts of trouble, isn't that right Brookie?"

Brooke's eyes hardened "Nathan was just as bad"

"Yeah, I guess he was" David chuckled agreeing with her, he turned towards Karen "The three of them were right handfuls growing up…drove their parents crazy" he laughed and Karen and Keith chuckled with him, not seeing the angry look on Brooke's face.

Brooke hated it when he did that, pretend that everything is ok…he made her sick.

Lucas frowned slightly at what was going on.

"Poor Dan and Deb…they didn't know how to handle them half of the time…no wonder they turned Deb to the drink" he laughed.

The table grew silent. Karen looked at Brooke and noticed the slightly hurt expression on her face, however that soon turned blank and Karen couldn't read her expression.

Lucas glared at David angrily. What the hell was he playing at?

"Oh…I'm sorry Brooke…" David started but Brooke knew he didn't mean it at all.

"Do you think that I turned my mom to drink?" she asked with an icy tone in her voice.

"Brooke…I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that you kids were a handful growing up" David shrugged.

"But do you think that? That it's our fault that my mom is an alcoholic junkie?"

"I didn't say anything about drugs Brooke"

"But you were thinking it right?" Brooke asked

"So you're a mind reader now?" David challenged.

"Um…guys" Keith cut in seeing that this was about to take an even worse turn.

"No…_Uncle_ David here is in the middle of telling me why I turned my mother into an alcoholic"

"Ok…Ok" David nodded "I'm sorry for what I said…it was a harmless joke"

"Well it wasn't very funny" Lucas cut in coldly defending Brooke.

"Luke" Keith warned hoping his son would just stay out of it.

"You know what…I'm just going to go…" Brooke trailed standing up.

"No Brooke…don't" Lucas asked tugging at her hand.

"Brooke honey, stay…your uncle didn't mean what he said" Karen said softly.

Brooke looked at David intently "No you know what…I'm pretty sure he did"

David held up his hands in defense "I said I was sorry"

Brooke shook her head in disbelief as she looked back at Karen "Thank you Karen…Keith" she smiled politely before quickly leaving the house.

Lucas quickly jumped out of his seat and followed Brooke who was walking quickly to her car.

"Brooke! Wait up!" he called after her as she jogged towards her and spun her around, that's when he noticed the tears well up in her eyes. "Brooke…" he said softly "What was that?"

"That? _That_ was my uncle David" she muttered angrily "I hate him Lucas…I really hate him"

"Why?" Lucas asked confused "I don't understand". Yes, David's remark was well out of order…but the way Brooke was talking right now was if as something _major_ happened between them.

"It's nothing" Brooke mumbled shaking his head "I gotta go…Nathan is waiting for me"

"Brooke…" Lucas said helplessly.

"I will talk to you later" she said quickly before getting in her car and quickly driving off before Lucas could get another word in.

* * *

The next morning Nathan cursed as he made his way towards the door. "I'm coming" he hissed trying to stay quiet in fear he would wake up his daughter. "Alright" he grumbled as he swung the door open, surprised to see that it was Lucas Scott standing on the other side.

"Hey" he said with a small wave as he realized this was the first time he has seen Nathan since he returned to Tree Hill.

"Hey" Nathan said back expressionless as he wondered what Lucas was doing here.

"Uh…is Brooke here?" Lucas got out after a couple of seconds of silence.

Nathan shook his head "She stayed at Peyton's last night…don't know why she wants to be friends again with that girl but it's her choice" he rambled.

"Oh…right" Lucas nodded stuffing his hands into his joggers.

"So…what's up with you Scott?" Nathan asked walking into the apartment, motioning for Lucas to follow.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked as he and Nathan sat on the stools by the breakfast bar in the kitchen area.

"Well…why are you here at my sister's apartment" he started as he looked down at his watch "At 7:35 in the morning"

Lucas shrugged slightly trying not to give too much away "Well…I was out for a run…and I thought I would come say hi before school"

Nathan raised an eyebrow "Well why couldn't you just wait an hour or so and say _hi_ to her _at_ school" Nathan said suspiciously.

Lucas squirmed slightly as he let out a small cough "Well…uh…well you see…Jake will be with her at school"

"So…"

"So…we aren't exactly the best of friends when it comes to your sister"

"And why is that?" Nathan asked curiously. He knew he was asking way too many questions but he was curious.

"Well…he is just jealous I guess" Lucas shrugged hoping that would be a good enough answer.

"And should there be something for him to be jealous of?" Nathan asked with a small smirk, he was kind of enjoying Lucas struggle for answers.

"No…" Lucas lied.

Nathan raised an eyebrow and looked at the blonde suspiciously "So then why are you looking for Brooke _here_ instead of at school?" he questioned.

Lucas frowned as he noticed the growing smirk on Nathan's face "Your enjoying this aren't you?"

Nathan shrugged with a grin "I might be"

Lucas shook his head, a small chuckle escaping his lips "It's good to have you back Nathan"

* * *

"God he is such an ass" Peyton said shaking her head as she searched threw her wardrobe for clothes.

"I know" Brooke grumbled "I completely made a fool of myself in front of Lucas's parents too" she muttered "I mean, I just left! They must have thought I was so rude"

Peyton frowned slightly as she turned around to face the brunette who was currently sitting on her bed. "Why do you even care what Lucas's parents think of you? It's not like the two of you are dating" she said suspiciously

Surprisingly, Brooke didn't pick up on Peyton's tone and answered her question honestly "I want them to like me…Keith and Karen have been so good to me in the past…and Keith is like a father figure to Nathan, I mean, he looks after Jess" she told her "I just don't want to look like a bitch in front of them"

"They won't think you're a bitch" Peyton said reassuringly "David was out of line last night…I'm sure they understand that"

"I hope so" Brooke grunted.

"So…" Peyton started "Does Jake know about your little dinner party with your ex and his family?"

Brooke groaned "Please don't start Peyton…its way to early"

"What?" Peyton asked innocently "I was only asking"

"Well don't…and to answer the question, no, Jake doesn't know" she told her "and he isn't going to find out" Brooke said sternly "_Is he_ Peyton?"

"Do you think that's wise Brooke? Secrets always seem to have a way of coming out" Peyton said warningly.

"This isn't a secret…this is just me simply not telling him that I had dinner with a _friend_ last night" Brooke said with an innocent shrug _'Or that I kissed him'_

"Yeah whatever" Peyton sighed deciding to drop the subject "So…the senior trip is next week, are you excited?"

Brooke giggled like a little school girl "You bet your ass I'm excited!" she grinned "And Rachel is coming too! Which will make it even better!"

Peyton groaned "Rachel is coming?"

"Yes…and you better be nice to her, I want you two to get along" Brooke said sternly.

Peyton shrugged "Whatever and in my defence, it's Rachel who needs to be nice, not be" she huffed before frowning "But how is Rachel even going? She isn't even at student at Tree Hill High anymore"

"Ah well that's where you're wrong P.Sawyer, as of today Rachel is now back and enrolled in school…which makes her a student which means she's allowed to come on this trip" Brooke told her in a matter of fact tone.

"Great" Peyton muttered under her breath "Wait…so she's not going back to California?"

Brooke sighed "No…"

"What about Nathan? Does he know about this?"

"I don't know…maybe…maybe not, I haven't spoken to him since yesterday afternoon and I know that he and Rachel have spoken since then" Brooke said with a small shrug.

"If he doesn't know then you should tell him…he has to know where he stands in all of this"

Brooke sighed dramatically "I hate being stuck in the middle!" she moaned.

"Yeah well now you know how I feel with Jake and Lucas"

Brooke glared at her "That's not the same"

"Is it not?" Peyton challenged.

Brooke groaned "Rachel and Nathan! You and Rachel! Jake and Lucas! Urgh! Life sucks!" she said as she threw herself onto the bed.

"Way to be over dramatic Brooke" Peyton laughed as Brooke lay motionless on her bed.

"Shut up" she heard her friend mutter before she chuckled quietly as she saw Brooke lift up a pillow and cover her head with it. Peyton smiled and shook her head of the thought of Brooke silently grumbling to herself under the cushion.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ok, I wasn't so sure with how this chapter turned out…I don't know if I like it or not, to me, it seemed kind of rushed but I hope you all liked it. Basically, this was a filler chapter…so…please review anyway! I love to hear what you guys think!

**Oh, and I wanted to post this straight away so I will just say a BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed! I will personally thank you all in the next chapter! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! You all rock! **


	18. What Have You Done?

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

_Peoples thoughts in this style of writing._

**A/N: Hey guys, I have made a video preview for this story, the link is on my profile if you guys would watch it would be great lol! And comments would be great too** :)

* * *

"Rachie Baby! Wake up!" Brooke squealed excitedly as she happily jumped on top of Rachel who was lying underneath her blanket on her bed.

"Brooke!" Rachel groaned angrily as she sat up and pushed the excited brunette off of her "Rule number 1; do _not_ call me Rachie Baby again! Rule number 2; do _not_ jump on me! Rule number 3; don't be so fucking loud this early!"

Brooke smirked with her hands on her hips "Okay sleeping bitchy! Get your ass out of bed and stop complaining because you know what day it is?"

"The day Brooke Penelope Lee gets murdered by her bitch of a best friend?" Rachel asked seriously.

"Ha!" Brooke scoffed "But no" she said "Today is the day we go on our senior trip!" Brooke smiled excitedly.

"Wow...a whole week with you, I can sense the happiness that comes from my heart" Rachel muttered as she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Oh cheer up Rachel! It is going to be _so _much fun!" Brooke smirked as she followed her into the bathroom.

"I don't even know why I agreed to come on this stupid trip anyway" Rachel muttered as she washed her face.

"Well, because you want to spend some quality time with your best friend"

"I thought Peyton was your new best friend?" Rachel muttered sarcastically.

"Aww…Rach, are you jealous?" Brooke giggled.

"No" Rachel frowned "I just know that I am going to spend this entire week stuck with the brainless cheerleaders"

"Uh hello! I am going!" Brooke said waving her hand in the air.

"Oh yes…Brooke, and when can I book my time to spend with you?" Rachel asked.

"Huh?" Brooke asked confused.

"Well first there's Jake who will want to spend this week with you, then goldiebitch Peyton and then blonde broody boy Lucas"

Brooke frowned "Who said I would be spending the week with Lucas?"

"Oh come on Brooke…it's like he is this magnet and you're this little piece of metal that keeps on getting attracted to him"

"Okay you need to stop with the whole metaphor thing…but seriously Rach, Lucas and I are just friends…I wish people would just understand that" Brooke sighed.

"We will…when you and Lucas _actually_ become just _friends_" Rachel told her with a shrug before walking back into the bathroom leaving a frustrated Brooke.

"Whatever! Just be ready in 30 minutes! Jake will be here to pick us up then!" Brooke shouted before leaving the bedroom.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan were playing basketball at the river court. Jessica was sitting in her stroller by the picnic table.

"So…what time does this coach leave for your trip?" Nathan asked as he took a shot and of course, it went in.

"In about an hour" Lucas shrugged as he ran to get the ball "You know, you really should come…I bet it will be fun" Lucas told him "And Rachel is going…"

Nathan shook his head "Nah…I have responsibilities now, I can't just up and go on a school trip for a week when I have a daughter"

Lucas nodded understanding "So how have you been Nate?"

Nathan sighed as the two walked over to the table and sat down "I don't know man…everything is kind of messed up at the moment"

"Yeah, tell me about it" Lucas muttered thinking about Brooke.

"Did you know that my Mom came to see me in Cali?" Nathan asked but it was more of a rhetorical question which is why he was surprised by Lucas's answer.

Lucas nodded "Yeah…Brooke told me"

"Brooke told you?" Nathan asked surprised "Uh…no offence man but don't you think that's something Brooke would go to her _boyfriend_ about?"

Lucas rolled his eyes; he was starting to get really sick of everyone talking about his and Brooke's friendship and Brooke having a boyfriend. "I found her here upset if you must know" Lucas muttered "I was hardly going to leave her alone"

Nathan nodded his head "Alright…but seriously, Deb is crazy with some of the things she said" he said in a scoff while shaking his head.

"I know that this really isn't any of my business…but what if what she is saying is true?" Lucas asked hesitantly not sure with what reaction he would get from Nathan for saying that.

Nathan put his head in his hands "That's what I'm afraid of" he grumbled.

* * *

"Oh this is going to be so much fun" Brooke giggled excitedly as her, Jake and Rachel got into Jake's car.

Jake smiled, shaking his head at his girlfriend's excitement.

"Why on earth did I want to come to this stupid thing" Rachel grumbled from the back.

"Well I for one am excited for it" Jake commented as he pulled out of Rachel's drive.

"Shut it Jagelski, I have enough of the over excitement from your girlfriend" Rachel hissed.

"Aw Rach, cheer up! This is going to-" Brooke started but got cut off from the feisty redhead.

"Fun, yes Brooke…I think I heard you the first time you said that! When you jumped on my while I was sleeping!" Rachel hissed coldly.

Brooke rolled her eyes at the girl; she was never a morning person.

"Wait Jake…where are we going?" Rachel asked confused as she noticed they weren't heading towards school.

"To pick up Peyton" Jake told her simply.

"Peyton?" Rachel asked looking through the side mirror to a guilty looking Brooke. "Why didn't you mention that we were picking up the cheating goldilocks?" she asked coldly.

"Because I knew you would be all bitchy about it" Brooke pointed out "And you are beginning to prove my point"

"Whatever" Rachel grumbled.

"Why don't you two get along anyway?" Jake asked curiously.

"Because I don't like her…she whines too much"

"So she is a bit of an emo…big deal" Brooke sighed.

"Whatever Brookie, you are already in my bad books so I would keep quiet if I was you" Rachel warned.

"Fine" Brooke said with a dramatic sigh "Fine"

* * *

"So uh…your Uncle David is back in town, what do you think about that?" Lucas asked curiously. He had tried to talk to Brooke about what had happened last week at dinner but she kept on changing the subject or shrugging it off. He was really curious as to what David's deal was.

Nathan shrugged "I don't know…" he trailed "I haven't really thought about it much"

"Do uh…he and Brooke get along?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't know…they used to when we were kids, but then he left and we barely heard from him again" Nathan told him "Why do you want to know?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it's just that he is good friends with my dad…I was curious" Lucas lied.

"Right" Nathan nodded not quite sure if he should believe him or not.

"Well I better get going…senior trip starts in 20 minutes" Lucas said looking down at his watch.

"You going home first?" Nathan asked as Lucas stood up.

"Yep" Lucas nodded.

"Don't you think your cutting it a bit short? 20 minutes?" Nathan asked with a small laugh. That was so something he would do.

Lucas shrugged "I only need to pick up my bags from home" he said as he made his way towards his car.

Nathan nodded "Well have fun"

"I will" Lucas smiled.

"Oh and Lucas!" Nathan shouted after him.

"Keep an eye on Brooke for me" he asked.

"I will" Lucas said reassuringly.

"And uh…Rachel too" he said nervously.

Lucas gave him a small smile "You bet man"

Nathan nodded as if to say thank you as Lucas got into his car and drove away.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when the Tree Hill seniors arrived at their destination. They were all assigned to rooms and unfortunately, two students weren't happy with theirs.

"Peyton Sawyer and Haley James" Whitey called out as he looked down to the clipboard he was holding as the teens stood lazily around the lobby.

"Brooke Davis and Rachel Gatina" Brooke smiled widely, happy that she was partnered with her best friend rather than some stranger.

"Lucas Scott and Jake Jagelski" Whitey finished.

Brooke's smile dropped immediately as she glanced towards her boyfriend who did not look very happy. She then turned her head towards Lucas who was catching up with Whitey.

"Coach…come on, you can't pair me with Jake" Lucas moaned as he pleaded with the man.

"Why not?" Whitey asked challenging "It's about time you two sort out whatever feud you have going on. You both play on the same team! And all my squad plays together!" Whitey said sternly.

"But this isn't basketball Whitey! Please coach, I don't want to spend a full week with the guy"

"I'm sorry Scott, but rules are rules and you are sharing with Jake whether you like it or not" And before Lucas could even get another word in Whitey was making his way towards the reception desk.

"I can't believe I have to room with _him_ all week" Jake said coldly as he slumped onto the couch in the lobby.

Brooke sighed heavily. She knew already that this was going to be a _very_ long week. And suddenly, it didn't seem so fun anymore.

* * *

"So what do you think of Lucas and Jake rooming together?" Rachel asked with a smirk on her face as she and Brooke unpacked.

"It is going to be a nightmare" Brooke muttered as she looked up to see the smirk plastered on the redheads face "Why are you laughing? You were grumpy as hell this morning"

"Yeah well I sense a whole lot of drama about to unfold and I can't wait to see what happens at the end of it" Rachel grinned.

Brooke glared at her "This is so not funny!" she hissed.

"Oh come on Brooke…it is pretty funny" Rachel laughed "Out of all the guys here on this trip, Lucas and Jake end up rooming together"

A small smile fell upon Brooke's lips "Ok, that is pretty funny" she giggled.

Rachel nodded in satisfaction that Brooke was seeing the amusing side to this.

"But it still won't make my life any easier"

"Honey, you're Brooke Lee, when has your life ever been easy?" Rachel asked before smirking "Well I could think of a few times when _you_ were easy"

"Shut up!" Brooke frowned but still laughed as she threw a pillow off her.

"Hey I have an idea…why don't we trade rooms? You go to Jake and have Lucas come to me…I mean he is cute" Rachel smirked knowing that this would get to her brunette friend.

Brooke glared at her "Shut up" she repeated her earlier words "I will not punish Lucas by letting him share with you"

Rachel rolled her eyes "Well let's see if your two boyfriends can last the week without a punch up"

Brooke sent her an icy stare "Lucas is _not_ my boyfriend"

"Keep telling yourself that" Rachel chuckled as she walked into the bathroom.

Brooke groaned as she fell onto the bed. Like she thought earlier, this was going to be a long week.

* * *

Lucas and Jake both stood silently at either end of the hotel room, both unpacking without muttering a word to each other.

The tension was unbearable and Lucas couldn't stand it anymore "Look man I don't like this as much as you do but this is ridiculous" he muttered as he looked towards Jake.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jake said as he shut his cupboard door.

Lucas sighed heavily "The tension in here is unbearable, and I have spoken to Whitey about swapping but he wouldn't listen. I don't want to spend this entire week sharing a room with you of all people but it's gonna happen so we might as well try and get along"

"I have a better idea" Jake huffed "You stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours"

Lucas rolled his eyes "That's kind of hard considering we are sharing a room _and_ we have the same friends"

"Brooke is not your friend" Jake hissed coldly.

Lucas groaned "Did I mention Brooke? Fucking hell Jake, get over yourself"

"No, I'm not the arrogant jerk in all of this, because that would be you!" Jake replied coldly

Lucas glared at him angrily. God he wished he could tell Jake about how he and Brooke kissed the other week just to wipe that smug look off his face, but he wouldn't…he wasn't that much of an ass and he couldn't do that to Brooke. So instead, he turned around and stormed into the bathroom, but also making sure he slammed the door extra hard to make Jake flinch.

* * *

Brooke stood in the really long coffee shop queue that was located just outside of the hotel. She had been under strict orders from Rachel to hurry up and get them some nice warm hot chocolate and she knew that the amount of time she was spending standing in this long queue, Rachel would be pissed off.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Brooke turned at the voice she recognized immediately and sent him a weak smile "Hi Luke" she said with a small wave "And sure, I would hate for you to stand at the back of this very long line"

"Thanks" Lucas grinned as he stepped beside her but he noticed the teenage girl behind him did not look impressed "Uh…sorry, we are getting served together so it's not like me standing here would make a difference…" he trailed, looking at the girl with a hesitant expression on his face.

Brooke had to stifle a laugh, Lucas could be an arrogant jerk sometimes but he was still this polite shy boy underneath.

The girl simply shrugged and rolled her eyes, obviously not interested in what Lucas had to say.

"So uh…how do you like the hotel?" Brooke asked making conversation.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck as he answered "Its good…great…I mean, my accommodation partner isn't exactly ideal" he muttered.

Brooke cringed slightly "Yeah…awkward"

"Yeah that and you are avoiding me"

"What?" Brooke asked letting out a nervous laugh as she looked around "I am not avoiding you"

"Really?" Lucas asked with an raised eyebrow "So how come this is the longest amount of time we have spent alone together all week?"

"Coincidence?" Brooke asked with a small shrug "Maybe being your being just a little bit paranoid Scott" she said laughing it off as the two stepped forward in the line.

"Or maybe you're trying to stay out of my way so you don't have to face your feelings" Lucas challenged.

"Lucas…" Brooke sighed heavily "Please, not here"

"Then when?" Lucas asked frustratingly

"When we get back to Tree Hill…this is our senior trip, it is supposed to be _fun_"

"Fine" Lucas gave in "But only if you stop avoiding me this week…we can hang out, you know…be _friends_" he grinned.

"You see that right there is a problem" Brooke pointed out.

"And hows that?"

"I have a boyfriend…he's called Jake, and from today he is your roommate" Brooke reminded him.

"So what? He can't stop us from hanging out" Lucas told her.

"No…but, it's not fair to him Lucas" Brooke sighed.

"Well I don't give a damn about Jake" Lucas muttered.

"Yeah well _I _do"

* * *

"Is Brooke here?" Peyton asked as she and Haley walked into Brooke and Rachel's hotel room.

"Do you see her around?" Rachel asked motioning around the small room.

"Well where is she?" Peyton asked giving Rachel an icy stare, one that Rachel gladly returned.

"Not here" Rachel sneered "I am going in the shower" she finished before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Okay…grumpy" Haley mumbled awkwardly as she sat on the bed.

"That's Rachel for you" Peyton muttered as she sat on the desk.

"So what do we do now?" Haley asked.

"Wait for Brooke" Peyton shrugged as she looked around the room, hoping her brunette friend would be back before the fierce redhead comes out of the bathroom.

Peyton leaned over the dressing table to check the time but as she did she knocked off a side bag.

"Damn it" Peyton muttered under her breath as she knelt on the floor and picked up the items that fell from the bag. Her eyes widened as she picked up a pregnancy test.

"Peyt? What's wrong?" Haley asked confused as she noticed Peyton had stayed on the floor for a little while. She leaned over the bed and her jaw dropped when she saw the box held in her hand.

Both of them looked at each other, shock, fear and wary expressions on their faces as they both turned their heads towards the bathroom door where Rachel was.

* * *

Nathan sat alone in Karen's Café. Jessica was with Karen so he could have day to have to himself.

He was in the middle of thinking about everything when he saw the man he didn't expect to see here walk through the cafe doors like he owned the place.

Dan entered the café and smirked when he saw Nathan sitting alone at a table, he slowly approached him with a smug look on his face "Hello son, I heard you were back in town"

Nathan didn't answer him, just glared at him heavily, thoughts of his mother running through his head.

Dan chuckled slightly at the fact that Nathan wasn't speaking to him, so he decided to play with him "So…What brings you back to Tree Hill?"

Silence.

"Was it Brooke? Did you miss her?"

Silence

"It's just that I heard that slut you called a girlfriend dumped your ass" Dan smirked.

Nathan looked at him angrily "Do _not_ talk about her"

"Ah" Dan grinned "So it is about Miss Gatina…so, what happened? Did she cheat on you? You cheat on her?"

"Shut the fuck up Dan" Nathan hissed "Don't talk to me about relationships…especially since your marriage isn't exactly flying right now"

"Ah…Your mother" Dan smiled "I haven't seen her around in a while…I have been looking for her" he told him smugly, a tone in his voice that made Nathan frown.

"_He's trying to kill me Nathan…he is looking for me" _

Deb's words were ringing through Nathan's head and suddenly he wasn't as dismissive to believe her as he was before.

Dan looked at the strange expression on Nathan's face, it was if he was remembering something and was trying to figure out what it meant "Are you ok son? You look a little lost" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice, as if he was mocking him.

"_Why won't you believe me? Nathan you know what he is like! He is after me! He wants me dead!"_

"You sick bastard!" Nathan screamed angrily as Dan looked at him puzzled. The attention of the cafe was now based on the father and son.

"Do not talk to me like that!" Dan said sternly eyeing the cafe as the customers stared at them. He had a reputation as a mayor to uphold and a family argument in a local cafe was not helping his 'Family First' policy.

"You're sick!" Nathan screamed loudly, the venom dripping from his voice as he walked a couple of steps towards the man who was genetically his father "I...I can't believe I didn't believe her!"

"Nathan...what are you talking about?" Dan asked honestly confused however he saw the anger and the pain in Nathan's eyes and he knew that whatever the boy was angry about, he deserved it.

"You're a sick bastard! I hate you!" Nathan screamed angrily as he charged towards him and tackled Dan to the ground before lifting up his fist and punching him hard in the face, the then repeated his actions over and over again until he felt someone from behind pull him off his father.

"Nathan!" David shouted struggling to hold the young boy back "Nathan!" he said sternly.

"This isn't over Dan! I know what you did!" Nathan screamed with anger as he struggled to get out of his uncles grip.

Dan looked on with fear as he watched his son trying to physically attack him; he wiped some blood from his lip and nose as he wondered what Nathan was talking about. Did he know about Cooper?

"Nathan…calm down" David said sternly as he felt Nathan relax slightly as his shoulders slumped.

"You stay away from me Dan" Nathan said breathlessly before storming out of the café.

David looked down towards Dan who sat pathetically on the floor. He shook his head with a small grin on his face "Tut Tut Danny" he chuckled before following Nathan out of the door.

* * *

"So, we are going to hang out tomorrow?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke walked through the lobby and towards the halls.

"Yes" Brooke answered "But only because I feel sorry for you" she said giving him a small smile.

Lucas chuckled "Sure Brooke, you know it's because you find me irresistible"

"Keep telling yourself that Luke" Brooke giggled "You know that it's you who wants _me_"

"Well…you know I do" Lucas said seriously.

"Luke…" Brooke sighed

"Okay Ok" Lucas said grumbling slightly "So…how's Rachel?" he asked changing the subject. Something Brooke was thankful for.

Brooke shrugged slightly "She's doing alright, although she has been extra bitchy lately" she sighed "I guess everything is just building up on her…I mean, I know she misses Nathan…and Jess too, but she won't admit it" Brooke told him "She can't, because she doesn't know how to"

"She sounds like someone else I know" Lucas said quietly as the two walked through the hotel halls.

* * *

Nathan sat alone at the Rivercourt, head in his hands as he looked back over the events that took place less than an hour ago.

"So, you have a hell of a right hook"

Nathan looked up to see his Uncle David approach him.

"What was that all about?" David asked curiously as he sat down next to his nephew.

Nathan shrugged "It was nothing"

"Well it didn't look like nothing, I think you broke Dan's nose" he told him with a small laugh at the end.

Nathan shook his head slightly "I don't want to talk about it"

"Ok" David nodded as the two sat in silence.

"So how's your life been Nate?" David asked after a few more moments of silence.

"Okay I guess" Nathan answered with a shrug.

"And money…how is that coming about?"

"Why do you want to know?" Nathan asked suspiciously. He and David were never really that close but they had always gotten along, but he was still curious as to why his uncle would ask him a question about money.

"Well you're an 18 year old single father…I mean money must be tight right?" David asked.

"It can be yeah" Nathan answered honestly "Cooper's track brings in some money but half of that goes to Brooke too and then my half mostly goes towards bills and shit" he muttered. "So yeah, things can get pretty tight sometimes"

"You have a talent for fighting" David said simply.

Nathan frowned slightly at how random that came out "I wouldn't really call up beating up my Dad a talent"

"Well…some people call it that" David told him "Boxers…wrestlers…Fighters" he said "You have a lot of anger in you Nathan…you seem to have a quality to fight…you are a natural born fighter"

Nathan frowned "I don't understand what you are getting at here David?" he asked slightly confused.

"I want you to fight for me Nathan…it earns good money and I have a little feeling that you will enjoy it"

"What? Like street fighting?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Yeah something like that…except it is a little more organized. A friend of mine has set up this old warehouse just outside of town, us and a couple more guys invest in a fighter and they come up and fight their opponent and whoever wins receives quite a bit of cash depending on how much money is put on the table" David explained "It is actually pretty popular around here"

"But isn't it illegal?" Nathan asked hesitantly.

David nodded "The cops will never find out…it is in a pretty secluded area and most of the people who turn up at the fights aren't exactly good citizens"

Nathan shook his head "Man…I can't fight for that"

"Yes you can Nathan…you have a talent…you could make thousands of dollars through this!"

"It is illegal David! And I have other people to think about! My daughter! Brooke…" Nathan trailed running a hand through his hair.

"Just think of the money Nate, think of all the luxuries you would be able to provide to your kid, stuff you can't afford right now…and what about her college and school funds huh? This gives good money Nathan…all you have to do is fight"

"And what if I lose the fight? Then what will happen? I have a few broken ribs and a bruised up face for nothing?"

"Not nothing Nathan…you will still receive money even if you lose, just not as much as the winner…besides, I don't think many guys can stand a chance against you" David told him "I saw you beat up Dan…you are an angry guy, it should be easy."

"I don't know David…" Nathan sighed struggling to make a decision.

"Look" David said standing up as he gave him a card "Here is my number, call me when you make up your mind about the fight and I will organize something for you"

"You're assuming that I am going to agree to this"

"Oh I know you will" David said confidently as he walked towards his car "I will be hearing from you soon Nathan" he finished before getting in and driving away leaving Nathan alone in his thoughts.

* * *

"What should we do?" Haley asked warily as she eyed the pregnancy test in Peyton's hand.

"I don't know…I mean, do you think Nathan knows?" Peyton asked with a hint of fear in her voice. Damn it, she wished she would have left as soon as she found out Brooke wasn't here.

"You are just assuming that it's Rachel's though…" Haley trailed.

"It has to be…it can't be Brooke's, I don't even think her and Jake are having sex yet" Peyton told her.

Haley looked down knowing that Brooke had slept with Lucas since her return to Tree Hill.

"What? Do you know something?" Peyton asked suspiciously as she noticed the guilty expression on Haley's face "Are Brooke and Jake having sex? Is that her test?"

"No! No! I didn't say that!" Haley said panicking as she waved her hand around.

"No but your face did" Peyton said with an raised eyebrow however before Haley could defend herself there was a knock on the door and Peyton quickly pushed the test back into the bag before Jake walked into the room.

"Hey guys" He smiled as he sat on the bed "Where's Brooke?"

Peyton and Haley glanced at each other with a guilty expression on their faces "She's gone to get some coffee" Haley spoke up.

"Ok" Jake nodded before reaching over and flipping through a magazine he found on the bedside table.

Peyton looked at Haley with a raised eyebrow and nodded towards Jake who was oblivious to the tension in the room. Haley followed her gaze and looked at her expression and shook her head wildly.

"Jake…" Peyton asked sweetly as Haley glared at her, still shaking her head.

"Yeah?" Jake asked still keeping his eyes glued to the magazine he was reading.

"Are you and Brooke having sex?" Peyton asked as innocently as she could.

"What?" Jake asked in shock as his eyes snapped towards the blonde who looked slightly nervously at him. "Why would you ask me that?" she asked.

"It's an innocent question" Peyton answered with a shrug.

"Yeah well it's not really any of your business" Jake told her shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh come on, Brooke is one of my best friends…I am just curious"

"Well ask her then" Jake muttered.

Peyton sighed heavily as she looked at Haley who shrugged "Ok Jake…so here is the deal" she started "Haley and I found something earlier and it's kind of serious, so we need to know if you and Brooke are sleeping together"

"Peyton!" Haley hissed coldly. She couldn't believe Peyton was telling him this.

"What did you find?" Jake asked curiously and a hint of worry in his voice.

Peyton sighed as she sent an apologetic glance at Haley before answering "A pregnancy test"

Jake's eyes widened "What?"

"A pregnancy test" Peyton repeated "And we need to know if it's Brooke's"

"No" Jake said shaking his head "It can't be Brooke's…we…we haven't you know…_done_ it yet"

Haley twirled her hair nervously around her fingers knowing that if the test was Brooke's and there was a baby then Lucas could be the father.

"Well it must be Rachel's then" Peyton sighed as she glanced towards the bathroom door just as they heard the shower turn off.

"I don't really want to be here right now" Jake muttered uncomfortably before making a quick exit from the room just as Rachel came out.

"Are you still here?" Rachel asked in annoyance as she ran a brush through her hair.

"Rachel…we found this" Peyton sighed holding up the pregnancy test.

Rachel's eyes widened in surprise "Where did you find that?"

"I accidently knocked over your bag and it fell out" Peyton said softly "I'm sorry…and I know that you and I don't always get along but is there anything I can do for you? I mean…have you taken the test?" Peyton asked.

Rachel looked in between Haley and Peyton confused "What? You think the test is mine?"

Peyton now glanced at Haley confused and Haley gulped slightly "Well…Yeah…it has to be"

"That's my bag Peyton but it's not my test" Rachel said seriously "I'm not that stupid to get myself knocked up at 17" she muttered before a worried expression came upon her face "Wait…Brooke…"

"No" Peyton said shaking her head "I can't be Brooke's…we have spoken to Jake and he said that they haven't been having sex yet…" Peyton trailed before frowning "Unless…she slept with someone else" she said quietly.

Rachel shook her head furiously "No way, this is Brooke we are talking about…she isn't _you_"

Peyton glared at her "But if it's not your test then whose is it? And why was it in _your _bag?"

Rachel's jaw dropped as she put her hand to her mouth "Oh god…"

"What?" Peyton asked urgently "Whose test is it?"

"Brooke…she…she was using this bag" Rachel said with a worried, confused and scared expression on her face.

"Hey guys!" Brooke's cheery voice echoed through the room as she bounced in with her coffees. "What's wrong?" she frowned as she noticed the worried looks on her three friend's faces. However everything soon became clear when she saw the pregnancy test in Peyton's hand.

"Oh Brooke…what have you done?"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well? What do you all think? Please tell me in a review!

**I know that I said I would write personal thank you's for this chapter but I am a little bit late with updating so I will just post it like this! But I do want to say thank you to every single one of you who reviewed, the really do inspire me and make me want to update more!**

**Oh and Lindsay! If you are reading this, I will review Baby You Wouldn't Last soon! I have just been so busy with school lately and I haven't had time to write long reviews and your chapter really deserved a really long review so I couldn't just review a little one because that wouldn't be fair so please be patient with me…I will review that chapter! And I am rambling! But seriously, I loved the chapter! I have read it already I just haven't had time to review, but I will review! I promise! Thanks so much Linds! I love you! BRF!! **


	19. You and Me

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

_Peoples thoughts in this style of writing._

**A/N: Hey! I have made a NEW! Video for this story! The link is on my profile page! Check it out! I really like it lol! **

**Also, sorry this has taken me a while to update…well longer than normal. I have been so busy with exams and stuff so life has been pretty crazy. And of course my new story needs working on too. But thanks guys, for being patient! Here is the chapter!It's pretty long so I hope that's made up for the wait! I hope you all like it! **

* * *

"Oh Brooke…what have you done?"

Peyton's words echoed through her brain as she studied the look on her friend's faces. Peyton had a look of fear and disappointment. Rachel looked worried and wary but Haley looked guilty. As if she knew something about her that the others didn't.

"Where did you find that?" Brooke asked quietly after a minute or so of silence.

"I don't think that really matters right now, don't you think Brooke?" Rachel asked eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"I'm not pregnant" Brooke defended as she looked at the test that was still placed in Peyton's hand.

There was a sigh of relief that passed between the three friends as they realized that nobody was pregnant and it was just a scare.

"I took a test last night" Brooke continued "It came negative...that was just a backup" she told them "I took it this morning and it came back negative too but I couldn't throw it away in the trash encase Rachel saw it" she explained.

"Well thank god you aren't pregnant" Rachel muttered relieved "The last thing we need is another teenage parent from the Lee family" she said in a slightly joking manner "Although I am sure Jessica would have loved a cousin to have around"

Brooke smiled slightly but it soon faded when she noticed the angry look on Peyton's face.

"I spoke to Jake, Brooke" Peyton hissed.

"What?" Brooke asked shocked before anger took over "Peyton you had no right!"

"I was trying to find out who this test belonged too! But when Jake told me you guys hadn't slept together I assumed the test was Rachel's!" Peyton said coldly "But obviously you're more of a slut than I thought you were!"

"Peyton…" Haley cut in knowing that she wasn't helping the situation.

"Oh you have a nerve calling me a slut Peyton! I didn't cheat on Jake ok! Unlike you, I don't sleep with other guys who are taken or if I am!" Brooke sneered angrily.

Peyton scoffed "Well then what explains this?" Peyton asked throwing the box towards her "Did you just take it for fun? Did you always wonder what it was like to pee on a stick?"

Brooke glared at her "You don't know what you are talking about Peyton, so butt out of my business!"

"But what if you were pregnant Brooke? How would you explain that to your _boyfriend_? That you cheated on him and was carrying another man's child!"

"I did not cheat on him!" Brooke shouted defensively.

"No offence Brooke but the test proves otherwise" Rachel said with a frown as Haley remained silent in the background.

"It was before Jake and I had gotten together ok?" Brooke sighed defeated.

"Who was it? A drunken one night stand? Someone we know?" Rachel asked generally curious.

Brooke nervously ran a hand through her hair. This was not good. She wasn't sure if she should be honest or lie but since she had gotten herself into enough trouble as it is, she decided the truth should be the best option. "It was Lucas" she said quietly.

Silence filled the room as the shock expressions were clearly visual on Peyton's and Rachel's faces. Brooke had slept with Lucas? When? What about Anna? Were they having an affair? All those questions ran through their minds as they waited for Brooke to give them answers.

"And before you accuse me of cheating…I didn't know about Anna at the time ok? It was my first night back in Tree Hill and I went to go and see Luke and things kind of got heated and before I knew it, I was lying naked in his bed" she explained "It has nothing to do with Jake…I wasn't even thinking about being in a relationship with him back then" Brooke defended.

"You are so lucky that you aren't pregnant Brooke…imagine if Jake found out? He would be heartbroken" Rachel told her seriously.

"I know" Brooke said quietly.

Peyton frowned "You still have to tell him"

"What?"

"You have to tell him" Peyton repeated "You can't keep something like this from him!"

"Something like what? Jake and I weren't together back then; I don't have to tell him anything!" Brooke argued.

"Oh so you are just going to continue to lie to him are you?" Peyton asked shocked.

"I'm not lying to him about anything; I am just not telling him something that has nothing to do with him!"

"Not telling someone something is still lying Brooke!"

"Oh you mean like you didn't tell Brooke that you were sleeping with her boyfriend?" Rachel cut in glaring at the blonde. Yes, Brooke had made a huge mistake and she really should be honest with Jake, but Peyton was sitting there acting like she was better than Brooke and she hadn't done anything like that before yet she had done worse.

"That is not important right now!" Peyton hissed angrily "That was a long time ago"

"So? You still did it" Rachel challenged "And you think you can just sit here on your high horse and criticize Brooke for not telling Jake something that happened before they were even together?"

"Look Rachel I am not trying to justify my actions either ok?" Brooke cut in not wanting an argument to erupt between the feisty redhead and the bitchy blonde.

"Why are you defending her?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"I'm not. I just think that we should forget this whole thing happened" Brooke said trying to convince her friends not to carry on with this topic of discussion or argument or whatever it was they were having right now.

"Forget it?" Peyton asked in a scoff "Forget that you slept with Lucas and almost had his baby?"

"But she is not pregnant, so maybe Brooke is right…maybe we should just drop the whole subject and move on" Haley spoke for the first time since Brooke walked into the room. "I mean, this is our senior trip, we should be having fun"

"Thank you!" Brooke gasped in relief.

They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. All four heads snapped towards the door and Rachel warily walked over to answer.

"Tim…what do you want?" Rachel asked in annoyance.

"Us guys and you girls are going down to the pool! Cool people only baby so get your hot ass down there asap!" Tim smirked before quickly disappearing, probably to tell some other cheerleaders and 'cool' people about it.

"I'm there!" Brooke said quickly, using any excuse to get out of this situation. Quickly she grabbed her bikini which coincidently was already on top of her suitcase before making a quick exit from the room.

* * *

Brooke stood by the lifeguard tower by the indoor pool. Somehow, Tim had managed to find a key to the place and luckily for them, the indoor pool was in a quiet part of the hotel so none of the staff had noticed the growing pool party that the Tree Hill students have thrown.

She stood looking around the large area, she spotted Peyton coming towards her and she quickly walked into the opposite direction. Peyton was on her list of avoidance tonight, turns out there were a lot of people on that list.

Peyton, Rachel, Haley, Lucas and Jake. The three girls for obvious reasons from the earlier events. Jake because Peyton, being the sneaky snake that she was, told Jake about the pregnancy test. And Lucas…well, because he _is_ Lucas.

As Brooke swiftly made her way through the crowd, she went crashing straight into the body of someone else. Knowing her own luck, Brooke looked up hesitantly fearing that it was someone one 'the list'. However, she sighed in relief when she realized that it was just her good old friend Mouth.

"Hey Mouth" Brooke smiled looking behind her, relieved that she had lost Peyton.

"Hey…what's the rush?" Mouth asked in amusement at the speed Brooke was walking at.

"Oh…well…I just love pool parties" Brooke said with a smile but then frowned when she realized that that didn't really answer his question.

"Right" Mouth said with a small chuckle "Actually…Jake was looking for you"

"He was?" Brooke asked pretending to be surprised "Um…I better go and find him then" she lied as she took a couple of steps back.

"Uh Brooke?" Mouth asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked distractedly as she looked around the room, making sure that nobody on 'the list' was heading her way.

"Are you okay? You seem a little…lost"

"Me? Lost? No" Brooke said in a slight scoff as her eyes still continued to eye the crowd "Actually…do you want to head out of here?" Brooke asked hopefully.

Mouth looked down to the floor guiltily "Actually…there's this girl…Shelly, she is pretty cool and well…I am sort of in the middle of getting her a drink" Mouth told her in a small laugh as he motioned to the plastic cup in his hand.

"Oh right…that's ok…I will see you around then" Brooke said half heartedly as she took another step back.

"Yeah" Mouth said with a small smile "Brooke" he called after her.

"Hm?" Brooke asked turning around.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Mouth" Brooke said forcing up a tight smile "I'm fine" she finished before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

"Hey Mouth…have you seen Brooke?" Lucas asked

Mouth nodded "Yeah, I saw her about half an hour ago…"

"Do you know where she went? I've been trying to look for her everywhere" Lucas told him with a little frustration in his voice.

"Um…she asked me if we wanted to get out of here so maybe she just left." Mouth said "Actually, she looked a little spaced out"

Lucas nodded "Thanks" he said before quickly leaving the pool area.

* * *

Nathan stood outside of his apartment looking out over the balcony. He looked down at David's card as he slightly tapped it against the railing.

Why was he even thinking about this? Bare knuckle fighting? Not only is it illegal, but dangerous too. What if something bad happened to him? What would happen to Jessica? Brooke?

But then he thought about the money side to it…he couldn't keep on living off Cooper's money coming in from the track, he had bills to pay for that business as well as a daughter to raise. The money simply wasn't enough to keep them both afloat on a long time basis. He held the baby monitor in his other hand and he heard gurgling noises coming from his daughter. Jess deserved better than what he could give her right now, she deserved to be spoilt and to be able to have the things that other little girls could have. Why should she miss out just because her father was irresponsible to get a girl pregnant at 16?

Nathan reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the numbers in and waited a few seconds for the other side to pick up "David…It's me" He said with a confident voice as he looked back down at the baby monitor "I'm in" he said before hanging up and taking in a deep breath. He just hoped he had made the right decision.

* * *

Brooke sat bored in her empty hotel room. The party was getting too much for her. Between avoiding everybody and cheerleaders annoyingly trying to get her to join in their drinking games, she decided that it would be much easier to just go back to her room.

Senior trip wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be fun, with her friends and boyfriend and even her brother.

_Flashback:_

_Brooke and Rachel walked in arm and arm through the halls of Tree Hill High. The halls were quieter than normal because that year's seniors were on their senior trip._

_They approached Lucas who was waiting for them by Rachel's locker._

"_Hey baby" Lucas grinned as he leant down and kissed Brooke softly._

"_Hi boyfriend" Brooke smirked as Lucas wrapped his arm protectively around her. _

"_I so wish I was a senior right now" Brooke muttered as she watched Rachel take some books from her locker._

_Rachel rolled her eyes "Oh here we go again" she muttered._

_Lucas laughed lightly shaking his head. Knowing how excited Brooke was about this senior trip. "I think it's nice that Brooke's excited" he commented "She has the right idea…I mean it's something to look forward to right?" _

"_Exactly" Brooke said smiling widely "Thank you baby" _

"_You're welcome" Lucas smirked as he leaned down and kissed her again._

"_Oh god gag me" Rachel muttered jokingly "Besides, senior year is ages away! We have plenty of time before we have to worry about that damn senior trip!" _

_End of Flashback._

Oh but Rachel was wrong…the past year had flew by and a lot had changed since then. The main thing being that she and Lucas weren't dating anymore, and that her boyfriend was Jake Jagelski. If someone told her this would happen a year ago Brooke would have laughed in their face.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a loud knock on the door. She tiredly walked towards the door before swinging it open and gulped slightly. "Lucas…Hi" she said nervously. Knowing that he was one of the main people she was trying to avoid.

"Hey" Lucas said with a small smile "Can I come in?" he asked.

Brooke looked behind her to the empty room then back to a hopeful Lucas "Sure" she answered as she held the door open and motioned for him to follow her in.

"So…I have been looking for you all night" Lucas said with a shrug as he sat down on the bed.

Brooke turned off the TV and turned to face him, making sure to keep a fair amount of distance between the two "Yeah…sorry about that"

Lucas nodded "I thought we agreed to be friends…friends don't avoid each other"

"It's not like that" Brooke said shaking her head "I just…wanted to be alone tonight…you weren't the only one I was avoiding" she admitted honestly.

Lucas looked at her concerned "Why? Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah…sort of" Brooke answered with a dry laugh. "I just…something sort of happened earlier"

"Like what?" Lucas asked as she shuffled closer to her "You know you can tell me anything"

"Peyton and Haley found a pregnancy test in here today" Brooke admitted as she looked down and fiddled with her hands nervously.

Lucas's eyes widened "Wh-what?"

"Don't worry…nobody is pregnant"

"What…it was yours?" Lucas asked shocked.

Brooke slowly nodded "I was late…and I guess I just ignored it but it was always in the back of my mind and I really wanted to enjoy this trip so I took a test last night and it was negative…the one Peyton and Haley found here was just a backup" she told him quietly.

Lucas was speechless. He couldn't believe this had happened. "If you were pregnant…would it…be…" Lucas stuttered unsure of what to say.

Brooke nodded "Yeah, it would have been yours"

Lucas ran as hand through his hair "God Brooke…I am so sorry you had to go through this alone…if I knew I would have been there…you could have told me"

"I didn't tell anyone" Brooke said in a barely audible voice "It's okay now though…I'm not pregnant"

Lucas so badly wanted to talk about what would have happened if she were. He secretly kind of hoped that Brooke _was_ pregnant. He would love to have her kid…a boy or a girl. But he couldn't tell Brooke that…at least not right now.

"God look at the drama that has happened and we haven't even been here for 24 hours yet" Brooke said with a dry laugh.

Lucas laughed with her "Maybe drama just follows us around"

"Maybe it does"

"Brooke…"

"Hm?"

"I want to be with you" Lucas blurted out.

"Lucas…" Brooke whispered shaking her head "We have been through this"

"I know…I know…you don't want to hurt Jake, but come on Brooke, it's not fair to him or to you or even to me if you are staying with him right now for the wrong reasons"

Brooke sighed loudly "You're right…I…I've gotta go" she mumbled as she stood up.

"What?" Lucas asked confused and slightly frustrated "Where are you going?"

"Just…just stay here…please"

"Ok…" Lucas said nodding unsurely as he watched Brooke quickly leave the hotel room.

* * *

Nathan stood in Brooke's apartment punching his punching bag furiously. With every punch he took he began to hit it harder and harder as more and more thoughts began to run through his head.

'_Marry me Rach' 'I can't Nathan' _

He hit the bag fiercely.

'_He's trying to kill me Nathan! Dan is trying to kill me!'_

He hit the bag harder.

'_Nathan...it's Cooper...he is dead' _

"Fuck!" Nathan shouted angrily as he breathlessly hit the bag once more before almost collapsing onto it. "Damn it!" he shouted again as he tapped his head against it.

"Daddy!"

He closed his eyes as he heard his daughters cries coming from his bedroom. He looked down at his knuckles before taking his bandages off and walking towards the room.

"Hey Jess" he said softly as he picked up his sobbing daughter. He pushed some of her light brown hair out of her eyes before kissing her forehead. "It's okay princess...I'm here"

Jessica's cries began to die down slightly as she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck.

"I'm sorry for waking you" Nathan whispered into her hair as he soothingly rubbed her back "I'm sorry"

* * *

Brooke slowly walked back into the pool area and she took a deep breath as she saw Jake at the other side of the hall, talking to Peyton. She couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about, after all…Peyton did say that she had to tell Jake about the test, she just hoped that that wasn't the case.

"Brooke…there you are, we have been looking for you" Jake said with a small smile.

Brooke looked down at her fingers nervously as she saw Peyton looking at her expectantly "Actually…Jake…can I talk to you please? Alone?" she asked nervously.

Jake sent a confused glance towards Peyton before nodding "Sure" he said as he stepped back towards the door that led outside.

Peyton raised a suspicious eyebrow towards Brooke "Brooke?" she asked curiously. Wondering if her friend was going to tell Jake about the test.

"Not not Peyt" Brooke mumbled before following Jake outside.

The two walked silently through the graveled pavement before sitting down on a wall which looked out towards the snowy mountains.

"So…what do you want to talk about?" Jake asked curiously as he lightly tapped Brooke's thigh.

Brooke shuffled nervously as she kept her eyes focused towards the mountain area. "I…" she started but couldn't finish.

"What is it?" Jake asked starting to get worried "Is it about Rachel? Her pregnancy test?"

"What?" Brooke asked confused although she could understand why he thought the test was Rachel's.

"The pregnancy test Peyton and Haley found…Rachel told me it was hers"

"She what?" Brooke asked shocked. Rachel would do that for her?

Jake frowned confused "Yeah…I mean…I guess it's weird, Nathan getting two women pregnant by the age of 18"

"No…" Brooke mumbled shaking her head "The test…it's not" she started before taking a deep breath "The test isn't Rachel's…its mine"

Jake froze. He turned his head away from Brooke's and looked out to the scenery.

"Jake" Brooke said softly as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm not pregnant"

Jake shrugged it off and swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking "You…you cheated on me?" he asked.

"No" Brooke said quickly shaking her head "It was before you and I had gotten together…" she trailed.

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have come to me!" Jake said shaking his head. He couldn't believe this.

"I'm sorry" Brooke whispered.

"Who was it?" Jake hissed standing up.

"You…you don't need to know that" Brooke mumbled quietly shaking her head.

"No…I want to" Jake said sternly before turning to look at Brooke's guilty face. He immediately knew. "It was Lucas wasn't it?" he asked in disbelief and he let out a loud dry laugh when Brooke's facial expression proved it. "I can't believe you Brooke" he hissed "What would you have done if you were pregnant huh? Would you have even told me?" he asked coldly.

"Of course I would have!" Brooke shouted "I was just scared!"

"I'm sorry Jake…you have to believe me" Brooke pleaded apologetically. She didn't want Jake to hate her. She never did, that was why she didn't tell him in the first place.

Jake ran his hand through his hair frustratingly "I just…I just wish you would have told me"

"I know" Brooke said quietly "I wish I had of just told the truth from the beginning"

Jake sat back down next to her and placed his head in his hands. This was all too hard.

"I…Jake…maybe…" Brooke trailed nervously not quite show how to do this. "I think that maybe we should break up"

"What?" Jake asked angrily "So first you tell me that you nearly got pregnant with another guys child! Lucas's child! And now your breaking up with me?" he cried "What the hell have I done to you to deserve this huh? Seriously?"

"I'm sorry!" Brooke apologized desperately as tears began to appear in her eyes. She hated seeing Jake like this. "I didn't want this to happen okay? I can't help how I feel!"

"How you feel?" Jake asked in disbelief "How you feel about what? Me?"

Brooke looked down at her knees.

"Oh my god" Jake gasped in frustration as he let out a dry laugh "This is about Lucas isn't it? You're here with me now because of _him_"

"I love him Jake! I'm sorry but that's just how I feel!" Brooke sobbed "I didn't want to hurt you but I love him Jake…I wish I didn't but I do!"

"I know you love him Brooke" Jake said sadly "I was just hoping that you would come to love me more" he finished as his voice broke towards the end of the sentence.

"I'm so sorry" she pleaded as she knelt down in front of him and took his hands in hers "I care for you so much Jake…hell I love you-"

"You're just not _in_ love with me right?" Jake muttered cutting her off.

Brooke shook her head sadly and Jake pulled his hands away from hers "Just go Brooke…go to Lucas…just go, I don't care"

"Jake-" she begun sadly but Jake furiously cut her off.

"Go Brooke!" he screamed angrily and Brooke nervously stepped back.

"I'm sorry" she said barely audible before quickly walking back into the hotel.

Jake placed his head in his hands before he felt his body began to shake with sobs.

* * *

"Brooke? Brooke what's wrong" Rachel asked worriedly as she saw Brooke walk into the pool with tears running down her cheeks.

Brooke shook her head as she furiously wiped her eyes "Jake and I have broken up"

"What?" Rachel asked shocked "Why?"

"I told him about the pregnancy test…and then I broke up with him" Brooke said sadly as Rachel immediately brought her friend in for a hug.

"Brooke…I'm so sorry" Rachel said honestly as she rubbed her friends back comfortably.

"Why did you do it?" Brooke asked pulling away from the hug.

"Do what?" Rachel asked confused.

"Tell Jake that the test was yours" Brooke said as she took a shaky breath "I mean…I don't understand why you would do that for me"

"Because…you're my friend Brooke" Rachel said softly "And I didn't think that you were ready to tell Jake…but…obviously I was wrong" she said letting out a small laugh.

Brooke joined her as she giggled slightly.

"Thank you" Brooke said giving her a small smile.

"Don't" Rachel said shaking her head "God look at us…standing here having a sentimental moment in the middle of a fucking public swimming pool!" she laughed "This is major damage for my reputation" she smirked.

Brooke laughed shaking her head "I guess you better start being a bitch again then huh?" she joked.

Rachel shrugged "It's what I do best" she smiled.

Brooke smiled back before it faded "So…what now?"

"Don't you have a brooding blonde boy to go back to?" she asked with a small smile.

"Don't you think that it's too soon? Jake and I haven't even been broken up for 15 minutes yet"

"You broke up with Jake to be with Lucas right?"

"I guess so…"

"Well then…go and get your man!"

Brooke giggled slightly before pulling Rachel into a quick hug "Thanks" she smirked before quickly leaving.

Rachel sighed as she watched her friend leave. A small smile creeping onto her lips, however that soon fell when she remembered Jake's part in all of this. Someone would always get hurt in love. That's why she was better off without it.

* * *

Lucas paced around Brooke's hotel room impatiently as he wondered where Brooke had run off too. She told him to wait here which he was taking as a good sign. But, he could never tell with Brooke. He was interrupted from his thoughts by seeing Brooke enter the hotel room.

"Hey" he smiled but it faded as he saw she had been crying "What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly as he quickly approached her and rubbed her arms softly.

Brooke smiled up at him "I'm fine"

"You don't look fine…you look like you have been crying" Lucas said worriedly as he lightly rubbed his thumb over Brooke's tear stained cheeks.

"I've just ended things with Jake"

"What?" Lucas asked surprised. But happily surprised.

"You were right…it wasn't fair to him or to you if I stayed with him when I'm in love with you" Brooke said softly.

Lucas couldn't help but smile widely "I love you too"

Brooke smiled up at him before reaching her head up and capturing her lips against his softly.

Lucas took in a breath against Brooke's mouth. He couldn't believe this was happening. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he brought her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

Lucas pulled away first as he placed both of his hands onto Brooke's cheeks and looked her in the eyes "This is it right? Me and you"

Brooke nodded with a small smile playing on her lips as she kissed him again quickly before pulling away "You and me"

**

* * *

**

A/N: So? Do you love me? Hate me? Haha! Brucas! Bake?

**Please review! I love to hear what you thought! Seriously, reviews like inspire me and every other writer on this board to write more! So please! Review!**

**I have started to write a new story called "Lose Yourself" the reaction from that so far is really good so if you haven't read it yet then please check it out. I like it! Lol! **

**And to Lindsay! You rock girl! BRF! I'm going to catch up on your reviews soon! Really, I am! **

**So thanks again guys for reviewing the last chapter and being patient while waiting for this one to come, I know it has taken me longer than normal but it's here now right? And I hope you liked it! **

**Sara x**


	20. Can't Help Themselves

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

_Peoples thoughts in this style of writing._

**A/N: Hey! I have made a NEW! Video for this story! The link is on my profile page! Check it out! I really like it lol! **

* * *

The next morning Lucas and Brooke lay side by side on Brooke's bed. Brooke smiled as Lucas leant in and kissed her softly as he placed his palm onto the side of her cheek. She smiled against his lips before pulling away. This felt _so_ right...so why was she feeling so guilty?

"Hey...what's wrong?" Lucas asked softly as he noticed the distant expression on Brooke's face.

"What we're doing...it's okay right? I mean...it's not _wrong_ is it?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

Lucas rolled over so he was lying on top of her. He leant down and kissed her softly "It certainly doesn't feel wrong" he told reassuringly "We have been waiting nearly a year for this"

"But what about Jake?" Brooke asked sadly "He was one of my best friends and I broke his heart"

"You're not meant to be with Jake...someday he will understand that" Lucas said with a small smile "You're meant to be with me...and you are"

Brooke smiled as she leaned up and kissed him lightly "You have been reading to many romance novels" she teased.

Lucas shrugged "Maybe"

Brooke frowned slightly as she looked around the room "Hey…where's Rachel? She didn't come home last night" she noticed confused.

Lucas let out an amused smile "You mean you are just noticing that now? Some roommate you are" he joked.

Brooke slapped him lightly on the shoulder "Shut up" she smiled before it faded "Do you think she is ok?"

"Yeah" Lucas said reassuringly "She's probably fine…she must have wanted to just give us some space. Which I am very grateful for" he smirked as he started to leave light kisses along her neck.

Brooke closed her eyes as she ran her fingers through Lucas's hair.

Lucas frowned confused as he felt Brooke push him off of her "What's up?"

"I need to shower" Brooke smirked as she got up from the bed.

Lucas watched slightly irritated as Brooke gathered her towel and some clothes. Brooke turned around and smirked at Lucas's facial expression. He was so cute. She opened the bathroom door and turned the shower on before coming back out "Well aren't you coming to join me Luke?" she asked innocently.

Lucas's face broke into a smile "You're evil" he grinned as he quickly jumped up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist from behind as they walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah well you fell for it" Brooke smirked as Lucas slammed the door shut.

* * *

Rachel awoke to the noise of loud snoring. She sat up slightly as she looked around the unfamiliar room. She rubbed her astounding headache tiredly and confused as she looked around. Then she realized that she wasn't in the bed alone.

She silently groaned and cursed at herself for being so stupid. From what she could remember…she got drunk last night. Skinny dipped with a few guys in the pool, drank some more alcohol, danced with some hot guy she met…and…well…lying next to him in his bed naked told her what happened after that.

As she got out of the bed silently, in fear of waking up the stranger next to her. She quickly gathered up all of her clothes which were spread around the room before rushing them on her and hurriedly leaving the room. As she door shut behind her she leant her head against it and closed her eyes tightly. What the hell had she done?

* * *

Nathan woke up the next morning to Jessica's cries. He tiredly walked into her bedroom and calmed her down before taking her into the kitchen to feed. He looked over and saw David's business card lying on the table.

It made him wonder when his first fight would be. He had to admit, he was kind of excited for it, yes he was scared…but the nerves and the fears were burned down slightly by the adrenaline and the excitement of it all.

He called Keith and asked if it would be ok for him to watch Jessica for a few hours while he went to the gym since he needed to pump himself up to be well prepared for the fight. Keith happily agreed to look after Jess since he and Karen loved to spend time with his daughter and he was thankful for that seeing as his own parents weren't exactly useful in that department. Or any department now that he thought about it.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke stood outside of the lobby. Today they were meeting up with the rest of the class for their first day skiing. This also meant that Jake would be there.

Brooke took a deep breath before nodding "Yeah…I'm ready" she said with a small smile as she slid her hand into Lucas's before he opened the door and the two walked in hand in hand.

Immediately people's eyes were on them but they both didn't care. They could hear the whispers of _'Oh my god! Are Brooke and Lucas back together?' 'I thought Brooke was dating Jake?' 'Why are they holding hands?' _Lucas gave Brooke's hand a squeeze as they made their way over to where Bevin and her new boyfriend Skills were standing. Brooke couldn't believe that these two were dating but she was happy for her friend. It was about time she settled down slightly and got herself an official boyfriend instead of just hookups.

"Whoa dawg…is this for real?" Skills asked shocked as he looked down at Lucas and Brooke's linked hands.

"Yep" Lucas smirked proudly as he released Brooke's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Brooke let her arm slide around his waist as she leant into him.

"Wow guys! That's so romantic! It's like Noah and Allie on the notebook! When they finally find their way back to each other" Bevin claimed excitedly.

Brooke let out a small laugh "It's not exactly like _that_ Bev…but thanks for the comparison" she smiled as Lucas leaned in and kissed the side of her head softly.

"Wait…but aren't you dating Jake?" Bevin asked confused.

Brooke glanced up at Lucas who gave her a reassuring nod "Um…not anymore" she told her friend.

"Oh? Well that's sad…but hey! You got Lucas back!" Bevin exclaimed.

"Yeah…she did" Lucas smiled as he looked down at his _girlfriend_. Man, he loved that. Brooke Lee, the girlfriend of Lucas Scott. His girl.

They turned around when they noticed the hushed voices and whispers. Brooke's tummy sank when she saw Jake enter the lobby with Peyton. She could see the hurt in his eyes when he locked eyes with her and offered him a weak smile however Jake just looked away.

"Don't worry about him" Lucas whispered reassuringly as he tightened his grip around her.

Brooke nodded slightly before turning back around. "This is going to be awkward" she sighed.

"Only if you make it" Skills cut in "Yo Jake! Come over man!" he shouted waving his arm to motion Jake to join them.

Lucas looked at him angrily "What the hell are you doing?" he asked in a hiss as Brooke looked at him with a panicked expression on her face.

"The sooner the three of you get used to being around each other again the better it is for your friends" Skills said with a shrug just as Jake and Peyton hesitantly approached them.

"Hi Jake" Brooke got out nervously as she gave him a small smile.

"Brooke" Jake mumbled quietly with a nod as he turned towards Skills "So…you up for skiing?" he asked.

"Yeah dawg. But the real question is. Are the slopes ready for Skills" Skills smirked.

"That's the spirit baby!" Bevin said excitedly.

"So…I see you two didn't waste any time" Peyton sneered coldly towards the new couple.

"No…we didn't" Lucas replied as he tightened his grip on Brooke "Is that your way of congratulating us Peyton?" he asked smugly.

Peyton glared at him "Not exactly Lucas" she spat.

"Rachel" Brooke cut in glad that something could get her out of the situation. While Peyton and Lucas were having their little discussion, she caught the look of anger and sadness on Jake's face and it made her feel uncomfortable never mind guilty.

"Wow…look at this" Rachel smirked as she approached the group "What have I missed?"

"Where were you last night?" Brooke asked ignoring her "You didn't come back to our room"

Rachel shrugged "I stayed with Bevin…didn't I Bev?" she said raising her eyebrow at Bevin hoping she would catch on.

Bevin looked confused for a moment before realizing that Rachel wanted her to cover for the redhead. "Yeah…that's right. Rachel stayed with me last night…isn't that right Skills?"

"Huh?" Skills asked confused knowing that he and Bevin spent the night alone last night, doing activities that didn't exactly involve Rachel. Although now that he thought about it, he probably would have been up for that. He glanced at Rachel who had a mixed expression on her face. Panic, desperation and dangerous. Skills slowly nodded his head "Yeah…she stayed with us"

Lucas smirked "Two girls huh Skills? You go dude" he chuckled as he high fived his friend.

"Luke!" Brooke gasped in a giggle.

Lucas grinned down at his _girlfriend_ before pecking her nose lightly "Sorry" he smiled before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.

Jake looked away not being able to watch his recent ex rekindle with a guy he couldn't stand. Peyton shook her head as she saw this and was about to say something to the new love birds but Whitey beat her to it.

"Now now you two" Whitey said in a stern voice and a warning look.

Lucas and Brooke pulled away with a grin etched on their faces as they looked towards the front of the room where Whitey and some other teachers gathered to give them rules and instructions for them when they are skiing.

* * *

Nathan was jogging back from the gym along the pier as he saw David standing there talking to some other guy.

"David!" Nathan called over as he ran towards him.

"Nathan son, how you doing?" David asked as he shook Nathan's hand.

"Good…good" Nathan nodded as he looked towards the other guy.

"Nate…this is Ian, a old friend of mine…Ian, this is my nephew Nathan" David said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you" Nathan said as he shook the guys hand.

"So you're the nephew I have been hearing about" Ian commented as he eyed Nathan up and down.

Nathan glanced at David expectantly.

"Ian runs some of the fighting rings down here in Tree Hill" David told him "He's helping me organize your fight tomorrow night"

Nathan's eyes widened "Tomorrow?" he asked shocked "That soon?"

"Why kid? Are you not ready?" Ian asked.

"No sir…I'm ready" Nathan told him confidently "Just a little surprised that's all"

"Well don't be surprised Nate…the guy Ian has got lined up for you is an easy target, don't worry about it…the money will be rolling in when you win the fight tomorrow" David said sure that was Nathan was going to win the fight. "Look son, we have some business to attend to so if you don't mind…"

"Oh no I understand" Nathan said taking a small step back "It was nice to meet you Ian"

"You too kid" Ian replied "Be ready for tomorrow though" he told him sternly "I have a lot of money used on you"

"I'll be ready sir" Nathan reassured him.

"I will call you later with the details Nate" David cut in.

Nathan nodded before turning around and jogging away. Tomorrow night! Damn he needed to work hard.

"Are you sure this kid is up for it?" Ian asked as they watched Nathan's figure disappear into the crowds.

"I told you Ian. I can spot a fighter when I see one…and this boy has a lot of anger bottled up inside of him" David said confidently "Don't worry about it. He will be up for this fight"

"Good" Ian nodded "Because if this falls through like the last time Dave, I will not be the only guy on your back. You owe me big money and this nephew of yours better be the one who pays off your debts because I am not going to wait around for my cash forever" he said in a threatening voice.

David nodded "Like I said before Ian. You can trust me. Nathan is a tough kid…with the fights I have lined up for him, the money will be rolling in for the two of us and my debts will be paid off in no time…I promise you that"

"Your promises don't mean that much to me anymore Dave, just make sure the kid fights and I will be happy with that" Ian said sternly before leaving David standing by the pier alone.

* * *

"Ah! Lucas Scott you are so _not_ funny!" Brooke screamed as Lucas ran away laughing. Brooke struggled to release the snow that Lucas had just dropped down her back. The two gave up on skiing about an hour ago when Brooke wouldn't stop complaining about how much her feet were hurting. So they resorted to finding a quiet patch behind a group of trees where they made out for a little while before Lucas resorted in playing _childish games_ in Brooke's words.

"Oh come on…that was funny" Lucas laughed as Brooke struggled to keep up with him as she tried to chase him with her own hand full of snow.

"You will not be laughing when I refuse to let you touch me for the rest of the week"

Lucas froze causing Brooke to stop where she was too. Just a few feet between them.

"You wouldn't?" Lucas said unsurely.

Brooke raised an eyebrow as a smirk grew on her lips "Watch me" she challenged.

Lucas struggled to come up with something else to stay as he looked at the seriousness in Brooke's eyes but also the playful part "You're bluffing"

"Try me"

"You wouldn't be able to resist me even if you tried" Lucas smirked arrogantly.

Brooke shrugged amused "Do you honestly believe that?" she asked.

Lucas nodded "Of course…I am irresistible"

Brooke nodded her head smiling "Sure baby"

"So why don't we just cut the small talk and head back to your hotel room?" Lucas asked smirking as he walked towards her.

"Nah uh Broody" Brooke told him as she took a step back and placed her hand up to stop him moving any further.

Lucas groaned "You weren't serious were you?"

"Um…I think I was" Brooke said grinning at the horrified look on Lucas's face.

"A whole week?" he asked in disbelief "Come on Brooke…I'm sorry for pushing snow down your back"

"And in my face" Brooke urged.

Lucas sighed "And in your face"

Brooke smiled as she nodded her head "Okay"

Lucas frowned slightly confused "Okay what?"

"Okay…that you're sorry" Brooke shrugged.

"So this bet thing is off then right?" Lucas asked hopefully.

Brooke shook her head "No…the bet is still on"

"But-" Lucas started but Brooke cut him off.

"But nothing Lucas…I was serious"

Lucas let out a dry laugh "But we just got back together…you can't deny me from my needs" he moaned.

"Your needs? And what are those exactly?"

"The right to kiss my beautiful girlfriend whenever I want" Lucas said seductively as he closed the gap between them. "To be able to do this" he whispered before leaning down and kissing her neck.

Brooke closed her eyes at the contact but then realized what he was doing. She pushed an annoyed Lucas away from her and smirked "Flattery doesn't get you anywhere Lukey…looks like you're going to have to work a little harder"

"Fine" Lucas muttered stubbornly "Let's just see what happens" he told her as he sat down on a log "I think that it will be you who will be the one to give up to temptation on this little bet we have" he challenged.

"Oh really? And it's a bet now huh? Wow…let's make this more interesting then" Brooke smirked. "Whoever wins…gets to do anything they want to the other or can get the other one to do anything they want to them" she whispered huskily as she sat down next to him.

Lucas gulped "Anything?"

"_Anything_" Brooke smirked before standing back up. "Let's go back to the lodge babe" she smiled as she picked up her ski's and walked back towards the direction they came from.

Lucas stood up with his mouth wide open. Brooke Lee was good at playing games…he could give her that but he was learning to be just as good. He wasn't the naive boy he was the last time they were together and Brooke knew that…which was exactly why this bet would be very interesting.

* * *

"So where were you really last night?" Bevin asked curiously as, she, Skills and Rachel walked up to the top of the slopes.

"I got wasted and passed out on the floor by the pool. I just didn't want Brooke to know that" Rachel lied.

"Sounds to me like you hooked up with a guy" Skills commented.

"Yeah well it sounds to me like it's none of your business" Rachel spat coldly.

Skill's held his hand up in defense "I was just stating my opinion"

"Yeah well your _opinion_ is not wanted" Rachel hissed.

Skills rolled his eyes. He couldn't be bothered to have an argument with Rachel Gatina.

"Oh wow guys look at the view!" Bevin squealed excitedly as she pointed down the mountain.

"Yeah baby…it's pretty great huh" Skills agreed as they looked around at all the slopes and skiers and mountains.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas walked into the lobby side by side after getting changed out of their skiing gear. They decided to go to the café for a hot chocolate. So far so good for the bet for both sides as neither Brooke nor Lucas came close to kissing each other or even making physical contact.

"Stop staring at my ass Lucas" Brooke said sternly but jokingly as she noticed Lucas was trailing behind.

"I was not staring at your ass!" Lucas defended. Ok, so maybe he was just a little bit.

"I'm not stupid honey…I could feel your eyes roaming my behind…if you want it that bad then you can just give up now and let me have my way with you upstairs" Brooke smirked.

Lucas raised his eyebrows "I would…but that would be exactly what you would want"

Brooke shrugged playfully "Fine…suit yourself"

"Oh I will" Lucas chuckled as the two sat down opposite each other at a table in the café.

"Hey there" A young waiter said as he approached the two. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes and Brooke had to admit that he was a handsome guy.

"Hi" Brooke smiled seductively as she eyed the waiter up and down. She side glanced at Lucas who she could see was getting annoyed.

"What can I get you?" the guy asked looking only at Brooke.

"Your name?" Brooke flirted.

"He's a waiter Brooke…he doesn't need to tell you his name" Lucas cut in coldly.

"I'm just being friendly Lucas" Brooke smirked.

"Friendly…yeah I can see that" Lucas muttered.

"So? Your name?" Brooke asked smiling as she looked back up to the hot waiter.

The guy looked back at Lucas who was glaring at him heavily before looking back down at Brooke "The name is Mike"

"Nice to meet you Mike…I'm Brooke" she smiled as she outstretched her hand for Mike to shake. Mike gladly returned the handshake but they were interrupted by Lucas fake coughing. He looked at Brooke expectantly and Brooke rolled her eyes "And that is Lucas"

"Her _boyfriend_" Lucas jumped in "Now if you don't mind…can we cut the chit chat and can you get us two hot chocolates?" he asked impatiently.

"Sure" Mike replied disappointedly as he found out that this guy was her boyfriend.

"Well that was rude" Brooke told him as she watched Mike walk towards the kitchen.

Lucas shrugged "Just because we have this bet on does not make it okay for you to flirt with other guys"

"I was _not_ flirting with him" Brooke said innocently "You were just being paranoid"

"Yeah well that doesn't matter because you're still _my_ girlfriend. Not Mick's or-"

"It's Mike" Brooke cut in smirking.

"Mike then…whatever!" Lucas grunted.

Brooke tried to stifle a laugh. Ah she loved Lucas when he got all jealous.

* * *

Nathan was hitting his punch bag from every angle with every force in his body as Keith walked into the Brooke's apartment carrying Jessica.

"Whoa…someone's got a lot of steam bottled up in there" Keith joked as he placed Jess's bag on the counter.

Nathan laughed slightly as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and took Jessica from Keith and kissed her forehead "Hey baby girl" he smiled as she stuck her fist into his cheek.

"I think Jessica is getting that from you" Keith laughed.

Nathan chuckled "Let's hope not" he smiled "So how was she? Well behaved I hope?"

"Yeah she was great" Keith nodded with a smile "Since Lucas is almost an adult now…me and Karen enjoy having a little one around again"

"That's good" Nathan nodded "Because I need you to do me another favor tomorrow night…" he trailed hopefully.

"Sure man. No problem" Keith smiled with a nod "We love having her.

"Thanks so much man" Nathan said gratefully "I'm going out with some of the guys from the team…you know…male bonding or whatever since I haven't seen them in a long time"

"Ah yes I see" Keith nodded but then frowned "But wouldn't they be on the senior trip?"

Nathan groaned inside is head of the mistake of his lie "Yeah well the seniors will be" he recovered.

"Of course"

"So…I will drop her off tomorrow? Around seven?" Nathan asked as he walked Keith to the door. Jessica still in his arms.

"Seven will be great" Keith agreed.

"Thanks again though Keith…you have been a great help" Nathan told him gratefully.

"Like I said before…we missed having her around. You too…and even Brooke" Keith joked.

Nathan chuckled "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow" Keith confirmed before leaving the apartment.

Nathan kissed Jessica's forehead "Come on…let's get you into the bath ok?"

Jessica nodded as she held her teddy tightly. A teddy that Nathan noticed that Rachel bought her for her 1st birthday. _Stop thinking about Rachel!_ He thought to himself.

* * *

"Brooke will win the bet Luke" Skills laughed as Lucas told him what was happening between the two of them. They both sat in the Jacuzzi with Bevin and Rachel as the Tree Hill High seniors had once again snuck into the pool hall.

"Oh come on! I could so win it!" Lucas argued.

"No offence Lucas…but you can't. Brooke is hot." Skills laughed as he took a swig of his beer.

"Skills!" Bevin gasped reminding her boyfriend that she was still there.

"Not as hot as you baby" Skills grinned as he leant over and kissed his girlfriend turning a simple kiss into a making out.

Lucas rolled his eyes as he looked at an equally disgusted Rachel before laughing "So where is Brooke?" he asked.

Rachel shrugged "She said she would catch me up…she will be here soon" she told him.

"Right" Lucas nodded as he took a sip of his beer.

"Miss me" Brooke smirked as she approached the Jacuzzi. Brooke unwrapped her dressing gown to reveal her in a lacy black bikini. Lucas's favorite.

Lucas's jaw dropped in awe. So maybe Skills was right, maybe he couldn't win this bet.

Brooke smirked as she slid into the Jacuzzi and sat down next to Lucas. "You like what you see baby?" she asked seductively as Lucas finally snapped out of his amazement.

He fake coughed as he struggled to keep his hands to himself "Yeah" he mumbled nervously.

Rachel struggled to hide her laughter. She knew that Brooke was good at these types of games and that Lucas didn't stand a chance right now. Brooke saw Rachel's amusement and winked at her best friend. Letting the redhead know that this was only the beginning.

Lucas couldn't help it. He couldn't even peel his eyes away from his girlfriend sitting _close_ next to him. He couldn't help it that his eyes could barely stop looking at her breasts or that his hands itched to be on them or her thigh or her face or anywhere on her. He couldn't help it. And he knew that the bet wouldn't last long anyway so he finally placed his hand on top of her bare thigh. He just couldn't help himself.

"What are you doing Luke?" Brooke asked smirking as Lucas shuffled even closer to her.

"You win" Lucas mumbled.

"Already?" Brooke asked innocently "I haven't even started yet"

"I don't care" Lucas whispered huskily "You are looking extremely sexy right now"

"So I win?" Brooke asked happily.

"You win" Lucas said not even caring anymore. He would probably enjoy what Brooke would do or make him do anyway.

"Good" Brooke smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Because I have been dying to do this" she whispered before kissing him passionately on the lips.

Rachel rolled her eyes but then realized that she was basically a loner right now. Skills and Bevin making out on her right and Brooke and Lucas doing the same on her left. She quickly left the Jacuzzi suddenly looking for a companion of her own. She looked spotted some hot guy in the football team checking her out as she winked before walking towards him. She was about to have her own fun. She just couldn't help herself.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hey guys…I am sorry that it has taken me a while to update. It's the end of my school year and exams have been crazy! I have finally finished them though! So I am pretty much finished with school for the summer which will hopefully give me more time to write!

**So, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope that you all review this one too! I love to read what you guys think as it always inspires me to write more, especially the long ones! **


	21. Really Really Great

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

* * *

Nathan stood at the back of the old warehouse where the fight was being held at. He starting jumping up and down to warm up and he shook his wrists and hands nervously.

"You will be on in 10 minutes Nate" David said walking up the old metal steps into the blocked off area where all the fighters and ring leaders stayed in.

Nathan nodded as he tried to concentrate on his moves as he lightly jumped up and down some more and took in some deep breaths.

"You nervous?" David asked as he took out some tape from his bag and motioned for Nathan to sit on the stool.

"A little" Nathan admitted as David began to wrap his ankles "What's the crowd like?" he asked curiously.

"Rowdy" David confessed "I have seen better"

"Great" Nathan muttered before standing up and taking a sip from his water.

"Don't worry kid…you will be fine out there" David said reassuringly "I have full confidence that you can do this" he told him patting him on the back.

Nathan nodded as he continued to warm up.

"Nathan…come on, you're up any minute now" one of the guys shouted up who helped run the place.

Nathan nodded as he looked back at David "You sure I will be able to do this?" he asked hesitantly.

"Only if you believe that you can" David told him sternly "Confidence is the key in this game Nathan…I have seen some great fighters lose because their confidence level was down" he said seriously "Keep your head up and you will be fine" he advised.

"Alright" Nathan replied with a nod "I'm ready for this" he told himself as he made his way down the steps where a loud crowd was waiting for him.

* * *

Brooke and Rachel stood in front of the mirror in their hotel room as they placed their makeup on carefully. They were going to some restaurant that night and it probably would have been fun if the entire senior class wasn't going.

"So where did you stay last night?" Brooke asked as she carefully applied her mascara.

Rachel pursed her fresh glossed lips together before answering "I stayed with Bevin again" she lied. The truth is…she went and had her own fun with that guy from the football team that she had met up with the night before.

"Again?" Brooke asked shaking her head "I don't want you to feel like you have to stay away Rach…this is your room as well" she told her friend feeling guilty that Rachel seemed to be staying clear for her sake.

Rachel shook her head "It's not a problem Brooke…you and Lucas deserve to have some time alone and I enjoy staying with Bevin anyway"

"Yeah well I bet Skills isn't exactly thrilled with that" Brooke smirked with a wink and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Enough about me…how have you and Lucas been spending your last two nights?" she asked with a smirk "I want details"

Brooke grinned as she shuffled out of the bathroom "I'm not telling"

"Oh come on Brooke" Rachel whined "It's obvious that you guys have had sex…you both have that glow to you…especially Lucas" she laughed "Every time you are near him all he seems to want to do is touch you"

Brooke shrugged with a smirk "I'm certainly not complaining about that" she slyly replied before looking through her temporary closet for something to wear.

Rachel laughed "I don't know how he coped without you or how Anna put up with that guys needs while you were away" she said seriously.

Brooke frowned "Lucas hasn't slept with Anna" she told her in a matter of fact tone.

"Really?" Rachel asked "What, did you ask him?" she asked surprised.

Brooke shook her head quickly "Like I would come out and ask him _that_" she said with a small laugh.

"So what? He told you?"

"Yeah" Brooke replied simply.

Rachel laughed slightly "He is such a guy"

Brooke shrugged as she continued to look for an outfit to wear tonight.

"But seriously Brooke…I don't know how you put up with him, he is all over you" Rachel smirked shaking her head.

Brooke grinned "I can't say that I don't enjoy it"

Rachel chuckled "And I thought Nathan was bad when we were together but not compared to Lucas"

"Ew Rachel…that's my brother you're talking about!" Brooke moaned in a disgusted voice.

Rachel shrugged with a grin "I guess we can't compare notes then" she teased.

Brooke looked at her friend in horror. "You're sick!"

Rachel laughed shaking her head "You're easy"

Brooke's eyes widened even more and Rachel shrugged "You can take that comment whichever way you want" she teased before walking back into the bathroom.

* * *

Nathan stood in front of the crowd who had formed a large circle around him and his opponent. Nathan looked over to the guy standing opposite of him, he was still warming up and glared heavily at him. Nathan held his gaze knowing not to back down.

"Remember Nathan…it's all about confidence" David said from behind him "You show that guy just a little bit of fear then he will have you all over the place"

Nathan nodded as he kept a firm gaze to the other guy "What's his name?" he asked.

"What?" David asked confused, not sure if he had heard right. He had been involved in the bare knuckle fighting ring for years now and not once had one of his fighters wanted to know the name of the guy they were fighting, probably because it would make the job easier if they didn't know.

"What's his name?" Nathan asked again.

"You don't need to know that Nate…just stay focused on the fight"

"Just tell me his name man" Nathan asked again not backing down.

"His name is Joe"

"Joe…right" Nathan mumbled with a nod and suddenly the crowd got louder and Nathan realized that this was it.

"Alright Nathan…your on…go get em" David said sternly before urging him into the circle.

Nathan walked into the center of the circle and clenched his knuckles tight. Joe slowly began to approach him but then started circling him.

Nathan glanced over at David with a look as if to say 'what the hell is he doing?' but David just kept his gaze firm and made a motion for him to concentrate on the fight.

David told him before the fight that he shouldn't make the first move because that's what the opponent is always waiting for, including Nathan. Nathan continued to watch Joe with a strong look on his face as he contemplated on what to do. The crowd soon began to get impatient and David nervously cracked his knuckles together. He had a lot of money on this fight.

"Come on!" someone shouted and Nathan noticed how Joe flinched slightly. Forget what David said about waiting for him to throw the first punch, Joe showed a sign of weakness and they all say that weakness is the first sign of a loser.

Nathan stepped closer to Joe and raised his fist before hitting him powerfully in the jaw. Joe soon got a hit back and suddenly the crowd erupted into cheers. Let the fight begin.

* * *

"You look beautiful" Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear while hugging her.

"Thanks" Brooke replied with a smile as she pulled out of the hug "You don't look to bad yourself Broody"

She was wearing a simple knee length red dress while Lucas was wearing a light grey shirt with slacks. Brooke's hair was down in light waves.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Rachel asked impatiently as she stood by the door.

"Yep" Brooke nodded as she grabbed Lucas's hand and led them out of the hotel room.

"So where exactly is this place anyway?" Lucas asked curiously as they stepped onto one of the school buses.

"Dunno" Brooke shrugged as they walked towards the back of the bus and sat down. Rachel sitting in the seat in front of them with Mouth.

"It's some Italian place about 15 minutes away" Mouth told them as he turned around "And I see the rumors are true about the two of you" he said with a smile.

Brooke smiled as she glanced up at Lucas who leaned down and kissed her head softly "Yeah…we are back together" Lucas told him with a boyish grin on his face.

"I see we aren't the only fresh couple around though" Brooke smirked "I hear you hooked up with a clean teen!"

Mouth blushed and looked down before mumbling "We didn't…hook up." He said quietly "Just made out a little" he finished with a smile.

Rachel rolled her eyes "Are clean teens even allowed to do that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow "Isn't it against virgin rules or something?" she asked "I mean…I don't get the whole 'virgin club' thing but if you're going to make out in public with a guy and your wearing a clean teen t-shirt…doesn't that make her slightly hypocritical?"

Brooke stifled a laugh. Rachel was right; she didn't understand the whole 'virgins for life' slogan. The whole thing seemed like a waste of time to her.

Mouth glared at the redhead "Just because you are a virgin does not mean that you can't compel in a little PDA from time to time" he defended.

"No…I didn't mean it like that, but if you're the leader of a virgin untill marriage thing…then you shouldn't do the whole PDA thing" Rachel said with a shrug clearly not seeing that she was offending Mouth.

"You know what Rachel…not everybody is a slut like you" Mouth spat coldly before standing up and walking towards the front of the bus.

Rachel watched him go with wide eyes and her jaw dropped in shock "Did he seriously just say that to me?" she asked turning to face Brooke and Lucas who both looked amused.

"I think he did" Lucas smirked and Brooke let out a small laugh agreeing with him.

Rachel frowned "It's not my fault that that Shelly girl is a prude" she huffed in a mutter before turning around not wanting to see the amused looks on Brooke and Lucas's faces.

* * *

Nathan and David sat silently in the car as David drove Nathan home. The fight had finished and Nathan had barely spoken a word since.

"You don't look that bad" David said breaking the silence that erupted between the two.

"I just don't know how I am supposed to explain this to Brooke…or Keith…or to anyone" Nathan said with a sigh as he looked into the side mirror to see his new black eye and bust up lip.

"Just say you got into a fight" David shrugged "No big deal"

"Yeah well hopefully I will only have to explain this to Keith and that the bruises will be gone before Brooke gets back"

David raised an eyebrow but kept his eyes on the road "Brooke's away?" he asked curiously "Where did she run off to?"

"Senior trip" Nathan answered simply "She will be back at the end of the week though"

David nodded "I might have to catch up with her" he said with a small smile playing on his lips. "We haven't spoken in a while"

Nathan frowned "You won't tell her about this will you?" he asked.

"Of course not" David smiled "You can trust me Nathan"

Nathan nodded before turning his head and looking back out of the window silently.

"You did well tonight Nate…you deserved the money and I am glad you won" David said smugly knowing that Nathan winning also helped him out majorly.

"Yeah" Nathan mumbled not really in the mood to carry on conversation.

* * *

Lucas took a sip from his drink and glanced to the side of him where there was this guy called Bryan from the football team kept on looking over at his table with a smug look on his face. Lucas had no idea why, he had never talked to this guy before in his life and if he wasn't looking at him then he was either looking at Brooke or Rachel who was sitting on his side but then there was Skills, Bevin and Mouth sitting opposite him.

He leaned to the side against Brooke before whispering in her ear "Why does that Bryan guy keep on looking over at us like that?" Lucas asked motioning with his eyes to where the brown haired jock continued to look over.

Brooke followed his gaze and frowned confused "I have no idea" she said quietly back "I don't really know him that well"

"Yeah well he is really bugging me. I might say something" Lucas mumbled in annoyance. How could he possibly enjoy his meal when that idiot was smirking over at them?

Brooke shook her head "Just leave it" she said before lightly pecking his lips "He is probably just perving on me, Rach and Bev" she said with a half hearted joke.

"Even more reason to say something" Lucas muttered. Even if he was only looking at the girls because of their looks, he certainly wasn't happy with someone checking out his girlfriend nonstop and he knew that Skills wouldn't be either, and he also promised Nathan that he would keep an eye on Rachel but he doubted that the redhead would go for a loser skirt chasing dumbass like Bryan anyway.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Just that dumbass Bryan won't stop looking over here" Lucas said annoyed.

"Luke is jealous" Brooke smirked teasing.

"I'm not jealous…why would I be jealous? I have you"

"That you do" Brooke grinned as she kissed him softly.

Rachel rolled her eyes "Please guys…this is a place where people eat" she said disgustedly.

Brooke pulled away from Lucas reluctantly and turned to the redhead "But seriously though…that Bryan guy has been looking over here almost all night" she told her.

Rachel looked over to see what guy they were talking about and she suddenly felt panicky and flustered when she realized that it was the same Bryan she slept with last night. "Oh just…ignore him" she said with a nervous laugh "He is probably just the football player version of Tim"

Brooke frowned at the nervous tone in Rachel's voice "Right…" she finished unconvinced and turned to Lucas to see if he had noticed but he was now in a conversation about basketball with Mouth.

Brooke glanced back at Bryan who was still smirking over at them then discreetly looked back at Rachel who had one of her hands covering the side of her face as if to avoid Bryan's gaze. Something wasn't right here…and she was determined to find out what.

* * *

"Dance with me" Lucas grinned as he held his hand outstretched for Brooke to take.

Brooke glanced at the few couples slowly dancing on the small dance floor to the music that a small jazz band was playing on the small stage.

"Alright" Brooke smirked as she took his head and the two walked towards the center and began to slowly sway to the music, Brooke's arms wrapped around his neck and Lucas's hands placed firmly on her waist.

"This kind of reminds me of our first ever date" Lucas said quietly into her hair before kissing the side of her head softly.

Brooke smiled; her head rested against Lucas's chest "The jazz band playing on the pier" she smiled remembering "I didn't want to dance because I said it wasn't exactly my type of music but you somehow persuaded me into doing it and I ended up really having fun"

"Yeah" Lucas said with a smile "God I was so nervous that night"

Brooke chuckled lightly and looked up and placed one of her hands on his cheek "Why? You had nothing to be nervous for…I mean…you got me didn't you?"

Lucas let out a small laugh "Yeah…but at the time all I kept on thinking about was that you are Brooke Lee…you weren't going to be interested in the new guy"

"Well then it looks like I proved you wrong then huh Broody?" Brooke asked with a smirk.

"That you did" Lucas grinned before leaning down and kissing her softly.

They both pulled away and Brooke placed her arms back around Lucas's neck before leaning closer and placed her chin on his shoulder.

Lucas let his fingers lazily run through Brooke's curls before nuzzling his face into her brown locks.

* * *

"Does it hurt?"

Jake looked up to see Peyton approaching him. He sighed before looking back at Brooke and Lucas who looked very cozy on the dance floor. "A little" he answered with a shrug.

Peyton shook her head in disbelief "I can't believe that they are just flaunting their relationship in front of you like this"

"I don't even think that they realize that they're doing it" Jake told her with a sigh "But it's okay…I mean…sometimes I even wonder if Brooke was serious about our relationship but I get that its always been Lucas for her and I can't really blame her for that can I?"

Peyton nodded "Yeah I know…but she did care for you Jake, a lot…"

Jake rubbed his forehead tiredly "Honestly, it doesn't even matter anymore" he said before glancing back at Brooke and Lucas for a few seconds before standing up and turning to Peyton "Would you like to have this dance Miss Sawyer?"

Peyton smiled and nodded "Of course Jagelski"

* * *

Nathan lay down on his bed in his dark room and stared up at the ceiling. The nights events playing on repeat through his mind. The way he fought that guy made him feel sick…Nathan was obviously the stronger fighter which explained the reason why he won and the brunette wasn't even at his best, it made Nathan wonder what damage he could have done to this Joe guy if he actually had a personal reason to fight him.

Although there was the guilty feeling in his gut, there was also a sense of pride that he felt since he could actually win a bare knuckle fight. This was when the athlete and Lee family genes came out in him. Nathan was always a competitive person, whether it was in basketball, gym class or even just a friendly game at the Rivercourt…he obviously still had his competiveness when it came to fighting too and that scared him a little bit. What if he really got started in this illegal fighting thing and couldn't stop? He hears stuff like that happen all the time…and he knows from basketball that the adrenaline rush gets addictive and somewhere in the back of his mind he was afraid that that would happen with this too…he only agreed to fight a couple of fights to make some quick cash, but what if he somehow got sucked into more? What would happen then? Would he ever be able to stop it? What if the cops caught him? What would happen to him? He already had a minor criminal record for stealing a car once when he was 15…he would have had more if Dan hadn't had bailed him out other times. But he didn't have Dan this time and he was sure that David didn't have as many connections in Tree Hill than the older Lee brother.

However he knew that he had to finish the rest of the fights that David and that Ian guy had lined up for him…he wasn't stupid, he had met guys like Ian before…hell his Dad was one of those guys. They seemed all smug yet innocent on the outside but he knew they were capable of a _lot_ of things and they were _never_ good…so if you crossed them then you were bound to end up on the receiving end of some really bad drama and he couldn't risk that with Jessica around. So instead he decided to finish off the fights and then leave it for good. It was simple…and that was the plan he was planning to stick to.

* * *

"Hey dumbass!" Rachel shouted annoyed as she approached Bryan who was standing with some girl at the edge of the dance floor. He was probably trying to flirt with her Rachel thought. "Excuse me…but I need to talk to this loser alone" she said coldly to the girl who obviously didn't want to mess with Rachel Gatina and nodded before walking away.

"Geez…thanks for that" Bryan said annoyed as he watched the girl walk away.

"Whatever" Rachel muttered rolling her eyes before her infamous glare returned to her face "What the hell were you doing before?"

"What are you talking about?" Bryan asked innocently.

"You were looking over at my table and kept on looking smug! Lucas noticed straight away!" Rachel hissed angrily.

"Hey…it's not my fault that you left me wanting more" Bryan smirked. It made Rachel wonder how many times he had used that line on various amounts of girls.

"Listen guy without a clue…I told you last night that it was a onetime thing and you agreed to that and you also agreed that you wouldn't tell anyone!" she spat coldly.

"Hey…I kept my word…I didn't tell anyone" Bryan told her smugly.

"No but you're not exactly making things discreet are you? I mean could you be any more obvious?" Rachel asked annoyed.

"Yeah well if you weren't such a slut I wouldn't be obvious would I" Bryan said smugly.

It took a lot of will power for Rachel to not slap the idiot but she knew that if she did then it would cause attention to them. Attention that she did not want. "I think you are forgetting who I am Bryan…I'm Rachel Gatina…Raven's Basketball Cheerleader…ex-girlfriend of Nathan Lee…best friend of Brooke Lee…overall Queen Bee…your forgetting just how powerful I am and I will be using that against you if you don't back the hell off" Rachel told him threateningly "You may be a jock but your just a jock from the football team…your nothing special, you're not powerful and I defiantly wouldn't class you as popular…at least not with the _in_ crowd…so do yourself a favor and stay the hell away from me" she sneered in an icy tone before giving him one last hard stare and walking away.

* * *

Brooke watched on from her spot on the dance floor and pulled away from Lucas when she saw Rachel storm away.

Lucas looked down at her confused at the sudden stop from his girlfriend "What's wrong?" he asked concerned as he noticed the frown on Brooke's face.

"I just saw Rachel having a really heated conversation with that Bryan guy" Brooke said with a distant voice as she was trying to figure out why.

"The one who kept on looking over at us?" Lucas asked and Brooke nodded. He turned around and looked around for Rachel but he couldn't find her. "Do they know each other?"

Brooke shrugged "I didn't think so…no…I don't think they did" she said confused.

"You don't think…" Lucas trailed unsure if he should say anything or not.

Brooke tilted her head to the side and urged her boyfriend to continue "Think what?"

Lucas sighed before answering "Well she hasn't come back to the hotel room for the past two nights Brooke…"

"No" Brooke said shaking her head "She wouldn't do that to Nathan"

"Brooke…I am going to say this in the nicest way possible…but…she _is_ Rachel"

Brooke instantly took a step back and frowned "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked in a slightly cold voice.

"Oh come on babe…you and I both know that she isn't exactly a saint" Lucas told her knowing that there was a huge chance that Brooke would take that offensively but he had to say it, there was no backing out now.

"Are you calling my best friend a slut?" Brooke asked in disbelief and slightly angry.

Lucas sighed as he ran a hand through his hair "No…I'm not…I'm just saying that I wouldn't be _that_ surprised if Rachel had sex with that Bryan guy" Lucas admitted.

"So you are calling her a slut!" Brooke hissed angrily "Lucas I thought you liked Rachel!"

"I do! I do like her…but come on Brooke…think about this" Lucas sighed in a defeated voice…he knew that Brooke wouldn't listen to him now.

"I _am_ thinking about this and I know that Rachel would not do that to Nathan…she may have in the past but she has changed…she's not like that anymore!" Brooke said defending her friend and struggled not to raise her voice however some people were already looking in their direction including Peyton and Jake.

"Brooke…don't put this on me"

"You put it on yourself Lucas…by calling my best friend a slut" Brooke hissed angrily before storming away.

"Brooke…" Lucas started but she carried on walking "Brooke!" he shouted after her but she just ignored him.

Lucas groaned in frustration and ran a hand through his hair before turning to the side to see Jake and Peyton eyeing him suspiciously. He glared at them before walking in the direction to where Brooke had practically ran off too.

* * *

Rachel was standing outside the restaurant with a cigarette placed between her fingers.

"You do know that every cigarette you smoke shortens down the amount of days you will live for" Brooke said as she slowly approached the redhead.

"Whatever Brooke" Rachel muttered while exhaling the substance before blowing the smoke from her mouth "I once heard that that was a load of bullshit"

Brooke nodded as she leant against the wall beside her "You want to know what else bullshit is?" she asked.

"Let's hear it?" Rachel asked before pushing out the cig against the wall and chucking it away

"Lucas" Brooke said with a sigh as she looked down at the floor not sure if she should tell her best friend why.

Rachel let out a dry laugh "Please tell me that you guys haven't fallen out already? What did he do this time?"

Brooke shrugged "Nothing you need to know"

Rachel sighed loudly as she turned to face the slightly smaller brunette "Brooke…come on…I know you are dying to talk so just tell me what this little blow out was about before I urge you to go and have some great make up sex" she smirked.

Brooke smiled at that but it then faded before telling her "It was about you actually"

"Me?" Rachel asked surprised and also confused "Why would you guys be fighting about me?" she asked clueless "I mean…I know that I'm hot and that Lucas probably finds me irresistible but I didn't think he would tell _you_ that" she teased.

Brooke let out a dry laugh "No…it wasn't that"

"Then what was it about?" Rachel asked generally curious.

"He practically called you a slut" Brooke muttered still annoyed that Lucas would even suggest that.

Rachel scoffed "Please Brooke…the whole school practically calls me that"

"I saw you and that Bryan guy talking and it looked pretty intense" Brooke started and Rachel immediately looked away "Luke thinks you slept with him" she said with a laugh "Unbelievable right? Like you would do that to Nathan" she said in disbelief and shook her head.

Rachel looked around before looking down to the floor…looking anywhere to avoid Brooke's gaze.

Brooke frowned at this "Rachel" she said in shock "Please tell me that he is wrong"

Rachel flinched slightly before looking up at Brooke guiltily "I am so sorry Brooke!"

Brooke's jaw literally dropped as she took a step back "What? How could you do that to Nathan!" she asked incredulity "What the hell Rachel?"

"Brooke come on! Nathan and I aren't even together anymore!" Rachel told her defending herself.

"No but he loves you! And you love him…hell he proposed to you Rachel! This will crush him when he finds out!" Brooke shouted angrily.

"Well then don't tell him! Brooke I was lonely okay…I just wanted a little fun!"

Brooke scoffed and then her frown hardened "He isn't the only one though is he? The night me and Lucas got back together…you didn't come back to our hotel room"

Rachel looked down guiltily and Brooke let out a cold laugh "You are unbelievable Rachel! I have practically just called my boyfriend a liar by defending you! I can't believe I have been that stupid!"

"You're not stupid Brooke"

Brooke turned around to see Lucas slowly approaching them; he gave Brooke a small smile as if to say he doesn't hold what just happened back in there against her.

"How long have you been standing there?" Rachel asked annoyed not really wanting anyone else to know her business.

"Long enough to know that I was right about that Bryan guy" Lucas said plainly before looking down at Brooke "You want to go back inside babe? It's quite cold out here" he asked not wanting his girlfriend to say things to Rachel that she may regret.

Brooke nodded before linking her hand into Lucas's larger one. She then turned back to Rachel "Next time you see me…don't talk to me" she hissed coldly before her and Lucas walked back inside.

"Great Rachel…really…really…great" Rachel muttered to herself in a bitter tone.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know…I suck! I haven't updated in nearly a month and I really am sorry about that! I have just been

_**so**_** busy and then when I have had time to write my mind went totally blank but I have spent the last couple of hours working on this chapter and I don't think it's my best stuff but I defiantly think it's good enough to post!**

**So, I hope you all liked it and please please please review! I love reading them and they do believe it or not inspire me to write more! Especially the long ones! So, the more reviews the more likely it is for me to update sooner!**

**So thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it really means a lot!**

**Sara x **


	22. Weird Behaviour

****

One Last Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

* * *

It had been a few days since Nathan's first fight and David hinted that he had another one lined up at the start of the next week. the only problem was, is that Brooke is coming home today and even though the bruises on his face had pretty much faded, he didn't know how he was going to explain them from the next fight when she would be around the next morning to see the fresh bruises and cut that would most likely appear on his face.

He knew that it would be harder to explain them to Brooke than it had been to Keith when he went to pick up Jessica the next morning, it was easy with Keith…all he needed to say was that a friend of his had one too many beers and gotten himself into a fight which he intervened in but ended up getting his assed kicked too. Keith simply chuckled and shook his head before reminding Nathan that he was underage so what they were doing was technically illegal; _yeah_…Nathan thought…what he was doing last night was illegal.

Nathan was interrupted from his thoughts by an urgent knock on the door. He glanced at it confused before looking down at Jessica who was sitting contently on the floor watching cartoons. He looked back at the door and the other person at the other side didn't seem to stop knocking. He couldn't help but wonder who it was…it could have been for Brooke, since it was technically her apartment but she was out of town…not many people even knew he was in Tree Hill…and whoever it was wouldn't stop knocking so it was obviously important, but still his feet stood frozen on the ground looking towards the door nervously. Maybe it was someone from the fight club? One of that Joe guys friend? Maybe they wanted revenge?

"Daddy!" Nathan's head snapped towards his daughter who was looking over at him curiously "Bang!" she said pointing her fist towards the door.

"I know honey…I know" he said softly as he knelt down and kissed her forehead "Let's play a game okay?" he said in a quiet voice "We can only whisper…until my friend at the other side of the door leaves okay?" he asked again.

Jessica obviously didn't understand a word he just said but turned her attention back towards the TV.

"Crap" Nathan muttered as he looked around for the remote control to try and turn the volume down.

"Brooke! Open the door honey! It's me!"

Nathan immediately jumped up "Mom?" he shouted back.

"Nathan?" he heard Deb's voice shout.

He quickly ran to the front door and pulled it open in surprise "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Deb asked as she pushed past him not waiting for Nathan to invite him in.

"I'm staying here for a little while" Nathan told her not even knowing why he was answering her "Does Brooke know you are here?"

"No…where is she anyway?" Deb asked in a cold tone towards her son. She had not forgotten about what happened in California.

"She's uh…on senior trip…she should be back this afternoon though" he answered with a slight stutter "Mom…what are you doing here?" he asked again.

"She is my daughter Nathan" Deb answered in a plain tone "I can visit her if I want to"

"What? Like you visited me in California?" Nathan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Deb glared at him before her attention turned to Jessica "Wow hasn't she grown" she said with a gasp as she knelt down towards her "Hi beautiful…do you remember me? I'm Grandma Deb" she cooed as she bounced Jessica on her lap.

"Mom" Nathan started but Deb didn't answer as she continued to entertain her grandchild. "Mom" he said again.

"Not now Nathan" Deb muttered in annoyance.

Nathan grunted in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. Since when did he stop controlling his own life? Because that seemed to be happening a lot lately.

* * *

"Talk to her"

"No"

"Brooke"

"Lucas"

"Just apologize"

"No"

"Baby…come on"

"No Lucas"

"You know you have too"

"I do not"

"You do too"

"Well I'm not"

"Brooke"

"Lucas!"

Lucas sighed and turned his head away from his girlfriend knowing that he couldn't get her to apologize to Rachel anytime soon which was ridiculous because Brooke even admitted to him that she regrets what she had said to Rachel the other night, however just like every other Lee, pride seemed to get in the way for her to apologize.

"Oh come on" Brooke muttered annoyed "You seriously can't be pissed at me for this can you?" she asked as she leant towards her boyfriend but he still wouldn't budge. "Lucas" Brooke moaned with a pout.

"I'm not going to talk to you until you apologize to Rachel" Lucas told her as he shuffled further along the seat so he was almost at the very edge.

"So what? You're just going to sit here in silence?" Brooke asked with a raised eyebrow, not sure if he could last that long without talking to her.

"Yep" Lucas answered stubbornly as he pulled out his iPod from his backpack.

"Lucas!" Brooke groaned annoyed as she shuffled closer to him "We still have another two hours of this stupid bus ride before we get back to Tree Hill…your seriously going to last that long without talking to me?" she asked and Lucas nodded his head not backing down. "Well" Brooke said as she raised her eyebrow seductively "What if we don't do much talking?" she smirked as her lips moved closer and closer to his neck.

Lucas closed his eyes as he felt her breath on his neck however he was soon flashed back into reality as he turned around slightly so Brooke pulled away clearly frustrated with him. "It's not going to work Brooke" Lucas told her "I know you and I know that you miss Rachel so just talk to her"

"No" Brooke spat stubbornly as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"Fine" Lucas sighed as he reached down for his bag before standing up.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked confused however Lucas ignored her.

"Hey Mouth! You want to trade seats?" Lucas shouted over to Mouth who was sitting next to Junk.

Brooke's jaw dropped in shock and she glared up at Lucas.

"Uh…sure" Mouth replied confused before walking towards them.

Lucas turned back to Brooke before saying "Talk to Rachel!" he said before walking towards Mouth's old seat.

"You are such an ass Lucas Scott!" Brooke shouted after him but Lucas just rolled his eyes.

Mouth sat down next to Brooke and gave her a small smile "Looks like I'm your new bus partner"

Brooke sat back and clenched her jaw in anger. It wasn't that she didn't like Mouth…she loved Mouth! But Lucas was being pathetic "Oh he is _so_ not getting any this weekend!" she muttered frustrated.

"Getting any what?" Mouth asked completely oblivious to what she meant.

Brooke let out a small laugh "Sex, Mouth…he isn't getting sex" she told him with a small smile.

"Oh" Mouth mumbled with a blush.

Brooke chuckled at his innocence before linking her arm through his "Come on…let's do something fun, I bet you are so much better company than Luke-Ass"

* * *

Nathan sat silently at the table tapping his finger patiently against the wood. He watched as Deb interacted with his daughter and he had to admit that she was in a much better state now then from what she was when he saw her in California. She still looked tired though…her eyes were dark and her hair was a little messy but at least she wasn't high on some pills this time.

"Mom she is getting tired…I should go and put her down for her nap" Nathan said hesitantly as he slowly approached them.

"Just five minutes Nathan" Deb said sharply "I'm having fun with my grandchild…aren't I baby girl?" she asked cooing the young child as she kissed her forehead softly.

Jessica giggled slightly but then rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Mom" Nathan said again this time more sternly "She is in a routine"

"Fine" Deb said with a loud sigh "At least let me take her"

"Fine" Nathan mumbled repeating her words as he watched Deb walk towards his bedroom where Jess's cot was located at. He pulled his cell out from his pocket deciding the call Brooke and warn her about her newest house guest. "Come on Brooke…pick up…pick up…pick up..." he said to himself as he walked around the kitchen.

* * *

Brooke laughed loudly at the story Mouth had just told her, she was actually really enjoying his company…it was much better then listening to Lucas talk about how she should apologize to Rachel.

Mouth shook his head with a smile before pointing towards her cell phone which was rested on the seat next to her leg "Your cell is ringing"

"Oh" Brooke said as she picked it up to see _Nathan_ flashing on the screen "It's just Nate…I will see him at home anyway so he can wait" she smiled as she turned her cell off. "So tell me more about these Clean Teens" she asked interested as she waited for Mouth to continue the story, but just as he was about to speak she felt the bus come to a halt and Whitey's voice echoed down the aisle "Final stop…Tree Hill" Whitey said with his normal stern voice "Make your way out of the bus in an orderly fashion and I will see you all bright and fresh back in the clasrooms ready to learn on Monday morning" he said with his infamous grin before stepping off the coach himself.

Brooke stepped off the bus and picked up her bags from the luggage compartment before walking towards her car.

"Brooke! Wait up!" Lucas shouted as he jogged towards his girlfriend.

Brooke turned around annoyed and looked at him with an impatient expression "What?"

Lucas sighed…he had a feeling Brooke would be a little angry with him "Can I have a ride home?" he asked sweetly and looked at her hopefully.

"Oh so now you want to talk to me?" she asked bitchily "When you want something from me"

"Brooke come on" Lucas said with a small smile as he took a step towards her, he knew exactly how to get Brooke out of these moods. "Give me a ride home?" he asked again with his boyish grin.

Brooke shook her head "I'm not passing by your house" she answered in a fake sugary tone "Hey Mouth!" she shouted calling over to the brunette who had just received his bags from the bus. He looked up at her with a smile. "Do you want a ride home?" she asked with a smirk and Mouth nodded before walking towards them.

Lucas opened his mouth in shock before saying "But Mouth just lives down the road from me!"

"Oops…" Brooke smirked with an innocent voice "Sorry honey…there isn't enough room for the three of us with all our bags" she told him as she placed her bags in the back of the car.

"Hey guys" Mouth said as he approached them "Should I put these in the trunk?" he asked.

"No, the back seat will be fine" Brooke said with a smirk as she glanced at Lucas who looked quite shocked. She and Mouth stepped into the car but before she pulled away she wound the window down "Two can play at this game Lucas" she told him smugly "Have a nice walk home Broody" she smirked before speeding out of the car park.

Lucas sighed loudly and shook his head before swinging his bag over his shoulder and started to walk towards the school gates.

* * *

Brooke walked into her apartment tiredly ready to just go straight to bed. It wasn't even that late but after the long bus ride home she was just exhausted.

"Brooke!" Nathan practically shouted as he quickly approached him.

"Hey Nate" Brooke said with a yawn "Miss me?" she asked half heartedly.

"Why did you turn your phone off? I have been trying to call you for the last half hour!" Nathan said frustratingly.

Brooke looked at him confused before a worried expression came on her face "Why? What's wrong? Is Jess okay?"

"Jess is fine…but-" he started but got cut off.

"Jessica finally fell asle- Brooke!" Deb said with a huge smile and Brooke's jaw dropped in shock, she immediately felt nervous and confused but before she even had the chance to say anything Deb's arms were wrapped around her tightly in a hug.

"Wow! Look at you huh?" Deb asked smiling as she pulled away, her fingers trailing through Brooke's brunette locks "I haven't seen you in months! Your hair is getting quite long Brooke"

"Uh…Deb" Brooke managed to get out and glanced at Nathan as if to say '_what the hell is going on?' _Nathan shrugged back still unsure about what was going on himself. "Not that…not that I'm not happy to see you" _'Lie!'_ "But uh…what are you doing here?"

Deb smiled widely "Well Christmas is coming up and I thought we could all spend it together as a family"

Nathan raised an eyebrow "But you didn't even know I was in Tree Hill mom…"

Deb turned around and glanced at her son "I wasn't talking about you sweetie…but I guess you can be a part of it too"

Nathan looked at Brooke in shock, yet she couldn't give him anything back since she was still stunned with her mother's presence. Here was Deb, in her apartment…happy…_too_ happy and was talking about being a family? They hadn't been a family in a very long time. Besides, she and her mother had never gotten along so why was Deb acting like she was the perfect daughter and Deb was the perfect mother? It just didn't make sense.

"Anyway" Deb started as she looked around the small apartment "Why don't you go and pack your things?"

Brooke's eyes widened "Pack…pack my what?" she asked unsure if she had heard correctly.

"Go and pack your things sweetie…your moving home with me and your father…" she told Brooke with a sugary smile "I guess you can come to Nathan" she said facing the male brunette who looked just as shocked as Brooke.

"Uh…Mom…I live _here_ now…you…you and Dan aren't even together" Brooke said confused at what the hell was going on…this was so weird, she had only been gone a week!

"I know that but your father and I have decided that we need to pull this family back together so we have both agreed that we should all live under the same roof" Deb explained as if there wasn't anything wrong with that.

"But-" Brooke started but again got cut off from Deb.

"Don't worry about it darling…everything will be fine" she said with a smile before placing her hand on Brooke's cheek softly "Go pack and I will wait for you out here" she told her and Brooke stood there with her mouth hung open as she watched Deb go and sit on the couch.

She glanced at Nathan who also looked shocked and slightly amazed before the two walked towards her bedroom.

* * *

"So…how was senior trip?" Karen asked as she, Lucas and Keith sat down for dinner.

Lucas smiled widely "It was good…_really_ good" he answered with a grin.

"What? The slopes were that much fun?" Keith asked surprised at Lucas's mood…he had been so down and extra Broody for months now and he was curious as to why a smile hadn't left his face since he returned home.

"Actually…I only went skiing like twice or something" Lucas admitted.

"So…what has got you so chirpy?" Karen asked curiously.

"Brooke and I are back together" Lucas told them with a huge grin appearing on his face.

"Honey that's great" Karen smiled happy for her son "I know how much you missed her while she was away"

"Yeah…I really did and even though it took us a couple of months to get here since she got back…I am glad that she is willing to give us another try" Lucas smiled.

"Luke man…I don't want to be the negative person in this but isn't Brooke dating Jake?" Keith asked curiously.

Lucas nodded "She was…she's not anymore"

"Well we are just glad that you're happy" Karen told her son with a smile.

"Yep" Keith nodded as he patted Lucas's shoulder "Brooke is a great girl"

"Yeah…she really is" Lucas answered with a smile "Thanks"

* * *

"Nathan? What the hell was that?" Brooke ranted as she paced up and down in her bedroom.

Nathan sat on the bed confused as he tuned out from Brooke's rants. The last time he saw his mom she was trying to tell him that Dan was trying to kill her and he even began to believe her when he attacked Dan in the café the other week. So what the hell had changed between then and now and why was Deb so happy about it?

"Well?" Brooke asked impatiently as she tapped her foot on the floor impatiently.

"What?" Nathan asked looking up at his sister.

Brooke rolled her eyes realizing that he hadn't been listening to a word she had been saying "Do you think she is on something or what?"

Nathan sighed and put his head in his hands "I don't know" he muttered quietly "Something isn't right though"

"You think?" she muttered sarcastically "So what are we supposed to do?" Brooke asked completely overwhelmed with the appearance of her deranged mother. "I mean…we can't go back to Dan's place…can we?" she asked hesitantly.

"Maybe you should go and talk to Dan…at least see if he even knows anything about this" Nathan suggested.

"Me?" Brooke asked raising both of her eyebrows "No way!" she scoffed "Why should I have to do it?"

"Well for one…the last time I saw our fabulous father I attacked him and threatened him…I doubt he is going to want to talk to me" Nathan said seriously "Besides, from what mom said…it was only _you_ who she wanted to be a part of her brand new family" he huffed.

"Oh no Nathan Lee! Now is not the time to pull out your jealousy! I would gladly swap places with you right now!"

"I'm not jealous" Nathan hissed in a scoff "Don't be so ridiculous Brooke"

Brooke nodded her head "Oh you _are_ jealous!" she accused "You're precious little Nathan…you were always Mom and Dan's favorites and you know it!" she said in disbelief "And now your jealous because Mommy is finally paying little Brookie some attention?" she asked sarcastically.

"Stop it Brooke…we don't have time for this!" Nathan muttered annoyed. He knew that Brooke was just looking for an argument to stop her thinking about their mom but it wasn't going to work with him.

Brooke groaned frustratingly as she sat next to Nathan on the bed "So what do we do?"

"I still think you should go and talk to Dan" Nathan admitted and Brooke sighed loudly.

"Could you come with me?" she asked with a small smile.

Nathan shook his head "I don't know Brooke…sorry but I think that if I go then it will just make things worse…I mean…I know some things about Dan and mom…" he trailed and Brooke finished off his sentence.

"You mean how Deb claimed that Dan was trying to kill her?" She asked.

Nathan turned his head to her in surprise "How did you know?"

"Rachel told me" Brooke confessed "I don't really believe it though"

Nathan stayed silent as he looked down at the floor. "Nathan…" Brooke gasped in shock "You don't believe her, right?"

"I don't know Brooke" Nathan sighed "Something has gone on between them and Cooper…something that we don't know about…I just don't know what" he admitted.

Brooke let out a dry laugh "Yeah but come on Nate…I know that Dan is capable of a lot of things but he wouldn't go _that_ far"

"Yeah, maybe" Nathan mumbled still not one hundred percent sure if Deb had been telling the truth, and even if she was…her present actions were proving to be even more unbalanced if her accusations were in fact true.

* * *

"Hey pretty girl…I'm at the Rivercourt hanging out with some of the guys and Haley is here as well if you and Nathan want to join us" he said into the answering machine "Your new best buddy Mouth is here too" he added "Just…" he sighed "Just call me back when you get this please, you seriously cant still be mad at me for what happened on the bus are you? Just call me" he finished before shutting his cell phone.

"So…what's the deal?" Haley asked as she slowly approached Lucas who was standing on the rocks by the river.

"Huh?" Lucas asked confused as he turned to face her.

"You and Brooke…you guys fallen out already?" she asked curiously.

Lucas shook his head "Not really…she's just being stubborn" he answered with a small smile.

"You two make a pretty good couple…so make sure you don't mess things up" Haley said with a grin on her face.

Lucas laughed lightly "Trust me…I have been waiting for her to come back to me for so long now…there is no way in hell that I am screwing it up" he smirked.

"Good" Haley replied "Come on…Skill's sent me over to say in his words _hurry your skinny ass up dawg and come and get your butt kicked on the court_" she laughed trying to imitate Skill's voice however it didn't even sound close.

Lucas chuckled and shook his head before following Haley back towards the court.

* * *

Brooke sighed and took in a nervous breath as she waited for Dan to answer the door. She knocked again impatiently and even considered just turning around and driving back home but she knew that she needed to do this.

"Brooke" Dan said in surprise as he saw his only daughter standing before him "I see you have spoken to your mother"

"So its true then" Brooke mumbled with a nod "You want me to come back here?"

"Your mother hasn't been well Brooke…she just wants us all to be here together as a family" Dan told her with his usual smug tone.

"A family?" Brooke scoffed "Yeah right"

"I'm serious Brooke…I want you to come home…for your mothers sake"

Brooke raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"Why? Because she is my wife, Brooke" Dan answered.

"I thought you two were getting a divorce" Brooke stated as she eyed Dan suspiciously. This was all too weird.

"We were…but your Mom is sick" Dan told her.

"Sick?" Brooke asked confused "Sick…how is she sick?"

"Something isn't right in her head Brooke…she is getting confused easily and forgetful…and since you have obviously already spoken to her I bet you noticed how extra happy she is…and if you remember her the way I do then you would know that it takes a lot to make Debra Lee laugh" Dan told her as he leant against the door. "This is all for your mothers well being Brooke"

Brooke stood in shock and she felt her tummy twirl in circles. "Has she seen a doctor?" she asked quietly. Normally she would question Dan's explanation and quiz him to see if he was really telling the truth but she had seen the way Deb had behaved with her today and that was not normal behaviour from her mother.

Dan nodded "It was him who suggested the idea of us all being back together…I will give you his number to ring and double check with him if you don't believe me" he challenged.

"No" Brooke mumbled shaking her head "There's no need to…I believe you"

"I'm going to need your help Brooke…I can't do this by myself" Dan told her seriously "And Nathan's too"

"I…I need to talk to Nathan first" Brooke sighed as she put her hand on her head. She couldn't believe this was happening, she was finally happy with the way her life was turning out, her and Lucas were back together and she was happy with him…and yet something had to happen to just crash her back to reality. She was a Lee…family drama would always be waiting for her around the corner. "Just…tell me more about Deb" Brooke asked wanting to know on the situation before she made her mind up on what she was going to do.

"Ok" Dan nodded "But you might want to come in" he said opening the door wider and walking into the big house.

Brooke sighed before following her father inside.

* * *

Nathan sat in silence at the kitchen table as he watched Deb sitting on the couch just staring at the blank TV screen.

"You okay mom?" he asked into the silence however Deb didn't answer him. "Mom?" he called out again but sighed when he realized he wasn't about to get an answer anytime soon.

The two continued to sit in silence and Nathan could only wonder how Brooke was doing with Dan. The father and daughter duo had never really gotten along and he hoped that they could both keep their tempers in check because he really wanted to know what the hell was going on. His mom was acting weird…more weird than usual anyway.

His thoughts were interrupted by his cell vibrating against the table; he jumped in fright since it echoed through the room as it was the only noise that came through the apartment since he had tried to speak to his mom. He looked over at Deb to see if it had made her jump too however she didn't even flinch.

He hesitantly picked up his cell phone and looked down at it to see a text from Lucas.

_**Hey man…what's up? The guys are having a game at the Rivercourt if you are going to come down here? Bring Brooke please and tell her to stop ignoring my calls. Thanks man! **_

Nathan sighed, the last thing he was thinking about was going to play basketball with his friends…he wished that that was his only thought though…being a real teenager, not an 18 year old single father with crazy parents.

He frowned confused though when Lucas asked him to bring Brooke with him (not knowing that they are back together)…he knew that the two were getting along as friends now but Brooke had a boyfriend, Lucas knew that. It could be innocent though…I mean they were only hanging out and the Rivercourt boys would be there too…hell Jake could even be there as far as he knew. He flipped his cell back open before replying.

_**Not tonight man, busy…Brooke is too.**_

He kept it short and simple hoping that it wouldn't cause any questions…he glanced over at Deb who still seemed to not have moved a single muscle since Brooke had left which made him even more anxious and desperate for Brooke to return home. She had been gone for a while now and Deb was really freaking him out. Again, he jumped at the vibration sound his cell made when Lucas must have replied to the text.

_**Why…what are you guys up to? You need any help?**_

Nathan grunted to himself, he liked Lucas…he _really_ did…he was a good friend and he was wrong about him when they first met. But geez the guy was nosy!

_**No man, its cool…just family shit, no need to worry your ass off…just make sure you kick Skill's butt at basketball for me please? He's been bragging too much lately.**_

His reply was light and jokey, hoping that that would be enough to end Lucas's questions and suspicions and luckily it was.

_**Alright…and yeah…I am already kicking Skill's ass at one on one so I am sure once more for you wouldn't be hard. P,s tell Brooke to call me when she gets the chance.**_

Nathan didn't need to reply as he shut his cell phone and pushed it further across the table. He was curious as to why Lucas wanted to talk to his sister but that was the last thing on his mind right now as he continued to watch Deb.

* * *

Peyton sighed as she changed the song they were listening too on her computer "I'm bored" she mumbled.

"Me too" Jake replied as he lay on his stomach on her bed "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know" Peyton replied "It's Friday night and we are sitting here bored in my room…what do you normally do on Friday nights?" she asked.

Jake looked at her with an expectant look and Peyton let out a small laugh "Hang out with Brooke…right"

"We could call Tim…see if there are any parties going on that we don't know about?" Jake suggested.

Peyton shook her head "All the people who throw good parties are seniors and they were all on senior trip which means that they probably won't be having any parties tonight" she sighed.

"What about any juniors? Surely they have some good parties on Friday nights"

Peyton shook her head. She, Brooke and Haley went to one a couple of weeks back and it wasn't very good. "We could go to the Rivercourt? I am sure Mouth and Skill's and the rest of the guys will be there…they are always fun to hang out with" she recommended "Haley normally hangs there too"

Jake shook his head "The chances are that Lucas will be there…and if Lucas is there then Brooke will probably be there and I have spent the last three days watching those two together, I don't want to see it anymore than I have to" he muttered in honesty.

Peyton leant back against the chair and sighed loudly "Well then it looks like we are in for a long and boring night"

"Hey…look on the brightside; at least we won't be spending it bored _and_ alone" Jake said lightning the mood.

"Good point" Peyton agreed with a smile.

* * *

Brooke quietly entered her dark and quiet apartment, at first she wondered where everyone was but then she saw Deb sitting silently on the couch and Nathan who had just stood up.

She walked towards him and glanced back at Deb "What's up?" she asked with a whisper. She didn't know why she was whispering…but there was something about the apartment being so quiet that she didn't want to break it with her raspy voice.

"Brooke there is something seriously wrong" Nathan mumbled quietly "She hasn't spoken a single word since you left"

Brooke sighed "She's not well" she told him and Nathan opened his mouth slightly to speak but Brooke continued "Mentally…I have spoken to Dan and I actually believe him…she's not right Nathan…she has a special doctor and everything"

Nathan sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair as he looked over at Deb who still remained seated on the couch staring at the blank TV screen. "I knew something wasn't right" he mumbled "So what do we do?" he asked.

"I think we should move back into Dan's place" Brooke admitted quietly. And as much as she didn't want to…she really really didn't want to, she had too…Deb had done a lot of crap to her while she was growing up, she had even hit her that one time but she was still her mother and Brooke couldn't forget that.

"You honestly think that's the best option?" Nathan asked in shock. He was sure that Brooke would be totally against moving back in with their deluded parents but obviously he was wrong.

"I don't think we have a choice Nate…Mom is taking these pills and they are holding her up as much as they can but Dan said that the doctor said that they only play a part in her state…she needs her family around her"

"And what…Dan is okay with me and Jess coming too?" he asked skeptically still not sure if he wants to be around his father or even if he wants his daughter around the man that raised him and put so much pressure on him while he was growing up.

Brooke nodded "Yeah…he was fine with it" she said "I was a little surprised by his attitude…it was almost as if he wanted to do anything he could to help mom. I mean…does that sound like the Dan Lee we know?"

Nathan shook his head "No…which is why we need to stick together" he sighed "We will move back there but we have to make sure it's on our terms and not Dan's…he can't get to control us again Brooke…he can't!" Nathan quietly spat, the years of anger boiling up inside of him.

"I know" Brooke agreed "I don't trust him just as much as you do but I think this is what's best for Deb"

"Yeah…me too" Nathan sighed as the two turned to face their mother. life was never easy…especially where they were concerned.

Brooke took in a deep breath as she took a couple of steps forward "Hey mom" Brooke called out and Deb immediately stood up and smiled at her daughter.

"Brooke!" Deb smiled happily as they met in the middle and Deb pulled Brooke in for another hug "Where did you go sweetie?"

"I went to talk to…Dad" she said with a fake smile, hating calling that man her father "Me, Nate and Jess are going to move back…home" that place wasn't her home, it was a hell hole full of bad memories "We are going to be…a family...again" she said as her smile struggled to remain on her face.

"That's great honey! This is what I have always wanted" Deb gushed happily and Brooke glanced at Nathan with a nervous smile.

All Nathan could do was watch as he rubbed his face tiredly; he couldn't believe this was happening. And what was also strange was how he had spent the last hour trying to talk to his mother and she hadn't answered him at all…yet when Brooke simply greets the woman she is jumping in her arms and hugging her? He understands that his mom probably still hasn't forgiven him for what happened in California but could she really be that obvious about it?

He grunted to himself as he walked towards his bedroom to start packing his things. The Lee family back under one roof again… "I can't wait" he muttered sarcastically to himself.

**

* * *

******

A/N: So? What did you all think? I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and it was quite long too!

**Thanks to every single one of you who reviewed and please review again! I love to read them and they do inspire me to write more! Thanks again guys! They mean a lot!**

**Also, I apologize for the amount of Brucas there was in this chapter but there will be more! Don't worry!**

**Sara x**


	23. Never Normal

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Brooke and Nathan had moved back in with their parents and the Lee household was awkward to say the least. Dan was acting nice and caring which made the twins very suspicious of his out of character behavior and Deb was acting way to nice and happy and cheery, and honestly it was freaking Brooke and Nathan out.

They weren't used to this, while growing up Dan would always be pushy and grumpy and even nasty at times, Deb would always be distant and snappy and a smile would rarely appear on her face unless she had some alcohol in her system. So it confused Nathan and Brooke why their parents were acting so different…Deb obviously had her reasons but what was Dan's? Was he telling the truth when he claimed to just want to start over and be a family again? Nathan didn't think so…but Brooke wasn't so quick to think the worst of her father this time around, but that didn't mean she wasn't freaked out by their behavior.

Brooke tiredly walked into the kitchen and was shocked to see Lucas sitting at the kitchen table talking to her mother. "Lucas…what are you doing in here?" she asked confused.

Lucas looked up with a smile "Well I came to pick you up for school and your mom saw me waiting outside so she invited me in for some coffee" he replied. When Brooke first told him she was moving back in with her parents he didn't know what to think…all his memories of them were bad, especially with Dan trying to break them up last year and Brooke's run in with Deb at Cooper's funeral wasn't exactly the best circumstances to meet her mother. But Brooke explained that Deb wasn't well and that she owed it to her mom to be there for her even if that meant moving back in with Dan, he said he would support her through it and if she ever wanted to get away, his bedroom door would always be open for her.

"Brooke, Lucas is such a lovely boy…why haven't we been introduced sooner?" Deb asked with a smile placed on her face.

Brooke sighed as she walked towards the fridge before pouring herself some juice. Brooke didn't even know how to speak to her parents anymore…normally she would reply with a sarcastic or bitchy comment but she knew she couldn't do that anymore. She found that nodding along with a fake smile would do the trick most times but when it was a direct question at her she would find herself in a limbo.

Lucas noticed Brooke's reluctance to answer and spoke for her "Well we have been introduced now Mrs. Lee" he told her with a polite smile before standing up "Brooke and I better head off to school now or we are going to be late"

"Oh okay" Deb sighed in disappointment "It was nice meeting you Lucas"

"You too Mrs. Lee" Lucas replied courteously as he looked towards Brooke.

"Oh Lucas!" Deb said with an excited smile. Lucas waited for her to continue and Brooke rolled her eyes having a feeling on what Deb was going to ask. "Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? We would love having you"

"Mom…" Brooke warned but Lucas shook his head "its fine Brooke." He smiled before turning back to Deb "I would love to come over, thank you"

"That's great, Lucas" Deb beamed "Well you two better get off to school! Have a nice day!"

"Yeah whatever…bye mom" she mumbled before taking Lucas's hand in hers and leading him out of the kitchen and out of the house.

"You know you didn't have to go in" Brooke said as she went and sat into the passenger seat of Lucas's car.

Lucas shrugged "It was nice to at least be able to talk to one of your parents" he answered not seeing what the big deal was.

"But you weren't talking to _her_; you were talking to some stranger in my father's kitchen who looks exactly like my mother!" Brooke said annoyed as Lucas pulled out of the Lee's driveway. "Okay…that woman is not Debra Lee"

"She looked like her to me" Lucas replied with a small smirk and Brooke groaned in frustration "Seriously though Brooke…you know she's not well, you should be a little nicer"

Brooke sighed loudly "I know" she admitted "But I have been trying to be nice to her and Dan all weekend but it feels too weird…I'm not used to them being nice to me, so when they are it freaks me out and I don't know what to do about it"

Lucas gave her a small smile and placed his hand on her knee comfortably "Why don't you try talking to them…you know…like a proper conversation" he suggested.

Brooke scoffed "And what the hell would we talk about?"

"I don't know" Lucas answered "School…cheerleading…the weather" he said with a small laugh "Something normal"

"Luke…my family has never been normal…we don't talk about normal things, never have and we probably never will" Brooke admitted.

Lucas raised his eyebrow slightly and turned to face Brooke "Well maybe that's the problem" he said softly before turning his eyes back onto the road.

Brooke frowned slightly confused at what that meant. She leant back against the seat and looked out of the side window wondering on what she could do to make things easier living back 'home' again.

* * *

Nathan walked into kitchen with Jessica on his arm "Morning mom" he mumbled tiredly before placing Jessica in her high chair.

Deb didn't answer instead leaned over and kissed Jessica softly on the forehead "Morning sweetie"

Jessica just babbled something that neither could understand and Nathan sighed knowing that his mom wasn't going to talk to him unless she had to. He fumbled with the coffee machine before turning around and facing her "Has Brooke gone to school?" he asked.

Deb nodded "Lucas came to pick her up about fifteen minutes ago" she answered "He came in for come coffee and we talked a little. He is such a lovely boy" she admired.

"He's alright" Nathan muttered. So his mom could talk to Brooke's boyfriend but not him? "What about Dan? Has he gone to work already?" he asked.

Deb nodded silently and Nathan sighed loudly before passing Jessica's bottle to her. He didn't want to spend the whole day like this…it was bad enough when Dan or Brooke was around but when it was just him and Deb…it was almost unbearable.

"So…what are you planning on doing today?" Nathan asked struggling to make conversation.

Deb shrugged her shoulders "This and that"

"Right" Nathan mumbled with a sigh. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So how long is Nathan staying in Tree Hill for anyway?" Lucas asked curiously as he and Brooke walked through the school halls. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and hers around his waist.

Brooke frowned and looked up at him "I don't know actually" she admitted not even realizing that she had no clue about what her brother's plans were.

"Well I was thinking that if he is planning on sticking around for good then he should enroll back here and come back on the basketball team…qualifying for state is coming up and I think we would need his help" Lucas told her and Brooke nodded agreeing.

"Yeah…you guys probably do need him on the team to win" She suggested and Lucas mocked hurt.

"What? You think I wouldn't be able to lead the team to win state on my own?" he asked pretending her comment upset him.

Brooke laughed lightly and shook her head "You probably could…but guys like Tim playing alongside of you is a different story"

"Good point" Lucas chuckled "Although Tim is a pretty good player…he just needs to pay more attention on the game rather than the cheerleaders" he smirked.

Brooke grinned widely "Well what can I say? My girls are hot!"

"Not as hot as their captain though" Lucas grinned "And I am the lucky one that gets to have her all to myself" he smiled as they reached his locker and he pressed Brooke's body up against it before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Guys, what have I told you about PDA" Haley laughed as she approached them.

"We don't do enough of it?" Brooke asked innocently.

"Try the opposite" Haley laughed as her smile soon faded "I have some bad news actually"

"Great" Lucas said sarcastically with a loud sigh.

"It's for Brooke actually"

"Even better!" Brooke muttered sarcastically as Haley handed her a piece of paper.

"Principle Turner told me to give you this…it's a warning that if you don't improve your grades soon then he will have no choice but to take you off the squad"

"What?" Brooke asked in shock "He's kidding right?" she asked in disbelief but Haley shook her head sadly. "But that is so unfair!" she moaned.

Lucas took the sheet from his girlfriends hand and read it "Baby, your grade average does _suck_" he admitted but immediately regretted it as Brooke swatted him in his stomach. "Ouch" he moaned in pain as he held his stomach but Brooke just glared at him before turning back to Haley "Well how long do I get to improve my grades?"

Haley sighed and looked at her friend sadly "That's the problem…you have a quiz in Calculus and in English at the end of the week…Turner wants at least a C grade on each"

Brooke gasped loudly "But I suck at Calculus! There is no way in hell that I will get a C!"

"Well I can help you with English" Lucas offered and Brooke nodded her head, grateful for her boyfriends support.

Haley excused herself since she had a class to get to and Brooke groaned and hit her head lightly against the lockers. "What am I going to do?" she asked weakly "He can't kick me off the squad! Not with state coming up"

Lucas sighed as he pulled Brooke in for a hug and let his fingers trail through her hair softly "I guess you have a lot of studying to do"

"Great" Brooke muttered against his chest annoyed "I just love studying!" she mumbled sarcastically.

* * *

"So you're going to get kicked off the squad?" Rachel asked in shock as she and Brooke sat in their calculus class.

The two best friends had sorted out their differences over the weekend. Brooke apologizing for overreacting and explained that she was just thinking about Nathan's feelings when she should have been thinking about the redheads too. Rachel, who was never one to hold a grudge accepted her apology and the two were pretty much back to normal.

"Yes" Brooke huffed "It totally sucks! I mean…English…I could probably pass if Luke helps me because he is practically a genius at that subject" she told her "But calculus" she said in scoff "I'm going to fail! I just know it"

Rachel sighed "Well why don't you get a tutor?" she asked.

Brooke looked at her with a look of disbelief "Rachel…I can't concentrate in class…imagine what I would be like with _extra_ lessons!"

"Oh" Rachel nodded "Fair enough"

"Oh man" Brooke moaned as she put her head in her hands "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know" Rachel replied honestly "But you need to find a way to figure out to pass this damn subject and quick! Because if you don't…well…your pretty much screwed Brooke"

"Gee thanks" Brooke muttered sarcastically but looked up when someone put a pink sheet of paper on her desk. Brooke looked at Rachel confused "What's this?"

"Clean Teens" Rachel answered with a shrug "It's some weirdo virgin club"

"A virgin club?" Brooke asked with a laugh "Oh, wasn't Mouth dating one of these girls?"

Rachel again shrugged "Yeah…I think so" she laughed slightly before saying "They are just a bunch of freaky virgins"

"That bunch of freak virgins, are actually called Clean Teens" Shelly said defensively as she approached them.

Rachel and Brooke immediately snapped their heads towards the blonde who was wearing her clean teen t-shirt.

"Hi Shelly" Brooke said with a smile "Are you still trying to save the school, one Rachel at a time?"

Rachel rolled her eyes "Funny"

"We are meeting tonight after school" Shelly told them ignoring Brooke's comment "Be there…or be sluts"

Brooke and Rachel looked at each other with grins on their faces before looking back down at their flyers and crumbling them up in their hands.

Shelly sighed loudly "Fine…suit yourselves" she started "But if you change your minds, then the door is always open."

"Just like Rachel's legs" Brooke smirked.

Rachel let out a small laugh and Brooke winked at her before they watched Shelly walk away.

The teacher handed out their practice quiz in preparation for their test on Friday and Brooke took a deep breath as she looked down at it.

Rachel turned her head to the side and looked at the brunette "Good luck" she told her honestly.

Brooke looked at her and then back down at the test "I think I'm going to need it" she said in a mumble before bringing out her pen and opening the paper.

* * *

Nathan stood in the park as he pushed Jessica on her swing. He looked around the playground to see other kids running around and other parents, who were a lot older than him, pushing them down slides and on swings and running around after their children. They all looked so happy…like a family…something he never really got to experience as a child.

He pulled out his cell phone and looked through his contact book and stopped at Rachel. He hadn't really talked to his ex since their last conversation which led to Rachel kicking him out of her house…they hadn't even discussed breaking up properly yet somehow they just left things in the air and carried on with their lives…or at least tried to in Nathan's case.

He sighed as he looked down and decided against calling her…the first reason was that she was probably in class and the second being that she probably wouldn't accept his call anyway. He continued to push Jessica on the swing and smiled as his daughter giggled happily as he pushed harder which made her go higher.

"You like that baby girl?" Nathan asked with a grin and Jess just squealed in delight. He had his own family, even if it did end up being just him and his daughter.

* * *

"Brooke" Lucas groaned as the two sat in the library during their free period.

"What?" Brooke asked innocently as she looked up at her frustrated boyfriend.

"Baby, you need to concentrate" Lucas sighed as he put the book down "How are you ever going to learn this stuff if you aren't even going to listen to me?"

"I am listening to you" Brooke defended, although she really wasn't. She was thinking about the dreaded family dinner tonight and although she was sort of glad that Lucas would be going…she is also dreading it since Lucas has never really been involved in her family life. Sure, he had had run ins with Dan and with Nathan and he had talked to Deb this morning but all three of them together plus herself; she knew that there would be some drama…or at least there would normally be if her mother was her normal self.

"Pretty girl…I'm not stupid…you are in another world! We really need you to concentrate on this" Lucas said practically pleading with her. He knew that helping Brooke out was going to be a very tough challenge but so far it was beginning to be harder than he first thought.

"But what do I care about what this Bronte guy wrote a billion years ago?" Brooke asked in a pout "Cant we just do something fun instead?" she asked with her puppy dog eyes and Lucas almost found himself saying yes but he knew that if he did then they would both regret it because he wanted Brooke cheering for him in state and he knew that cheerleading was a big part in his girlfriends life.

"We can have fun later…but first we need you to know what makes Heathcliff a social misfit" he started "And second…the name is Emily Bronte which makes her a _woman _not a _guy_" he told her.

Brooke rolled her eyes "Whatever… but can't we just watch the DVD instead?"

"Brooke!" Lucas groaned "We watched the DVD in class like two weeks ago!"

"Oh" Brooke said as her mouth turned into an 'o' shape "Oops…I guess I must have slept through that one"

Lucas shook his head as he opened the book and handed it to her "Read chapter nine" he ordered "And make sure you read it _properly_!" he ordered before standing up.

"And where are you going?" Brooke asked confused.

"I am going to get my notes that _you_ should already have" he told her "I will be back soon" he said "And please try to highlight the important bits"

"Fine" Brooke muttered annoyed as she turned back to the book "Stupid Heathcliff" she mumbled as she scanned the pages trying to take everything in however it didn't seem to be working for her.

* * *

"So how did your tutoring session go with Lucas today?" Rachel asked curiously as she and Brooke walked through the halls towards their next class.

"It sucked!" Brooke moaned "I mean…I don't know much about the novel that we are reading, yet alone understand a damn word that they say"

Rachel shook her head as she linked her arm through Brooke's "But you know the basics right?"

"Yes" Brooke mumbled "Just about"

"Ok" Rachel nodded "That's good…I think you could just about manage to get a C grade on that if you concentrate on the work that you already know"

"You think?" Brooke asked hopefully and Rachel nodded. "But what about Calculus?"

Rachel smirked "I think I might have the perfect solution for that"

Brooke raised her eyebrow towards the redhead and looked at her curiously "Oh yeah? And what's that?" she asked suspiciously but also hopeful that it would help her.

"Haley James has agreed to tutor me" Rachel smirked and Brooke looked at her confused.

"Okay" she started "I don't get it…I thought I was the one that needed to be tutored? Not you" she said confused.

Rachel smiled and nodded "I know…and I don't really need to be tutored…I am just pretending that I do"

Brooke was even more confused "Why?" she asked confused as hell "How is you getting extra tutoring going to help _me_ out?"

"Patience dumbo" Rachel laughed and Brooke rolled her eyes "I made a copy of her key"

"What key?" Brooke asked suspiciously.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Brooke's clueless face…no wonder the girl was failing. "The key for the cabinet that keeps the entire schools test papers in…including the one that you're taking on Friday"

Brooke's jaw dropped and stopped to look at her friend "You mean you want me to cheat?"

Rachel shrugged "I guess cheating could be a word used for it…I was thinking more of _borrowing_" she smirked "So? What do you say? You in?" she asked.

Brooke immediately shook her head "No!" she said sternly "How could you think that cheating is the right thing to do?" she asked in shock "If Turner found out we could be suspended!"

"Oh please" Rachel said with a roll of the eye "He would have no evidence that it was us" she told her "Nobody would ever know"

"_I'd_ know!" Brooke argued "I'm sorry Rachel but there is no way I am doing that…it's too dangerous not to mention the fact that it's unfair to Haley!"

"Brooke, Haley wouldn't even know about it" Rachel said arguing her case "Honestly…this is the only way that you are going to be able to pass that test on Friday…trust me"

Brooke still shook her head "I can't" she told her honestly "I would rather fail then have to resort to cheating"

"Even if that means being kicked off the squad?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow and Brooke reluctantly nodded.

"Yes" she answered unsurely.

"And what makes you think that you will be able to pass the subject by the end of the school year?" Rachel asked seriously "You won't be able to graduate, Brooke"

Brooke grunted "Just return the key to Haley, Rachel. I don't need it"

"Fine" Rachel shrugged "But you better start making friends with the juniors because that's who you're going to be hanging out with next year!" she smirked.

"Shut up!" Brooke snapped as the two continued to walk through the halls.

* * *

"Ok" Brooke whispered to herself and took a deep breath "Good luck Brooke" she mumbled as she saw her calculus teacher pin up their results from their test they took earlier that day.

She quickly walked towards the notice board and trailed her finger down the list looking for her name. She soon found it but her face dropped when she saw the big fat **F** placed on the score sheet.

"Oh shit" Brooke panicked as she looked at everyone else's grades which were pretty fair compared to hers. Now she either really _really_ did suck at calculus or her teacher was out to get her…somehow the latter option seemed more appealing to her right now.

* * *

Awkward. Was the word to describe the mood in the Lee household. Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Deb and Dan all sat around the table eating their food silently. Someone would come up and start the odd conversation here and there but it never seemed to last long. The only noises that were constant were Jessica's babbling from her place in her high chair.

"So, Lucas" Dan started and Brooke inwardly groaned having a feeling where this was going to. It was always the main topic with her father. "I hear you are the new captain of the Ravens"

Lucas nodded "Yes sir" he answered politely "Hopefully I will lead them to the state championship"

"You know…" Dan said as he took a sip from his wine "It was pretty much guaranteed that Nathan would be captain when he reached his senior year" he told him "I think he would have made a fantastic captain"

"Dan…" Nathan groaned not wanting to get into the subject of basketball.

"Actually Mr. Scott…I agree with you" Lucas told him and it surprised both Dan and Nathan. It surprised Brooke too. He tried to hide the smirk growing on his face as he looked at Dan's shocked expression. "Nathan is a great player and he is a big miss to us"

"That's right" Dan said looking at his son "I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so"

Nathan rolled his eyes "I told you before Dan and I will tell you again…I have other priorities now that become before basketball"

"I know son" Dan started "But I just wanted you to follow in my footsteps and lead your team to state. Because no matter _who_ is captain Nathan, the ravens will always be your team boy…they always have been"

"Well I think Lucas makes a great captain" Brooke jumped in defending her boyfriend "The best actually"

Lucas smiled but Dan just rolled his eyes. "How old were you when you first started playing, Lucas?" he asked.

Lucas swallowed his food before answering "Since I was about nine years old" he answered honestly.

"Well Nathan started playing since the moment he could hold a ball…I think he made his first three pointer when he was just five years old" Dan replied smugly.

"Ok Dan…we don't need to go on about this" Nathan muttered in annoyance.

"Yes sweetheart…I think we have established who you believe is the better player but it doesn't really matter since Nathan has decided that his future isn't important to him anymore" Deb cut in speaking for the first time on the topic.

Nathan turned to face his mother stunned. Brooke was also just as shocked but Dan seemed rather smug. Lucas just felt awkward.

"You think that I'm destroying my future?" Nathan asked astounded.

"Yes" Deb replied plainly "Basketball has always been your future Nathan…you have always known that, yet you make the stupid mistake of letting a girl fall pregnant?" she asked. Nathan just sat in there in shock as Deb continued. "I love Jessica, Nathan…you know that I do…but ending your career the way you did disappoints me"

"He is doing exactly what Cooper did" Dan cut in "You are heading in the same direction as your older brother"

"You should listen to your father, Nathan" Deb said "You don't want to end up the same way Cooper has, do you? Dead and buried"

"Mom…" Brooke cut in shocked and hurt by her parent's words; however Nathan didn't say a word as he silently stood up and pulled Jessica out of her highchair before walking out of the room.

Lucas sat uncomfortably as the silence grew more and more unbearable. Deb wasn't the happy woman he had been talking to this morning…instead she seemed cold and bitter and maybe that's what Brooke had meant earlier when he told him that he had been talking to an entirely different woman that she called her mother. And if this was the version of Deb that Brooke was talking about then he was beginning to understand just exactly why Brooke pretty much couldn't stand to be near her parents.

He looked over at Brooke and gave her a small smile however Brooke stood up and motioned for Lucas to follow. "We are outta here...I knew this would be a bad idea" she muttered annoyed.

"Oh Brooke, you don't have to go" Deb said disapointed "I am sure that Lucas was enjoying his meal"

"Mom" Brooke groaned "This dinner is a disaster! Can you not see that?" she asked annoyed.

"Brooke" Dan said sternly "Don't speak to your mother in that tone of voice"

Brooke rolled her eyes at her father deciding to just ignore him "Come on Luke" she said before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room leaving Dan and Deb sitting at the dinner table alone. She knew that this was a bad idea. They could never have a normal dinner...they were never normal.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So? Did you like it? Please review and tell me because I love reading them! They always inspire me to write more!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapters! I means a lot! **

**Sara x**


	24. Backing Out

**

* * *

**

One Last Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

* * *

"Told you it would end in a disaster" Brooke muttered from her place on Lucas's bed. She lay flat on her stomach with her head placed in her hands as she read through some of Lucas's revision books for English.

Lucas nodded from his place at his desk as he looked away from his laptop "Your mom was pretty harsh on Nathan" he admitted.

"You think?" Brooke muttered sarcastically before looking down at her vibrating phone "It's Rachel" she said before reading the text "She wants me to meet her" she said in a confused tone.

Lucas immediately shook her head "No way" he said sternly "You are going to stay here and study and then for the rest of the night you are _mine_" he smirked.

Brooke smiled as she agreed with him "Yeah okay" she grinned before texting her back however it wasn't long until she received one back. She glanced at Lucas with a frown "She says it's urgent"

Lucas groaned and stood up and walked towards the bed before sitting down next to her "Can it not wait?" he asked with a pout as he ran his hand down her back.

"It doesn't seem like it" Brooke muttered with a sigh before sitting up and kissing Lucas lightly on the lips "I better go and see what's up" she said standing up and putting her jacket on "I will probably just stay at Rachel's tonight too"

Lucas pouted as he pulled her back onto his lap "Can't you stay?" he asked with a seductive tone in his voice "We don't have to study _all_ night" he grinned before kissing her neck softly "Please"

Brooke laughed lightly and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders "Oh I am so tempted Broody…so _so_ tempted but this is obviously important" she told him before standing back up.

"More important than me?"

Brooke laughed "No, probably not…but you know what Rachel is like, she will probably hang my ass if I ignore her"

"Urgh! Fine!" Lucas groaned "Call me later?" he asked.

"Of course" Brooke smiled before leaning down and pecking him lightly on the lips "See ya" she smirked before practically skipping out of the room.

* * *

Nathan closed his bedroom door quietly before walking towards his bed and sitting on the edge of it. He rubbed the back of his neck tiredly before pulling out his cell phone and bringing it towards his ear.

"Hey David, it's me Nathan…can we meet up tomorrow? We need to talk, call me when you get this message" he mumbled into the phone before hanging up and letting out a deep breath.

He looked over at his nightstand to see a photo of himself, Cooper, Brooke and Jessica. He couldn't help but notice how happy they all seemed to appear…Jessica looked so much younger and even he himself looked content. "Was this what you wanted for me, Cooper?" he said to himself as he looked down at the photo.

* * *

Brooke pulled up outside of Rachel's house confused and walked straight into her house "Rachel!" she shouted.

"Hey slut!" Rachel smirked as she walked down the stairs.

Brooke's eyes widened "What the hell are you wearing?" she asked surprised.

"Oh this" Rachel grinned as she spun around "You like it?"

Brooke let out a small laugh "Uh…I guess you look kinda hot…but urh…can I ask you why you are looking like you are about to rob a bank?"

"That's because we are" Rachel smirked "Well…not a bank…but…" she started but Brooke cut her off.

"What! No, Rachel!" Brooke gasped "I am not going to steal that test!" she shouted.

"Oh come on Brooke…you are Brooke smart, not book smart and there _is_ a difference!" Rachel pointed out "I saw your calculus score on the notice board at school today and there is no way that you are going to pass that class on your own!" Rachel said sternly "I know it and so do you"

Brooke looked around nervously and grunted to herself "Fine…but only if I get to wear one of those too!" she said seriously, pointing to Rachel's outfit.

Rachel smirked "That's good because I have already bought one in your size!"

* * *

Lucas walked into the living room where his parents were sitting watching TV. He silently sat down on the couch and gazed ahead at the box.

"Has Brooke gone home?" Karen asked but keeping her eyes fixed towards the television.

"No she had to go and meet Rachel about something" he said with a shrug

"How is the studying going?" his mother asked curiously.

"It's getting better" Lucas admitted "I think Brooke is finally understanding the novel we are reading"

"That's good" Karen commented "What about the other one?"

"Calculus?" Lucas asked and Karen nodded "Well that is a completely different story" he told her with a dry chuckle.

* * *

Brooke and Rachel snuck through the halls of Tree Hill high heading towards the tutor center.

"I am so rocking this cat suit…I could totally be a thief!" Brooke smirked as she admired herself in the black outfit.

"Good" Rachel commented as they continued to sneak through the hallway "Because a lot of kids who end up flunking out of school end up working as thieves"

"Shut up!" Brooke told her in annoyance.

Rachel immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her back slightly before motioning to the window of one of the classrooms.

Brooke and Rachel stifled a laugh as they looked through the window to see Shelly leading the clean teen meeting.

"A little late for a clean teen meeting, don't you think?" Brooke asked with a laugh as she and Rachel started to walk past the room.

Rachel shrugged "What else do virgins have to do at night?"

"Good point" Brooke giggled but her laugh was immediately silenced by the footsteps coming ahead of them.

The girls came to a halt as they came face to face with Principle Turner. "Well, well…what do we have here?"

Brooke let out a nervous laugh as she glanced at Rachel with a look as if to say 'Help!'

* * *

Peyton sat drawing at her desk when she heard someone come up the stairs…she turned around just in time to see Jake appear in her doorway.

"Hey Jake" she smiled "What's up?"

Jake shrugged as he sat on the edge of the bed "Nothing much…I've just been at the river court with some of the boys and I thought that I would come drop by on my way home to see how you're doing"

Peyton smiled as she closed her notepad and looked up at the brunette "Well that's very thoughtful of you" she grinned.

Jake shrugged "Well…I try" he smirked "So…?"

"So…what?" Peyton asked waiting for him to continue.

"How are you?" Jake asked with a 'duh' tone in his voice.

"What? You mean since the last time we spoke?" Peyton asked with a grin before looking down at her watch "Which was only about five hours ago"

"Well…yeah"

Peyton shook her head with a smile "I am fine…thanks for asking" she grinned "And how are you?"

"I'm great!" Jake smiled as he leant back against the headboard of her bed "Bored…but great"

"Ah…so that's why you're here" Peyton asked in mock hurt "Not because you want my company…but because you have nothing else better to do"

"Well…yeah…I guess so" Jake teased and Peyton opened her mouth in shock before picking up a pillow and throwing it towards him. "Hey!" Jake shouted, shielding his face with his hands "No need to get violent!" he laughed.

"You call that violence?" Peyton asked jokingly as she jumped onto the bed and picked up another cushion before hitting him repeatedly with it.

"Alright!" Jake shouted laughing loudly as Peyton continued to hit him "I give up!" he chuckled and Peyton finally put the pillow down, she turned her head back towards him and was surprised at how close their faces were…she noticed Jake leaning closer towards her and she had a feeling to where this was going to go but before she even knew what she was doing she quickly sat up straight separating herself from the brunette.

Jake let out a small dry cough and sat up and ran a hand through his hair…he shifted on the bed uncomfortably before standing up "Um…well…uh" he stuttered "I better head out"

Peyton nodded without making eye contact "Okay" she mumbled as she watched him leave. "Urgh!" she groaned in frustration before digging her face into the bed embarrassedly.

* * *

"We need to tell them, Dan" Deb said sternly as she walked into Dan's study.

Dan looked up and glared at his wife "I get that you are sick and all but we made a deal" he hissed.

Deb rolled her eyes and sat down across from her estranged husband "They need to know"

Dan shook his head "They wouldn't even want to know"

"You don't know that" Deb argued "They moved back home Dan…that has to mean something"

"They moved home for you, Deb!" Dan told her sternly, raising his voice "They didn't come here for me!"

"They might have if we told them the truth" Deb fought back "It's not fair"

"Don't talk to me about fair!" Dan shouted "I'm the only one being fair here by letting _you_ stay here! Don't forget that I know what you and Cooper tried to do to me!"

Deb stared at the bottle of whiskey that sat on Dan's desk "I wasn't in the right frame of mind…you know that" she mumbled quietly.

"Yes because you are a freaking mental case" Dan spat coldly and Deb remained silent. "I don't want them to know…at least not yet" Dan told her seriously.

"Fine" Deb sighed before standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

"Girls?" The older man questioned as he looked at Brooke and Rachel suspiciously.

"Principle Turner!" Brooke smiled nervously "Hi…" she let out with a small wave and a laugh.

"What brings you two to school so late?" Principle Turner asked curiously…his suspicious eyes questioning their motives.

"Oh" Brooke started as she looked around nervously "We uh…we…just stopped by for the…uh…"

"Clean teen meeting" Rachel cut in with a nervous smile.

--

"Clean teens" Shelly started with a smile "Please welcome our two newest members, Brooke Lee and Rachel Gatina"

The small group of students, wearing their shirts, quickly applauded the two girls who stood nervously in front of them and gave a small wave to the group, unsure of what else to do.

"Brooke…Rachel" Shelly grinned as she walked towards them with a small cushion "I would like to present you both with a gift"

Brooke and Rachel hesitantly picked up the rings from the cushion before reluctantly placing them on their fingers.

"Brooke Lee" Shelly continued "Rachel Gatina, do you promise to treasure and protect the sacredness of your virginity, now and forever"

Rachel glanced at Brooke with worried eyes and the brunette looked just as scared "Forever?" Brooke asked seriously.

"Well, at least until marriage" She told them "And do you promise to uphold the values of clean teens. To stay strong in the face of temptation and to…" Shelly trailed and made an awkward face "To…keep man parts out of your…lady business" there were a few giggles that broke out around the room but neither Brooke nor Rachel were amused. "Well?" Shelly asked urging them to make their vows.

"Um" Brooke let out nervously "One second" she smiled before grabbing Rachel's arm and pulling her a few steps back. "We have got to get out of here!" she hissed in a frantic whisper.

"Yeah, sure!" Rachel bit back "And let's just pretend that Principle Turner didn't just catch us in the hallway acting like burglars!" she said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Well it's not like we even stole the paper!" Brooke argued.

"No…but what happens when they notice a key missing? Coincidence? I think not!" Rachel told her "This is our alibi…besides, these bitches are crazy!" she grinned "It might be fun"

"Fine!" Brooke hissed before turning around with a fake smile "Yeah…whatever…I'm in!"

Shelly smiled widely "Congratulations ladies! I know pronounce you virgins for life!" she said with excitement.

The group clapped their hands and Brooke and Rachel stood with small smiles on their faces before Brooke leaned over to her best friend "You still look like a slut"

"And you still smell like a whore" the redhead bit back.

"Oh!" Shelly cut in "I almost forgot" she said before turning around and picking up two tops "Brooke…Rachel…welcome to clean teens!" she smiled happily as she handed them the clean teen sweaters.

Brooke and Rachel looked down at the sweatshirts in awe and laughed nervously. "Put them on!" Shelly urged and they glanced at each other before placing the jumpers over their heads.

"Oh! Hugs!" Shelly giggled before pulling them both towards her and hugging them quickly and letting them go.

Brooke glanced her eyes towards Rachel then looked down at her shirt "Lucas is going to _kill_ me" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Nathan walked nervously inside of Karen's Café the next morning where he was meeting David. He didn't want to meet his uncle in a place where people would know him because he had a feeling that David wouldn't be happy with what he was about to say.

He walked towards the counter and smiled when he saw Haley standing there wiping it down. "Hey Haley" he smiled.

Haley looked up and smiled at the brunette "Hi Nathan…what can I get you?" she asked.

"Um…just a coffee" Nathan told her and Haley nodded before walking out the back to order his drink. She soon returned and stood in front of him "Having breakfast alone are you?" she asked curiously and Nathan shrugged.

"Not really" he answered "I'm supposed to be meeting my uncle here"

Haley nodded "You mean that guy over there?" she asked motioning towards the back corner of the café.

Nathan turned around to see David sitting silently…he was looking right at him and he couldn't help but wonder why his uncle hadn't called him over. "Um…yeah" Nathan started confused "That would be him"

"Well then I guess I will leave you to it" Haley smiled and Nathan nodded before taking a step back.

"I guess so…" he trailed.

"I will bring your coffee over when it's done" Haley told him and Nathan nodded before walking hesitantly towards his uncle. He slowly sat down across from him and gulped nervously under David's intense gaze.

"Is there something wrong, Nathan?" David asked in a stern tone as he eyed his nephew suspiciously "I remember telling you that I would be in touch about your next fight…I didn't ask for you to call me"

"I know that" Nathan answered and looked around the café nervously before returning his gaze back to the older brunette "But I uh…"

"But what, Nathan?" David asked urging him to continue.

"I don't think that I would be able to fight anymore" Nathan told him and gulped at the look of anger that crossed his uncle's face.

David stayed silent as he looked at his nephew intently, Nathan shifted nervously under his gaze and David finally spoke "Did I just hear you correctly?"

Nathan nodded "I'm sorry…but I have moved back home and Brooke is back in town and I don't want my family to know about this"

"Do you have any idea how much money I have invested in you?" David asked coldly "How many people I have relying on you to win your next fight!" he hissed.

"I'm sorry" Nathan answered honestly "But I can't do it"

"Yes you can!" David told him in anger and slammed his fist down onto the table causing Nathan to flinch slightly gaining some of the attention of the other customers.

Nathan looked around before looking back at David "I didn't mean to mess this up for you" he told him honestly.

David was about to answer but stopped when Haley approached the table and placed the coffee down on the table. "He doesn't want it" David cut in coldly.

Haley looked at David, a little surprised by his tone of voice then looked back at a nervous looking Nathan. "Nathan?" she asked curiously.

Nathan looked at Haley and glanced back at his uncle before looking back at the blonde "Sorry Hales" he apologized and Haley looked at him suspiciously before taking back the coffee.

"You _are_ going to fight, Nathan!" David ordered sternly.

Nathan shook his head "You can't make me"

David stood up angrily and looked down at the younger brunette "This isn't over boy!" he shouted before storming out of the café leaving a shocked looking Nathan. He knew that David wouldn't happy with him backing out but this guy was overreacting.

* * *

Lucas laughed loudly and looked at Brooke amused "Clean teens?" he asked with a laugh "Okay…okay" he chuckled "You got me…joke over"

Brooke frowned and looked at her boyfriend seriously "Lucas, I'm _not_ joking"

Lucas's smile quickly faded and looked at Brooke in disbelief "What?" he asked in a stutter "I…I mean…how can you even be a clean teen? You're not even a virgin!"

"No…but I am a born again virgin" Brooke told him and looked amused at the expression that appeared on his face.

"A born again vir-" he started in astonishment but then closed his mouth and ran a hand through his hair "Seriously Brooke…this better not be a joke!"

"I swear it's not" Brooke defended "Rachel and I just wanted to try something new"

Lucas let out a dry laugh "It's something new alright" he muttered "Couldn't you have tried something else? I don't know…chess club maybe!"

Brooke stifled a laugh "Please…could you imagine us in the chess team?"

Lucas looked at her amazed "Could anybody imagine you both as clean teens?" he asked in disbelief.

Brooke frowned but then agreed "Okay, good point" she admitted "But you can't change this Luke, we have already said our wows"

Lucas shook his head in awe. This was the last thing he expected to happen "The guys on the team are never going to let me hear this down" he muttered. "Can I even kiss you?" he asked seriously.

Brooke smiled and nodded before walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck "Of course we can kiss" she smirked before kissing him softly.

Lucas quickly deepend the kiss and let his hands slip under her clean teen shirt but frowned when Brooke pulled away. "But we can't…have sex" she told him "And for me, that includes anything that is going to make me want to do it"

Lucas groaned frustratingly "And what about me? What have I done to deserve this?"

"Nothing" Brooke replied and placed her hands on the side of his arms "Just let me do this, okay"

Lucas looked away for a moment before slowly turning back and reluctantly nodded "Fine" he sighed.

Brooke smiled and leaned up and pecked him lightly on the lips "Come on…we better head off to school"

"Fine" Lucas grunted before grabbing his school bag and following her out of the door.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke walked into the quad at school hand in hand and Brooke immediately came to a halt when she saw Shelly and the rest of the clean teens sitting at a table.

Lucas followed her gaze and frowned when he saw Shelly waving his girlfriend over "Your seriously not going to go and sit with them are you?"

Brooke looked at Lucas then back at Shelly then turned her head to the side to see Principle Turner watching her. "Um…yeah" she said with a fake smile "And you're coming too" she smirked before pulling him towards the group.

"What! Brooke! No!" Lucas fought back but before he could argue anymore they were at the table.

"Hey Brooke!" Shelly smiled excitedly "Where is Rachel?"

"She will be here soon" Brooke told her with a fake smile and glanced back at Lucas who did not look happy.

"Hi Lucas" Shelly smiled "Are you thinking about becoming a clean teen too?" Shelly asked.

Lucas's eyes widened and Brooke stifled a laugh at his facial expression…just the thought of Lucas in one of those sweatshirts made her want to laugh out loud.

"I…uh…no!" Lucas told her with wide eyes. "No!" he said more forceful this time. "It's not exactly my thing" he got out in a nervous tone.

Shelly shrugged "Your loss…I mean…it's not like your manly business will be getting any action anyway since your girlfriend has decided to join us"

Lucas looked at Shelly in astonishment and turned to Brooke who was struggling to stop herself from laughing. "I…I have to go and meet some of the guys" Lucas stuttered and took a step back. "Bye" he quickly finished before practically running away from the table.

Shelly watched him go before turning to Brooke "I guess the whole clean teen thing isn't for him"

Brooke stifled a laugh and nodded "No, I guess not"

* * *

"So when are we going to go back and get the paper?" Rachel asked as she and Brooke sat in the library during their free period. Brooke was looking through calculus books and was trying her best to study without any distractions which was hard with Rachel there.

Brooke shook her head and tore her eyes away from the book and looked up at her best friend "I don't want to steal it anymore"

"What?" Rachel asked shocked "But Brooke you only have until Friday!"

"I know that" Brooke answered with a shrug "But I don't want to cheat…If I pass this subject then I want to do it in the right way"

Rachel rolled her eyes "Stop acting like a martyr…hell, we are freaking clean teens because of this! You can't back down now!"

"I can" Brooke replied sternly "Principle Turner almost catching us was one hell of a close call…imagine if he came just a couple of minutes later? We would _both_ be screwed!"

"Well we will just have to be more careful next time!" Rachel hissed.

"No" Brooke answered in a firm tone "I'm not doing it, Rachel!"

"Fine" Rachel muttered "Your loss"

"Whatever" Brooke mumbled and looked down at her book. She wasn't going to steal the test…it would just be wrong, if she wanted to pass this subject then she needed to do it on her own.

* * *

"Nathan…what are you doing here?" Lucas asked surprised as he walked into the school's main office to see Nathan standing by the reception signing papers.

Nathan gave him a small smile and turned around "You're looking at the newest student of Tree Hill High School" he grinned.

"Nate, that's great!" Lucas smiled, sincerely happy that his girlfriend's brother would be back at school. He quickly handed an envelope to the school secretary before he and Nathan left the office and walked slowly through the empty hallways "Does Brooke know?" he asked.

Nathan shook his head "No not yet" he told him "I guess I will just surprise her"

"Well she will be happy that you're sticking around" Lucas commented "Oh and you should go and see Whitey…see if you can get your spot back on the team"

"Um…" Nathan trailed "I'm not sure if I want to go back" the brunette confessed.

"What? Why?" Lucas asked shocked.

"Well I have Jessica now and practice takes up a lot of time…and now with me living back home again, Dan might be back on my case about scouts and all that crap I had to put up with the last time" he explained "I think it might be easier if I just concentrate on my school work"

"I understand" Lucas agreed with a nod "But there isn't really a reason why you can't just play for fun? I am sure Whitey can cut you some slack on training"

"You think he would?" Nathan asked a little unsure. He knew that his old coach always liked everyone on his team to give it 100 percent during practice and the games and he wasn't really sure if he could do that.

"I don't see why he wouldn't" Lucas admitted with a shrug "You should go and talk to him about it. I for one would be happy that you would be back on the team and I am sure most of the other boys will be too"

"Yeah" Nathan nodded with a smile "I think I might…thanks man"

* * *

"What do you mean the kid won't fight?" Ian asked angrily as David stood nervously in the fight ring leader's office.

"I don't know" David sighed "The kid has moved back home and he doesn't need the money anymore" he explained.

Ian shook his head "That's not good enough…I have people betting hundreds of dollars on your damn nephew and these aren't the type of guys that I would like to upset! That _you_ would like to upset!" Ian told him in a threatening tone.

"I know that!" David defended nervously "And I have lots of money owed through him too but what can I do?"

"You make him fight" Ian ordered.

"I don't think it's as simple as that" David told him hesitantly.

"I don't care if you have to drag the boy there by his neck! You are going to make sure he fights!"

David sighed before nodding slowly "Okay" he gave in "It's going to be hard though"

"That's not my problem…he is your goddamn nephew and you are going to make sure he finishes what he has already started" he ordered in a cold and strict form "Now get the hell out of here!" he barked harshly.

David nodded and quickly left the office before walking outside. Nathan needed to fight…he would make sure he would fight. He had too much money depending on this to just let him off easily.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took me a little longer to update, but it's here now…I don't think this was my best chapter but I tried and I really wanted to get it updated before tomorrow since I am going on holiday for a week.

**So please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for everyone who reviewed on the last chapter too! It means a lot!**

**Sara x**


	25. Behind Closed Doors

**

* * *

**

One Last Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took me a little while to update...but it's here now so I hope you all like it, just to warn you...this is more of a filler chapter of the events that will be leading up and things are starting to speed up now in terms of the storylines so I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks!**

* * *

Brooke sat at the bleachers in the gym during practice and smiled sadly as she saw Lucas running up and down the court frustratingly. For the past couple of days he had been really frustrated with her, and she didn't blame him one bit…the whole 'clean teen' business was obviously getting to him but she believed she had studied well for her calculus exam tomorrow so hopefully she could make things up to him tomorrow night after the game.

"You need to slow down" Nathan warned as he jogged beside Lucas "You don't want to tire yourself before the game." Nathan had talked to Whitey about joining the team again and Whitey immediately agreed, always having a soft spot for the boy. However he didn't get his captaincy back, not that he was complaining because he believed that Lucas was right for the job since he himself had other responsibilities, however…being the previous captain of the Ravens, Nathan knew the pressure that comes with it and Lucas obviously had his mind elsewhere…his sister to be more precise.

"I'm fine" Lucas muttered but stopped anyway "Just because Whitey is cutting you some slack doesn't mean it works for the rest of us"

Nathan rolled his eyes "Chill man…I know that it's tough with state coming up and you're dealing with your own life too but you have to keep your head on the game"

Lucas looked to the side to see his girlfriend sitting watching him…she gave him a small smile and he forced one back before turning back to her brother "I just don't understand why she has to wear that damn sweatshirt all the time" he muttered meaning Brooke's clean teen top. "It's as if I have to be reminded by it everyday" he said in annoyance "I don't get it...why would her and Rachel even want to join the damn club?"

"Maybe they have something to prove?" Nathan mused. He himself was still curious as to why they both joined a virgin club…it just didn't seem right with him, Brooke being because she had Lucas and Rachel because…well…she's Rachel.

"Like what?" Lucas asked frustrated "By telling the world that my own girlfriend doesn't want to have sex with me"

Nathan cringed "Not exactly a conversation you should be having with her brother, man"

"Sorry" Lucas mumbled "I'm just so damn confused over the whole thing"

"Well why don't you just ask her?" Nathan suggested simply. It was the most obvious thing to do.

"Don't you think I've tried?" the blonde asked in annoyance "Every time I bring it up she shrugs me off and tries to change the subject"

Nathan nodded agreeing as he had asked his sister the same thing many times but she had never really gave him a real answer.

"Boys!" Whitey's stern voice echoed through the gym "Back to work!" he ordered and Nathan and Lucas reluctantly began to continue their jog around the gym.

* * *

"Lucas! Wait up!" Brooke called as she walked fast to catch up to her boyfriend who was walking through the halls.

"Hey" Lucas stopped with a small smile as Brooke started to walk next to him "You're not with your clean teen buddies today then?" he asked with a little sarcasm coming out of his voice as he asked the question.

Brooke rolled her eyes but answered seriously "I would rather spend time with my boyfriend"

"Could've fooled me" Lucas muttered. The truth was, he missed her…ever since they got back together they didn't seem to spend as much time alone as they did the last time that they were together. And he knew that this time would be different because it was their senior year and they had to concentrate on schoolwork and him on basketball and Brooke with cheerleading but it seemed that every time Lucas tried to spend some alone time with his girlfriend, things and people kept on getting in the way and he wondered when Brooke was going to start putting him first again…he knew that she had a lot on with her family and school but he felt as if he was being pushed more and more away with each day.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately" Brooke apologized sincerely and looped her arm through Lucas's bringing them closer together "But I promise that things will change"

Lucas stopped and turned to face her "So you're going to quit this damn virgin club?"

"Just wait, Luke." She told him reassuringly "I promise that we will spend more time together"

Lucas groaned in frustration "Wait for what Brooke?" he asked annoyed "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing" Brooke told him reassuringly. She didn't want to tell Lucas how she ended up joining clean teens in the first place…she knew that he would be disappointed in her even though she didn't actually go through with taking the exam, but since Lucas always took school so seriously, she knew that he wouldn't be happy with the fact that she even thought about attempting to cheat on her test . "Just don't make any plans for tomorrow night, okay? After the game"

Lucas sighed but nodded anyway "Okay" he agreed and was surprised when Brooke leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips. It wasn't that they hadn't participated in PDA before, hell they were known for it, but ever since Brooke became a clean teen she was reluctant about kissing him in school.

Brooke pulled away and smiled "I will see you later?"

Lucas nodded still slightly shocked but he also couldn't help but smile "Yeah" he answered and watched as Brooke walked into one of the classrooms. He smiled as he placed his fingers gently on his lips. Maybe things would get better after all.

* * *

"You have been avoiding me" Jake said as he sat down next to Peyton in class.

Peyton looked up surprised at his blunt question "No I haven't" she answered denying his allegation.

"Yes you have" Jake told her sternly "Was it because of what happened the other night?"

"No" Peyton replied simply. Of course it was because of what happened, the two had almost kissed that night in her room and if it wasn't for her pulling away then she believed that they probably would have.

"Look Peyton…it was no big deal, okay?" Jake smiled reassuringly "We had a…_moment_" he said trying to find the right words to use "But it's cool…it's not a big deal, right? I mean people have them all the time…it doesn't mean that things have to be awkward between the two of us"

"I guess not" Peyton mumbled, still feeling slightly awkward and uncomfortable around him "It's just I don't want to ruin our friendship" she admitted "And then there's the whole thing with Brooke…" she trailed glancing at her brunette friend who was sitting at the other side of the classroom talking to Mouth.

Jake looked at her confused before saying "What about Brooke? She has nothing to do with this"

"Well she's your ex, Jake" the blonde told him "And my friend…I would feel like I would be betraying her in some way"

Jake scoffed "Oh come on, she's with Lucas…like she would even care"

"But I know that you still like her" Peyton pointed out and Jake didn't argue with her.

"I can't turn my feelings off overnight, Peyton. I still care for Brooke, I probably always will, but we aren't mean to be…she didn't and still doesn't feel the same way about me as I did about her and I am moving on from that…Brooke is history" he told her seriously. Why did everyone seem to think that he still wanted to be with Brooke? The two had broken up…he wasn't Lucas, he _could_ get over her, he _is_ getting over her, he was moving on so why couldn't everyone else?

* * *

"So what's the deal with you and Lucas?" Rachel asked curiously as she and Brooke sat outside at lunch.

Brooke looked at her confused "What do you mean?"

"Well…you both don't seem to be spending as much time together, I mean…the two of you were pretty much inseparable the last time you guys were dating" the redhead pointed out.

"Nothing's up" Brooke replied with a shrug "We don't have to spend every moment together, you know"

"I know. But it seems like you are spending more time with me then you are with me…and I really don't want the boys to think that I'm off the market" she smirked, forgetting the fact that she was wearing a clean teen sweatshirt.

Brooke rolled her eyes "What's wrong with wanting to spend time with my best friend?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing's wrong with that" Rachel answered "But you can't deny the fact that you seem to be spending more time with me then you are with him"

Brooke sighed loudly "Fine, okay? I admit it" she muttered.

"Why?"

"I don't know…it's just…I don't want things to get messed up between us…everything just seems…too easy" Brooke confessed.

Now Rachel looked confused "Okay, I don't understand you, Brooke. Before…when you were with Jake or even the last time you both were together, you were complaining that everything was too hard and now that things obviously seem to be going well you are pushing it all away claiming that it's all too _easy_?"

"It's not in the way you're making it sound" Brooke defended "I'm just scared in case something is going to come along and mess it all up"

"You shouldn't think like that"

"I know" Brooke nodded "Which is why I'm going to start making things better between us" she smiled "Like tomorrow night…after the game"

Rachel raised her eyebrow "But you are a clean teen" she pointed out. They _had_ taken vows afterall!

"Not tomorrow night, I won't be" Brooke smirked.

Rachel laughed lightly "Well good luck"

* * *

Nathan walked outside into the quad and tried to ignore the ringing sound of his cellphone that was coming from his pocket. He knew who it was, he had been calling him all day.

"You going to answer that or do you just like the tune?" Haley asked slightly amused as she approached the taller brunette.

Nathan rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell before hitting ignore "It's nobody important" he answered with a shrug.

Haley nodded before changing the subject slightly "So…things looked pretty intense at the café the other day" she commented.

Nathan sighed and nodding agreeing with her "Yeah…I guess so" he muttered.

"That was your uncle, right?" Haley asked.

"Unfortunately so" Nathan mumbled just as his cell phone started to ring again. He groaned loudly and Haley let out a small laugh at his frustration. Once again he slammed the ignore button. Couldn't he just get the message?

"Is that him?" she asked curiously.

Nathan reluctantly nodded "Yep" he told her "He just doesn't get the message that I don't want to talk to him"

"Well…if _you_ ever want to talk to _me_, I still owe you that coffee that you didn't get to drink at the cafe" Haley smiled and Nathan let out a small chuckle as he remembered the way David not so kindly told her that he didn't want his coffee.

"Thanks" Nathan grinned "I think I might take you up on that offer at some point"

"That's good" Haley smiled "But make sure you don't wait _too_ long, we don't want it to get cold now do we" she joked.

Nathan chuckled and shook his head as he watched her walk away.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Brooke asked in annoyance as she walked into the dining room where Deb and Dan were waiting for her.

"Let's wait for Nathan" Dan cut in and just on time Nathan walked through the door and stood by Brooke's side.

"I'm here…so let's get on with it" he told them curtly and folded his arms impatiently. He had better things to do right now then listen to another one of his parents lectures.

Dan looked at Deb with a smug smile before turning to his youngest children "Your mother and I…well…" he trailed and wrapped one of his arms around Deb's shoulders causing both Brooke and Nathan to raise their eyebrows "We have…decided to renew our wedding vows" he grinned.

Brooke's eyes widened and looked at them in shock whereas Nathan shook his head in disbelief.

"Well? What do you guys think?" Dan asked smugly.

"Are you serious?" Brooke asked stunned.

"Very"

"But-" Brooke stuttered unsure of what to say "You…Mom…"

"It's ridiculous!" Nathan cut in "You both don't even love each other!" he accused.

"Now that's not true, Nathan" Dan smirked "I love your mother very much"

"Bullshit!" Nathan shouted "You were trying to kill her three months ago!"

Dan's smug smile immediately fell from his face and looked at his youngest son in shock but it was Deb who cut in, speaking for the first time that night "Nathan, I wasn't well when I said those things"

"Yeah and you still aren't now which means that there is no way in hell that you are going to renew your vows to that evil bastard!" Nathan shouted angrily "Divorce him? Yes! Commit to him? Hell no!"

"Nathan!" Dan's stern voice brought Nathan's attention back to his father "This is our decision"

Nathan shook his head in disbelief "No this is _yours_! There is no way that Mom would want this! Tell him, Mom! It's okay…we will protect you from him!" he pleaded turning to his mother "Please!"

Deb looked at her son then back at Dan who did not look happy, she turned back to Nathan and gave him a small smile "I'm sorry Nathan…but I want to do this"

Nathan immediately shook his head "No! No you don't! You don't want this!" he practically begged "Mom please…it's okay, you don't have to go along with him!"

Brooke wiped her eyes as she watched Nathan pretty much beg their mother not to do this. "Nate-" she tried to cut in but Nathan ignored her.

"Mom please" Nathan pleaded, tears glistening in his eyes "Please don't do this"

"I'm sorry, Nathan. But we have already booked the church"

"It's on Sunday" Dan smirked.

"Sunday?" Brooke asked in disbelief "That soon?"

"There is no reason to wait" Dan replied smugly and Brooke glared directly at him.

"Yes there is! Mom! He tried to kill you! Remember? I'm sorry I didn't believe you back in California but I do now, okay? I promise you…I believe you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nathan" Deb replied sharply before turning around and walking out of the room.

Dan clapped his hands sarcastically "That was a nice performance, Nathan. Well done on upsetting your mother like that!" he hissed.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Nathan screamed angrily. "Why can't you just leave us all alone?"

"Brooke, I think you should get him out of here before he has to go and see your mother's doctor" Dan smirked and attempted to leave the room but Nathan pulled him back.

"This isn't over Dan!" He threatened angrily "I mean it…I am going to find out what happened between you and mom and when I do…you won't know what's hit you!"

Dan looked at Nathan angrily before turning back to Brooke "Get him out of here" he ordered sternly before walking out.

Brooke looked at Nathan stunned as her brother stood their motionless. "Nathan…"

"No!" Nathan cut her off sharply "I can't just sit here and watch this happen!" he told her before walking into the hall, Brooke quick on his tail.

"I agree, Nathan. Something isn't right, but what the hell are we supposed to do about it?" Brooke asked as she followed him outside "Nathan please just wait!"

However Nathan ignored her and jumped quickly into his car before speeding away.

"Nathan!" Brooke shouted after him but to no avail, he was gone and she was left to wonder what the hell was happening to her family.

* * *

Nathan stood pacing up and down the River Court angrily and turned around when he heard a car approach him.

David soon stepped out and walked over to him casually.

"Thanks for meeting me" Nathan muttered and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"You're lucky I came" David told him seriously "You have been ignoring my calls all day"

"Yeah I know" Nathan mumbled "Sorry about that"

"So what do you want now, Nathan?" David asked in annoyance "Or have you finally come to your senses and agreed to fight one last time?"

"I need your help" Nathan sighed and David immediately chuckled.

"My help?" he asked and Nathan nodded "Why should I help you? You just screwed me over a couple of days ago!"

"I know that and I'm sorry but I have a proposition for you"

David raised his eyebrow suspiciously "Okay…let's hear it" he motioned for him to continue, curious as to what his nephew might have to say.

--

Lucas jogged towards the River Court, basketball in hand bouncing every two steps and headphones blaring in his ears. He suddenly came to a halt when he saw Nathan standing with David alone in the middle of the court.

Why would Nathan be here with his Uncle that Brooke couldn't seem to stand? Things did look really intense which was why he took a step back behind a tree so they wouldn't see him. The whole thing looked suspicious and he knew he probably shouldn't be spying on them like that but he couldn't help but wonder what was going on behind closed doors with the Lee family.

--

David looked at his nephew suspiciously "So…you want _me_ to find a way to get rid of Dan and _then_ you will fight?"

"Yes" Nathan answered seriously and dug his hands deep into his pockets "I need to get him away from my mom"

"Say…if I agreed to this" David started and began to pace around his nephew in circles "How would I know that you won't pull out of the fight after Dan is gone?"

Nathan shrugged "You will just have to trust me"

"Trust you?" David asked with a bitter laugh "Yeah…right" he scoffed "You have let me down once, Nathan, how do I know that you won't do it again?"

Nathan looked desperate now "Please David…I promise you that I won't mess you about this time! You have my word that I will fight one last time if you get Dan out of our lives!"

"No" David immediately shook his head "That's not enough for me"

"Well then what else?" Nathan asked desperately.

"You agree to fight at least once a fortnight" David told him "I don't want anything less than that"

"I can't!" Nathan argued "I have a daughter to think about!"

"Nathan!" David hissed sternly and grabbed him hard by the shirt pulling the slightly smaller brunette towards him "I don't think you have a choice, son"

"Please David!" Nathan begged "I will fight once more but I can't do it as a regular thing!"

David tightened his grip onto his nephew and raised one of his hands and wrapped it around his neck causing Lucas to almost run out and intervene but something inside of him stopped himself from doing so.

"This isn't a game, Nathan!" David spat sternly into his face, his grip around his neck tightening and Nathan soon found himself gasping for air. "I don't think you realize how serious this is! How involved you are in this already…you aren't in a position to make deals or compromise, you do what I say or you will find people so much bigger than me on your back!"

Nathan nodded and tried to push David's hand from his neck but his uncle kept his grip firm.

"So _now_ do we have a deal?"

Nathan nodded furiously and David let his hand go, Nathan immediately falling to the floor struggling to regain his breathing.

David looked down at him and shook his head angrily "I will get in touch…make sure you stay out of trouble" he warned and Nathan nodded.

"So you're going to help me? With Dan?" He asked needing to know.

"Yes" David nodded "But only if you fight"

"I will!" Nathan nodded quickly "I will!"

David smirked at him before walking towards his car and driving away.

Lucas watched Nathan stand up and walk towards his own car before driving off quickly too, he had to quickly jump back behind the tree so the brunette wouldn't see him as he sped past.

He was curious as to what the hell that was all about…David was obviously threatening him about something and he wondered if Brooke knew anything about this, he doubted she did and decided to keep what he saw to himself for now…at least until he finds out a little more of what the hell is going on with that family, for Brooke's sake if anything.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well I hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you all think!

**Also, I apologize for the lack of Brucas that is in the recent chapters but the Lee family drama is taking up most of it and I actually regret that happening because that was not my intention, but don't worry…I'm going to start writing more and more of our beloved couple back in because they do deserve it after all!**

**So don't forget to review, and I am looking forward to reading them and they always inspire me to write more! **

**Sara x**


	26. Doesn't Make Sense

**

* * *

******

One Last Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

* * *

Lucas stood outside of Brooke's calculus class nervously. She was in there now finishing off her exam and he just hoped that she had done well in it, she had been studying hard this past week and she really deserved to pass and she certainly deserved to lead her cheer squad to state.

He still couldn't get what he saw at the River Court last night out of his mind and his suspicions were raised even higher after Brooke told him about her parent's decision to recommit their marriage, something wasn't right…yet he just couldn't piece things together, nothing was making any sense and he still hadn't had the chance to talk to Nathan about what he saw.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Brooke walked quickly out of the classroom and practically jumped into his arms. He smiled as he noticed that she wasn't wearing a Clean Teen shirt today. "How did you do?" he asked anxiously.

Brooke shrugged with a small smile "I think it went okay actually" she grinned "So hopefully I managed to pass"

"I'm sure you have" Lucas grinned and leant down and kissed her softly on the lips "And I notice you are no longer wearing that damn sweatshirt"

Brooke giggled and nodded her head, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend while doing so "Yeah, I spoke to Shelly this morning and I officially quit. She didn't take it that well actually but I told her that my boyfriend had needs and that he gets frustrated when he is not satisfied" she smirked.

Lucas's eyes widened and his face flushed with embarrassment "You did not tell her that? Did you?" he asked in disbelief but also with worry.

Brooke laughed at her boyfriend's face but immediately shook her head "No of course I didn't!" she giggled.

"Good" Lucas smiled and took her hand in his before the two walked through the halls "So…where's Nathan this morning?"

Brooke sighed loudly and shook her head "I don't know, he came home late last night and left Jessica with your parents so I have no idea where he is this morning, he is _really_ not happy about the whole recommitment ceremony or whatever it's called" she muttered.

"Yeah…" Lucas trailed "That's a bit out of the blue isn't it?"

"I know" Brooke sighed "I don't know what the hell is going on anymore but from now on I am just going to stay out of it, I have had enough family drama these past few years to last me a life time"

"What about your Uncle David?" Lucas asked curiously trying to gather as much information as possible.

Brooke's head immediately snapped towards him "What about him?" she asked defensively and Lucas was surprised at her tone of voice.

"Nothing…" Lucas told her suspiciously "I was just wondering where he comes into all of this"

"He doesn't come into it at all" Brooke replied sharply "He has nothing to do with anything!"

"Okay...okay" Lucas replied confused "I was just asking Pretty Girl, no need to bite my head off"

"I know" Brooke sighed and turned to face him "I'm sorry"

"Its okay" Lucas gave her a small smile and leant down before lightly brushing his lips against hers "I have to get to class though, I'm already late, so see you at lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah" Brooke answered and gave him one last quick kiss before she watched him jog down the halls avoiding all the other students on his way.

* * *

David walked casually into Dan's dealership and walked straight into his brother's office without even knocking. "Morning Daniel" David smirked as he walked towards his desk and sat on one of the seats opposite him.

Dan looked at David in shock that he would just waltz right in the way he did "What are you doing here?" he asked in an icy tone.

David shrugged and looked around the office with his eyes "I just wanted to see how my big bro was doing, nothing wrong with that, right?"

Dan glared at him "What do you want, David? I don't have time to play your stupid little games"

"No games Danny, just a friendly chat" David told him with a smug smile and casually stretched his arms up in the air before placing them behind his neck and leaning back against his chair. "I hear you and that wife of yours are renewing your wedding wows"

Dan raised his eyebrow suspiciously "How did you know that?" he asked.

David shrugged and let out a small chuckle "I know everything" he told him holding a firm gaze with his brother.

Dan held his gaze wondering what that comment meant, what the hell did he know? Was he just bluffing, but before he had the chance to question him David stood up and walked towards the door.

"It's been nice talking to you bro" he smirked before leaving a baffled Dan behind.

* * *

Brooke nervously stood as she watched the other students in her class read their results for their calculus exam on the notice board. She was desperate to see if she had passed or not yet for some reason she couldn't find the strength to walk over and find out.

She smiled slightly when she saw Rachel walk towards her after finding out her own "Hey slut" she smirked as she got closer "You had a look yet?"

Brooke shook her head no and turned to face Rachel properly "So, what did you get?"

"A **B**" Rachel shrugged like it was no big deal, Brooke wished she could do that "I could have done better…could have done worse" she told her carelessly before straightening up "You aren't going to look?"

"I want to" Brooke sighed "But I'm pretty scared to find out" the brunette confessed.

"Don't be scared" Rachel urged "Just go look and stop acting like a pussy"

"Gee thanks" Brooke muttered sarcastically before she started walking slowly towards the notice board.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Brooke!" Rachel called after her "Talk about the slow walking for dramatic effect! This ain't the freakin movies!"

Brooke turned around and glared at her before giving her best friend the finger and walked the rest of the distance. She sighed loudly and pushed past the small crowd to get to the front and scanned her eyes down the page before coming across her name. Her nervous expression soon turned into a huge grin "I got a **C**!" she squealed excitedly to nobody in particular causing a few of her classmates to look at her strangely. Brooke shrugged not caring about what they thought. She got a C, which meant she could still be head cheerleader and lead her team to the state championships! Well, that's if the basketball team actually make it there first.

* * *

"Well?" Nathan asked impatiently as he met David at the River Court.

"I went to his office" David told him "Checked the place out a little…you know about his small safe placed behind his desk?" he asked and Nathan nodded. "Well I think that if you can figure out the combination then whatever he is hiding will be in there"

"Nah" Nathan said shaking his head "I want something deeper than his dodgy dealings, David."

"And I will get more…when _you_ fight"

"I told you that I would! I just need to wait a couple of weeks!" Nathan argued.

"Why?" David asked annoyed "This shouldn't be on your terms, Nathan. I have a lot of people on my back about this!"

"I know that!" Nathan grunted in frustration "But I can't fight when I have some important basketball games coming up…I'm sorry but that's the only way. Besides, how do I even know that you will keep your side of the deal?"

David sighed and shook his head not in the mood to argue with his nephew "I'm not going through this again, Nathan. When you decide to grow up a little give me a call and I will carry on finding dirt on Dan. You however, keep your eyes and ears open about your next fight…because like I said before, it's not on your terms…hell they aren't even on mine!" David warned before walking towards his car leaving Nathan wondering what he meant by that.

* * *

"Go Ravens! Go!" Brooke shouted during the game that night "Go Lucas!" she smirked and Lucas ran backwards and winked at her.

"He is totally undressing you with his eyes" Rachel laughed as she leaned towards Brooke and nudged her side playfully.

Brooke smirked and shrugged "I'm certainly not complaining" she giggled "Go Lucas! Go Nathan!" she shouted still waving her pom poms up and down.

"What's up with Nathan anyway?" Rachel asked trying to hide her interest "Go Ravens!"

Brooke raised her eyebrow in suspicions and glanced at Rachel from the side "Why do you want to know?"

Rachel rolled her eyes "He's just not playing his best tonight, his mind doesn't seem into the game"

"Come on Lucas!" Brooke shouted and smiled as Lucas made another three pointer "Maybe he is thinking about you" she shrugged looking at Rachel.

Rachel shook her head "If that was so then why has he been avoiding me ever since he came back to school? Hell, even back to Tree Hill"

"Well why don't you ask him" Brooke urged.

"No" Rachel muttered and Brooke turned her eyes on her brother who was getting shouted at by Whitey for not making enough effort, Rachel was right…something was definitely on his mind.

"Go Ravens!"

* * *

"Come on!" Brooke giggled as she practically had to drag Lucas out of her car.

"Pretty Girl, where the hell are you taking me?" Lucas asked amused as his eyes were blind folded so he couldn't see a thing.

"Just wait" Brooke smirked before leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips. Lucas kissed her back deeply before slipping his tongue inside of her mouth. Brooke lifted her hands up and ran her fingers through his hair and groaned as Lucas's hands made their way up her shirt. However snapping back to reality Brooke slowly pulled away much to Lucas's frustration. "We can save that for later" she grinned.

"Ugh fine, but only if we have to" Lucas grunted. "Now are you going to tell me where you are?" he asked curiously.

"In a minute" Brooke laughed at his lack of patience, and she thought she was bad.

"Is this the part where you kill me?" Lucas asked with a nervous laugh as he noticed he stepped on a twig "I'm guessing we are in some sort of designated area, which means not many people should be about" he smirked getting idea's of his own in his head.

Brooke laughed lightly and tapped his chest "Don't get too ahead of yourself" she smirked and pecked his lips quickly before finally removing his blindfold.

Lucas looked around surprised, they were at the River Court but there was a blanket placed on the grass right by the river and there were a couple of candles lit on the rocks, he noticed a picnic basket and another blanket placed on top of it and also a bottle of wine. He smiled as he turned to face his girlfriend who was standing beside him with a nervous smile on her face.

"Well?" Brooke asked hesitantly as she chewed on her bottom lip "What do you think?"

Lucas smirked and kissed Brooke softly before pulling away and looking back towards where the blanket was placed "I think this is amazing and _you_ are amazing" he smirked and kissed her again.

Brooke smiled as she pulled away "You aren't too bad yourself, boyfriend" she grinned before taking his hand in hers and leading her towards the picnic she had set up.

* * *

Nathan stood at the back of Tim's house during the after-game party, his eyes glued to the clock on his cell phone as he nervously tapped his foot.

"Whatcha doing?" Rachel asked coming up behind him and Nathan nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Jesus Rachel" Nathan muttered annoyed "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that"

Rachel rolled her eyes "Whatever hotshot, so I just thought I would come over and congratulate you on winning the game, although…as a fan of the Raven's, I have to say that you weren't on your best form tonight"

"Well thank you" Nathan bit back coldly and sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Okay, seriously Nathan…what the hell is your problem?" Rachel asked annoyed, all she wanted to do was talk to him and cheer him up but Nathan obviously wasn't in the mood for conversation.

"Nothing" Nathan hissed "I just don't know why you're here, we broke up, remember? You left"

"I know that" Rachel sighed and looked down for a moment before looking back up "But I still care about you, Nate. I just want us to be friends"

"Yeah well maybe I don't want to be yours" Nathan spat coldly before walking away leaving a shocked Rachel behind.

Nathan stormed out of Tim's house and straight towards his car. "Nathan"

Nathan grunted and turned around ready to shout at whatever idiot wanted to talk to him now but his anger fell when he saw Haley walking up behind him. "Hey" he said with a small smile as he tried to fight back the anger that was still left inside of him.

"You leaving already?" Haley asked curiously "The party has only just started"

"Yeah I know" Nathan answered with a sigh as he looked down at his cell phone for a moment before turning his attention back on Haley "But I have something that I've got to do"

"Anything you need help with?" Haley asked smiling.

"Nah" Nathan smiled back and shook his head "I've got this one, thanks"

"Okay…well…remember what I said before, if you ever want that coffee, you know where to find me"

"I know" Nathan smiled "I will see you around, Haley James"

Haley smiled back and took a couple steps back before turning around and walking back towards the party.

* * *

"I love you, Brooke, you know that?" Lucas whispered against Brooke's neck where he began to trail light kisses.

"I know" Brooke's muffled voice let out before bringing Lucas's lips back against hers and Lucas pushed her down onto the blanket so he was lying on top of her. "And I love you too" she muttered against his lips and let her hands fall to the hem of his t-shirt before slowly bringing it over his head.

Lucas smiled and let his hands slip under Brooke's tank top and his fingers lazily grazed up and down her sides.

"Lucas" Brooke moaned against his lips as he felt his fingers trail over her breasts "Are we gonna do this here?" she got out in between breaths when she remembered that they were still at the River Court, the very _public_ court…but then she realized that it wasn't like they hadn't done this before, besides, the thrill of getting caught made it more exciting.

"You aren't going anywhere, Pretty Girl" Lucas whispered huskily before kissing her hard on the neck, his hands still roaming freely under Brooke's top. "You are mine"

Brooke's hand trails down Lucas's chest seductively before going lower and lower. Lucas's breath caught in his throat as Brooke slipped her hands under his shorts and over his member under the material of his boxers. "Brooke" he groaned before quickly removing his basketball shorts for her and then pulled her shirt over her head.

It didn't take long for more and more items of clothing to be removed and soon Lucas found himself inside of her for the first time in over a week, relishing the feeling of being connected to her physically again.

* * *

Nathan pulled his hood over his head before walking through the dark car park towards Dan's closed dealership. He walked to the door and fumbled with the keys he copied off Dan this morning before letting himself inside. He looked around cautiously and quickly walked towards the alarm and slammed in the code before the whole building erupted into the sound of a siring.

He quickly walked into Dan's office, his torch guiding him and towards the safe behind his desk, he knew that he had told David that this would be a waste of time but that was only because he wanted whatever was inside to be in his hands, not his uncles. He bit his lip as he tried to figure out the combination numbers, he walked to his father's desk and ruffled through some papers to try and find anything but nothing was there. He shined the torch around the room looking for any sort of sign and he smirked when he saw a poster on the wall with numbers painted onto the paintings of cars, he quickly placed the numbers in but the safe still remained locked shut.

"Damn it" Nathan cursed under his breath but a smile soon dawned onto his face "Basketball" he whispered to himself and looked to a photo of Dan in his high school days wearing his basketball jersey, he put the numbers in and then the numbers of his own and soon the safe clicked open. "Score" he smirked and shuffled through the papers that were placed inside. He frowned slightly when he came across a video tape. He pulled it open and saw the date of that was written on, his frown deepened when he realized that this was the day of the school shooting.

He quickly placed the video tape into his backpack before locking the safe and quickly leaving the dealership. He just wanted to know what the hell was on that tape but wondered how he could do that without his father knowing, he only had a DVD player in his bedroom at home and he couldn't watch it in the main room because the chances are Deb or Dan or even Brooke could be around.

* * *

Lucas grinned and kissed Brooke's cheek softly as the two sat in the back of her car, Lucas's arms draped protectively around her, his hand rubbing up and down her arm soothingly.

"So…how did we end up here again?" Lucas asked with a smirk.

Brooke looked up at him and grinned "Well…we started off on the picnic blanket, then _you_ wanted to move to the middle of the court and then _I_ got cold and we ended up back in here" she giggled.

"Three different places in one night, aren't I a lucky guy" Lucas chuckled and Brooke winked at him before leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips.

"I missed this" Brooke confessed and leant her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes relishing the moments they had shared moments before.

"Me too" Lucas also admitted "Let's not drift apart like that again, okay?"

"Promise" Brooke whispered and Lucas trailed on his hands through her hair letting his fingers fall between her soft brown locks.

* * *

"Thanks Keith" Nathan smiled as he looked towards the video player placed under the Scott's TV in their living room.

"No problem" Keith nodded as he motioned towards the kitchen "I will be back there if you need me, and Jessica is asleep in our room"

"Okay, I will take her when I have finished with this" Nathan told him as he watched Keith leave the room; he quickly slipped the tape inside and frowned when he saw his mother appear on the screen, however he certainly wasn't expecting the next person to walk into the small bare room that his mother was sitting in. "Cooper" Nathan breathed out in shock and slowly sat down as he watched his mother and brother conspiring to blackmail money from Dan.

"_Speaking of Nathan and Brooke; aren't they going to get a share in this money?" Cooper asked._

"_That's up to you Cooper, but if they do it's from your pocket not mine" Deb stated_

Nathan frown grew even more as he remembered back when Cooper placed his name in Dan's book so he could get some money for compensation, he couldn't believe that this was all a plan from the start, the whole 'bankrupt' thing was a complete lie, all to get some poxy money from Dan, money that Cooper didn't even receive!

"_Oh Cooper!" Deb called after him, Cooper turned around waiting for her to continue. "Do you have a story? To tell Dan I mean?" _

_Cooper nodded "Yep, as far as he is concerned I am bankrupt" _

"_You need to tell the story good Cooper, I mean really good…it has to be believable, tell Nathan and Brooke if you have to" Deb said seriously "This needs to work"_

"_It will work Mom…and in a couple of week's time we will both be 50,000 richer" Cooper smiled before leaving._

"Shit Cooper, what the hell were you thinking?" Nathan asked himself as he shook his head in disbelief, however just as he was about to turn the tape off in annoyance he looked at the date on the bottom of the screen, the date wasn't the same date that was written on the tape, it was a few weeks earlier, in fact...the date that appeared on there was before even Cooper had even returned to Tree Hill. The whole thing just didn't make any sense. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door swung open, he quickly leaped across the room and turned the TV off and smiled nervously at Brooke and Lucas who were looking at him confused.

Lucas looked at Nathan suspiciously, he still hadn't had the chance to talk to him about what he saw at the River Court the night before and the brunette twin was obviously hiding whatever he was just watching.

"Nate...what are you doing?" Brooke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nathan let out a nervous laugh and smiled nervously at his sister "Um...oh nothing, just picking up Jess"

"By watching the TV?" Brooke asked confused as Lucas remained silent by her side.

"Well..." Nathan stuttered unsure of what to say "I wasn't supposed to be watching it but there was this really good highlights of a basketball game on ESPN tonight and I just wanted to check the final score"

Brooke shrugged, losing interest straight away when she realized that it was just about basketball. "Can I go take a shower?" she asked turning to her boyfriend.

"Sure, go ahead." Lucas smiled and kissed her softly "I will come join you in a moment" he whispered into her ear before watching her leave the room. He turned back to Nathan who was taking out a video tape and placing it in his backpack. "What's that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Huh?" Nathan asked startled, he thought that Brooke and Lucas were too engrossed in their kiss to notice him but he hadn't realized that Brooke had already left the room.

"The tape… that you just put in your bag" Lucas told him simply as he pointed towards Nathan's backpack. "Was that what you were watching?"

"What's it to you?" Nathan snapped defensively.

"I saw you last night" Lucas confessed and Nathan frowned confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Last night…at the River Court" Lucas told him and he saw Nathan's facial expression immediately change "With your Uncle David"

Nathan gulped slightly and shifted on his feet nervously "Whatever you saw, you saw it wrong" he told him forcefully trying to stop the nerves appearing in his voice.

"Really?" Lucas asked suspiciously and rose his eyebrow "Because it looked intense…in fact, at one point, I thought he was going to try and kill you"

Nathan let out a small nervous laugh "Don't be stupid, Lucas, we were just messing around"

"Right" Lucas said simply not believing it for a second "So what is on the tape?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing important!" Nathan hissed getting annoyed at Lucas's constant questions.

"I just want to know what's going on, Nathan. I know that you might think that it is none of my business but I love Brooke and you're her brother and I just don't want anything bad to happen" Lucas told him honestly "Whatever is going on…with David and your family, I just…I want to let you know that you can trust me" he told him sincerely "I think of you as a good friend, Nathan. Just know that you can trust me"

Nathan held his gaze for a moment before nodding "Okay" he sighed. "But I can't talk to you here"

Lucas nodded his head "Alright" he finished knowing that no more words needed to be spoken. "Oh and by the way…are you here alone?" he asked confused, wondering why Nathan would be watching TV alone in his empty house.

"No…your dads in the kitchen" Nathan told him and pointed down the hall.

Lucas's eyes widened as he looked towards the bathroom where Brooke was still in the shower, probably waiting for him to join her. "Oh…uh" he stuttered "Brooke!" he shouted before quickly leaving the room and an amused Nathan behind.

Nathan shook his head with a smile but it soon fell when he realized that he would pretty much have to tell Lucas about everything that had been going on in his life for the past few weeks…he just hoped that Lucas would keep it quiet like he said and not tell Brooke about it, especially since he had a feeling that he was going to need the blonde's help.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well? Like it? I hope you all did, please review and tell me! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter too, it means a lot! I always say that lol! But it does!

**Sara x**


	27. Eavesdropping

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

* * *

Lucas looked confused and curious as Nathan turned off the video tape the next day, Nathan had told him bits and pieces about what was happening but he decided to keep the whole fighting quiet for now.

"I don't understand" Lucas admitted "I mean...surely Dan has seen this, right?"

"Yeah" Nathan nodded "Which is why I don't know why mom is back with him, I mean something else has got to be going on...something we don't know about"

Lucas sighed "Maybe Dan has just forgiven her, I mean you said yourself, they didn't get the money so..." he trailed as he waited for Nathan to answer.

"Nah" Nathan shook his head immediately "You don't know Dan, okay? He doesn't forgive easily, if somebody tries to screw him over then he will work even harder to get them back twice as much"

Lucas nodded as he looked over at the blank television screen. "So what does this all have to do with David?" he asked confused.

Nathan sighed "I really don't want to tell you this"

Lucas stayed silent and wondered how bad this all was, and at the end of the day...did he even want to find out? Was Nathan in well over his head? He took a breath before finally speaking up "It looked pretty bad...at the River Court"

"It is bad" Nathan mumbled and decided maybe he should tell Lucas everything after all "A few weeks ago...I found things really tight with money, you know? And well...David...he found a way to help me out"

Lucas again stayed silent as he waited for Nathan to continue, it already didn't sound good.

"So...he told me about this bare knuckle fighting ring that a friend of his runs, just outside of Tree Hill" Nathan explained and looked over to see his sister's boyfriend frowning.

"Bare knuckle fighting?" Lucas asked confused "But isn't that illegal?"

Nathan sighed before nodding "Yeah"

Lucas didn't really know what to say, what was he supposed to say? "Uh...wow"

"Yeah" Nathan replied with a dry laugh "I fought my first fight while you guys were away on your senior trip, and honestly, Lucas, I hate admitting this...but it felt good, letting out my anger like that...it felt really really good and I hate myself for thinking that" he admitted "And now, David wants me to fight again...I'm _supposed_ to fight again, people are expecting me to but I don't think that I can...although it felt good, I felt like crap for doing it afterwards, I have to think about Jessica so that's why I told David that I wouldn't fight again"

"So what happened after that?" Lucas asked curiously.

"He pretty much threatened me, he said that if I didn't fight then I would regret it" Nathan explained with a shake of the head "So...I just tried to avoid him for a while, you know? And it worked, but then Dan told me about him and my Mom recommitting their marriage and I knew that something wasn't right...so, I went to David for help, and I know that I shouldn't have but if there is anyone in Tree Hill that can bring down my father then it is David Lee" the brunette explained "But he wanted something from me"

"He wants you to fight?" Lucas cut in and Nathan nodded.

"Yeah...he wants me to fight but I don't want to, so he threatened me again but this time with a little more violence which is what you saw at the River Court the other night"

Lucas nodded his head as he processed all of the information, things were adding up a little more but the situation still didn't make much sense, the David Lee that Nathan seemed to be talking about certainly didn't sound like the same David Lee that is good friends with his father. "So what are you going to do?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know man" Nathan told him honestly "I mean...do I continue this thing with Dan? Or should I worry more about my problems with David?" he asked.

"I don't know...but I'm glad you told me because you're going to need some help"

Nathan immediately shook his head "No way man, I don't want you involved in my crap, this is my mess...not yours"

"I know that, but you're Brooke's family and I want to help, come on Nathan...You have told me the worst of it right?"Nathan nodded his head and Lucas continued "So let me help you..."

"Okay" Nathan sighed "And I'm sorry for asking you this, but I don't want Brooke to know so please don't tell her?"

Lucas looked down for a moment unsure if lying to his girlfriend would be the best option but he knew that he needed to if he wanted to protect her from all this drama, so he nodded his head agreeing "Okay"

* * *

Brooke sat on the floor in her bedroom opposite Jessica who had a plastic doll in one hand and Brooke's lip gloss in the other. Brooke watched amused as her niece squeezed the tube tight causing the sticky liquid to fall into the doll's hair and face.

"Brooke" Dan knocked on the door before walking in.

Brooke looked up and glanced at her father confused as he placed a bag down onto her bed, she stood up, glancing back at Jessica to make sure she wasn't make too much of a mess and turned back to her Dad "What's this?" she asked puzzled as she looked down at the bag.

"Open it and find out" Dan said with a small shrug and Brooke eyed him suspiciously before looking inside of the bag, she gasped in shock and surprise as she pulled out the most stunning knee length dress she had ever seen. Dan smiled at her reaction "Well? What do you think?"

"Wow…this is beautiful" Brooke admitted as she looked at the dress in awe.

"I figured you could wear it tomorrow at the ceremony"

Brooke's smile faltered slightly but still, the dress was stunning. "Um…yeah…okay" she said with a small smile.

"That's good" Dan smiled "I was hoping you would like it"

"I bet it cost a fortune" Brooke mused as she studied the design.

Dan shrugged "It's a special occasion"

"Yeah…" Brooke trailed unsure of what else to say. "So…how's that going anyway?" she asked curiously, not being involved at all in what was going on.

"Good" Dan told her and Brooke was surprised at how easily they seemed to be having a conversation, this had never really happened before. "It's going to be held at the church and then everybody is coming back here and we have hired catering staff"

Brooke nodded, just like any other event they would have held at their house. "Sounds like fun" she told him although she knew it probably wasn't going to be, at least not for her.

Dan was about to speak but Brooke's vibrating phone interrupted. "Sorry" Brooke mumbled as she looked over at her phone to read the text. _**'Hey Slut, having some people over today, you know…food, alcohol, music…not a party, just hanging out so get your ass over here'**_

Brooke glanced down at her cell then turned to look over at Jessica who was playing contently on the floor.

"A problem?" Dan asked curiously.

"No" Brooke answered immediately "Just Rachel is having some people over and she wants me to come along"

"Well aren't you going to do?"

Brooke shook her head "I can't…I have Jess"

"I will watch her"

Brooke opened her mouth to speak but no words came out as she thought about his offer "Uh…no, it's okay really, I probably wouldn't even enjoy it anyway"

"Oh go on, Brooke, go have some fun with your friends" Dan urged.

Brooke had to admit that this was a weird conversation to be having with her father, the two rarely ever held a conversation that lasted more than a few muffled sentences but when they did they were probably arguing or having a very heated conversation, never like this. "No really, it's fine"

"And I would be fine watching Jessica. Brooke you're an 18 year old girl…you should be having fun, she will be fine with me"

"Yeah but…that's not really my decision, I mean…Nathan…" she trailed.

Dan sighed "Of course" he said with slight disappointment and moved towards the door "I wonder if that boy will ever trust me again"

Brooke didn't answer as she looked down to the floor not really wanting to be involved in this. She hoped this wouldn't turn into a war between her father and her brother because honestly, she could do without the drama and she knew if it did happen then she would be on Nathan's side every time. But before she could even say anything Dan had left her bedroom without another word.

* * *

"Knock Knock" Lucas grinned as he walked into Brooke's bedroom.

"Hey boyfriend" Brooke smiled surprised and quickly walked towards him and greeted him with a soft kiss "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to release you from your babysitting duties" he grinned and motioned to Jessica "I asked my Mom to watch her so you can accompany me to that party thing Rachel is throwing right now"

Brooke looked back at Jessica who was lying on her bed watching cartoons before turning back to Lucas "That's good because there is only so much Tom and Jerry I can watch before I bore myself to death!"

Lucas chuckled and quickly leant down and kissed her lightly on the lips before walking over to his girlfriend's niece and picking her up into his arms. "Hey Jessy girl, how about we watch this at my house, huh?" he asked.

Jessica looked at him and babbled some words that Lucas couldn't understand "I knew you would agree with me" he smirked and tickled her tummy quickly causing the little girl to giggle loudly before turning back to face his girlfriend "So come on then Pretty Girl, go get yourself ready, I will sort Jessica out" he smiled and pushed back some of the little girls hair behind her ear.

Brooke smiled at her boyfriend's interaction with her niece; he was always so good with Jessica. "Okay" she grinned and winked at him before walking into her bathroom.

* * *

Brooke laughed as she and Lucas walked into Rachel's house hand in hand to see a small crowd dancing in the living room and the music blaring and not surprisingly red cups scattered around the place. She looked down at her watch seeing it was only midday and yet everyone here seemed to be drunk already or on their way to be.

"So what was this thing for anyway?" Lucas asked confused as he led his girlfriend through the crowds of people, his hand gripping hers tightly.

"I don't know" Brooke told him "I guess Rachel just wanted to throw a party…who knows, its Rachel"

"Good point" Lucas chuckled as they walked into the quieter kitchen where there was only a few teenagers dotted about. "So…" he trailed and wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist "What's going on tomorrow? Do you want me to meet you at the church or pick you up?" he asked meaning Dan and Deb's suspicious recommitment ceremony. It was all strange to him but Brooke didn't seem to have the same reaction as Nathan so he figured he would just have to go along with her.

"You can pick me up" Brooke said with a small smile "I want you to stick by my side throughout the entire thing, trust me, there are going to be great aunts and uncles and distant cousins there that I won't have a clue about and they will probably come up and try and make meaningless conversation" she said with a small laugh "I need you to save me from it"

"I will always save you" Lucas smiled softly before leaning down and kissing her softly.

Brooke pulled away and laughed "God you are so cheesy"

"Yeah? But it works, right?"

"Unfortunately" Brooke smirked and Lucas laughed and shook his head.

"So what about your Uncle David? Do you think he will be there?" Lucas asked curiously and noticed immediately Brooke's facial expression change.

"I don't know" Brooke muttered "Why do you keep asking about him anyway?"

"I'm not" Lucas defended "But every time I do seem to bring him up you always snap and close off at me" he accused.

Brooke immediately pulled out of his grasp and stepped back, unintentionally proving Lucas's point.

"You see" Lucas argued "You're doing it right now!"

"I'm not doing anything!" Brooke defended "Why are we even arguing about this?"

"I'm not arguing! I just want to know why the two of you don't seem to get along" Lucas stated, just wanting his girlfriend to tell him what was going on, he knew Nathan's reasons but Brooke's were just confusing to him.

"It's nothing!" Brooke fought back "It's no big deal, so just drop it"

Lucas shook his head in annoyance "There must be something, Brooke. Is he mean to you or something?"

Brooke scoffed and let out a dry laugh "I'm a big girl, Lucas…I couldn't give a damn if he is mean to me or not"

"Well then what is it?" Lucas asked almost desperately "You can tell me"

"And I have told you…its _nothing_!" Brooke said raising her voice hoping that he would just get the hint and drop it! She had kept this secret for years now so there was no way in hell she was going to spill it out in the open in the kitchen of her best friend's house when there was a house party going on.

"Fine" Lucas grunted and walked towards the fridge and picked out a beer. "I'm going to go and find some of the guys" he told her before leaving the room.

Brooke rolled her eyes before herself, leaving the kitchen in search for Rachel or Bevin or someone.

* * *

"I thought you said this wasn't a party" Brooke grinned as she came up behind Rachel who was sitting down at the table playing drinking games.

"Ah so your ass finally showed up! It's about time, slut!" Rachel smirked and Brooke could immediately tell she was pretty drunk.

"Yeah well Lucas convinced me" Brooke shrugged.

"Ah, where is your hot boyfriend anyway?" Rachel asked with a seductive smile and stood up but immediately lost her footing but Brooke was quick to hold her friend up. "I should thank him" the redhead smirked after regaining her balance "After all…a party is not a party without Brooke Lee"

"Yeah" Brooke said with a sarcastic laugh "Sure"

"So…" Rachel started "Is Nathan here?"

"No" Brooke answered and raised her eyebrow suspiciously "Why? Do you want him here?"

Rachel immediately scoffed loudly "No! Ha! Jeez, Brooke…like I care!"

"Sure" Brooke laughed and noticed Rachel wobbling too and fro on her feet "Come on you whore, let's get you sitting down" she chuckled before leading Rachel back to the table and sitting her down.

* * *

Nathan walked into Karen's Café later on that day and smiled as he saw Haley working behind the counter "Hey" he grinned and took a seat on the stool opposite her.

"Well, Well, if it isn't Nathan Lee" Haley grinned "What can I get you?"

"That coffee you owe me if you don't mind" Nathan smirked and Haley nodded.

"Sure" she smiled "I will just go get it for you" she told him before walking out back.

Nathan smiled as he watched her go before looking down at the counter…so many thoughts just wouldn't leave his head no matter how much he just wanted it all to go away, the wedding was tomorrow and he knew that there was no way he would be able to find anything against Dan that could stop it, the video tape just wasn't enough, if anything…that was going to bring Deb down more than his father. But the date written on the video tape just didn't make sense to him…why would the date of the school shooting be written on the outside yet the date inside the actual video was of weeks before. He just didn't get it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Haley broke him from his thoughts and Nathan immediately snapped his head up towards her.

"Sorry" Nathan said with a nervous laugh "I just drifted off for a moment there"

"Yeah I noticed" Haley smiled "Well here is your coffee" she said motioning to the mug in front of him that she placed down while Nathan was closed off in his own little world. "Anything I can help with?" she asked helpfully.

Nathan shook his head "Nah…I'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff"

"Like what kind of stuff?" Haley asked curiously.

Nathan shrugged "Oh you know…the whole family crap"

"Yeah" Haley said letting out a small dry laugh "I know"

"It's just…" Nathan continued unsure of what he could say to her "I found something" he admitted and Haley looked at him curiously.

"Found what?" she asked.

"I can't say" Nathan admitted and Haley nodded in understanding "But…what it was…it wasn't good and part of it doesn't make sense"

"Well have you talked to anyone about it? Asked questions?"

"No…well, I have talked to Lucas about it but he is just as clueless as I am, if not more" Nathan told her "Besides…I don't want to involve him in my mess"

Haley nodded "Maybe so, but Lucas is a good guy, he is just going to want to help"

"Yeah I know that…and he has been helping me but really, there isn't anything he can do…I wish there was, hell I wish there was something that I can do but there's really not" Nathan admitted "It just sucks that I have this information but I don't know how to use it. I just wish that I had more, you know?"

Haley nodded "Sorta" she smiled "But I'm sure that whatever it is, you will figure it out eventually"

"Yeah but what if eventually is too late?" he asked seriously.

Haley didn't answer knowing that she couldn't really give a right answer to that anyway, she didn't know what Nathan was really talking about but she could see it in his face that whatever it was, it was serious.

* * *

"I'm sorry" Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear as he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist "I was being a nosy idiot"

"And I'm sorry for snapping at you…again" she said told him and smiled as Lucas kissed her neck softly. "Forgive me?" she asked.

"Of course" Lucas smiled and turned her around before capturing her lips with his.

Brooke smiled as she pulled away and wrapped her arms around his neck "Do you want to get out of here?" she asked and Lucas nodded.

"Yeah" he agreed with a smile before the two left the party without even saying their goodbyes to anyone.

* * *

Lucas stepped outside of Brooke's bedroom a few hours later and slowly walked down the stairs. He felt weird sneaking out of Brooke's bedroom, especially since it wasn't really that late and he had never really had to do this before, since when they began dating, both times, she lived in an apartment alone or with Rachel.

As he was walking down the hall he slowed down when he heard voices. He recognized them straight away, Dan and Deb's. They were arguing, he could tell…and normally he would just walk away since it's not any of his business but Nathan's suspicions stopped him.

He moved closer to the door from the room they were in and listened closely as their voices became louder and louder with each sentence. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping, it was wrong…yet somehow he couldn't just leave it be.

"I can't believe you invited a load of people!" Deb shouted in anger "This is going to be hard enough!"

"It's called social appearances, Deb" Dan spat "This is all part of our agreement, remember?"

"I know that!" Deb argued "But the fact that you have pretty much invited half of the town to our wedding that's not even real is going to make things twice as hard!"

Lucas's eyes widened. What the hell? Their wedding wasn't real? Well then what the hell was it?

"But it _is_ real, remember!" Dan hissed angrily "We have an arrangement! And you better stick to it!"

"Why do I feel as if this whole deal benefits you more than it does me?"

Dan shrugged "It's going to benefit us both, Deb. Yours will work out more in the long haul, me…well…I don't have that option do I?"

"I still think you need to tell Brooke and Nathan" Deb told him.

"Oh yeah?" Dan asked with a laugh "And how well do you think that will turn out? They aren't stupid…Nathan is already onto us, if we tell him this then he will work it out in a second!"

Lucas frowned confused…Nathan was definitely right then, something was going on…

"I just think…maybe…it wouldn't be such a bad idea if we told them"

"Have you forgotten to take your pills today?" Dan asked coldly and Deb glared at him "Because you are being delusional. Telling Nathan and Brooke is a bad idea"

"It will make them understand! It will stop Nathan from asking questions!"

"No!" Dan argued "It will make him ask even more! He is going to want to know what's in it for me…why I'm agreeing to do this!"

"He already knows…deep down, he already knows" Deb confessed and immediately regretted it by the look on Dan's face.

"What?!" Dan practically screamed with anger and even Lucas jumped with fright. The longer he stood listening to their conversation the less he wanted to be there but his feet wouldn't let him move.

"I told him" Deb let out nervously "In California…I told him"

"And he believed you?" Dan asked anxiously.

Deb immediately shook his head "No! He didn't…he thought I was being psychotic"

"Yeah well you are psychotic!" Dan shouted and Deb was actually surprised at how angry he seemed to be, honestly…she thought he would be worse than this.

"He hasn't mentioned it since I got back" Deb told him reassuringly "I think somewhere deep down inside of himself he knows it's true…but he is a teenage boy, Dan, he's not ready to face his demons, especially this one."

Dan's nostrils flared in anger and he took a deep breath, hoping that he wouldn't explode "You do realize that this changes everything?"

"It doesn't have to change anything Dan!" Deb argued "We will stick with the deal and get through the wedding…everything that comes after that, we will deal with at the time, okay?"

Dan looked at her intently for a moment before nodding. "Okay" he muttered.

Lucas realized that their conversation was over and quickly left his place by the door, he practically leaped towards the front entrance before shutting it quietly behind him and sprinting to his car.

Dan walked out of the room he and Deb were in and frowned confused as he saw the front door close shut. He slowly walked towards the window and looked outside to see a car pulling out of his drive; he looked confused at first but then realized that the car belonged to Lucas. What the hell was he doing here? Brooke wasn't home, was she? He suddenly felt his palms go sweaty at the thought of his daughter and her boyfriend listening in on his and Deb's conversation. They wouldn't have? But then…if it was Lucas, then why didn't Brooke call out to say she was home?

He let out a nervous breath as he looked up the stairs, wondering if that was where his only daughter was…wondering if she had even known that he and her mother were in the house, hoping that she hadn't heard even just a snippet of their conversation.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this, please review and tell me what you all think! I love hearing them and they always inspire me to write more!

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot!**

**Thanks again,**

**Sara x**


	28. The Wedding

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

* * *

"Nathan man, this is serious...you need to call me back!" Lucas said in frustration down the phone. He had been trying to call Nathan all night but his phone was turned off so he found himself leaving message after message, he even tried calling Brooke once last night but she told him that he hadn't come home yet and he knew that if he called her again asking about her brother, she would start to ask questions.

"You okay?" Keith asked curiously as he walked into Lucas's bedroom.

Lucas looked towards him and forced a smile "Yeah...just...I can't get in touch with Nathan"

"Something important?" Keith asked.

"Yeah" Lucas sighed "You could say that"

"Well you will see Nathan at the wedding anyway, that's if he's going?"

"I don't know" Lucas replied honestly.

Keith nodded "But you should get a move on…if you're picking Brooke up first?"

"I am" Lucas said and looked down at his watch "Damn it" he cursed realizing that he didn't have long to get ready.

Keith chuckled slightly before leaving Lucas alone to get dressed. Lucas watched his father leave and checked his cell again to see if Nathan had texted him or something, but no such luck.

* * *

"Urgh! Finally!" Brooke grunted with frustration as she swung open her front door to see Lucas standing there with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late?" Lucas offered knowing that Brooke would probably be a little pissed at him; he knew that she would probably not be in her best of moods today.

"Yeah whatever" Brooke shrugged it off and leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek softly "But we have to get going to the church"

Lucas looked down at his watch confused, the only reason he thought he was late was because he and Brooke had planned to go to lunch first, he hadn't expected them to go straight to the church. "But…the wedding doesn't start until a couple more hours" he told his girlfriend confused.

"Well if you had arrived on time I would have told you that Dan has asked me to come early to help make sure everything goes to plan"

"But-" Lucas stuttered unsure of what to say, this was all too weird. "But I thought…I thought you didn't want to be involved in all of this"

"I don't" Brooke answered "But Dan asked me last night and well…I couldn't really say no" she told him "He has been so nice to me lately…I think he really has changed" she said with a small smile.

Lucas frowned, knowing that her father hadn't changed; at least he didn't think so, especially after overhearing his conversation last night about the wedding being a fake. "Um…is Nathan home?"

Brooke raised her eyebrow "He is in his room…why?"

"I just want to talk to him" Lucas told her and Brooke looked at him suspiciously "About basketball" he clarified.

"Sorry but we don't have time" Brooke told him apologetically "Come on" she said grabbing his hand "You can talk to him later"

"But-" Lucas started but Brooke immediately cut him off.

"Baby, its basketball…its hardly _that_ important, is it?" she questioned.

Lucas sighed loudly "No I guess not" he mumbled before following Brooke out of the house.

* * *

"You look…great" Jake smiled as Peyton walked out of her bathroom.

Peyton raised her eyebrow and looked down at her own green dress "Just great?" she asked with a smirk.

"Amazing" Jake grinned "Thanks for coming with me today, Peyton." He told her sincerely. "My parents pretty much forced me to go with them since apparently it's some big Tree Hill social event and I really didn't want to be alone"

"I'm happy to be there with you Jake" Peyton smiled "Besides…I haven't been to a wedding in a really long time…even if this is Dan and Deb Lee's" she laughed.

"Yeah" Jake chuckled "I mean…out of everyone in Tree Hill to renew their wedding vows, those two would have been the last two people I would expected to do it"

"Yeah well the Lee Family never fails to surprise people" Peyton pointed out with a laugh but it faded as she saw Jake's smile falter. "You do know that Brooke will be there"

"Yeah…of course" Jake replied "I'm getting over Brooke…she's… not the problem"

"Well then what is?" Peyton asked curiously.

"You"

* * *

Brooke and Lucas walked towards the church hand in hand when Dan came out to greet them. Lucas eyed the man suspiciously…he didn't look nervous or suspicious or showed any type of sign that looked as if he didn't really want to be here, Dan Lee must be a very good actor.

"Brooke" Dan smiled as he admired his daughter in the dress he bought her "You look amazing, doesn't she Lucas?"

Lucas frowned slightly at why Dan directed the question to him but answered with honesty anyway "Absolutely, sir" he replied, always one to be polite and respect his girlfriends parents or any adult really, no matter how much he disliked them.

Brooke smiled at both compliments and looked at her father with a small smile "You nervous?"

"Never" Dan replied and looked again over at Lucas "Will your parents be here, Lucas?" he asked curiously.

"Not here but they will be at the reception" Lucas replied. He didn't even know why they invited his parents, they barely knew each other and even back in High School Keith and Dan never had a good relationship.

Dan nodded before turning back to his daughter "There's just a few more things I need help with if you don't mind?"

"No of course not" Brooke told him before following Dan into the church.

Lucas stayed back for a moment and brought his cell phone to his ear in attempt to call his girlfriends brother, again, his phone was switched off. The blonde grunted before making his way into the church.

* * *

"Me?" Peyton asked with a nervous laugh "How am I the problem?"

Jake shrugged and took a step towards her "Because…I really like you, Peyton"

"And I like you, Jake. We are friends" She told him confused but also had an idea of what he was getting at.

"The other week…when we…almost…" he trailed nervously and Peyton carried on for him.

"Kissed?"

"Yeah" Jake nodded and bit his bottom lip lightly before continuing "I…I really wanted to kiss you back then, but I was scared" he admitted "You scare me"

Peyton again let out a nervous laugh "Uhm…thanks…I mean…that's not really the reaction I want to give boys when we go to kiss but okay"

Jake smiled at her attempt to make a joke but it really wasn't a humorous moment "You make me feel things…things that I haven't felt since Brooke, things that I never even felt for Brooke"

"Like what kind of things?" Peyton asked quietly.

"I don't know" Jake replied honestly "I wish I did, but I don't" he confessed "But I like you, Peyton. I like you a lot"

Peyton smiled "I like you too Jake, a lot…I mean"

Jake nodded and let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't ready for a new relationship, he knew that…and he was pretty sure that Peyton knew that too. But the fact that they have both admitted that there is some feelings between them that is more than friendship is a step forward and it excited him for what would happen between them in the future. But for now, they were happy as what they were, friends…but a little more than that.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Lucas asked coming up beside Dan as they watched some guests make their way into the church.

"Nervous?" Dan replied with a chuckle "Why would I be nervous?"

"I don't know" Lucas shrugged "I mean…it's a wedding, right? People get nervous; it would be strange if you weren't"

Dan turned to face him and frowned "What are you getting at, boy?"

"Nothing" Lucas replied with a fake smile "Just making conversation, sir"

Dan stared intently at his daughter's boyfriend, wondering if there was any hidden meanings in that comment, especially since he saw his car leave late last night after his conversation with Deb.

Lucas smiled at Dan's sudden nervousness before taking a step back "Hope everything works out well…with the wedding and all" he smirked before walking away.

Dan watched him go and blinked worriedly for a moment…there was no way he could have known? Could he?

* * *

"Hey" Brooke smiled as she slowly approached Peyton and Jake who were standing outside "You look great Peyton" she admired.

"Thanks" Peyton smiled "So do you"

Brooke smiled and looked towards her ex-boyfriend "Hey Jake"

"Brooke" Jake said with a small smile. "Nathan not around?" he asked trying to make conversation.

Brooke shook her head "No…but I don't know…maybe he will show up"

"Not liking this idea much then I take it?" Peyton asked and Brooke nodded.

"No not really" she admitted "I can't really blame him though"

"I'm just surprised that you're here…supporting this" Peyton told her honestly. Out of the Lee twin's she would have thought that it would be Brooke who would be the angrier one in all of this rather than Nathan.

"I know" Brooke replied simply "But…if this is what they want to do then well…I don't know…I guess I shall have to be okay with it"

Peyton nodded in understanding before Jake cut into the conversation. "Well we better get inside…my parents are keeping us a seat"

"Oh okay" Brooke said with a small smile "See you at the reception later then?"

"Sure" Peyton smiled before her and Jake walked into the church.

Brooke watched them walk in for a second and sighed, she regretted hurting Jake and wished that they could still be friends but obviously life wasn't that simple. However a smile appeared on her face as she saw a taxi pull up and Nathan stumble out of it.

"Nate!" she grinned "You made it!"

"Don't look _to_ happy!" Nathan hissed and stumbled towards her and Brooke immediately could tell that he had been drinking.

"Nathan! For god's sake this is a church! I can't believe you showed up here drunk!" Brooke scolded and made her way towards him "Are you trying to ruin this day for them?"

"Why the hell are you being so supportive of this, Brooke?" he asked in disbelief. He wasn't too drunk…just tipsy, so he still pretty much knew what he was doing. "Don't you realize that something has to be wrong with this whole thing?"

"Stop it Nate, please…people are staring" she hissed, knowing that if her father found him like this then he would be in deep trouble.

"I don't give a damn!" Nathan shouted annoyed "Something isn't right with this, Brooke! I think Dan is manipulating Mom into doing this!"

Lucas slowly approached them and noticed that Nathan looked a little drunk "Nate man…there you are! I have been trying to call you all day!"

"Lucas! Can't you tell your girlfriend that there is some serious shit wrong with this wedding?" Nathan asked and looked at Brooke with a glare "She might actually listen to you!"

"Please Nathan…don't do this _here_!" Brooke spat "Luke can you do something?" she asked in annoyance as more and more people started to look over.

"Like what?" Lucas asked dumbly and looked back at Nathan, he really needed to tell him what he heard last night but the brunette didn't seem to be in the right state of mind to hear it.

"Nathan!" Dan's stern voice echoed towards them.

"Oh great!" Brooke muttered under her breath before turning to face her father "It's okay, Dan. Luke and I have got this"

Dan looked at Lucas with a glare then towards his son in disgust "You should be ashamed of yourself, Nathan!"

"Oh yeah? And why the fuck is that!" Nathan shouted in anger and went to charge into his father but Lucas held him back.

"Nate, come on man…calm down" Lucas told him reassuringly as he stood in front of him "He isn't worth it" he said quietly and Nathan nodded in agreement and took a small step back.

"You're right! He isn't…so you know what…I'm just going to let you get on with it, I don't give a damn anymore!" he slurred and tried to walk back towards his cab and almost fell over but luckily, Lucas was quick to hold him up.

Brooke sighed and looked at her father who looked pretty angry right now "It's fine Dan, we can handle this" the female brunette told him reassuringly.

"Just get him out of here!" Dan warned sternly before storming back inside of the church.

Brooke sighed and watched as Lucas helped her brother into the cab. "What are you playing at, Nathan?" she asked tiredly "How did you think this was a good idea?"

Nathan muttered something under his breath that Brooke couldn't understand before Lucas shut the door and paid the cab driver to take him home. Lucas turned around to face Brooke who had a nervous smile on her face "Welcome to a Lee family event" she half heartedly joked and Lucas smiled before pulling her in for a hug.

"Don't worry" he told her reassuringly "Everything will turn out okay in the end" he said softly and kissed her forehead.

Brooke nodded against him and Lucas was left to think about what he heard from Dan the night before and how this could change everything…part of him wanted to stop the whole thing, but he knew that he couldn't do much…but what he did need to do was talk to Nathan about it, properly talk to him…especially since he overheard something that Nathan could preferably know the answers to without even realizing it. He just hoped that he would be sober by the time the wedding was over with and they were back at the Lee household for the reception.

* * *

The wedding was underway, Deb had walked up the aisle, her and Dan recommitted their vows and apart from Nathan making an appearance, things were running smoothly, well…at least they seemed to be.

David walked into the Lee household and smirked as he took a glass of champagne from one of the many small bars that were temporarily placed around the conservatory, garden and dining room. His smirk grew more as he saw Nathan slumped in one of the chairs on the porch, staring out at some of the guests that were standing out in the garden. He walked towards him and sat down next to him without a word spoken.

Nathan turned his head and looked at his uncle coldly "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Dan's my brother" David replied with a shrug.

"He hates you" Nathan pointed "You're not wanted here"

"That's not true" David smirked "Your mother invited me"

"Yeah well she doesn't know anything, does she?" Nathan asked coldly before standing "Leave me the hell alone David" he hissed angrily but David was quick on his toes.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, Nathan, but we made a deal, remember?" David warned threatening.

"Is there a problem here?"

Both David and Nathan snapped their heads towards Lucas who was looking at them curiously and raised his eyebrow at David.

David glanced at Nathan then back at Lucas "No son, no problem at all"

"Well it certainly doesn't look like it" Lucas said and glared at the man his father was friends with "Nathan obviously doesn't want to be in a conversation with you right now so why don't you take a step back?"

"And what do you know?" David challenged and Lucas smirked.

"I know a lot more than you think, David" Lucas smirked and David glanced at Nathan who was also smirking. He scoffed before picking up his glass of champagne and walking back into the house.

"Thanks man" Nathan sighed as he rubbed his head "I really couldn't be bothered to deal with him right now"

"I take it you have sobered up" Lucas stated.

"Unfortunately" Nathan muttered as he rubbed his head in pain "The after effect isn't good"

"No it's not" Lucas agreed "But I need to talk to you about something" he said seriously "It's very important"

"Okay" Nathan agreed "Come upstairs, there won't be anyone up there" he told him before the two made their way into Nathan's room.

* * *

Nathan sat down on his bed confused. "So whatever they are hiding, I know about it?" he asked puzzled.

"Well…Deb said you know part of it and whatever it is, it mustn't be good…at least not for Dan" Lucas told him seriously "Something about what she told you in California"

"California" Nathan mumbled confused "She told me a lot in California" he said frustrated and put his head in his hands.

Lucas sighed "Do you think it might have something to do with the whole fake wedding thing?" he asked.

"No…not if it was about California…Mom was losing it there, she said that Dan was trying to kill her and - oh my god!" he gasped with wide eyes and stood up in shock and fear.

"What?" Lucas asked anxiously.

"I'm going to be sick!" Nathan said quickly before running into his bathroom and slamming the door shut after him.

Lucas frowned confused and also in fear as he wondered what Nathan had discovered, whatever it was, he knew it wasn't good…he could tell that already by the sound of Nathan throwing up in the bathroom.

* * *

"Well, well…don't you look pretty"

Brooke immediately swung around and gulped slightly under David's fierce gaze. She felt like throwing up as she noticed his eyes roaming up and down her body before landing on her breasts. She wrapped her arms around her protectively and looked around the room noticing that nobody else was in there, they were all outside as Dan and Deb were giving their toasts and speeches. She had come in side, not really wanting to hear about her parents 'love' for each other, they may be trying to sort things out now but that didn't mean that they didn't resent each other six months ago.

"What…what do you want, David?" Brooke asked coldly and took a step back; however David took a step forward as she did so.

"I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you look" David smirked and placed his hand on her arm and let his fingers glide down it slowly. "I bet Lucas hasn't told you that today"

Brooke flinched and pulled back yet again but as she did she jumped slightly as she fit the wall, with David standing right in front of her.

"Why are you running away from me, Brooke? I'm not going to hurt you" he smiled "Unless you want me to" he whispered into her ear and Brooke closed her eyes tight.

"Please…leave me alone" she breathed out fearfully, all the memories from her 14th birthday party rushing back to her with such a massive force.

"Why?" he asked huskily "When you look so beautiful" he whispered and lifted his other hand and ran it through her hair.

Brooke immediately snapped her head away and shut her eyes tight to stop the tears from falling, why did she feel so weak all of a sudden? "I will scream for help" she warned but she couldn't quite find the force in her voice, it was if she felt 14 all over again, weak and young.

"Oh yeah?" David asked with a chuckle "And who's going to hear you? They are all outside toasting the happy couple…the music is playing loud…it's a nice day too; nobody is going to want to come inside right now, especially in one of the only rooms that don't have bars"

"What do you want from me? Why can't you just leave me alone!" Brooke hissed angrily and fearfully.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look sexy when you're angry?" David asked with a chuckle "I bet Lucas hasn't seen your fiery side yet"

"If he finds us like this…he will kill you" Brooke threatened but it went nowhere as David laughed amused.

"Lucas Scott?" he chuckled "Yeah right…he is just like his father…not a violent bone in his body"

"You'd be surprised!" Brooke spat knowing that Lucas did have a temper…it wasn't like Nathan's or Dan's, but he still had a temper and part of her hoped to god that he would walk in here right now and beat the crap out of David so hard that he would never be able to hurt her again, even if that didn't happen, she just wished that he could come and stop this, save her from this.

"Ssh" David smiled smugly as he dipped his head down onto her neck.

"Get off of me you pervert!" Brooke screamed angrily suddenly finding some power in herself before she slapped him hard against the face as well as kneeing him in the stomach and made a hurried sprint towards the door however David was too quick for her and as soon as she pulled open the door David slammed it shut and grabbed her roughly by the arms and slammed her against the wall angrily.

"Bad move" He growled into her face angrily.

* * *

"I can't believe he would do that!" Nathan ranted as tears filled into his eyes; he paced up and down his bedroom, fists clenched by his side and his head shaking furiously. "There is no way he could do that!"

"What are you talking about, Nathan!" Lucas cut in frustratingly just wishing that Nathan would tell him what was going on.

However Nathan continued to rant and ignored Lucas's interruption. "He's a sick bastard! If this is true…then…I will kill him!" he said angrily "I mean it, Lucas, I will kill him!" he shouted in anger but slamming his fist against his bedroom door in rage.

"Nathan you need to calm down!" Lucas warned him seriously, Nathan's face was red with anger and his eyes were glistening with tears, what he assumed were angry tears and he knew that whatever was going through his girlfriends brothers head right now was not good.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Nathan screamed at him and Lucas jumped slightly in shock, he had never seen anyone this angry before.

"What the hell did he do?" Lucas asked with a raised voice. "What has gotten you this mad? So angry?"

Nathan snapped his head towards Lucas and his nostrils flared angrily. "Cooper" he let out and Lucas frowned confused. "It was Dan"

"What?"

"_I think Dan killed Cooper…and now he wants to kill me" Deb said fearfully._

"It was Dan! He killed Cooper!" Nathan told him with anger and disgust. "It was him"

Lucas's eyes widened in shock. He certainly wasn't expecting to hear that.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry to leave it there guys! :) But please review! As it always inspires me to write more! And I love reading them.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, it means a lot.**

**Sara x**


	29. The Reception

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

**A/N: Just a quick answer to someone's question, someone asked where Rachel was; well Rachel doesn't really have any family ties to Dan and Deb, since her parents don't live in Tree Hill, they didn't go to the wedding. The only reason Peyton is there is because she is Jake's date and like I mentioned in the previous chapter, Jake was pretty much forced to go because his parents were invited.**

* * *

Lucas stood frozen and looked at Nathan in shock, he was confused, how was that even possible? But overhearing Dan's conversation with Deb the night before made him believe it, if Nathan believed that his own father murdered his own son then it shouldn't be to hard for him to believe it too. This couldn't be real though…but what the hell would happen if it was?

He was speechless, he didn't know what to do or say and he felt a growing churn in his stomach that wouldn't go away. Before he even had time to respond and think about the consequences of him knowing this vital information, Nathan was out the door.

Lucas blinked hard for a moment, unsure if all of this was real, but then he realized the state of Nathan's anger and was out the door and hot on his tail in a second.

"Nathan!" he shouted after him as he chased him down the stairs "Nathan!" he followed him quickly but Nathan was to fast.

Nathan ignored him as he continued to run through the huge Lee household, his fists clenched tight by his sides, jaw tensed and face reddening with anger. Lucas's shouts were barely heard as he made his way through the conservatory and out into the garden where Dan was standing giving a toast.

"I fucking hate you!" Nathan's voice screamed with anger causing Dan to pause and look towards him, the guests also followed his gaze and gasped loudly as Nathan lunged himself into Dan, causing them both to go flying onto the grass. Nathan raised his arm and sent his fist flying into Dan's face, again, again and again. "I'm going to kill you! I'm going to fucking kill you!" he shouted.

"Nathan!" Lucas shouted and ran towards them and tried to pull Nathan off of him. As he was doing so he wondered why the hell nobody was helping him. Maybe they were all stunned at the way Nathan stormed out of the house like a mad man and attacked his father. Even Deb stood shocked at her son's violent attack. "Nathan!" he shouted again and eventually pulled Nathan away.

Dan was quick on his toes, blood dripping from his nose and his lip and he was sure his nose was broken, his jaw hurt and his left eye was burning like hell but that didn't stop him from reacting. He went to grab a hold of Nathan but Lucas stepped in his way. "Get out of my way, boy!" he shouted at him angrily.

"You _sick_ bastard!" Lucas hissed at him coldly before raising his own arm and punching Dan square across the face causing more gasps and stunned faces through the crowd of guests that were gathered around in the garden.

As soon as Lucas hit Dan, Keith was up there in a second to stop his son from during something he regretted. "Lucas!" Keith's stern voice caused Lucas's attention to turn to his father. "Get inside _now_!" he ordered strictly.

Lucas looked back at Dan who was cradled on the floor, holding his face in pain. He looked over at Nathan who had tears glistening in his eyes as he looked down at his own blooded hands.

"You too, Nathan!" Keith said also in a stern voice that both boys knew was not to be questioned. Lucas nodded his head and grabbed Nathan's arm motioning him to come inside too. This wasn't really a conversation they wanted to have in front of half of Tree Hill's finest.

* * *

"You think you're clever? Do you?" David asked in a hiss as he pulled on the strap of Brooke's dress, Brooke clinging onto it tight to try and stop him. "You want to play this game rough? Well then let's play it rough!" he growled into her face.

Brooke let out a small sob as she struggled to push him off of her. He was so strong. Too strong. "Please" she sobbed "Get off of me!"

"Stop crying!" David demanded as he roughly pressed his lips against hers.

Brooke flinched and cringed and closed her eyes tight as his rough lips wouldn't move from her face, she opened her mouth and bit down on his lip hard causing David to gasp and pull away.

"You bitch!" David grunted and raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face. Brooke wailed in pain and tears ran down her face as David ripped the straps off her dress furiously causing it to fall down slightly. "So you do like it rough, huh? I thought you would!" he whispered into her ear and pressed his lips hard against her neck.

Brooke's sobs escalated. "Please…just get off of me!" however her cries went unheard as David only placed his spare hand over her mouth hard and his other furiously roamed her body.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Keith asked angrily as he led Lucas and Nathan into the house. Nathan and Lucas stood silent, almost as if they were afraid to speak. Lucas had to admit, he hadn't seen his dad look as angry as he did right now. "Well? One of you care to explain?"

"He deserved it" Lucas spoke up, knowing Nathan wasn't really in the right state of mind to explain this. Judging from the look on the brunette's face, the reality of what this really meant was just sinking in for him. His eyes glistened with tears and his hands were shaking but he didn't know how to help him, how was he supposed to help him?

"What the hell is going on boys?" Keith asked seriously as he followed his sons gaze to Nathan who did not look good. "Nate, are you okay son?" he asked worriedly.

Nathan didn't reply, he just stood there, looking as cold as a rock and if it wasn't for the tears in his eyes then Keith wouldn't think there was any emotional bone in his body.

"Dad…please…I will explain this all to you, but now is not the right time" Lucas pleaded with his father.

Keith looked between the two boys and he had to admit that he was worried; he had never seen someone as angry as what Nathan looked like out there, he was like a man possessed, and he was sure that if Lucas hadn't pulled him off of Dan that he may could have ended up killing him.

"Nathan Lee! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Keith and Lucas snapped their heads towards an angry looking Deb who had just stormed into the room, however Nathan stood frozen in his spot, his eyes looking down at his blooded hands.

"Well?" she asked impatiently "What possible reason could you have to just attack your father like that!" she demanded an answer from him but there was no reply.

Keith was about to interrupt but Lucas beat him to it "Like you don't already know!" he spat coldly.

"Lucas" Keith scolded as his disrespecting tone but he still couldn't help but wonder what the hell was actually going on.

"Excuse me?" Deb asked towards him "This is a conversation between me and my son! Stay out of this!" she ordered "Although, you aren't exactly a saint yourself are you? How dare you come into our home and attack Dan like that, you may be Brooke's boyfriend but you have no right to disrespect him!"

Lucas was about to answer with a cold remark but he suddenly frowned. Brooke. Where was Brooke? He panicked slightly as he realized that she probably would have saw their attack on Dan outside and assumed it just had something to do with the wedding and was out there comforting Dan right now…he suddenly felt disgusted at the thought, he needed to get her away from him. "Is Brooke outside?" he asked although it pretty much was a demand.

"What?" Deb asked slightly taken aback at his sudden question.

"Is Brooke outside with _him_?" Lucas asked again more sternly this time.

Deb looked at him slightly confused "No…she's not…I saw her leave during the speeches" she explained.

Now it was Lucas who was confused. "Well where did she go?"

"I don't really think Brooke is the problem right now, do you?" Deb asked coldly.

"No I think the problem is that there is a murderer living in this house and you don't seem to give a damn"

Deb, Keith and Lucas snapped their heads towards Nathan who spoke for the first time since his attack on Dan. Deb looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Keith looked startled, confused and slightly scared. Lucas however was worried about the tone in Nathan's voice, it didn't hold any emotion, yet his eyes looked so angry and so cold, but despite all that…all he could think about was where Brooke was.

* * *

"Well that was…interesting" Peyton mumbled as she and Jake stood back and watched as a few people helped clean Dan up.

"Yeah" Jake replied distantly. Still stunned by what he saw, Nathan's behavior actually scared him, he had never seen someone look as angry as he did, never seen anyone continually punch somebody in the face the way Nathan had with his father, he didn't even know how Dan managed to stay conscious.

"And then Lucas joined in too…" Peyton trailed still confused over the events of what was going on.

"I know" Jake answered just as confused. Something seriously must be up, it was one thing for Nathan to go and attack Dan like a mad man and screaming that he was going to kill him, but for Lucas to join in too, it just didn't make sense. But then suddenly it did. "Maybe it has something to do with Brooke?"

"Brooke?" Peyton asked confused "How'd you work that one out?"

"Well…that's the only reason that I could think of for both Nathan _and_ Lucas to hit Dan…and Brooke isn't around either so maybe Dan did something to her…" he trailed.

Peyton looked around and noticed that Brooke wasn't actually around; in fact she hadn't seen her since Dan and Deb started the first of their many speeches. "Maybe I should go and find her…see what's going on…"

"You think that's the best idea? Whatever is going on, I would be afraid to be around Nathan right now" Jake admitted.

"I know" Peyton sighed "But Brooke is my best friend, and if there is a chance that this has something to do with her then I need to be there for her" she said and looked over at Dan who was getting checked out by one of the guests who was a doctor.

Jake nodded and smiled slightly at Peyton's dedication towards Brooke, the blonde had really stepped up for her friend after the whole Felix crap, he honestly could say that a year ago he would have said that Peyton Sawyer was the worst friend ever, and maybe she was, but she had obviously changed and grown up a lot since then.

* * *

David grabbed Brooke forcefully and pushed her towards the couch that was placed in the corner of the room. Brooke tried to fight him but he was too big and strong for her. She was close to giving up, her sobs wouldn't stop but she was becoming tired, she was losing her energy and she had never felt so scared in her life. Even on her 14th birthday, David had never gone this far with her, Peyton had stopped it before he could have, and she just wished that somebody would come in and stop it this time.

"Don't fight it, Brooke. You know you want this just as much as I do" David breathed into her ear and Brooke sobbed loudly. David was now lying on top of her and he had pretty much pulled her dress down to her stomach and now he was trying to pull the bottom up too causing Brooke to cringe and try and flinch away. "Don't move Brooke" he whispered.

"Please" Brooke sobbed "Why are you doing this to me!"

"Because you're beautiful, Brooke" he chuckled "And I need to appreciate you"

"Just stop" Brooke cried "Please just stop it!"

* * *

"What are you talking about, Nathan?" Keith asked confused and fearfully as he looked between everyone else in the room. Why was he the only one that looked shocked by this? Deb looked stunned but not in the way he did, more like she was caught out on some big lie. Lucas looked concerned but distracted and Nathan just looked…cold.

"Cooper" Nathan breathed out, his gaze firm on Deb's and no one else's. "Why did he do it?"

Deb didn't know what to say, that was one of the last things she was expecting to come out of her sons mouth. She knew she told him in California, but he didn't believe her then so what exactly had changed now. "Nathan…" she trailed softly unsure of what to say to her son.

"I'm right, aren't I? It's true" Nathan asked and Deb stayed silent.

Lucas shook his head, half in anger and half in disappointment; he couldn't believe that it was Dan that shot Cooper that day. His own son, how could someone do that to their own family? Was this man even human?

"Lucas, what's he talking about?" Keith asked confused.

Lucas looked at Keith then back at Nathan and Deb who were still looking at each. He sighed and motioned for Keith to follow him out of the room, deciding to give the mother and son some space.

* * *

"You know…you have always been a beautiful girl, ever since you were a little girl" David commented in an agitated tone as he pressed his lips hard against her neck, he pulled away and lightly pushed some of Brooke's hair from her eyes. "I don't understand how your father never appreciated your beauty, he was too busy trying to live his dreams through Cooper and Nathan that he never paid any attention to you, he has always disregarded you, Brooke. But not me…I have always noticed, always."

Brooke stayed silent, her sobs died down slightly turning it into a silent cry, the tears were still there and she flinched even more as David pushed more of her hair away.

"Don't cry…your beautiful, beautiful girls don't cry" he hushed in such a patronizing that made Brooke want to throw up, hell the whole thing made her want to vomit and she was pretty sure that if it wasn't for the fact that she was so scared right now then she probably already would have.

Brooke opened her eyes and glared at him with so much anger "I _hate_ you" she hissed and David's earlier sickly smirk was replaced by an annoyed and angry look.

"Just when things were starting get easier between us, Brooke, you go and ruin it!" he hissed into her face and placed one of his hands around her throat tightly, causing her to gasp for air. "I gave you another chance but since you insist on playing this game rough, then you're going to learn the hard way!"

* * *

"Nathan…you don't understand the full story" Deb tried to explain but she knew her words weren't getting through to him, she could see it in his eyes that he could only listen and hear one thing, and that was that his father murdered his brother.

"How could you know that, and live with him…marry him! How can you be okay with this?!" Nathan screamed angrily and Deb jumped in fright at his icy and loud tone.

"Nathan…of course I wasn't okay with this, Cooper was my son!" Deb argued.

Nathan was quick to raise his hand and slap his mother across the face. Deb gasped in pain and in shock; did her son just hit her?

Nathan blinked in shock from his actions, but before he could even think about what he had just done, his anger boiled over him. "He was not your fucking son! You didn't love him! You don't love anyone but yourself!" he screamed angrily into her face.

Deb soon found tears running down her cheeks but she wasn't sure if that had something to do with the truth coming out and the emotions of the situation or the pain that was throbbing under her eye from where Nathan had just backhanded her.

"You don't understand" She let out in a shaky voice. "You don't understand any of it" her voice cracked as she spoke but Nathan didn't care, all he cared about was the fact that Dan had killed his own son and Deb seemed to be okay with that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keith shook his head and blinked hard at the realization "I…Are you sure?" he stuttered unsure of what to think.

"I wasn't at first…but, after seeing Deb's reaction I know that its true…I think I knew the moment Nathan told me" Lucas admitted and shook his head in disbelief at the craziness of it all "I don't understand, Dad, how could somebody do that to anyone, especially their own family…his son!"

Keith looked down on the floor and also shook his head "I don't know son, but we need to go to the cops about this, if it is true then they are going to have to question Dan"

"There are no ifs about this! Dan killed Cooper!" Lucas argued getting angry that Keith was starting to question that.

"You don't know all the facts, Lucas. This could all be some big misunderstanding" Keith reasoned, he wasn't trying to defended Dan but two teenage boys couldn't just go around claiming that the mayor of Tree Hill killed his own son in a school shooting.

"How the hell is that? Damn it Dad! The evidence pretty much writes itself! How can you defend that bastard?"

"I'm not but you need to think rationally about this, Luke, how did Dan even get inside the school anyway? And you were there too! You saw Max and Jimmy with the guns"

Lucas shook his hand "But I left to find Brooke…I didn't see them shoot Cooper, I didn't see any of it"

"Lucas!"

Lucas and Keith quickly turned around to see Peyton approaching them. "Have you seen Brooke?"

Lucas frowned confused "No…why?"

This time it was Peyton who was confused "I just figured something must have happened to her since both you and Nathan lashed out at Dan like that, speaking of which…What the hell was that about?"

Lucas looked at Peyton but didn't answer the question, instead asking, "Wait, when was the last time you saw Brooke?"

"She came back inside like nearly an hour ago, maybe longer…" Peyton trailed confused "I thought that something would have happened to her and Dan…"

"No" Lucas shook his head "I haven't spoken or seen Brooke in a while" he admitted and for a moment he thought he saw worry and fear cross into Peyton's eyes.

Peyton rubbed her hands together nervously and looked at Keith who didn't seem to be paying attention too much; unbeknownst to her, he had his own thoughts about Dan killing Cooper running through his head. "Um…Keith…do you think that you could give Lucas and I a minute?" she asked as politely as she could. Keith nodded and left the room, and unlike Lucas, didn't pick up on the urgency in her voice as she spoke.

"What's up Peyton?" he asked confused but also a little worried at the fact that Peyton seemed to know something about his girlfriend that he didn't.

"Do you know if David Lee is here?"

"David Lee?" Lucas questioned confused. Again it came back to David, and he could see by the look of fear in Peyton's eye that he was right to assume that something was up between Brooke and her uncle, ever since David came into town, Lucas noticed that their behavior towards each other wasn't exactly friendly.

"Is he here or not, Lucas?" she asked urgently.

"I don't know, why? What the hell is going on?" he asked impatiently.

"You need to call Brooke, like right now" she ordered and Lucas frowned puzzled but did as he was told anyway.

"It's ringing" Lucas mumbled as he held his cell phone by his ear "But she's not picking up" he told her and grew more worried now, and for some reason the churn in his stomach wouldn't go away.

"Ring it again!" Peyton commanded and Lucas quickly obeyed, the urgency in her voice scaring him as his concerns over his girlfriend only grew bigger as the seconds went by.

* * *

Keith walked out into the garden and noticed that there were still a lot of guests hanging around, probably dying to find out what was going on between Dan and Nathan. As soon as he stepped out, most of their eyes landed on his. He rolled his eyes slightly at the Tree Hill gossip circle, at had always been like this and he was pretty sure that it was never going to change.

He slowly made his way over to Dan who was sitting on a chair, a bag of frozen peas placed against his face and a doctor who was invited to the wedding was cleaning up the blood from his face. "Can I have a word with you, Dan?"

Dan looked up and removed the peas from his face and Keith cringed at the blue/purple/green colour that his right eye looked like…not to mention the red colour that shone from his cheekbone. "Come to apologize on that son of yours behalf have you?" Dan asked coldly.

Keith shook his head and looked towards the curious doctor who was still, just like everybody else, trying to figure out what was going on. "Can you give us a moment please?" he asked politely.

The doctor guest looked disappointed for a moment before reluctantly nodding and walked away.

"Actually" Keith continued "Nathan and Lucas have just told me some things…some things that I hope to god for Nathan and Brooke's sake that they aren't true"

Dan looked up at Keith and suddenly felt his palms go sweaty. What the hell had they told him? However, never one to show his nerves and let his game face down he turned to Keith and glared at him "And what would that be exactly?"

"It's about your son…Cooper…they are claiming that you did something very disturbing" Keith told him in a suspicious tone and Dan suddenly began finding himself struggling to breath.

* * *

"Can't you shut that thing up!" David hissed angrily as he looked across the room to see Brooke's phone vibrating against the table.

Brooke looked over in hope and tried to push David off her once again but he wouldn't budge. "Please David; can't you just let me go? I won't tell anyone about this!" she pleaded with him desperately.

"Shut up!" David growled into her face angrily as he contemplated whether or not to get up off of Brooke to turn the damn cell off. And like the third time he thought it had stopped, it rang again. "You aren't going anywhere!"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Brooke screamed into his face "Just leave me alone! You're my uncle! This isn't right!"

"Shut up!" David growled and ripped the bottom of her dress. Brooke struggled to push him off from her yet again but he wouldn't move, his hands firmly pinning her down underneath him.

* * *

Keith frowned confused as he noticed Dan's face turn pale. Was it that it was true? Did Dan really kill Cooper? So why did he look in so much pain if that's all what it is about.

"Dan? Are you okay?" Keith asked and followed Dan's gaze down to his wrist. "Dan?"

Dan looked up to Keith and squinted his eyes tight, suddenly he found himself gasping for air and as he tried to stand up he collapsed straight to the floor.

"Whoa!" Keith quickly led Dan onto the floor carefully before turning around "Can I get some help here please!" he shouted towards the doctor and he was quick to run over.

The doctor leant down and examined Dan who was panting on ground, his eyes closing slowly. "He's having a heart attack!" the doctor called out much to the horror and gasps of the other guests. Keith's eyes widened. A heart attack?

"Someone call an ambulance!" Keith shouted and someone quickly followed his orders. He looked back down at Dan who looked almost unconscious right now and he couldn't help but wonder about all the bad events that were happening on this wedding.

* * *

"She's not answering!" Lucas grunted in frustration "Why isn't she answering?" he asked in a commanding tone.

Peyton bit on her fingernails nervously as she wondered where Brooke could be. It could be something completely innocent, maybe she went to Rachel's or something, but why did she have this nervous feeling in her stomach when she found out that David was here.

"Peyton…do you know something?"

"No" Peyton lied.

"Peyton!" Lucas said sternly "You do, don't you?"

"No…"

"Brooke's my girlfriend; I have a right to know! Damn it just tell me!" he asked raising his voice.

"Look Lucas…I don't know anything okay! I don't know where Brooke is! So can you just drop it?" Peyton snapped annoyed and Lucas glared at her before ringing Brooke's cell phone once again.

"Wait…did you hear that?" Peyton asked coming to a halt.

"Hear what?" Lucas asked confused.

"Music…I heard Brooke's ringtone" Peyton told him and was quick to follow the sound.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked as he followed behind her.

"Yes!" Peyton snapped at him and came towards the door. "It's coming from in here" she mumbled and opened the door. Gasping at the sight she saw.

Lucas followed her in and his eyes widened in shock and also confused and slammed his cell phone shut. He looked before him to see his girlfriend lying down on the couch with her uncle on top of her. What the fuck?

* * *

Nathan walked quickly out of the house and into the garden and looked confused as he saw all the guests gathered around together. He quickly walked towards them and pushed his way through, not caring about that and stood still at the sight of his father before him. He was lying on the grass, his body seemed tensed and his eyes were clenched shut and he was gasping for air. Yet he didn't feel concerned or scared, all he felt was anger, angry that he wasn't suffering more.

Keith looked up and was surprised to see Nathan standing looking down on his father "Nathan…" he trailed unsure of what to say "Dan's…he is having a heart attack"

Nathan looked back down at Dan and frowned. A heart attack? Since when did middle age men have heart attacks? He looked back up at Keith who looked concerned before looking back down at his father.

"I hope he dies" he spat coldly much to the horror of the people around him; he looked down at his Dan before turning around and walking away without turning back.

* * *

Brooke let out a loud sob as she looked over to see Lucas and Peyton standing by the doorway. Peyton looked fearful and Lucas looked stunned and confused. "Luke" she cracked out and David was the one who actually stood up away from her.

Brooke was quick on her feet and practically ran into Lucas's arms, not caring anymore that her dress was falling down her shoulders.

Lucas wrapped his arms around his girlfriend confused, shocked and he soon found himself getting angry at the sound of her crying in his arms. Her body was literally shaking with sobs and he wondered what the hell he just walked in on.

David stood standing nervously, nobody was meant to walk in on them, that wasn't the plan. However, his typical Lee defenses came up and he found himself smirking "You didn't tell me how good your girlfriend tasted, Lucas"

Lucas blinked hard at what he had just said, his arms wrapped firmly against Brooke who was sobbing into his shoulder but his eyes looking directly at David. Cold and angry.

"You're sick!" Peyton hissed disgustedly and also found herself almost crying at the state of her best friend, whose crying still hadn't quieted down. "I can't believe you would try and do this to her again! You're disgusting."

Lucas gulped and looked at Peyton "What do you mean, _again_?" he asked, his voice cracking as he spoke. Tears glistening in his eyes.

Peyton bit her lip nervously and looked back at David who was still smirking. However Lucas had obviously figured it out and slowly unwrapped Brooke from him and pretty much passed her over to Peyton. He walked slowly towards David, his fists clenched by his side and his jaw tightening.

David chuckled "What are you going to do? Slap me?"

"Fuck you!" Lucas growled angrily and raised his arm before punching him in the face, and then again and again before he dived into him causing both him and David to go flying into the glass table, making the whole thing smash into pieces.

Brooke watched on with sobs as she watched her boyfriend continuously punch her uncle in the face…over and over again. Peyton was rubbing her arm soothingly yet she couldn't feel a thing. She stared, crying…yet feeling nothing as she continued to watch Lucas attack David.

"You fucking bastard!" Lucas screamed and wrapped one of his hands around David's neck tight before lifting his hand up and slamming David's head across the floor.

David gasped loudly in pain, the pain throughout his body taking over.

Lucas screamed with anger as he raised his fist and hit David once again…and again…and again. "You're sick!"

"Lucas stop it!" Peyton shouted fearing that he might take things too far, but Lucas didn't stop. He couldn't stop, the image of what he walked in on playing in his mind, the sound of his girlfriends sobs ringing in his ears and the feeling of her shaking in his arms wouldn't go away. "Lucas!" she shouted again, tears also running from her eyes.

"I'm going to kill you!" Lucas screamed furiously into David's face before punching him in the stomach.

"Brooke you need to stop him!" Peyton shouted fearfully but Brooke didn't reply. Just stood watching the scene before her. "Brooke!"

"No" Brooke said in barely a whisper. "No"

Peyton looked back at Lucas and David panicking, she looked back at Brooke then quickly ran out of the room to go and get some help.

* * *

"Jake!" Peyton shouted and ran into the garden "Jake!"

"Peyton" Jake replied confused then grew worried as he noticed the tears flowing from her eyes "Peyt, what's wrong?"

"You need to come with me, Jake! You need to stop him!"

"Stop what? Peyton what are you talking about?" Jake asked fearfully.

"Lucas! I think he is going to kill him" Peyton said and a small cry fell from her lips.

Jake looked at her panicked then looked back at the scene where Dan was, Peyton followed his gaze confused "Dan's having a heart attack" Jake told her and Peyton looked in horror. However that was not her top priority right now.

"You need to stop him!" Peyton said seriously and quickly ran back into the house, Jake quick on her tail.

* * *

Nathan stood outside in the front garden and watched as the ambulance pulled up, they asked him where the heart attack patient was but he just shrugged "I have no idea what you're talking about" he said in a calm and uninterested tone.

The paramedics looked at him confused and then to one another "But we got a call saying that Mayor Lee was having a heart attack"

"That's news to me" Nathan muttered and once again the paramedics looked to each other confused.

"Are you sure, son?" The male one asked joining into the conversation before looking down at Nathan's blooded hands. "Are they okay?"

Nathan looked down at his hands and back at them before stuffing them down into his pockets "They are fine"

"Look sir, we got a call about the Mayor saying that he is having a heart attack, are you sure you don't know anything about this?"

Nathan held their firm gaze before replying "How would I know? I just got here" he lied.

However before they could reply Deb ran out of the house "Dan is in the garden!" she explained hurriedly.

The paramedics looked over at Nathan and frowned at his uninterested behavior before quickly running around the side of the house towards the back garden. Deb looked over at her son and shook her head before following in the same direction as to where the paramedics ran off to.

* * *

"Lucas!" Jake shouted and struggled to pull Lucas off of David "Lucas, man come on!" he shouted even louder and had to tackle Lucas to the ground himself to get him off of the older man.

"Get off me man!" Lucas screamed angrily and stood up furiously but just as he was about to go down and hit David again he realized that he was unconscious. He looked down at his hands that were pouring of blood but he was sure that half of that belonged to David. His left hand was throbbing with pain yet it didn't seem to affect him as much as he thought it would, all he had to do was turn to look at Brooke and his pain became worse. He slowly walked towards her, stunned by his own actions, tears running down his face that matched the ones running from hers.

Brooke didn't say anything as she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around Lucas tightly.

"I'm so sorry" Lucas's voice cracked as he whispered into her ear and let his tears run down his face "I'm sorry Brooke, I should have stopped this earlier…he never should have hurt you, I'm so sorry"

"Don't, Luke" Brooke whispered and let out a shaky breath "Don't"

Jake kneeled down next to David and looked at up at Peyton urgently "Call an ambulance, Peyton! Now!" he ordered and Peyton nodded her head, and did what she was told.

* * *

Nathan stood outside and watched as the paramedics wheeled Dan off into the ambulance. His gaze was cold as he watched them drive away, and he couldn't even feel just the smallest bit of concern in his body.

"Nathan"

Nathan turned his head to see Deb slowly approach him. He grunted and looked away, not in the mood to talk to her again.

"Nathan" she said again "What are you going to do?" she asked.

Nathan scoffed and glared heavily at his mother "Why? You scared of what might happen when they find out you knew all along! That's a criminal offence you know! Being an accessory."

"Nathan, please just-" she started but got cut off by the sound of ambulance sirens. She looked confused as they pulled up into the drive.

"Uhm…there ambulance has already been to pick up Dan" Keith explained to the paramedics.

"No we got another call" The paramedic explained as he and his colleague rushed towards the house where they were met by a frantic looking Peyton. "He's inside!" she explained.

Moments later they were back out, David lying on the stretcher and being wheeled towards the ambulance. Nathan stood up straight, confused at what was going on.

"Whoa…what's going on?" Keith asked worriedly as he jogged beside the paramedics "What's wrong with him?"

"Lucas?" Nathan called out confused as his sister and her boyfriend slowly stepped outside, Lucas with blood all over his hands on some on his shirt. Brooke who's make up was smudged everywhere and her dress was ripped, tear stains down her cheek and also from what he could see was a red bruise.

Keith snapped his head towards his son and gasped in shock and also concern, however then he looked back at the state of David and frowned confused. Did Lucas do this?

Lucas and Brooke stood back, Lucas still feeling anger from what he walked in on. How could David do that to his own niece? The whole thing just didn't make sense…this whole family just didn't make sense. How the fuck could Dan kill Cooper and David try to rape Brooke? What was wrong with them! He didn't feel sympathy for beating David up the way he did, honestly…he couldn't give a damn if he died or not, he deserved too, both him and Dan deserved to die. What he didn't realize was that both brothers were actually close to being so.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you all liked it, I enjoyed writing this chapter and the last so I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it, they always inspire me to write more.

**And thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter too. They really mean a lot.**

**Sara x**


	30. Alone With You

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

* * *

Nathan sat with his hands placed under his chin so his head was resting on top of them, his elbows resting on the old wooden table in front of him as he stared firmly across the room to the two cops that were facing him.

"I told you. I don't know what you're talking about" he told them in a tone that held no emotion at all.

One of the cops sighed and shook his head in slight annoyance "Mr. Lee, how many times do we need to tell you…over twenty witnesses saw you attack your father!"

Nathan shrugged "So…I didn't give him a heart attack, did I? Dan isn't going to press charges against me so why don't you stop wasting your time and let me go"

The two cops looked at each other in annoyance before looking back at the younger brunette in front of them. "Well then what about you're Uncle David, do you know anything about that?"

Nathan stayed silent. Not saying a word…he looked over to them and blinked a few times before answering "No comment"

* * *

"And I told you! I'm not answering any of your damn questions until I get to see my fucking girlfriend!" Lucas shouted angrily as he sat down anxiously in one of the police questioning rooms at the station.

The policeman ignored his demand and looked down to Lucas's right hand which was in a dark blue cast. "Does it hurt?" he asked pointing to it "You must have hit Mr. Lee pretty hard to end up breaking your hand"

"I want to see Brooke" Lucas told them coldly, refusing to answer any of their questions. "Let me see her"

"She's busy right now…she is being questioned"

"What the fuck for? She hasn't done anything wrong!" Lucas raged with anger. How could they treat her like a criminal?

"What are you saying Mr. Scott? That you have?" the cop asked with a small smirk.

Lucas glared at them and put his head in his hands. He just needed to see Brooke.

* * *

"What did he do to you Miss Davis? What made your boyfriend so mad that he would attack your uncle?" another cop asked as he questioned Brooke.

Brooke sat with her arms wrapped tightly around her and looked down at the table in front of her. "Lucas hasn't done anything wrong" she said quietly.

"Well what about your uncle? What did he do? How did you get that bruise on your cheek? And those scratches on your arms? And those red marks on your neck? Did David Lee hurt you?"

"Lucas hasn't done anything wrong" she repeated a little more sternly this time.

The cop sighed and leant back against his chair. This was going nowhere.

* * *

Nathan walked out of the room and frowned when he saw Karen and Keith sitting in the waiting room anxiously. He turned to face the cops who were leading him out of the room and glared at them "You can go now…I don't need an escort" he hissed at them coldly.

The two cops shook their head before walking back around the desk.

Karen stayed sitting down, and Nathan could see the tears in her eyes, however he showed no emotion towards them. He walked towards Keith who was now standing "Where's Jessica?" he asked knowing that Karen was supposed to be watching her.

"We dropped her off at Rachel's before we came here, I hope that's okay" Keith told him hesitantly, unsure of how to approach the boy after seeing his behavior earlier in the day, honestly, it scared him a little.

"It's fine" he mumbled and looked down to one of his hands which was wrapped in a white bandage to stop the bleeding. He looked back up at Keith "Where's Brooke?"

Keith shook his head while he answered "Still getting questioned I guess" he told him.

Nathan nodded and the two sat down in silence.

* * *

"You can go now Miss Lee" The cop said with a loud sigh as he stood up.

"Thanks for wasting my time" Brooke muttered coldly as she made her way past them and walked out of the room, she followed them out as they led her into the waiting room where she was immediately greeted by Nathan.

"Brooke" he said softly as he leaped up to his feet and pulled Brooke in for a hug "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly and Brooke nodded against his chest. Lie. She wasn't okay. How could she be okay?

"Excuse me" Karen called out to one of the cops before she left "What's going on with my son? Lucas Scott?"

Brooke pulled away and looked towards the man for answers.

"He is probably still being questioned ma'am, but I am sure that you will hear something when they are finished with him"

Karen sat down disappointedly and put her head in her hands and Brooke immediately felt guilty for putting her in this position.

"Wait" Nathan started "Lucas is only 18…aren't one of you guys allowed to supervise him or something? I mean since he is still in school"

"We could have" Keith said quietly "But Lucas told them that he didn't want us to be in there"

* * *

They had been waiting in the waiting room for another hour before Lucas was released, barely any words were spoken between the four of them and the silence was awkward, all of them having so many thoughts and worries and anger running through their minds, some not even knowing what exactly what was going on.

"Brooke" Lucas said in a practically desperate tone as he pretty much ran towards his girlfriend and held her in his arms "Are you okay? They didn't upset you did they?" he asked worriedly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Brooke shook her head and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend tightly, resting her head against his shoulder.

Lucas looked past her and saw the disappointment in his parent's eyes. He could see that his mother had been crying from worry and he knew that he owed them an explanation about what had exactly happened but honestly, he couldn't even begin to think about how he could say the words out loud, not without wanting to go back and beat David so hard that he would actually die.

The police hadn't let him off, they hadn't let Nathan off either, but while both Dan and David were in hospital unconscious and neither them nor Brooke were talking, there was nothing that they could do other than to release them but warning them that they would be hearing from them again soon.

"Come on" Keith said with a sigh, deciding that the waiting room of a police station isn't exactly the best place to be talking about what happened that day. "Let's go home"

* * *

Brooke lay silently in Lucas's dark bedroom, the covers pulled over her body tightly as she waited for Lucas to come back. She tried to block out the thoughts of David kissing her hard and his hands roughly trying to run down her body but they just wouldn't go away. Nothing would go away.

Lucas slowly walked into his bedroom and climbed under the covers next to his girlfriend, reaching out and pulling her closer to him. "How you doing, baby girl?" he asked softly as he left a long kiss on her shoulder.

"I thought your parents wanted to talk to you" Brooke said back quietly, avoiding his question.

Lucas noticed this and sighed but answered her anyway "I told them that we should talk about it tomorrow, I am tired and I didn't want to leave you alone for too long"

Brooke didn't say anything as she snuggled closer to him, loving the feeling of being protected in his arms. She felt safe here with him, not scared like she had been feeling a few hours before.

"I love you, Brooke, so much" Lucas whispered softly and ran his fingers down Brooke's cheek before outlining the small red bruise that was placed just below her eye. "From now on, I promise you that I will never let anyone hurt you again. Never" he told her seriously as he felt his own eyes water. He couldn't get the image of David lying on top of his girlfriend and holding her down, out of his mind, and all he wanted to do was protect her, for the rest of his life and he had made that promise to himself, and he vowed to God that he is going to keep it.

"I love you too" Brooke whispered against him and closed her eyes tiredly. All the emotions she had been feeling tiring her out.

Lucas sighed and pulled her even closer to him if that was even possible. He kissed her forehead softly before closing his own eyes. Hoping to get some sleep but he wasn't sure how that would be possible with all the thoughts running through his mind.

* * *

Nathan walked through the halls of Tree Hill Hospital, his hood pulled over his head as he walked through quickly. He looked over at one of the clocks on the wall and saw that it was nearly two in the morning, but he didn't care. He needed to see him.

He snuck past the nurses and walked into the hospital room that he remembered Deb telling him that his father was staying in, she actually had the nerve to call him to ask him to go and see his father the next day. He scoffed to himself, sure he would see him…but on his own terms.

He walked towards the hospital bed and smirked to himself. Dan Lee was lying there right now looking weak. Never in his eighteen years of life had he seen his Dad look weak, yet here he was, in a position where he could do anything to him and Dan wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.

"Hi Dad" he said in a smug voice "How you doing"

* * *

Brooke lay with her eyes open as she watched her boyfriend sleeping beside her, his light breathing spread across the room and it calmed her nerves from the nightmare that she had just woken up from.

The nightmare where Lucas had walked in too late and David had already hurt her beyond repair, the nightmare where Lucas attacked David but somehow her uncle got the upper hand and ended up killing her boyfriend, the nightmare where she would be left alone for the rest of her life with her uncle goading and taunting her, not leaving her alone and repeating his actions over and over again.

She lightly stroked Lucas's cheek gently, his breathing and small mumbling noises making her feel better, and she loved it when he was sleeping. She once told him that he was talking in his sleep and he had immediately denied it, he refused to admit it but Brooke didn't back down. He may not actually talk with speech…but he always made these cute murmuring noises that always made her smile, always, and even after the day they had, tonight was no different.

"I'm sorry Lucas" she whispered into the silent room "I'm sorry" she repeated and left a lingering kiss on his forehead before closing her eyes and trying to fall back to sleep, but still afraid of the nightmares that would take over her when she did.

* * *

Nathan sat silently in Dan's hospital room, his chair pulled close to his father and his hood pulled over his head. He entwined his hands together and let them rest under his chin as he stared emotionally to his father's body which was lying so fragile in the big bed. He didn't even flinch when he heard the door open.

Deb frowned confused at the figure sitting by her husband's bed, her first instinct was to call for a nurse but as she took a step forward she realized the boy was her son. "Nathan" she called out, fear and worry etched out in her voice. "Nathan" she repeated "Son, what are you doing here?"

Nathan didn't answer as he continued to look across at his father, his gaze was firm but his eyes held no emotion.

Deb rushed towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder, attempting to turn him to face her but Nathan didn't budge.

"Nate" she begun with worry "Nathan, this isn't healthy…whatever your doing right now, it is not healthy"

Concern was apparent on her face as she looked around the room almost frantically, she didn't know what to do, what was she supposed to do? "Nathan" she started again "You need to leave" she said in a more stern voice. "Nathan please just go…if the cops find you here then you will be in trouble" she tried but still absolute nothing. "Nathan, think about Jessica"

"Don't" Nathan spat coldly, but didn't turn his head to look at his mother "Don't talk about her"

"Nathan…I know that this is hard for you, I know that and I'm sorry, I am so sorry, but please…don't ruin your life because of your father! He's not worth it!" she pleaded with her son, desperate that he would just leave.

"Maybe I think he is" Nathan replied, holding no emotion in his voice. "Maybe I think the man who killed Cooper is worth something; maybe if a man who is worth a lot…maybe if he dies, maybe it will hurt him more."

"Nathan…" Deb stuttered, scared and worried at the way her son was speaking "Honey, what are you talking about?"

Nathan chuckled lightly but in a cold tone as he stood up, still keeping his eyes glued to Dan. "Nothing" he replied before walking out of the room, not even looking at his mother once.

Deb watched her son walk out with worried eyes, she turned back to Dan who looked like he was barely breathing lying in that hospital bed, all that could be heard in the room were the beeping sounds coming from the machines that her husband was attached too.

* * *

"Hey" Lucas whispered softly as he opened his eyes to see Brooke lying awake next to him "How long have you been up?"

Brooke shrugged "Not long" she told him quietly and Lucas could tell that she was lying. The truth was, she had been in and out of sleep all night, trying to stop herself from closing her eyes in case her nightmares took over again, she didn't want to have to dream of those things.

Lucas reached his hand which was in the cast out and let the tip of his fingers trail around the red mark under her eye, he then ran it down to the finger prints on her neck and traced them lightly before leaning over and kissing her there softly.

Brooke closed her eyes at the gesture and shuffled closer to him, she knew that soon they would have to get out of bed and face the real world, to face the questions that they were sure were going to be asked, she knew that, he knew that, but that didn't mean that they couldn't stay there for as long as possible.

Brooke slowly leant up and kissed him softly on the lips, he kissed her back and Brooke soon found herself deepening the kiss and rolling on top of him. She kissed him hard on the lips and soon her tongue was begging for entrance and Lucas quickly accepted. She ran her hands down his chest and when she reached the bottom she pulled on the hem of his t-shirt, he removed his hands from her back and slowly removed it before attaching his lips back on hers. Brooke led her hands lower and lower and just as she was about to reach beneath his shorts Lucas pulled away and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Brooke" he said panting and she could see the worry in his eyes.

"What?" Brooke asked trying to hide the pain in her voice "Don't you want me anymore?"

Lucas immediately shook his head "Of course I do" he told her firmly "But you aren't ready for this"

"How would you know?" Brooke asked defensively and immediately climbed off of him, Lucas sitting up as she did so. "I know what you're thinking!" she accused him coldly "You're thinking that since that sick bastard had his dirty hands all over me that you don't want to touch me anymore! That I make your stomach churn! That I disgust you! You don't want me!" she shouted at him and soon found herself crying.

Lucas was quick on his feet and attempted to pull her in his arms but Brooke pushed him back "No! Get away from me! If you don't want to be with me then fine but then stay away from me!"

"Brooke don't be stupid!" Lucas argued "Of course I want to be with you" he said softly but firmly so he would try to get his point across "But after everything that happened yesterday…I don't want to…" he stuttered unsure of what he could say that wouldn't hurt her "I just don't want to end up hurting you…I want you to feel safe"

Brooke stayed silent as she looked down at the floor and roughly wiped her tears from her cheeks "You're not going to hurt me" she muttered, still keeping her eyes glued to the ground below her "I just want to feel you inside of me, I want to feel clean, I need to feel clean again" she told him, trying not to choke on her words "I _need_ you to make me feel clean"

Lucas's heart almost broke at her words but he managed to hold himself together. "Come on" he said softly as he took a hold of her hand and lead her towards the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked confused as she followed him out of his room and along the hall and frowned slightly as he led her into the bathroom.

"I'm going to do anything to make you feel better, Brooke" Lucas said softly as he closed the door behind him before reaching over and turning on the shower. He gradually approached her and slowly placed his hands on each side of her shirt before lifting it up and placing it over her head leaving her upper body in just her bra. He bent down so he was resting on his knees and kissed her stomach softly and trailed his kisses upwards towards her breasts; he slowly stood up slightly and unclasped her bra before continuing to kiss her upwards.

Brooke closed her eyes tight and let her hand run through his hair as she felt his lips travel through the valley between her breasts. "Luke" she whispered as he continued his actions.

Lucas was standing up fully now and he pushed her down gently so she was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, he knelt down and kissed her right leg slowly, making his way up her thighs and kissing the inside of them softly. Brooke let out a quiet moan as her fingers ran through his soft blonde hair. Lucas leant back down and made his way up her other leg before again stopping at the material of her shorts, he slowly pulled them down and kissed her deeper before removing his head and standing up.

He pulled down his own shorts leaving them both completely naked and he slowly stepped into the shower, he checked the temperature before holding Brooke's arm and helping her into it, he pulled her as close to him as possible, letting the strong water hit them powerfully, both enjoying the feeling of the water against their skin.

Brooke let her face rest against his neck, sucking on his skin lightly and wrapping both of her arms around him tightly. Lucas pulled her even closer to him and continued to kiss her shoulder blades and arms and neck. Much to Brooke's surprise he turned her around so her back was to him and Brooke could feel him getting hard against her skin. "I want to kiss every part of you" he whispered into her ear from behind and Brooke closed her eyes in pleasure. "I need to feel every part of you, to kiss all of you and to have all of you." he repeated and Brooke knew that he was doing this for his own sake just as much as hers.

He finished kissing her back and turned her back around and placed his free hand on her chin before capturing her mouth with his. He kept his lips attached to hers as he placed both of his hands around her legs and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him. He rested his casted hand against the tiled walls and the other placed firmly around her. Brooke kissed his neck and ran both her hands down his back before gripping them onto each side of his shoulder as she prepared herself for him to enter her.

"I'm going to make you feel clean again" he whispered into her collarbone before thrusting inside of her.

* * *

Rachel stood silently in Lucas's room as she stood by his doorway, she looked over at Brooke who was sitting on his bed wearing jeans and one of Lucas's grey hoody's. So far Brooke had barely spoken a word to her and honestly, it was scaring her a little.

"Brooke…" she started again and Brooke looked up seeing the concern on her best friends face, but doing nothing to stop it. "Tell me how your feeling, let me help" she pleaded.

Brooke sighed "There's nothing you can do, Rachel" she told her defeated.

"Well then do you at least know where Nathan is?" she asked softly "He came by earlier to bring Jessica back here and he didn't look good, Brooke"

Brooke looked down at her fingers and shook her head "Sorry" she mumbled, not knowing where he was and suddenly feeling like the worst sister ever, Lucas had told her what happened, and she freaked out…she shouted at Nathan, calling him all sorts of names for even believing that Dan would kill his own son, but deep down…deep down she knew it was true, and she just wished that she could apologize for the things she said to him, wished that she could go and find him and tell him that she believed him just like she had with Lucas when he told her that he believed it was true too, but how could she? She barely wanted to leave Lucas's bedroom never mind the house.

Rachel nodded her head and sat down on the bed next to Brooke and reaching over to grab the remote "Well since we aren't going to talk, we can at least watch TV" she told her with a smile "I'm sure there will be some Friends re-runs on here somewhere" she said as she flipped through the channels.

Brooke gave her a small smile as the two leant back against Lucas's beds headboard and turned their attention to the Friend episode that was playing on Lucas's TV.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucas was sitting in the kitchen with his parents, listening as they lectured him on the dangers of violence. Honestly, he couldn't give a damn; he would hurt anyone who even dared to harm his girlfriend whether it would be physical or emotionally. Nobody would hurt her again, he would make sure of that.

"Luke, we just don't understand" Karen continued and Lucas did feel guilty for putting his mother through all this crap, she didn't deserve it. "What _actually_ happened?"

Lucas looked up, realizing that he hadn't actually told his parents exactly what he walked in on, he turned to face his father who was staying rather quiet throughout the whole conversation and he couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with him being friends with David or the fact that he knows about what happened with Dan and Cooper.

Lucas broke his gaze from his father and looked back at Karen who was waiting patiently. "I don't think I can tell you Mom" he admitted honestly and Karen could see the sadness and anger in his eyes. "I don't think I would be able to say the words out loud"

Karen reached over and took both of Lucas's hands in hers and lifted the right one up in the cast and kissed the end of his fingers gently "It must have been pretty bad for you to end up doing this to yourself...doing this to David"

"He deserved it" Lucas muttered and pulled his hands away "And I probably would have done a hell of a lot more too if Jake hadn't of stopped me" he admitted and he looked away shamefully at the shock and also little of fear in his mothers eyes. He couldn't help how he felt though…and that was just how he was feeling.

"Did David…did he…did he hurt Brooke" Karen struggled to find the right words to say "Was it him who gave her that bruise on her face? Those red marks on her neck? Did David do that to her?" she asked hesitantly.

Lucas squeezed his eyes shut, the image of David's hands all over his girlfriend was killing him inside, and he could see him hitting her in his head too, his violent hands wrapped roughly around her neck, choking her, hurting her. "Mom…please…just stop it" he choked out, not wanting to be reminded of what happened.

"Luke…"

"No" Lucas grunted as he stood up "I don't want to talk about it" he muttered before walking out of the room.

Karen turned to face Keith defeated. "What are we supposed to do, Keith?" she asked sadly and Keith sighed before wrapping his arms around his wife and pulling her in for a hug.

"It will be okay, Karen" he told her reassuringly, unsure if his words were telling the truth. "It will be okay" he repeated.

* * *

"Hey" Lucas said quietly as he walked into his bedroom to see Brooke and Rachel sitting on his bed watching TV. He slowly walked towards them and sat down next to Brooke and wrapped his arm around her so she could rest her head against his chest. He leaned down and kissed her hair softly and Brooke let one of her hands rest on his leg.

Unlike his girlfriend and her best friend, he sat staring down at Brooke rather than watching the episode of Friends that was blaring from his TV. He ran his fingers through her hair soothingly and suddenly there was a knock on his side door. He noticed that Brooke jumped and flinched slightly at the sound but he decided not to say anything about it.

Rachel looked at him slightly confused for a moment before looking back over to the door; he motioned for her to answer it since she was the closet to it and she slowly got off the bed and hesitantly opened the door and let out a sigh of relief to see Peyton and Jake standing there on the other side. She opened the door wide and motioned for them to come in after them.

No words were spoken as Lucas pulled Brooke over to him so she was now sitting in between his legs and resting against his chest so they could make room for Peyton and Jake to sit on the other side of the bed. All four teens turned their attention towards the television instead of Lucas who wrapped his casted hand around Brooke's stomach with Brooke placing hers on top and his free hand ran up and down her bare arm comfortingly. He sighed and closed his eyes tiredly and took in the moment of peace that was held around the room.

* * *

"Nathan" Haley opened the door in shock, he was the last person she expected to be knocking on her door "What are you doing here?" she asked. she looked him up and down with worry, he looked a mess, he looked like he hadn't slept all night and his hair was all over the place, she could see the white bandage on his hand and she had heard what had happened at the wedding yesterday. Honestly, from what Jake had told her, she was stunned by his actions.

"I didn't know where else to go" he let out nervously "I don't know what to do, Haley"

Haley looked at him concerned and opened the door wider for him to enter before leading him upstairs to her room. "Are you okay?"

"No not really" Nathan mumbled sadly as he sat down and put his head in his hands "I don't know what to do"

"About what, Nathan?" she asked worriedly "What happened at the wedding yesterday?"

Nathan shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes "I can't say, Hales, I'm sorry…but everything is just one big mess"

Haley nodded and sat down next to him and rubbed his arm soothingly "Is it about your Dad?"

Nathan muffled something that she didn't quite understand but she saw him nod "Yes…but then all that shit happened with Brooke too…and honestly, I don't know how to help her, I don't even know how to help myself!"

Haley sighed and wrapped her arm around him comfortingly, she could hear the frustration start to build up in his voice and she could only wonder what thoughts were running through his head right now. "Talk to her…tell her how your feeling"

"I can't" Nathan let out in a shaky breath "I've tried telling her but she didn't believe me" he told her.

Haley didn't really know what he was talking about but did her best to try and comfort him. "It's okay, Nathan, she is your sister…she trusts you, whatever it is that she doesn't believe, I am sure that you would be able to change her mind"

"But I don't think I want to" Nathan mumbled and Haley looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think I want her to know the truth…after what happened to her yesterday at the wedding…." He trailed unsure of how much Haley knew. "I don't think she would be able to handle it"

"I think you need to give her more credit, she is tougher than most people I know" Haley told him seriously.

"Maybe so" Nathan mumbled "But this is too big for anyone to handle, Haley."

"Even you?" she asked softly, and when Nathan didn't answer, she noticed the tears that were running freely from his eyes "Oh Nate" she whispered before wrapped her arms around him and pulling him in for a hug and closed her eyes as she felt his tears begininng to soak her shirt and his body starting to shake with sobs.

* * *

"Luke" Brooke whispered as she turned her head up at him.

"Yeah, baby?" he asked softly and ran one of his hands through her hair.

She didn't need to say anything else as she glanced at him with almost pleading eyes and Lucas nodded his head. "Hey uh…" he said towards Rachel, Peyton and Jake. "Do you think you guys would be able to leave? Brooke and I are tired and…" he trailed but Peyton immediately nodded her head.

"It's fine" she said with a small smile as she got off the bed "I will call you tomorrow, Brooke" she said softly.

"Bye" Jake said in a soft tone too, unsure of what else to say before he and Peyton left.

Rachel looked back at Brooke with worried eyes, the brunette had barely spoken a word to them all day and it worried her, the only person she seemed to actually willingly want to speak to was Lucas and as shallow as it sounded in the circumstances, that made her a little jealous. "I will see you tomorrow, okay bitch?" she asked with a smile, trying to lightening the mood a little.

Brooke nodded and forced a smile that Rachel knew was fake, the redhead sighed before leaving the bedroom.

"You okay?" Lucas asked worriedly as Brooke climbed off him and rolled over so she was now lying beside him.

She rested her head against his chest and Lucas wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Yeah" she said quietly "I just want to be alone"

"Oh" Lucas mumbled.

"With you" Brooke reassured him as she noticed his tone changed "I want to be alone with you"

Lucas gave her a small smile and leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. They had a lot to talk about…with everything that happened between her and David and how long it had been going on for, they needed to talk about what he did to David and what might happen to him, then there is all the crap with Dan and Deb and then the even more crap with Dan and Cooper and Nathan's involvement in all of it, they needed to talk about a lot of things. But not today and maybe not even tomorrow, because right now…all he wanted to do was hold his girlfriend, and that is exactly what he will be doing.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well? What did you all think? I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me!

**I know that this chapter didn't answer a lot of questions of what happened in the previous chapter, for example, what's happening with David and even Dan on some level, but don't worry…I haven't forgotten about them! This chapter was pretty much them dealing with what happened…or not dealing with it, I don't know…I guess it depends on how you see things. I guess I just needed to write a fairly calm chapter after the drama filled one I left you with on the last chapter lol!**

**Well anyway, enough of my ramblings. Again, I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and please review, they do mean a lot and they do inspire me to write more, and thank you to every single one of you who reviewed the last chapter, they were enjoyable to read, so thanks!**

**Sara x**


	31. Promise

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

**A/N: I know, I officially suck! I can't believe it has been a month since I last updated this, I have just been so busy and not to mention the fact that I have rewrote this chapter about 3 times and changed pretty much everything each time and I am still not 100 percent happy with it, but I feel like this was my best attempt and I also didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer so I am posting this straight after I have finished writing it. So, I hope you like it, and again I apologise for how long it has been, that never meant to happen.**

* * *

Rachel hesitantly approached Peyton who was standing at her locker the next day at school. The two had never really got along but Rachel knew that she would have to talk to the blonde whether she liked it or not, too much crap has happened for her not to.

"Peyton"

Peyton turned around to see Rachel standing next to her; she sighed as she shut her locker and gave the redhead her full attention. "Rachel"

"Have you…" Rachel trailed as she looked around the corridor almost nervously before placing her attention back on the curly blonde "Have you spoken to Brooke since yesterday?"

Peyton shook her head "No…I tried calling her last night and then again this morning but her cell is switched off" she told her.

"Yeah I know" Rachel mumbled "So is Lucas's"

"I doubt they will be in school today either…"

"I know" Rachel said "And Nathan isn't picking up his phone…"

"What's wrong with Nathan anyway?" Peyton asked curiously as the two began to walk outside and found a corner in the quad where nobody was around. "I mean…I have never seen anyone act the way he did on Saturday, I don't know what happened"

"He's going through a lot" Rachel tried to explain, honestly…she had no idea what was going on with her ex-boyfriend and that hurt her, she never wanted to cut Nathan out of her life completely but that's just what ended up happening. He returned from California, he came round to her house that one time but nothing much had happened between them since then, and it seemed like he had gotten himself into a lot of trouble too. She just wished she knew so maybe she could help him.

"Like what though?" Peyton asked getting a little frustrated, it's not like she and Nathan were close, hell they barely got along, but she cared a lot about Brooke and what happened with Nathan and Dan, she had a feeling could affect her best friend too.

"I don't know, Peyton" Rachel confessed sadly "I thought they could trust me…but obviously not" she said "Hell, Brooke even went to _you_ before she came to me about the whole David shit!" she said with a scoff.

Peyton let out a dry laugh in disbelief "Are you kidding me? Brooke and Nathan are pretty much broken right now and all you seem to care about is how they didn't confide in you about it? For god's sake, Rachel! This isn't about you!"

"That is not what I meant!" Rachel argued back coldly "Stop twisting my words! I just want to help!" she shouted before starting to walk away.

Peyton sighed and shook her head, not in the mood to argue with the fierce redhead today, too much had happened over the weekend and to argue with Rachel Gatina just seemed too stupid. "Rachel" she called after her.

Rachel turned around in annoyance and took a few steps towards her. "What?" she asked in annoyance.

"If you must know…Brooke never told me about the whole David thing, I saw it, I walked in on it, both times" she told her and looked away as the memories of both nights flashed through her eyes.

Rachel frowned confused and closed the gap between her and Peyton so they were almost face to face. "What do you mean _both_ times?"

* * *

"So uh…the cops called while you were in the shower, they want to talk to me again about what happened to David" Lucas spoke quietly as Brooke crawled under the covers next to him, he outstretched his arm so she could position herself before she rested her head against his chest gently.

"What did you say?" she asked as she let her fingers trail over the material of his shirt slowly.

Lucas shrugged and kissed the side of her head softly "It's nothing for you to worry about baby"

Brooke sighed and closed her eyes "Don't do that" she told him in a calm tone. "You always do that"

"Do what?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Make it seem like you have everything under control when you don't, I'm not a little girl Lucas, you can tell me these things" Brooke said with the same calm voice that worried Lucas a little.

She was right though but she had been through so much lately and he didn't want to add to her troubles, yes he was worried about what would happen with the whole David thing but he also wanted to protect Brooke from anymore crap that hasn't already happened yet.

"Lucas?" Brooke spoke out again, breaking him from his thoughts. "Talk to me"

Lucas sighed loudly "Brooke, there's nothing to talk about until David wakes up anyway"

"But what if he doesn't?" Brooke asked quietly as she leaned her head up to look at him and almost felt guilty for asking the question, it was her fault that Lucas was in this mess and putting ideas in his head about the possibility of going to prison isn't exactly going to help.

"Then…" Lucas trailed and let out a breath "Then we will deal with that when we come to it" he told her softly "So don't worry about it, okay?"

Brooke didn't answer but instead rested her head back against her boyfriend's chest and closed her eyes as Lucas trailed his fingers that were coming out from his cast through her brown hair. They hadn't really done much since Saturday, just lazed around in his room and watched TV, but they were together, and that's all they both really cared about right now.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Haley. And I'm sorry for pretty much breaking down on you like that" Nathan muttered embarrassedly. He didn't plan on that happening last night but all his emotions must have just exploded inside of him or something, it didn't matter though, because it wouldn't be happening again.

"Nathan, its fine" Haley said reassuringly "You can come and talk to me anytime you want"

"Yeah" Nathan replied plainly as he put on his jacket "But seriously…thank you" he told her sincerely.

"Anytime, Nate, my door is always open when you ever need to talk…I'm here for you"

Nathan gave her a small smile "You going to school?" he asked.

Haley nodded her head, a little confused since she didn't think that he would be. "Yeah I am…but do you think that's the best thing for you to do right now?" she asked hesitantly.

Nathan let out a dry laugh "I was just going to ask if you wanted a ride"

"Oh"

"Yeah" Nathan smiled "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you want a ride?"

"Oh" Haley repeated again and blushed slightly "That's if you're going that way"

"Sure I am" Nathan told her "I need to get Jess from Lucas's place anyway so it's on my way"

Haley raised her eyebrow "Isn't Lucas's house from here in the opposite direction to school?" she asked in amusement.

"Just get in the car, Haley" Nathan grinned as he opened the door wide for her and Haley let out a small laugh before they both left the James' household.

* * *

"Hey, can I come in?" Karen asked in a soft voice as she slowly opened Lucas's bedroom door.

Both teens sat up slightly from their place on the bed and gave Karen a small smile. "What's up, Mom?" Lucas asked curiously.

"The police called…again" She said and looked at Brooke nervously "David has woken up"

Lucas gulped slightly and gave her a small nod; he looked over at Brooke who had yet to give out a reaction, she just sat there next to him holding a straight face. "Uh…" he trailed nervously "Have the cops spoken to him yet?" he asked.

Karen shook her head "They are trying to hold off as long as possible because they want to talk to you first, you should speak to them, Luke, tell them your side of things before David does" she told him seriously and almost in a pleading tone. "Please Lucas"

Lucas side glanced at Brooke and then back to his mother who was looking at him with worry and pleading eyes, he hated that he had to put her through this crap. "Okay" he answered with a nod and he even saw a small smile appear on his mother's lips. "Call them, I will speak to them"

"Thank you, Lucas" Karen told him sincerely "Thank you son" she repeated "I will go call them now" she finished before leaving the room.

Lucas turned to face Brooke who had still not spoken since hearing about her uncle's consciousness; he slowly took a hold of her hand and rubbed his thumb against her palm softly. "You're okay with me talking to the cops, right?"

Brooke nodded her head "Yeah" she breathed out "You need to do this before David does" she said "And don't hesitate to tell them everything, Luke" she told him seriously and Lucas looked at her surprised "I'm serious, if that's what they need to stop you from going to prison then tell them _everything_"

"Brooke-" Lucas stuttered "I…I don't know if I can do that"

"Please" Brooke pleaded and placed her hands on each side of his face "I don't want you to get punished for something that I got you mixed up in"

"No, no Brooke, don't do that, don't blame yourself" Lucas cut in quickly "It's not your fault, its David's fault"

"I know" Brooke mumbled quietly but then looked Lucas directly in the eyes "Just don't get arrested, baby, okay? I don't care how you do it…lie to them if you have to, but don't go to jail, please" she pleaded and Lucas noticed the fresh tears that entered her eyes.

He gulped and took a deep breath before nodding "Okay, Brooke, for you" he said and closed the gap and kissed her hard on the lips before quickly pulling away "Anything for you, Pretty Girl and I promise you that I'm not going to go to prison, okay? I'm not going anywhere"

"Promise?" Brooke whispered shakily and it broke Lucas's heart to hear that. He nodded and gave her a small soft smile "I promise" he repeated and leaned forward and pecked her lips softly.

* * *

Rachel frowned as she walked through the quad and turned her head towards the car park to see Haley getting out of Nathan's car. She stood and watched as she saw the blonde wave goodbye and Nathan speed out of the school grounds. She waited as Haley walked towards her before she stepped out causing Haley to halt and almost crash straight into her.

"Whoa there" Haley said and let out a small nervous laugh when she saw that it was Rachel who she had almost bumped into. "Sorry"

Rachel however crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow "What were you just doing with, Nathan?" she asked straight to the point and Haley stumbled a little on her words before answering.

"He uh…he was just giving me a ride" Haley replied and bit on her lip slightly under Rachel's intense stare.

"A ride?" she asked and looked at her suspiciously "Why would Nathan give _you_ a ride?"

"It's none of your business, Rachel" Haley sighed not in the mood to argue with the feisty cheerleader today. She went to move past and walk away but Rachel grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Look, Haley, I just want to know what's going on, okay? I don't know anything and everybody else seems to know more than I do. When I broke up with Nathan, I didn't mean that I didn't want to be a part of his life because I do, and I am worried about him…I know what he did to Dan at the wedding and I know what has happened with Brooke but that's all I know, I don't know how they are feeling and nobody seems to want to tell me! I just want to know how my best friends are doing! Is that too much to ask?" Rachel asked seriously and Haley was surprised to hear the hurt and worry in her voice.

Haley let out another sigh and looked around the crowded quad nervously "Look, it's not really my place to say about how Nathan is right now, but you should talk to him…or just listen to him, because even if he won't admit it, I think he needs his friends right now"

Rachel nodded and didn't say anything else as Haley gave her one final look before walking around her and into the building. Rachel watched her go before pulling out her cell phone and dialing the numbers that were so familiar to her.

* * *

"How long has he been awake for?" Deb asked as she looked through the glass window to see David lying in his hospital bed staring out of the window.

"A few hours" one of the nurses told her "He hasn't said much though"

"No?" she asked but continued speaking "That seems to be running in the family lately" she muttered under her breath.

The nurse gave her a sad smile, knowing that her husband was also in the hospital. "I'm sure things are tough for you right now, Mrs. Lee, but I promise you that we are doing everything we can to keep your husband alive"

"I know that" Deb told her and nodded "It's my son who I'm most worried about" she mumbled to herself before opening the door to David's room and walking inside. "Hi David"

David turned his head and looked to his sister in-law surprised. "Deb" he said and let out his signature Lee trademark smirk. "Now what do I owe the pleasure?"

Deb walked towards his bed and sat down on the chair next to it "Look, David, I don't know what has happened with you and Brooke, or you and Nathan or you and Lucas or whatever the hell is going on with those kids but this is the end of it, okay?" she said in a strict stern voice.

David raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously. "Oh yeah? And how's that?"

"Because I want you to leave town" Deb said and opened her purse and pulled out a checkbook. "I don't care how, but as soon as you're discharged from this place then I want you gone from Tree Hill, I mean it"

David let out a small chuckle "And what will happen if I don't? Aren't you supposed to be locked in some whack house right now? Because if I can remember correctly then you are supposed to be mentally unstable"

"I take my pills!" Deb barked back defensively and it brought out another chuckled from her brother in-law. "Don't laugh at me, David!" she spat "I may not be at my best but I'm still capable of a lot things, I think you know that"

"Look at me" David snickered "I have a cuts and bruises and a concussion from a job that a teenager did, the asshole almost killed me and I'm not finished with him yet"

"Yes you are" Deb reminded him "Because I told you to stay away from my kids, and by going after Lucas, in Brooke's mind you will be going after her too, and I don't agree with that but I know my daughter and I know that's how she will see it"

"You reading too much into things, Deb. I'm not finished with Lucas yet but that doesn't mean that I will be the one going after him" he said seriously.

Deb frowned confused and looked at him curiously "What do you mean?"

"Like I said before…look at me, he did this, he tried to kill me, I don't need to do anything else…the cops will be on his ass and then he will be locked up for a while if I have my way"

"And what makes you think you will have your way?" Deb asked with a frown.

"Because Lucas's DNA is all over me so there is no way in hell that he can deny doing this" David told her a small smug smile appeared on his lips.

* * *

"Who keeps calling you?" Brooke asked plainly as she folded her clothes into one of Lucas's gym bags that she brought with her to her parents house.

"Rachel" Nathan answered while rolling his eyes and threw his phone onto the bed but careful so it wouldn't hit Jessica who was sleeping.

"Why aren't you answering?"

Nathan shrugged "The same reason you aren't"

"I'm busy"

"So am I"

"She obviously wants to talk to you though, she has called me twice and you about a dozen times, you should pick up"

"There's nothing I need to say to her"

"What if there's something she needs to say to you?"

"Why? Do you know something?"

"No"

"Brooke?"

"What! I don't know anything, jeez"

"Whatever, but we need to find somewhere to stay, we can't keep on crashing at Lucas's place, for starters it's not fair on Karen and Keith and second the place is so crowded and I'm sick of sleeping on the couch"

"Well where did you sleep last night?"

Nathan glanced over at her and was still a little surprised at how her voice held no curiosity or any emotion, just like she hadn't since they left Lucas's place, everything she said and every question she answered was all in the same tone and if he wasn't so messed up himself, he would be worried.

"A friends" he answered in a mumble.

"Okay" Brooke replied and she knew he was lying; maybe he stayed at Rachel's? And that's why he was avoiding her calls.

"But really, we need somewhere to stay"

"I know" she agreed, even though Lucas said she could stay with him for as long she wanted to, she knew it wasn't practical, yes, Karen and Keith were fine with her staying in his room for now but it would never be a permanent thing, despite everything that has happened, they are still teenagers and Karen and Keith are still Lucas's parents and she didn't know any parent that would agree to let their sons girlfriend move in to their son's bedroom officially.

"But we don't have any money" Nathan muttered "Not enough to rent a place anyway"

"What about Rachel's?" she asked but Nathan immediately shook his head.

"No"

"Why? Because she is your ex? Do you really think that matters anymore?"

Nathan sighed, worrying about his ex definitely didn't seem to matter as much anymore after everything they had been through recently but he still didn't want to live with her, it would just be awkward and horrible.

"Maybe you can be friends"

"Friends?" he asked and shook his head "Rachel and I can never really be just friends anymore"

"Why not? That's what you guys were before you got together, there's no reason why you can't get back to that"

"What? Like you and Lucas did…because from what I can remember, you two trying to be friends didn't exactly work out" he pointed out.

Brooke rolled her eyes "No you're right, it didn't work out, but that's because Lucas and I were never friends to begin with, we have never been _just_ friends"

"So…what? You want us both to move in with Rachel? What about Jessica? Do you think she wants to be living with a baby right now?"

"Why not? She has before, remember"

"That was different and you know it"

Brooke shrugged "Whatever Nate, but unless you want to stay here then Rachel is our only option, although…there is Peyton's house" she told him knowing that Nathan had never been a fan of her blonde best friend.

And she was right, Nathan immediately shook his head "No" he answered simply yet sternly. "We can stay with Rachel until we save enough money to rent our own place" he muttered.

Brooke gave him a small smile, and decided not to tell him the part that just because they would be 'moving' into Rachel's for a little while, didn't mean that she wouldn't be sleeping over at Lucas's place anymore, because she knew that if she told him that then Nathan would defiantly disagree to living there if he thought that she would hardly ever be there.

* * *

Lucas sat at the table across from the two policemen that were staring at him, both in suits but one was sat quietly while the other brought out all the questions, and so far it was just the procedure crap, name and age and all that stuff that he didn't really care about. He just wanted the cops to ask him the questions so he could answer and be done with it, hopefully David wouldn't twist things around and he and Brooke could just try to forget this ever happened, he of course knew that was naïve of him to think that, even if things did turn out okay with him and the cops, doesn't mean that Brooke will forget about what happened with her bastard of an uncle, it doesn't mean that he will forget it either, he didn't know how his girlfriend was supposed to recover from all of this and she hasn't even had time to react about Dan and Cooper yet not to mention Nathan's and Deb's involvement in it all and then of course Nathan's bare knuckle fighting phase with David. The whole thing was a load of different messes and problems forming together to make one huge muddle of lies and chaos and hurt.

"Lucas Scott" The detective snapped him out from his thoughts and he quickly darted his eyes to look at him. "Did you put David Lee in hospital?" he asked getting straight to the point.

He looked over to his parents who were looking at him nervously, Karen sitting on the chair next to him and Keith choosing to stand leaning against the kitchen counter. He then thought about Brooke, who was finally persuaded by Nathan to leave the house with him and Jessica so they can get more of her clothes from their house, he remembered what she said to him, about doing anything to get out of jail and he would do that, but he knew that he couldn't deny hitting David, his DNA was all over him, not to mention that David's was all over him too, and his broken right hand was also pretty much evidence of his actions.

"Yes I did" he answered honestly and glanced back over to his parents and quickly looked away again as he saw the shame and disapointment in their eyes.

"You did…" the detective repeated and he saw the surprised expression on his and his partner's face, why did they look so surprised? Did they come here expecting him to lie?

"Don't look so surprised" he muttered coldly under his breath.

"Lucas" Karen scolded him for speaking out of term. He rolled his eyes, like that actually mattered right now when he was facing assault charges…and if worse came to worse it could even be attempted murder. He scoffed to himself, attempted murder? Please, if he really wanted to kill David then the guy would be dead by now.

"Should I ask you the obvious question and ask why you assaulted him?"

Good question. Why did he assault him? Ah yeah, that's right, the fucker tried to rape his girlfriend. _Twice_. So he shrugged "He deserved it" good answer. Hold out as long as possible so he doesn't have to speak the words out loud, because when he says them out loud it will make it more real and when it sounds more real it makes him want to beat David up all over again, and that wouldn't exactly help his case would it?

"How did he deserve it? What did he do, Lucas?" he could tell that the detective was getting frustrated with his lack of cooperation, but what else did they expect? They can't complain because he is sitting here talking to them, right? "Does it have something to do with your girlfriend? Brooke Lee"

He really wishes he hadn't of said her name, because now he feels the need to get defensive and he was planning on going through this interview with straightforward answers and maybe a couple of white lies to keep him out of jail. He was about to tell them to leave his girl out of it but he remembered the words she spoke to him back in his bedroom. _'__Don't hesitate to tell them everything, Luke'_ and _'if that's what they need to stop you from going to prison then tell them everything_'. He wasn't quite sure what to think of that, but he knew she was serious and he made her a promise, and he would stick to it no matter how much it hurt him in the process.

He slowly nodded his head and again he frowned at the surprised faces on the man's face, was he really that bad when they interviewed him the first time back at the station?

"Can you say yes, Lucas, for the tape" he spoke up and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Yes" he replied and he recognized the sound of annoyance in his voice.

"What did Mr. Lee do? Did he hurt her?"

He took in a breath as he thought about what he could say. The bastard did more than just hurt her, he fucking broke her, but he was a good boy, at least in front of his parents so instead of cursing the man who hurt his girlfriend and ranted on about how much of a sick guy he is. "Yes he did" he knew he wasn't being very helpful, but it wasn't his fault, it's hard to talk about.

Both cops looked at each other like they didn't know what other questions they could ask that would get him to actually _talk_. He just wished they would hurry their asses and get this done with.

"Just tell them what happened, Luke, tell them" He looked over to his father and frowned. He wanted to tell them, he wanted to keep his promise to Brooke but speaking the words out aloud is a lot harder then he even thought possible so he wished they would just be a little patient with him.

"Just take your time, honey" Thanks Mom.

"Okay" Lucas breathed out and put his head in his hands for a moment before rubbing his face tiredly and looking over at the two policemen and sighed while trying to hide the hurt and the pain in his voice "I will tell you everything"

**

* * *

**

A/N: So I hope you all liked it, please please please review because they do inspire me to write and they are always fun to read. I hope not to wait this long to update the next chapter so I promise to try my best. So yeah, I hope you liked this chapter and again, please review.

**Sara x**


	32. Roomies

**

* * *

**

One Last Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

**A/N: Hello again guys! Thanks for understanding about my updating problem, and I have gotten this chapter written quicker than I expected. I must tell you though, this chapter is a pretty light chapter, not really any drama at all and it's kind of a happyish chapter so I hope you all enjoy it. The drama should be back for the next chapter though lol :P**

* * *

The heavy rain hit hard off the window causing echo's to spread across the quiet living room in the Gatina Household, the only light was coming from the television screen which had been put on mute and Rachel sat quietly watching the miming faces of whatever late night chat show that was broadcasting. She noticed that every now and then the room would get even more quiet as the rain died down but it only took a few more seconds, if not a minute, for the showers to return to fill up the room again. She glanced to her right where Brooke rested on her couch, her elbow propped up on the cushion next to her as she looked down at some magazine she was reading, but the redhead knew better, she knew that Brooke wasn't reading it at all.

Rachel glanced up at the clock and saw that it was only after seven o'clock but the room already seemed dark and she thought that it would be a lot later, but they do always say that time seems to stand still when your waiting for something.

Lucas was still at the police station, he had been there all afternoon and she was left with a very anxious and broody Brooke, she hadn't confronted her friend yet about what Peyton had told her earlier that day, she knew that her best friend wasn't in the right frame of mind to be questioned by anyone, so she decided to stay quiet, but that didn't mean that she couldn't stop thinking about it. Hell no. The thought of that slime ball David Lee attempting to rape her best friend more than once was enough to drive anyone insane and she didn't blame Lucas one bit for what he did to the creep, he deserved it, and she was sure that if she had of been there at the time, then she would have done a hell of a lot worse.

But Lucas wasn't the only thing she was waiting for. Nathan came by with Brooke a few hours before, and she could see that he was reluctant to move in with her and she understood that, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt as much as it did, she wanted them to be friends, the way they were before they started dating, back when everything seemed like it wasn't as complicated, at least in her life anyway, she knew that drama always followed the Lee Family around. Which brought her back to her best friend who was sitting emotionless next to her on the couch. She couldn't help but wonder how many more secrets Brooke had been keeping from her, was David's the only one? Or was there more? And if so, how much more?

"Turn the volume up"

Rachel jumped slightly, startled by the sound that interrupted her from her thoughts, she turned her head to Brooke to make sure she had heard correctly and when her friend gave her a look as if to say 'hurry up', she knew she wasn't hearing things.

"Sure" the redhead muttered and pressed the mute button to let the volume of laughter to fill the room. Laughter that felt so out of place, unwanted, given the current situation that they all lay in. Brooke's, of course, is a lot more traumatic and important than her own, but she was still nervous about sharing a house with Nathan, they had barely spoken to each other since he returned from California and there was a lot of words left unsaid between them which she is sure is going to make things a lot more awkward than what it would already be.

She took notice in how the sound coming from the television had drowned out most of the noise coming from the rain outside, it saddened her a little, she was quite enjoying the sound of the rain crashing against her window, it was soothing, and it matched her mood. But maybe that's why Brooke couldn't stand it, because she was sure that her brunette didn't ask for the volume of the TV to turned up for her own amusement, especially since she was back to gazing down at her magazine.

* * *

It was strange about how much you think about the most random stuff when you have nothing else to do, it was a lot easier than letting your worries and heartache take over. For example, he didn't know the real name of one of his best friend's, Skills, he had known the guy for a year and a half now and yet he didn't even know his real name, everybody called him Skills, the teachers, his friends, everyone. Another thing, he noticed that his girlfriend seems to act a little differently when she is hanging with some of the cheerleaders to when she is hanging out with Peyton or Rachel or Haley or even Bevin, he knew that that had a lot of things to do with the whole popularity thing but he hadn't noticed that much of a change in her personality until thinking about it now.

"Scott"

He looked up to see the detective enter the room and instead of the stern facial expression that normally rested on his face, it was a lot softer, he scoffed to himself, he knew that telling them the truth about what happened between Brooke and David would change things, sure, it helped him out, but it also changed the way people think and everything else. Because now, if this case goes to court, then Brooke is going to have to go on the stands and tell a room full of strangers what her asshole of a uncle did to her, and he didn't want that to happen. At all. On top of that, his girlfriend is going to have to make a statement to back his story, which is going to be a problem for her since she would much rather forget about what happend that day. He just hoped that the statement would be it for her, that the case wouldn't make it to court and that David would just be arrested and locked up for good.

"Can I go now?" Lucas asked and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Once you have signed this" The detective told him as he placed the piece of paper that is his statement, in front of him. Lucas sighed and took the pen before signing his name on the bottom and standing up.

"Thanks" He muttered sarcastically before following him out of the interview, sensing a wave of De Ja Vu from the last time he did this. He noticed his parents sitting in the waiting room and he hesitantly approached them. "Hey" he mumbled quietly.

"Luke" Karen whispered and took her son in her arms, wrapping her own around him tightly. Lucas looked over his mother's shoulder to see Keith give him a small smile, and he was sorry for involving his father in all of this mess, not only was David his best friend, but he knew the truth about what really happened to Cooper too which put him in a bit of an awkward position considering Nathan made them promise not to go to the police yet, at least not until after he has seen Dan.

"Let's go home, son" Keith broke the silence and Karen pulled away from him. He however shook his head.

"Actually...I was going to head over to Rachel's to see Brooke" He told them hesitantly.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Keith asked skeptically.

"Yeah" Lucas told him as if there wasn't another option. "She's my girlfriend, and she needs to know whats going on"

"Well then can't you call her? It's been a long day, Luke, maybe you should just take a step back and go home and get some rest and see Brooke tomorrow" Keith reasoned.

Lucas immediately shook his head "I'm going to see Brooke" he muttered "So can I have a ride or what?"

Keith was about to carry on in his argument but Karen beat him to it "Of course, now come on, let's get out of here"

"Thank you" Lucas told his mother gratefully.

* * *

Rachel frowned as she heard a loud knock on the door over the mixed sounds of the TV and the rain from outside, she glanced at Brooke who was quick on her feet and already speed walking towards the front door. She quickly jumped up to follow her and smiled when she saw her best friend swing the door open to come face to face with her boyfriend, her very wet boyfriend but her boyfriend none the less. She took a step back and walked back into the living room to give her favorite couple some time alone.

"Hey Pretty Girl" Lucas grinned as he stepped into the house and shut the door behind him, shaking his head to try and get rid of the rain drops that rested on top of his blonde hair.

"Your here" Brooke whispered as she wrapped her arms around him not caring if his soaking wet coat was wetting her and her PJs. She pulled back and kissed him softly on the lips before again wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere" Lucas smirked before leaning down and kissing her forehead softly.

Brooke smiled at him but it soon fell as she remembered where her boyfriend had previously been. "So..." she trailed nervously "Did you tell them about...?"

Lucas sighed and hesitantly nodded "I didn't want too, hell I wasn't even going to, but then I remembered my promise to you and I knew that I had to tell the truth"

"Thank you" Brooke told him honestly. She knew what it meant though, it meant that there was a chance that she was going to have to relive those memories from four years ago and come to terms with what her uncle really tried to do to her, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that, if she could ever be ready for that, but if doing so means that Lucas wouldn't get in anymore trouble with the law then she was willing to do so.

"You sure?" Lucas asked skeptically but Brooke nodded and pecked him lightly on the lips for reassurance. "I'm sure" she told him confidently and took his hand in hers before leading him upstairs and led him towards the guest room that she was staying in.

"Everythings going to be alright, yeah?" Brooke asked with hope and Lucas gave her a soft smile.

"I sure hope so" He told her honestly, and for a few seconds after he debated on whether or not that was the best answer, yes he hoped everything would be okay, but would they? Brooke seemed to be living in her own little denial world at the moment and up until a few hours ago he was happy to play along with her, but things had changed since then and he knew that they had a lot of things to deal with. She hasn't even acknowledged the truth behind Cooper's death yet. However he was broken from his thoughts by his girlfriends lips crashing against his and his thoughts were soon wiped from his mind and instead concentrating on how good her body feels against his.

* * *

Lucas yawned as he walked into the kitchen at Rachel's house the next morning in just his sweat pants, he walked straight towards the fridge and took the milk carton out from it before taking a large sip.

"Morning"

"Jesus!" Lucas gasped in shock and almost choked on his drink, he turned around to see Nathan sitting alone at the breakfast bar, a mug and a slice of toast in front of him. "Why are you sitting in here in the dark? You almost gave me a freaking heart attack!"

"Sorry" Nathan smirked "But Rachel doesn't like it when you drink straight from the carton" he said pointing to the milk that Lucas was holding.

Lucas let out a dry laugh "Trust me, I know that from when Brooke was living here last year" he smirked "That's why I never do it when shes awake"

"Clever" Nathan said letting out a small chuckle "So...I must have missed you last night, I didn't know you were staying over"

"Yeah well Brooke and I had an early night if you know what I mean" Lucas grinned as he thought back to the night before.

Nathan however cringed "Dude, she's my sister remember! I did not need to know that!" he told him seriously and shook his head in annoyance.

"Sorry" Lucas smirked before placing the milk back in the fridge "But I better get back upstairs, my girls waiting for me"

"Dude!" Nathan groaned and Lucas let out a loud laugh as he left the kitchen. Their relationship had changed so much, a year ago, if he had said those words to Nathan then he was pretty sure that he would be sporting a black eye.

* * *

"Where'd you go?" Brooke asked curiously as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I thought you went home" she mumbled as she let out a small yawn "I'm glad you didn't though"

"Me too" Lucas grinned as he climbed back into the bed before leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips "I went to get a drink" he told her "But I did see Nathan down there"

"Nathan?" Brooke asked surprised as she looked over to the clock on the bedside table next to them and saw that it was still really early "It's not like him to be up at this time" she mused "Unless Jessica was with him?"

"No he was alone" Lucas stated but saw the slightly worried face appear on his girlfriend "Maybe he just couldn't sleep...he has a lot on his mind"

"Well then why can't he talk to me about it?" Brooke asked seriously as she rested her head against Lucas's bare chest "I am his sister"

"Yeah but you have enough going on right now" Lucas reminded her "He probably just doesn't want to add any more pressure"

"Well then can't you talk to him? You two seem to be rather close lately..." she trailed and Lucas frowned wondering if there was another meaning behind that comment, he knew that if that crap hadn't happened with David then Brooke would have been pissed at him for keeping secrets, but after everything had happened it didn't seem important anymore. There were more important problems to be dealing with.

"Well then he will talk to me when he is ready" He replied deciding not to look further into that comment "Just like you will with Rachel"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked defensively.

"I know that you have been pushing her away, Brooke, but she's your best friend, let her help you" Lucas reasoned softly, trying not to cause an argument.

"I am letting her help me" Brooke muttered stubbornly "I'm living with her, aren't I?"

"Yeah but you aren't talking to her, are you?"

Brooke stayed quiet for a few seconds and Lucas sighed loudly wondering if bringing up her relationship with her best friend wasn't such a great idea, but then the sound of her voice broke him from his thoughts. "It's not that easy" she whispered quietly that Lucas had to strain himself to hear.

"How do you mean?" He asked in a soft tone as he ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. "You talk to me about it...sometimes"

"Yeah but that's you. You saw it, you understand it, Rachel doesn't"

"But you don't know until you try"

"I've kept it from her for far to long, she didn't even find out through me, Peyton told her. I feel like a crappy friend"

"Baby, your the best friend anyone could have, okay?" He told her reassuringly and leaned down to kiss her "Your my best friend and your perfect"

Brooke let out a small embarrasing laugh "Shut up" she smiled.

"What? It's true" Lucas told her with his boyish grin "Your my best friend and my girlfriend, great one at that" he smirked.

"Seriously, Luke, stop it, your embarrassing me"

Lucas chuckled softly and sat up and climbed over on top of her before pecking her lips lightly. "Sorry babe" he smirked before kissing her again, for longer this time. "Why don't I make it up to you?"

"I would like that" Brooke smirked as she ran her hands down his chest as Lucas attached his lips back against hers.

* * *

Rachel halted when she walked into the kitchen to see Nathan sitting down at the breakfast bar reading the morning paper. Jessica was in her high chair next to him playing with her plastic cup and her father had not noticed that she had entered the room yet.

She stayed silent for another second or so before letting out an uncomfortable cough causing to brunette to look up at her.

"Morning" Nathan offered with a weak smile.

"Morning" Rachel mumbled back as she made her way towards the fridge and frowned as she opened the door and took the milk out "Did you drink the milk from the carton?" she asked in annoyance.

Nathan widened his eyes in surprised. How the hell did she notice that? He blinked a few times realising that Rachel was waiting on his answer and he immediately shook his head. "No..No, I didn't" he defended honestly but Rachel's frown only hardened.

"Well then who was it?" She asked putting the milk down on the side bar and crossing her arms over her chest. "Or can Jessica drink from milk cartons now?"

Nathan frowned at her and let out a scoff "Actually it was Lucas" he told her and he noticed the redhead shift slightly but her gaze was still firm "He came down here about an hour ago, I told him that you don't like it when people drink straight from the bottle but he did it anyway" Wow, I'm such a tattler, he thought to himself.

"Lucas" Rachel repeated and bit her bottom lip while thinking about it. "Figures" she nodded "He used to do it all the time last year"

"I told you" Nathan grumbled "So I guess you owe me an apology"

"For what?"

"For accusing me of something that I didn't do"

"And you want me to apologise? Jeez, get over yourself, Nathan" Rachel hissed at him coldly.

"You're the one throwing false accusations all over the place!" Nathan argued back and sent an icy glare her way.

"This whole conversation is pathetic! It's completely pointless!"

"You started it" Nathan shrugged.

"Oh how mature of you"

Nathan again shrugged "Just apologise and this whole thing will be done with"

"No"

"Typical" he muttered under his breath.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rachel accused angrily.

"Nothing" Nathan scoffed and shook his head.

"Your an asshole you know that"

"Yep"

"Pig"

"Bitch"

Rachel gasped in horror "I can't believe you just called me a bitch!"

"Well you called me a pig! And an asshole!"

"That's because you are!"

"Great" He said letting out a bitter chuckle "It's always double standards with you, isn't it?"

Rachel opened her mouth in shock and her eyes hardened "Yeah well it's always self righteousness with you"

"You know what, Rachel, why do you-"

"Morning" Brooke smiled as she walked into the kitchen with Lucas closely behind her, cutting Nathan off from his sentence.

"Morning" Nathan grunted and looked back down at the newspaper in front of him.

Rachel frowned towards him before looking back at Brooke and forced a smile "You look strangely happy this morning" Brooke smiled and glanced back at Lucas who smirked over at her. Rachel rolled her eyes "Actually, I don't even want to know why" she said waving her hand before they could give her an explanation that was too early in the morning to make, but it was nice to see Brooke looking generally happy for a change.

"So what's for breakfast?" Lucas asked curiously as he wrapped his arms around Brooke from behind and leant his head on her shoulder while she rummaged through the cupboards. "I'm starving"

"Don't you have your own home to go to, Lucas?" Rachel asked "You know, with your own food and your own _milk_"

Lucas bit his lip and let out a nervous smile as he turned around to face the fierce redhead "Huh?" he asked trying to play dumb.

"I'm not stupid, Lucas, I know you drank like half the milk from the carton this morning"

Brooke let out a laugh "That was a bad move baby, didn't you learn from the last time?" she giggled.

"How did you know?" Lucas asked amazed. Rachel however pointed towards Nathan with a smirk. "Oh, thanks man" he muttered sarcastically.

"Hey!" Nathan argued "She was accusing me! Did you honestly think I would take the Rachel Gatina wrath?"

"What wrath?" Rachel asked with a frown.

Nathan rolled his eyes "You see! You don't even realise that your doing it!"

"Doing what?" Brooke asked joining back into the conversation.

"According to your brother, I'm a double standard bitch"

"What?" Brooke asked in shock and turned and glared at her brother "You did not call her that?"

"Well she called me a pig and an asshole!" Nathan shouted defending himself.

"Well you are!" Rachel cut back in.

"Brooke?" Nathan asked looking over at his twin for support.

Brooke shrugged and looked down at the floor before mumbling "Well..."

"What!" Nathan gasped out loud in disbelief "I can't believe this!" he muttered in annoyance before looking over at the blonde who caused all this mess but stood behind his girlfriend innocently. "Lucas man, help me out here!"

"Sorry man, I'm not getting involved" Lucas chuckled and held his hands up in the air.

"But you started this!" Nathan accused.

"Here we go again with the immature comebacks" Rachel muttered under her breath.

"Oh my god!" Nathan groaned loudly "Forget it!" he grunted before picking Jessica up and grabbing the paper with his free hand "I'm going to go read this in peace!" he spat before leaving the room.

"Well that was interesting..." Lucas mumbled with a smirk and shook his head trying not to laugh at the annoyed look on Rachel's face.

"You're funny" The redhead bit back at him. "But seriously, last time you two were together and Brooke lived here, you were here _all_ the time"

Lucas shrugged and Brooke jumped to his defence "You're saying it like it's a bad thing"

"It's not" Rachel shrugged "But you might as well move in here if your going to eat all my food, at least that way you would be paying for some of it" she commented jokingly before walking out of the kitchen.

Lucas frowned and raised his eyebrow "Do you think she was serious about that?" he asked Brooke curiously.

"Don't worry about it baby, she is just teasing, you can stay over here all the time" Brooke told him reassuringly and placed her hands on his chest "I certainly won't be complaining" she smirked.

"No...I mean..." he trailed unsure if he should bring it up "About the whole moving in thing..."

Brooke raised an eyebrow and took a step back "What?" she asked curiously.

"I mean..." he stuttered a little nervously and struggled to get his words out "Maybe..."

"Are you asking if you can move in here with us?" Brooke asked interested and raised her eyebrow.

"Well..." he stuttered "I mean...Rachel said that..." he trailed again and Brooke smirked at him.

"Because I would love it if you are" She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lucas let out his famous boyish grin and nodded "Well then yeah, I am" he smiled "That's if you will have me"

"Damn right I will" Brooke said softly before kissing him softly "I will talk to Rachel about it later" she told him and Lucas nodded with a smile but then noticed that Brooke's smile faded.

"What is it?" he asked nervously "You haven't changed your mind already have you?"

"No...No" Brooke cut in shaking her head furiously "I _love_ the idea, but I don't think that your parents will agree"

Lucas sighed "I'm 18, Brooke, I can do what I want"

"But there your parents, and they have helped you so much and they love you, your there only child, I mean...do you think they would be okay with you moving out to live with your teenage girlfriend?"

Lucas let out a small laugh "Probably not" he admitted "But I will talk to them, I want to do this Brooke, I want to be with you all the time"

Brooke smiled widely and placed her hands on each side of his face "Well then welcome to the Gatina household Roomie" she grinned before kissing him.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well? Did you like it? I hope you all did! Please review and tell me! They pretty much give me my inspiration to write my chapters :)

**Thanks.**

**Sara x**


	33. Ripping off a BandAid

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

* * *

"So...when are you going to come back to school?" Rachel asked the dreaded question that had been resting on her mind for a couple of days now, when was she going to go back to school? She couldn't afford to avoid the place for much longer, especially with her grades, and then there was the cheering squad, although there was definitely not a lot to be cheery about in her life right now. And she could only imagine what the gossip mill in Tree Hill High would be like, nobody knowing why she, Nathan and Lucas being absent but all knowing about Nathan's attack at her parents 'wedding'.

"Soon" Brooke answered as she effortlessly ran her comb through her hair looking into the mirror in the guestroom that she now called her own.

"How soon is soon?" Rachel asked curiously as she casually sat on the bed, flicking through some old photo's that Brooke had out.

"I don't know" Brooke mumbled "When things calm down. When my bruises go"

"They have gone" Rachel pointed out "I mean...the ones that are left, you can barely see them, put some more makeup on and they will be invisible"

"But they haven't gone" Brooke replied "Not yet" she told her and Rachel stayed silent after she realised that maybe her best friend was talking more mentally than physically.

"So..." Rachel trailed after a few more seconds of silence "When is Lucas moving his ass in?" she asked curiously. "Oh! I like this one" she giggled as she held up a photo of herself, Brooke and Bevin at a pool party in their sophomore year, all three of them clearly drunk.

Brooke glanced over and let out a small laugh agreeing before going back to the subject "He hasn't talked to his parents about it yet" she admitted "He keeps on going to but there is never a good time"

"Sounds to me like Scott is wimping out, can't take the wrath from Saint Karen and Sir Keith?" she asked jokingly.

Brooke turned and glared at her "Come on, they are his parents, he respects them" she told her defending her boyfriend.

"Yeah well they are hardly the Dan and Deb Lee of Tree Hill, are they?" she asked jokingly but then saw the frown on Brooke's face "Sorry, bad example" she mumbled "Anyway, that's not the point, all he needs to do is go _Hey Mom, Hey Dad, I'm moving in with Brooke, bye_" she said trying to put on her best man voice.

Brooke let out a small chuckle at her attempt but continued to explain "But he doesn't want to upset them, he feels like he has put them through enough this past week or so. He will tell them in time"

"Just make sure its before graduation" Rachel smirked "Because that's when we all have to move our asses out of this house"

"Funny" Brooke bit back with a mock glare.

* * *

Nathan stood outside in the hospital corridor looking through the window to see his father lying unconsciously in his hospital bed, he looked so calm, almost as if he was dead, his face was that pale, if it wasn't for the bruises that rested there, he would have looked like a ghost. Did he regret attacking his father? No, of course he didn't.

"Nathan"

Nathan swung around, recognising that voice instantly. "What are you doing here, David?" the younger brunette asked coldly. He clenched his fists tight together, knowing what this sick bastard had done to his sister made him want to kill the guy, but he could only deal with one Lee at a time, and Dan was first on his list.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" David smirked as he shuffled past Nathan in his hospital clothes and walked into Dan's room. "You coming in or not?"

"I'm not going anywhere with _you_" he hissed "You think I don't know what kind of sick dirty old man that you are? What you done to my sister! Your fucking niece!" he shouted angrily at him, forget what he thought before, he wanted to kill the bastard. "You're not going to get away with it David!" he snapped and lunged forward pushing them both inside Dan's hospital room, he slammed the door shut behind him and walked towards the window and shut the blinds before walking over to David and raising his fist straight into his uncle's face.

David gasped in pain, his wounds from Lucas's attack still not healed yet, he fell back into the wall and collasped to the floor as Nathan hovered over him.

"You stay the hell away, you got that?" Nathan asked in anger but David didn't give him the right answer.

"You think you're the big guy, don't you? So you put your father in hospital! Well done, have a medal! Did you and Lucas pass notes?" David asked with a laugh "You're pathetic! You're an 18 year old boy thinking he can play with and defeat the big boys!"

"Yeah and Brooke is an 18 year old girl that you tried to rape!" Nathan screamed angrily as he reached down and grabbed David's collar and raised his fist in the air ready before hitting him causing David to let out a loud gut wrenching hiss, Nathan raised his hand back in the air and was about to pound him again.

"Nathan Royal Lee! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Nathan let go of David and turned around while standing up and glared as his mother entered the room. "I was about to teach this asshole a lesson, until _you_ showed up" he spat bitterly. "Figures though, always one to defend the murderer or the rapist"

"Nathan" Deb hissed through clenched teeth "Do you know how much trouble you could get in for this? First your father and now your uncle! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with _me_?" Nathan gasped in disbelief "Dan killed my brother! And David tried to rape my sister!" he screamed angrily "Don't you care about that? They are your children! Fucking hell, Mom! What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with _YOU!"._

Deb was about to argue back but someone else beat her too it.

"Dan killed Cooper?" David asked in shock and Nathan turned around forgetting that his uncle was even in the room. He turned back around and glanced at Deb who had a look of fear in her eyes before turning back to David who looked confused but shocked nonetheless.

* * *

"Thanks for this Mom" Lucas smiled as he sat back against his chair at the table and looked down at his empty plate "That was delicious" he told her and Karen smiled proudly.

"Thank you" she smiled as she went to stand up to gather the plates but Lucas quickly halted her.

"No Mom, don't worry about it, I will clean up" he smiled while standing up and collecting all the plates causing Karen and Keith to glance at each other suspiciously.

"Okay so who are you and what have you done with my boy?" Karen asked teasingly but also serious about the question.

Lucas rolled his eyes "I can clean up" he said defensively "Besides, you cooked so it's only fair that I clean up" he said with a shrug.

Karen frowned, still not buying his explanation "Since when has that rule ever applied before, from what I remember, you normally rush straight out of the kitchen and lock yourself in your room to get out of washing the dishes"

"Well things change" Lucas shrugged innocently as he put the plates in the sink. "But actually....there is something I want to talk to you both about..." he trailed nervously.

"I knew it" Keith smirked "You have been acting extra polite for a couple of days now, I knew you were after something"

Lucas sighed and looked down at the floor nervously. He wanted to move in with Brooke, he did, but that didn't make telling his parents that any easier, he knew they would be upset, especially his mother but Brooke was his first priority now, he isn't a kid anymore, he just hoped that they will both understand this.

"What is it honey?" Karen asked softly noticing her son's reluctance to speak.

Lucas cringed slightly and looked up at his parents. "I want to move in with Brooke"

Like ripping off a band-aid.

And by the look on his mother's face, that one hurt.

Ouch.

* * *

"Snap" Brooke sighed as she set her card down on top of Rachel's on the dinning room table.

Rachel pouted half heartedly "No fair, I suck at this game" she grunted.

"No, this game sucks" Brooke told her as she threw her cards on the table "We are so lame, spending our Friday night playing snap"

"Well...we could always go out?" Rachel suggested hopefully with a raised eyebrow to see her friends reaction.

Brooke frowned "I don't know, Rach" she sighed "I mean...where would we go?" she hasn't been keen on going out in public since her parent's wedding, Lucas had took her to the Rivercourtonce, the two of them sat around and talked, even made out a little bit. She and Nathan wentto the store that one time too, although, she did wait in the car, but she did leave to quickly go to the bathroom in the gas station. She had been to the police station too, but she didn't think that would count.

"Well I know that there is a party at Tim's tonight...that's if you want to go?" the redhead questioned hesitantly.

Brooke immediately shook her head "Go to a party where drunk teenagers will be asking why I have been off school for the past week, no thanks" she mumbled "Besides, I bet they are all gossiping about what happened at the reception"

"Well it was just an idea" Rachel said "We could do something else...go to the movies or something?"

"You and I both know that we both can't sit in a crowded cinema and watch a movie for two hours straight with the sounds of crunching popcorn ringing in our ears" Brooke pointed out seriously.

"Hey! That's not true!" Rachel defended "We went to the movies a couple of weeks ago, remember? Me, you, Lucas and Mouth, you didn't complain then"

"Yes but I had Lucas with me and we made out half the time anyway"

"You're being a bore, Brooke"

"No, it's not my fault Tree Hill sucks"

"No, it's the fact that you're to scared to go anywhere where there could be too many people, especially people you know" Rachel told her seriously. "You need to let things get back to normal, Brooke" she said in a stern voice. "And you shouldn't have to do it with Lucas holding your hand all the way through."

Brooke looked over at her best friend and glared "I don't need Lucas to hold my hand thank you very much" she spat coldly "But he is my boyfriend, it's what he does"

"I know, but I'm your friend and I know that the only reason you and I are sitting here playing snap of all games is because you're to chicken to leave this house"

"I am not" Brooke defended.

Rachel smirked and crossed her arms challengingly "Oh yeah? Well prove it!"

"I don't have to prove it!" Brooke quickly explained "I'm not afraid!"

"Yeah sure, whatever"

"I'm not!"

"Brooke"

"Fine!" Brooke shouted in annoyance "Go and get your lazy ass dressed, we are going to that stupid party at Tim's"

"Whoa!" Rachel gasped standing up "I didn't think you would actually agree"

"Well I want to prove you wrong"

"Yeah but Tim's party of all places?" Rachel asked not liking the idea "I was thinking more of going to see a movie or to hang out down at the Riverwalk!"

"This was your idea" Brooke told her "Now go on, go and get dressed"

"Brooke, I don't like this"

"Well I want to go"

"Well okay" Rachel sighed "But at least call Lucas, he can come with us"

"He doesn't need to hold my hand, Rachel, remember?" Brooke challenged.

"I was kidding! You know, Ha Ha!"

"Funny"

"Okay then, that's sorted, we will stay in and continue this wonderful game of snap" Rachel said trying to change the subject as she reached over towards the pack of cards and began to shuffle them again.

"No we are still going" Brooke reminded her.

"But you're not ready for this, Brooke" Rachel said seriously "Don't make this mistake because you are trying to prove a point to a stupid comment I made"

"It's no mistake, you were right, I need to face things again"

"Yeah but one step at a time! Don't throw yourself straight into the deep end with all those sharks!"

Brooke looked at her and realised that she was actually being the stubborn one and looked over at Rachel before sighing "Fine" she muttered "A movie it is"

"Good" Rachel replied letting out a huge sigh of relief, the last thing she needed was to be responsible for a Brooke Lee downfall. "Who are you texting?" she asked curiously.

"Lucas" Brooke answered with a shrug "Just to let him know where I'm going" she smirked before leaving the room causing Rachel to let out a small laugh.

* * *

Deb looked fearfully between her son and her brother in-law, unsure of what more damage Nathan could cause in this situation. She glanced warily over to her husband and wondered how the man could sleep through all this drama. "Nathan..." she trailed nervously.

Nathan snapped his attention back towards his mother and glared at her. "What? The truth is going to come out sooner or later!"

"So it's true" David gasped shocked "Wow, I didn't think my brother had it in him" he mused.

"Shut the fuck up David" Nathan spat towards him in anger. "You are no better"

"Oh yeah? Well how come you haven't gone to the police then? Huh?" David quizzed as he slowly sat up.

"I want to talk to him first" Nathan answered with a glare.

"You don't know when that will be" David pointed out "He may never wake up. And by the looks of things, that might be a good thing for your Mother, since I assume she already knew about this"

"I had nothing to do with it!" Deb defended coldly "Don't try and put the blame on me! Dan is the killer!"

Nathan let out a scoff "And his brother is the attempted rapist, what kind of family is this?"

"It's your family, Nathan" Deb told him "Which is why you need to calm down and think about this, all of it."

"What' there to think about? Dan killed Cooper! David tried to rape Brooke! I'm going to have my say with Dan then I am going to take this to the cops, you both deserve to rot in jail" he hissed coldly, aiming the last part of the sentence towards his uncle.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Karen asked in shock after a few moments of silence.

Lucas sighed and ran his hand over the back of his head nervously "I want to move in with Brooke"

"Lucas" Keith's stern voice cut in as if to tell him to end the conversation as if this was just some silly childish decision.

"No Dad" Lucas answered back. "I love Brooke and I want to live with her"

"Lucas you are 18 years old" Keith told him firmly "You aren't going anywhere"

"I am 18, which means I can do what I want!" Lucas replied back quickly a little harshly but took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Look, Mom, Dad, I am sorry, I love you both I do, but Brooke needs me and I love her so much" he told them hoping that they would understand. "This isn't some stupid decision that I am making in the heat of the moment, I have thought a lot about this"

"I don't think you have, Luke" Keith said seriously. "Have you thought about money? Where the hell are you both going to live? What about finance, you both don't have jobs"

"Well actually, I was just going to move into Rachel's house" Lucas explained.

Keith let out a dry laugh "Great, four teenagers living under one roof is a recipe for a disaster"

"It's not!" Lucas defended "Besides, Jessica will be there so it's not as if we can go wild, besides it's not even about Rachel and Nathan, it's about me and Brooke"

"Lucas, have you honestly thought about this?" Karen asked joining in the conversation. "Moving out of home is a big deal"

"I know that, and I have thought about it a lot and being with Brooke is the only place I want to be"

"You are still in school, Luke, exams are coming up, you can't tell me that you will get much studying done while living with your teenage girlfriend and friends" Karen replied "I don't want your life to be ruined over this, there a lot of things that can go wrong, and what if Brooke ends up pregnant? Huh? Then what? No college, no basketball career. That's your life pretty much over."

Lucas let out a small laugh despite the situation "No offence Mom, but if Brooke were to get pregnant, it wouldn't be because we are living together, trust me we do that anyway" he chuckled.

"Lucas" Keith scolded.

"I'm just saying" Lucas defended in a mutter "The last thing I want is to upset you both, you're my parents and I love and respect you both and it's not like I will never see you guys, I could come round for dinner and stuff"

"It's not just that though Lucas! I wouldn't know a single parent who would let their teenage son move in with his girlfriend, and there are other things to think about too, what are you going to live on? You can barely cook, I wash most of your clothes!"

Lucas rolled his eyes "I can do all of that stuff" he told her "Please Mom, you have to understand why I am doing this, especially after everything that has happened"

"So this is just because of what happened with David?" Keith asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. It's not just that, it's everything, I want to spend the rest of my life with this girl, so why can't we start now?"

"Because you're still a young boy! And how do you know that you and Brooke will even still be together in two, three years time? You don't, Luke, and what about college? Have you both talked about that yet?"

"No not yet" Lucas admitted "But we are going to, and we both agreed ages ago that we are going to apply to the same ones!"

"But it's not as simple as that, son, what if you get offered a basketball scholarship somewhere where Brooke doesn't get accepted too? Then what?"

"Then I won't go" Lucas replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Wherever Brooke goes, I go"

"This isn't the movies Lucas!" Karen shouted starting to get annoyed "This is real life!"

"Yes I know that, Mom! And between us, Brooke and I have been through a hell of a lot together so trust me when I say that we have both grown up to realise this, we know what we are doing"

"Okay" Karen said but not really believing him "And what about Rachel's parents? What do they think about a random 18 year old boy moving in with their daughter?"

"Well firstly I'm moving in with Brooke, not Rachel, and secondly..." he trailed but then frowned "Actually, I don't know"

Keith let out a small scoff "Great"

"Look, that doesn't matter, Rachel has given me the okay and I'm moving in with them" he told them stubbornly "I don't want to hurt you but you are going to have to accept that" he said firmly and looked away from the hurt look on his mother's face, he turned to his Dad who looked more cross before sighing loudly "I'm going to go and pack" he muttered before walking out of the kitchen towards his bedroom.

* * *

"I can't believe you cried!" Rachel laughed as she drove up to her driveway.

"What? It was sad! I can't believe they killed off the brother!" Brooke defended as she took off her seat-belt just as Rachel pulled up.

"It's just a movie, Brooke" Rachel pointed out with a chuckle "It's not real"

"I know that" Brooke replied "Lucas"

"Rachel" Rachel corrected with a roll of the eyes and scoffed at Brooke's lack of concentration of who she was talking too.

"No...Lucas" Brooke said motioning towards her boyfriend who was sitting by himself in the dark on the steps of the porch, she quickly jumped out of the car and hurried over to him. "Luke!" she called "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously as she approached him.

Lucas stood up with a small smile and motioned towards his two gym bags and suitcase that were sitting on the steps next to him.

Brooke glanced at them then turned her attention back to her boyfriend "Are you okay?" she asked noticing the solemn expression on his face.

Lucas nodded "Yeah" he mumbled and Brooke wrapped her arms around his waist as Lucas did the same.

"I take it your parents didn't take it well then about moving in here?" she asked hesitantly.

Lucas shook his head and let out a dry laugh "Nope"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it's not your fault"

"Well actually, it kind of is" Brooke explained guiltily "I'm taking their little boy away from them"

"Don't be stupid, I'm old enough to do what I want, and I want to live with my gorgeous girlfriend"

Brooke let out a small smile "Gorgeous huh?" she asked with a grin as she moved her hands up to wrap around his neck.

"Yup" Lucas smirked as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Ew guys, why do you always have to do that in public" Rachel interrupted with a disgusted face as she literally pushed herself past them before unlocking the door "And if you think that I'm going to help you carry them bags into the house Lucas, then you are certainly mistaken" she finished before shutting the front door after her.

Lucas and Brooke stood still for a moment staring at the door before both letting out a small laugh. "Welcome to the Gatina Household, Broody" Brooke smirked as she quickly pecked his lips "How about we go and christen our new bedroom?"

Lucas grinned widely and nodded his head furiously "I would _love _that" he smirked before slapping Brooke's ass causing the girl to let out a loud squeal, he chuckled before grabbing two of his bags, Brooke getting the other one and following her inside.

He felt guilty for the way he left things with his parents, but he knew already that living with Brooke would be _so_ worth it.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't sure what to think about this chapter tbh, I think I took to long to update again but it feels almost as if I rushed this chapter, I don't know, but please review and tell me what YOU thought because really, that's all that matters.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It means a lot :)**

**Sara x**


	34. Lies

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

* * *

_Better run for cover  
You're a hurricane full of lies  
And the way you're heading  
No one's getting out alive_

"No man! You cheated!" Nathan grunted in annoyance as he continued to slam his fingers against the PlayStation controller.

"Don't be a sore loser, you suck and I'm the best at this game" Lucas replied smugly as his basketball character on the NBA game they were playing made another three pointer "Oh yes!" he grinned widely. "And I only have one and a half hands!" he pointed out, holding up his right hand which was still covered in a cast.

"Screw you, Lucas, you have just had a lucky start" Nathan argued as both he and Lucas sat on the couch focused on the game. "Too bad this ain't real life then huh? Because you know I would kick your ass!"

Lucas scoffed "Yeah right" he replied keeping his eyes focused on the wide screen TV "You suck at both".

"Well at least I don't resort to cheating".

"I didn't cheat!" Lucas defended and groaned as Nathan's player stole the ball from him and ran to make another three pointer.

"Oh yes!" Nathan chuckled.

"Nathan!" Brooke's voice echoed around the house but both Nathan and Lucas continued to play the game, not even focusing their attention else way. "Nathan!" Brooke shouted again before storming into the living room, Jessica in her arms. "Are you ever going to feed your daughter this morning?" she asked in annoyance but Nathan ignored her and continued to furiously tap his fingers on the control.

"Yes! That's another three points to me!" Lucas shouted happily completely ignoring his girlfriend in the room.

"Nathan!" Brooke shouted again but there was no point.

"Yeah well it won't last, Luke!" Nathan argued back.

"Nathan! You have a daughter who needs feeding!" Brooke was really starting to get annoyed now. "Nathan!"

"Ssh!" Nathan whispered towards her but keeping his eyes glued to the game. "You're putting me off Brooke!"

"Yeah baby, me too" Lucas joined in and Brooke let out a loud frustrated groan.

"You are both morons!" she shouted in annoyance before storming towards the TV and turning it off.

"Hey!" Both Lucas and Nathan shouted in shock "Brooke! What the hell!" Nathan shouted angrily.

"What the hell?" Brooke argued back and let out a cold laugh "Are you kidding me? I have been shouting at you for the last 5 minutes to feed Jess and you were the one ignoring me over some stupid basketball game? What the hell!"

"Geez, no need to stress" Nathan muttered sarcastically as he stood up and took Jessica from Brooke's arms "It's just a game, and I wasn't finished kicking Lucas' ass yet"

Brooke was about to fight back but Lucas cut in "Actually, from that score, I was the one kicking _your_ ass!" he corrected with a smirk.

"Yeah well we would be on a tie if your girlfriend hadn't turned the TV off! Great tactics Lucas! Getting her to put me off like that!"

"Oh my god!" Brooke joined back in disbelief "How old are you both? Seriously? It's just a game! Get over it!"

"Baby, it's not my fault your brother is a sore loser"

"I am not!" Nathan defended "And you are the cheat!"

Lucas scoffed "Oh well-!"

"Enough!" Rachel screamed loudly as she entered the room. "Please! Why can't I enjoy a nice lie in on a Sunday morning? Huh? It's a freaking PlayStation game! Nathan! You are a sore loser! Lucas, you do cheat!" she shouted and both were about to defend but Rachel continued. "And Brooke, why couldn't _you_ have fed Jessica? You all suck! Now I am going back to bed so please keep it down!" she finished before turning back around and slamming the door shut leaving all three of them stunned to silence.

"Bye!" Jessica's small voice squeaked out with a giggle.

* * *

_So do us all a favor  
Would you find somebody else to blame  
'Cause your words are like bullets  
And I'm the way your weapons aim_

"Finally" David grunted as the doctors walked into the hospital room with his release forms.

"Sorry I took so long" His doctor apologised as he handed David the forms to discharge himself.

"I'm just glad to finally get out of this dump" David told him seriously as he handed the forms back to him "No offence"

"None taken" The doctor replied, always happy to discharge patients, even happier to get rid of this one.

David stood up and put on his coat and walked slowly towards the door and just as he opened it he came face to face with three policemen, two in uniform and one in a suit. "David Lee" the one in the suit said in a stern voice.

David sighed and nodded his head, he had a feeling this would be coming. "Come on then, let's get this over with and ask me some questions so I can go home and get some decent coffee"

"Actually" The officer replied "It's not going to be as simple as that" as he motioned towards the two officers who approached David from behind and handcuffed him much to the horror on the brunettes face.

"What the hell is this?"

"David Lee, I am arresting you on suspicion of attempted rape-"

"What the fuck! Who said this? Lucas? He is the ass who put me in hospital! It should be him you are arresting! Not me!" David shouted in shock and anger as the two officers held him still.

"You do not have to say anything but if you do, it may harm your defence when questioned on something you will later rely on in court, anything you do say will be given as evidence." he continued before looking towards his two junior offices "Take him away boys"

"I didn't do anything!" David shouted angrily as he struggled to get out of their grip "Get your hands off me man! This is Brooke's fault!"

"Keep your dirty mouth shut!" The older officer hissed at him coldly not caring if he was being unprofessional or not.

_I guess I can fill the book  
With things that I don't know about you, baby  
You're not misunderstood but you got  
You got to go_

* * *

_(Lies)  
Living in a fantasy  
(Lies)  
Don't even know reality  
(Lies)  
When you start talking, I start walking  
(Lies)  
Lies  
Lies  
Lies_

"Mmm" Lucas grinned as he came up from behind Brooke and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her neck softly "You taste good" he smirked before sucking lightly on her skin.

Brooke let out a small giggle before turning around and pushing him back slightly "You are such a dork"

"That I am" Lucas replied with his boyish grin before leaning forward and kissing his girlfriend softly on the lips, just as he started to deepen the kiss the ring tone from his cellphone interrupted. He groaned as Brooke pulled away from him and he reluctantly let her go before leaning over to the bench to pick it up, he sighed as he looked down at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Brooke asked curiously as she noticed her boyfriend's hesitance to answer his phone.

"Have a guess"

"Your parents?" Brooke asked nervously and Lucas nodded as he continued to look down at the ringing phone "Are you going to answer it?"

"I said all I had to say to them on Friday, and I spoke to them yesterday and they still don't agree with me living here. What else is there to say, Brooke?" Lucas told her as he hit the ignore button.

"But they are your parents" Brooke pointed out, feeling guilty for the distance that had been placed between the Scott family. "They love you"

"Yeah and I love you, I want to live with you but they don't understand that. As far as they are concerned I'm just some stupid teenage boy who doesn't know what he is doing, this wasn't a rash decision, I am serious about this"

Brooke gave him a small smile and walked towards him wrapping her arms around his neck "Okay, but maybe you should still call them back, I mean...it could be important?"

"I don't know Brooke..." he sighed seriously "I sense another lecture coming"

"Well then if it _is _a lecture, say goodbye _politely_ and wait another couple of days before speaking to them, they just need to let this sink in, I mean you are their only child, to them you are still their little boy"

Lucas groaned loudly "But I'm not! I'm old enough to do what I want, I'm old enough to drive, I'm old enough to live by myself, hell I am even old enough to get married"

"Married huh?" Brooke asked raising her eyebrow "Don't get too ahead of yourself Broody" she smirked.

Lucas chuckled and shook his head "That's not what I meant"

"Good" Brooke smiled as she lightly pecked his lips "Because we are far to young to get married" she told him just as his cellphone began to ring again, Lucas sighed as he read the caller ID. "Answer it" she told him sternly.

Lucas groaned "Brooke..."

"Luke, answer it" she said again and Lucas rolled his eyes before picking up.

"Hello" he spoke into the phone as Brooke untangled herself from her boyfriend before walking towards the fridge to get a drink while Lucas spoke into the cellphone to either Karen or Keith. She turned around and leaned against the cupboards and listened into the conversation curiously, so far there were no harsh words on Lucas' part, in fact, her boyfriend looked rather calm.

"Okay, see you then, bye" he finished before slamming his phone shut. "That was my mom"

"Well?" Brooke asked wanting to know what was said "What did she want?"

"She wanted to invite us both over for dinner tomorrow night" Lucas told her as if it was no big deal.

Brooke's eyes widened in surprise "What? _Both_ of us?" she asked.

"Yep" Lucas answered "You and me"

"But why...I mean...why do I have to go?" she asked nervously. "You're their son!"

"Yeah and you're my girlfriend and the reason I moved out" Lucas said with a shrug.

"But...but they are going to hate me!"

"Brooke" Lucas let out a small laugh "They won't hate you"

"Yes they will! Maybe I should just stay here, say that I'm not feeling well or something"

"Oh no!" Lucas cut in "If I have to go then so do you! I need you as my back up! If you don't come then it will be two against one!"

"Uh no!" Brooke argued back "Because if I go I will probably end up wimping out and taking their side! Which means that it will be three against one, trust me baby, you don't want me there" she rambled on hoping to find a way out of it.

"Your excuses aren't going to work with me babe, if I have to go, so do you" He told her with a smirk "Now that's final"

Brooke rolled her eyes and glared at him "Ass"

"I love you too" Lucas grinned before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

_So don't forget your seatbelt  
Don't you think of picking up the phone  
Better say your prayers  
'Cause you're never gonna make it home_

"Look, Brooke just had a little bit too much to drink, I was helping her lie down on the couch and that's when Lucas and that Peyton girl came in, the guy just freaked out and started to attack me, which by the way, put me in hospital so if there is anyone around here that should be getting questioned right now then it should be his ass!" David told the police coldly as he sat in the interview.

"That's a different subject Mr Lee" The detective told him "But there is evidence of you assaulting your niece, where else could she have got those bruises?"

"I don't, maybe her _violent_ boyfriend bashed her about" David shrugged causing the detective to let out a small bitter chuckle.

"Now you are getting desperate" He told him seriously before walking over to the tape recorder and turning it off.

"Great, are we done now?" David asked in annoyance "Because I have some places I need to be at"

"Oh you aren't going anywhere" The detective told him with a glare "I hate sick old men like you, so I make it my personal mission to make sure I get them locked up"

David let out a nervous laugh "What the hell is this? This isn't some gangster movie! And why have you turned that thing off?" he asked pointing towards the tape recorder.

"Because I don't think this conversation would stand in court"

David frowned at him confused and before he knew it the detective hand two handcuffs placed _tightly_ on his wrists. "What the fuck!" he gasped in pain "Oh I see, this is that Good Cop Bad Cop routine, right?"

"Confess to what you did to Brooke Lee because if you don't, I will pin everything I can on you that will get you sent away for a long time!" he warned him seriously.

David let out a small laugh "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Oh you think I haven't done my research on you? I know about the dodgy stuff you have done and somehow got away with, drug dealings, illegal fighting rings! And those are just to name a few"

"Yeah? And with what evidence? They couldn't put me down before so what makes you think some ass like loser like you can do it?"

"Ah, you see David, that's the good thing about being a Senior Detective in a small town, nobody dares to ask questions, this isn't the city. Which means, I could easily do something...say...plant some drugs in your pocket and oh, I don't know, arrest you for it"

"You wouldn't!"

"Would I not?" he replied back with a smirk "I could ruin you, it's a lose lose situation for you Mr Lee, but if you confess then I can pull a few strings and try and make your trial quiet and underwraps, I mean you would hate for the press to find out about you wouldn't you? All of your hard work building up a reputation gone like that! You wouldn't be known as the big guy anymore, nope, they will be calling you the _pedophile_"

David stayed silent as he put his head in his hands.

"I take your silence as my answer then shall I" The detective smirked as he walked over to the tape recorder and was just about to turn it back on before David stopped him.

"Wait!" he called out and the detective turned around waiting for his response. "I have something better for you"

"Oh yeah? Like what?" he asked curiously.

David let out a small smirk. "You get this arrest right then it could do wonders for your reputation. I mean, reputation is everything in this town, right?"

"Let's hear it"

"My brother...the Mayor" David started "You know him?"

"Dan Lee, of course I know him"

"Well, what would you do if you heard some very disturbing news about him"

"What news?"

"That Mr Mayor did something far worse than trying to force himself on some girl"

"What are you talking about?" The detective asked starting to get annoyed with David's stalling. "Just get on with it, will you?"

"My big brother, the wonderful family man that is Dan Lee, well...he killed his son, shot him dead, his name was Cooper. And Dan killed him"

_Did you miss the stop sign  
That last decision was your last  
'Cause you can't come back once you're lying in the broken glass_

* * *

_And I hope,  
You get to hear me say,  
"Who gets the last laugh now?"_

"I was thinking..." Brooke trailed as she sat on the couch next to Nathan who was watching highlights of a football game on the TV.

"Uh oh, that's not good" Nathan teased with a smirk causing Brooke to reach out and punch him in the arm "Ouy!" the older twin moaned "I was just joking girl! Calm down!"

"Whatever" Brooke replied while rolling her eyes "Seriously though, I have been thinking about going back to school soon"

Nathan frowned and turned his head to the side "Are you sure? I mean, do you think you are ready?"

"I don't know, maybe" Brooke shrugged "But I do know that it's our senior year and it's pretty important, Lucas said that he isn't going back until I do and it's not fair for him to miss so much work"

"Yeah but Lucas shouldn't be the reason you want to go back" Nathan told her "You need to be ready"

"I've been hiding in here for long enough, Nate. I know that people are going to ask questions about what happened that day, and I probably won't be able to answer them but that's High School, I've been in the centre of teenage gossip since Junior High, I can deal with it"

"You sure?" he asked "Because I for one aren't going back until all this shit is sorted with Dan"

Brooke looked down at the mention of her father and mumbled something inaudible before looking back up and saying "If I don't do it now, I don't think I ever will"

"So you have made up your mind then?"

"Yep, I'm going back to school tomorrow" Brooke told him confidently although deep inside she was nervous as hell.

_(Lies)  
Living in a fantasy  
(Lies)  
Don't even know reality  
(Lies)  
When you start talking, I start walking  
(Lies)  
Lies  
Lies  
Lies  
_

* * *

_No more excuses  
No more running  
Only God can save you now  
(God can save you now)  
'Cause I know the truth  
Time is running out_

The detective looked at David in shock and looked towards the other police officers who didn't know what to do. David smirked realising that this could be his only way out of this mess, just as he was about to speak again the sound of laughter cut him off and he looked up with a frown.

"Take him away boys" The detective chuckled shaking his head at the nonsense coming out of David's mouth.

"What? No! I'm telling you the truth!" David argued as he fought the police officers away from him but they were stronger and held him still as they cuffed him. "I'm telling you the truth!" he shouted again suddenly starting to panic.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are" The detective replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "You are a sick man"

"You have to believe me!"

"Just get him out of my sight" The detective told his officers sternly, not in the mood to carry on to listen to David's lies.

It was almost like the boy who cried wolf. You keep telling lies for long enough, people are never going to believe you when you are actually telling the truth.

_And I hope,  
You get to hear me say, "Who gets the last"  
"Who gets the last"  
"Who gets the last laugh now?"_

* * *

_(Lies)  
Living in a fantasy  
(Lies)  
Don't even know reality  
(Lies)  
When you start talking I start walking  
(Lies)  
Lies  
Lies  
Lies_

As Rachel's car pulled up in the school car park on Monday morning, Brooke realised that somehow she expected everything to change, but it hadn't. The place looked the same from the outside, so maybe she would be able to go back inside like normal and hopefully nobody had even noticed her absence. She scoffed to herself. She is Brooke Lee, of course they would have noticed.

"Now are you sure about this Brooke?" Lucas asked turning around to the back seat where Brooke was sitting "I mean, you don't have to do this, we can both just go back home right now if you have changed your mind"

Brooke sighed at her boyfriend's constant worrying, he was sweet, really sweet, but the more he kept on going on about how she didn't have to do this, the more she felt like she didn't want to and then where would that get her? Probably back to locking herself back in Rachel's house. "I'm fine Luke" she told him reassuringly "Really I am, so stop worrying"

"I know but if you're not-"

"Lucas" Rachel's annoyed voice broke into the conversation as she took her seat belt off "She said she is ready, okay?" she told him firmly and Lucas sighed before nodding. Brooke sent her best friend a thank you glance and Rachel winked at her before opening the door and stepping out of the car. Brooke took in a deep breath and followed.

Lucas was at Brooke's side in a second, his arm wrapped firmly around her and Brooke was thankful for his support, but she didn't know that Lucas was more nervous than she was. "What do you have first again?" he asked knowing that she wasn't in his class first period, which he seriously hated. He always had, because he never used to see her on a Sunday, always spending the day with his parents, so when Monday came, he never got to see Brooke until after first period and that was something that always annoyed him.

"Calculus" Brooke groaned realising that her first lesson back would be her worst one. "I hate Calculus" she muttered as they walked through the car park. So far so good, not to many people were looking and the ones that were didn't seem shocked or curious, they were just the ones that always looked over, that's what it was like being popular in a small town, everyone knew who you were and they liked to watch almost your every movement, and she knew that if she wasn't so used to it, she would probably be freaked out at the thought.

"And before you say anything, Lucas, yes I will look after her" Rachel told him rolling her eyes at Lucas' protectiveness.

"Thank you"

"Guys, come on, I don't need looking after, okay? It's just school...I have been here before you know!"

"I know, I'm sorry" Lucas apologised as he turned his head and kissed her hair softly "I just worry" he told her sincerely.

"Brooke Lee!"

All three turned around to see Bevin, Theresa and about five more of the girls from the cheer squad rushing towards them.

"Great, the cheer Nazi have caught you already" Lucas muttered never really being fond of the girls that Brooke sometimes hangs out with, Bevin was okay when she was by herself or with Skills but even he didn't like her when she was with these girls.

Brooke swatted her hand against his chest as if scolding him just as the girls approached them. "Hey girls" she said giving them her best fake smile.

"You're back!" One of the cheerleaders spoke out first "We didn't think you were ever going to come back!"

"Oh come on, I wasn't gone that long" Brooke shrugged and Lucas could tell that she was trying to act as normal as possible. He tightened his arm around her to remind her that he was still be her side.

"Only for like two weeks!" Bevin gasped "Why were you off for so long?" she asked curiously.

Brooke bit the bottom of her lip nervously and sent a wary glance at Lucas who gave her the same one back. Unfortunately for them Theresa caught the glance and gasped in shock.

"Oh my god!" She screamed causing the rest of the girls to flock around her desperate for the gossip.

Lucas raised his eyebrow and sent a look towards Brooke and Rachel as if to say 'Are these girls for real?'.

"What is it?" Rachel asked impatiently.

"You're pregnant!" Theresa accused causing the rest of the girls to gasp in shock and even some people walking past to stop and look over.

"Wh-What?" Brooke asked stunned to silence, completely caught off guard. She never expected this to happen.

"Oh my god! A Brucas baby!" Bevin squeled excitedly and all the girls started jumping up and down screaming.

"What?" Lucas asked completely confused as to what the hell had just happened "What are you talking about? A Brucas baby?"

"Brooke plus Lucas equals Brucas!" Another cheerleader piped in "Wow this is so great!"

"Can I be godmother?" Bevin asked excitedly as she started jumping up and down and turned towards the other girls "Oh my god! We can all go shopping after school for baby clothes!"

"What? No!" Brooke tried to jump in but there was no use, once these girls got something in their head they never stopped. "Guys! Stop! I'm-"

"It's okay, Brooke" Bevin turned back around to face her "We will try to keep it a secret" she told her reassuringly.

"Bevin No!" Brooke shouted starting to panic.

"What? You want us to tell people for you? You hear that girls, spread the word! Brooke and Lucas are having a baby!" she squealed in excitement and started jumping up and down again.

"No! Guys we're not-" Lucas tried to cut in but half of the girls had already left, rushing to tell the rest of their peers about the 'great' news.

"Oh my god" Brooke groaned and dug her face into Lucas' chest "This is a nightmare"

"Actually, I think this is pretty hilarious" Rachel chuckled and Brooke lifted her head up to glare at her.

"Oh and thanks for backing me up, Rachel" she hissed at her coldly.

Rachel shrugged with a smirk "I was just enjoying the show" she laughed "Besides, look at it on the bright-side, nobody is going to be asking questions about why you were really off school for so long" she pointed out with a shrug.

"But they all think that I'm _pregnant_!"

"Well, are you?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"No!" Brooke gasped in shock and glared heavily at her. "Oh my god, this is going to be a nightmare, I'm so sorry baby" she said turning back to Lucas realising that he was going to have to put up with the constant questions and giggly cheerleaders just as much as she would would have to.

"Baby huh?" Rachel teased.

"Shut up!" Brooke bit back. "You are so not helping, Rachel!"

"And what the hell are we supposed to do now?" Lucas asked seriously as he looked around the quad to see people looking over at them and whispering already.

"I don't know" Brooke muttered "This is a mess"

"Okay, look, don't worry about it, okay?" Lucas told her as he ran his fingers through her hair calmly "People are obviously going to ask us if it's true, so just deny it"

"I don't think it will be as simple as that" Rachel joined back in with a smirk. "You know what the people in this place are like"

"Are you still here?" Lucas asked her in annoyance causing Rachel to let out a laugh. "Brooke" he started again turning his attention back to his girlfriend "Let's just take this a day at a time, okay? If we keep denying it, the rumours will die down eventually, right?"

"Right" Brooke sighed with a nod hoping that what Lucas was saying would be true. Because if that doesn't happen then she can only hope that people stop asking her whether or not she's pregnant when they notice that she's not actually growing a baby bump, but even then, with people like Bevin around, she figures that even that wouldn't be an obvious sign to them that she is not actually having a baby.

_Woah  
Oh  
Oh  
Lies  
Lies  
Lies_

* * *

**A/N: Do you all hate me taking so long to update? I am sorry, but you know how it is when life gets in the way, especially at this time of year. So, please review so I know who is still reading, again I apologise for taking so long to update but I am trying my best.**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I know I say this like every time but it does mean a lot.**

**And the song that I used in this chapter is called "Lies" by McFly. I don't know why I used it, I just figured most of the lyrics matched with what is going on with David and now the rumours about Brooke.**

**Thanks, **

**Sara!**


	35. Rumours

**

* * *

**

One Last Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

* * *

Brooke sat in her calculus class trying to ignore the whispers behind her. She knew what they were talking about, not only was it obvious but she could hear them too. She rolled her eyes to herself when she heard some of her classmates commenting on whether her 'baby' would be a boy or a girl.

"Brooke" she heard a whispered voice echo towards her. "Brooke" it whispered again.

"What?" Brooke asked in annoyance as she turned around to see a smiling Tim. "What?" she repeated even more annoyed when Tim failed to speak.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that if Luke ever runs out on you then I will be your Baby Daddy" he smirked.

"What?" Brooke asked disgusted "Ew!"

"Oh come on" Tim grinned "You know you want me"

"Oh my god" Brooke groaned in frustration "Okay, firstly Tim, you will never _ever_ me my 'Baby Daddy'. Second, I don't _want_ you and I _never_have! And third I'm not even pre-"

"It's okay Brooke" Tim cut her off "I won't tell Lucas"

"But there isn't even anything to tell!" Brooke hissed. "And for-"

"Brooke" her teachers stern voice broke the conversation and Brooke grunted in annoyance before turning back around and looking back down at her note pad. This day sucks.

* * *

"Congratulations man!" One of Lucas' teammates patted him on the back as he walked through the corridor on his way to his next lesson.

Lucas rolled his eyes, having heard this all day and no matter how many times he denied the fact that his girlfriend was pregnant, it was not getting through to these people. "Hey Ethan" he muttered.

"Hey, so uh...how did it happen? I mean, did Brooke trap you into it or what?"

"What?" Lucas asked coming to a halt and turning to the side to face his teammate.

"Brooke" Ethan repeated in a duh tone "Did she trick you into knocking her up or was it the other way around? I mean...normally it's the girl who tricks the guy into staying with her because of the baby but in your case, Brooke's a hot girl and she's not exactly the _motherly_ type huh?" he asked with a smirk.

"You want to say that to me again, huh?" Lucas asked starting to get angry "Do you?"

"Hey man, I'm just looking out for one of my boys" Ethan defended. "Scouts will be crawling around you this season and finding out that your girlfriends pregnant isn't exactly going to help you get a scholarship. I'm just saying, maybe Brooke got herself pregnant to keep you in Tree Hill with her" he continued "But then I thought, Brooke Lee? A Mom?" he stated with a chuckle "More like you tying _her_ down to keep that hot ass"

Ethan didn't even have time to continue before Lucas grabbed his collar and swung up around so he slammed against the locker harshly, causing people to stop and look towards the two boys. "You say one more bad thing about my girlfriend and I swear to god you will suffer for it" Lucas threatened angrily as he lifted his fist up towards Ethan's face as if he was going to hit him. "You don't know Brooke, and you don't know me so stop pretending that you do! Brooke will be the best Mom in this world and it's people like _you _who talk out of their ass that have no idea what the hell they are on about" he hissed quietly into his ear so that nobody else could hear what he is saying. "I will ruin you if you spread shit like that again, alright?" he warned.

"Okay man" Ethan quickly spoke trying to wiggle out of Lucas' grip "I promise, and I'm sorry for what I said!"

"Yeah" Lucas muttered as he let him go and took a step back "You better be" he shook his head before sending him one last glare and pulling his bag back over his shoulder and walking through the rest of the corridor. People moving out of his way as he did so.

* * *

"I swear, if I hear one more person ask if this baby is a boy or a girl again I am going to scream at them so loud that it will make their ears bleed!" Brooke groaned in annoyance as she and Rachel stood in the lunch cue in the cafeteria.

Rachel snickered with a smirk "Oh come on, it's funny"

"Yeah for you" Brooke muttered while shaking her head as the two walked towards their table "I am so annoyed"

"I feel for you" Rachel smirked with sarcasm dripping from her voice but only caused Brooke to send her a glare "No but seriously" Rachel continued "I hear Lucas has had a worse morning than you"

Brooke frowned "How come?" she asked curiously and also a little concerned.

"Apparently he got into a fight with that Ethan guy" Rachel told her with a shrug.

"A fight?" Brooke asked shocked "Why? Lucas barely even knows Ethan"

"I don't know" Rachel replied "According to Bevin, the two had a fight in the hall way after second period. Apparently, Lucas threw Ethan into some lockers a couple of times" she told her much to the shocked and curious look on Brooke's face. "Oh, there he is" she said nodding her head in Lucas' direction, who had just walked into the cafeteria. He looked around for a moment before spotting them and making his way over.

"Hey Pretty Girl" Lucas smiled as he sat down next to her and kissed her lightly on the lips "Had a good day?" he asked as he casually placed his hand on his girlfriend's thigh before turning to Rachel and sending her a polite nod.

"No" Brooke answered back in a huff "But apparently mine has been better than yours?"

"Huh?" Lucas asked confused.

"I hear you got into a fight" Brooke told him causing Lucas to sigh loudly.

"It wasn't a fight" he defended.

"Just throwing Ethan into a locker a few times?" Rachel asked joining in the conversation.

Lucas sent her a short glare before turning back to Brooke "I did now throw him into a locker!"

"So you didn't have a fight with him?" Brooke asked suspiciously.

"No" Lucas argued "But..." he trailed "There was something"

"Something?"

"Yeah" Lucas mumbled "I may have lost my temper a little and threatened the guy but that's all!"

"Well why? What did he say?" Brooke asked curiously.

"It was nothing" Lucas muttered before turning back to Rachel "It wasn't a fight"

Rachel shrugged "Hey, don't shoot the messenger, I'm just saying what Bevin told me"

"Great" Lucas sighed "I swear that girl needs to learn when to shut her mouth before she causes some real damage"

"And telling the whole school that your girlfriend is pregnant when she's not isn't damage?" Rachel asked with a laugh causing both Brooke and Lucas to send her a glare. "Whatever" she smirked "I'm outta here"

Brooke watched her go before turning her attention back to her boyfriend "So...what happened?" she asked curiously as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew that Lucas had a short fuse lately but he couldn't afford to get into stupid fights whenever someone made some snarky comment to him.

"The guy is just an idiot, that's all" Lucas told her with a small smile "Don't worry about it"

"Well of course I'm going to worry about it" Brooke told him "Just tell me" she continued but Lucas just shook his head "Was it about me?" she asked.

Lucas stayed silent causing Brooke to find her answer.

"Luke" she laughed "Like you said, the guy is an idiot. I have had losers like him saying all kinds of crap about me since Junior High!" she told him with a smile "I'm used to it"

"You don't deserve it" Lucas muttered "I wish they knew the real you" he told her honestly. "The most amazing and kind and beautiful girl that I know"

"Well why do you want that?" Brooke asked seriously "I don't want them to know who I really am, I will keep that for my real friends. And most importantly, I will keep that for _you_"

Lucas smiled and nodded his head "I know. But it still hurts and makes me mad to hear the shit they say sometimes"

"Ignore them"

"I can't" Lucas admitted. "And then this stupid baby rumour..."

"Oh trust me I know" Brooke laughed "But Tim...I swear to god!" she groaned.

"Why? What has he done?" Lucas asked curiously.

"He told me that if you ever left me then he would be my _Baby Daddy_" Brooke told him while shaking her head "That boy!"

Lucas however didn't find the amusing side to it. "I would never leave you" he frowned. "Who the hell does he think he is?" he asked in annoyance.

Brooke gave him a soft smile "I know you wouldn't. And he's _Tim_! The guy is an A-Grade idiot!" she laughed "Come on, calm down!" she told him as she placed her hands on each side of his face "You know you're the only guy for me" she smirked as she leaned forward and kissed him softly.

Lucas pulled away a few moments later and sent her a small smile "I love you, you know that?"

"I know that" Brooke grinned "And I love you too, by the way"

"That's good to know" Lucas chuckled before attaching his lips back against hers.

* * *

"Mom" Nathan groaned as he opened the door to Rachel's house "What are you doing here?" he asked in annoyance.

"Can I come in?" Deb asked curiously as she stood on the doorstep.

"No" Nathan replied curtly.

"Nathan please" Deb argued back pleadingly "This is important"

"I don't care!" Nathan bit back angrily "I'm sick of your stupid games, Mom!"

"This isn't a game, Nathan" Deb told him seriously "Please, can I just come in"

"No you can't" Nathan still stood his ground firmly "Now please leave"

"It's about Dan!" Deb quickly cut over him "Now can I come inside?" she asked.

Nathan frowned at her and stumbled on what to do, he hesitated before sighing loudly and opening the door wide as Deb stepped into the house "What is it?" he asked impatiently.

"Dan has woken up" Deb told her son causing Nathan's eyes to widen. "The police haven't spoken to him yet about your attack but they will be soon" she warned him.

"I don't care about that" Nathan told his mother in a mutter "What about Cooper?"

Deb sighed and shook her head "I don't know" she admitted "He has barely spoke a word to me but that's just because there were a load of doctors and nurses around. I had to come and tell you though"

"Why?" Nathan asked seriously "It's obvious where your loyalties lie, Deb! And it's not with me!"

"You are my son" Deb argued.

"Yeah and so was Cooper!" Nathan shouted at her angrily "Yet you are still protecting the man that killed him!"

"It's complicated!" Deb shouted back defensively. "And you have no proof that Dan did it!"

"You told me!" Nathan shouted at her almost desperately "You told me and I believe you! If you know, then surely we can find a way to tell the police _something_!"

"I can't do that to Dan" Deb replied quietly.

Nathan let out a dry and bitter laugh "Get out" he hissed coldly.

"Nathan please, we need to talk about this" Deb pleaded with him.

"Get out" he repeated sternly "NOW MOM!" he screamed angrily causing Deb to flinch.

Deb walked to the door and as she opened it Nathan stopped her.

"You might have well as pulled the trigger" Nathan spat towards her disgustedly "You're a coward and I hate you and I never want to see you again"

"Nathan" Deb whispered shocked and hurt. "You don't understa-"

"Leave!" Nathan screamed at her "Go!" he continued and Deb nodded her head before quickly leaving the house. Nathan tensed with anger before slamming the door hard behind her. He was going to make them both pay for Cooper's death. Both of them.

* * *

"Lucas" Whitey's stern voice echoed through the gym during practice as Lucas stopped bouncing the basketball and turned around to face his coach who was standing at the sidelines.

"Yes coach?" he asked as he made a couple of steps towards him.

"A word with you in my office" Whitey told him "Now please"

Lucas frowned confused before glancing back at Brooke who looked at him curiously, he shrugged before following Whitey out of the gym and towards his office. "What is it coach?" he asked curiously as he sat down across the desk from him.

Whitey stayed silent for a few moments as he watched Lucas carefully "You know that I think you are a star player, Scott? And that you are a valuable member of this squad"

Lucas nodded his head "Yes sir"

"You also know that I think you are a good boy, with high morals and good sense"

Lucas again nodded his head but then sighed when he realised where this conversation was going.

"So I overhead a little rumour today in the locker-room" Whitey continued "Saying that you got a certain captain of the cheerleaders pregnant"

Lucas sighed loudly "Great" he muttered while shaking his head.

"Look, I know you probably want to tell me to mind my own business but I care for you son, just like I care for Brooke and like I care for Nathan too. But having a baby at this age is hard work, I would have thought that Nathan would have been the perfect example of that, I mean no offence to the guy but he is struggling" he told him sincerely "I don't want that to end up happening to you and Brooke, and I will support you both with whatever you need. It's going to be tough, I tell you that for sure, and I hope that you are both serious about this, it's a big responsibility"

Lucas groaned and put his head in his hands. This was the last thing he needed. He appreciated Whitey's comments though, he really did, he may give out the tough guy act and hold a stern and firm tone but there was no denying that he didn't care for his team and his players.

"I hope that groan isn't the sign of you wanting out of the situation" Whitey said sternly "You have responsibilities now, boy" he warned.

"No coach" Lucas said letting out a small laugh "Trust me, if Brooke were to become pregnant at this age I would support her one hundred percent without a doubt" he told him seriously with a small smile.

"If?" Whitey asked with a frown.

"Brooke's not pregnant" Lucas told him "It's just some stupid rumour that one of the cheerleaders started and it's gotten out of hand, that's all"

"Oh" Whitey replied meekly, almost embarrassed about his speech he gave out earlier.

"Thanks for the support though coach" Lucas told him honestly "It's good to know that you would be there" he smiled.

Whitey nodded his head "Yeah well, just be careful" he warned.

"Will do" Lucas grinned.

"Now go on, get out of here! You are supposed to be in practice!"

Lucas let out a small chuckle as he stood up "I'm on my way, Whitey" he smiled before leaving the office.

* * *

Lucas walked back into the gym with a smile still stuck on his face, he had never seen his coach embarrassed before, and he is hoping that it wouldn't be the last as his face expression was perfection!

He walked back towards one of the baskets, ignoring the glare he was receiving from that Ethan guy before joining the cue of taking three pointers. He glanced over to the cheerleaders and let out a little frown when he couldn't find Brooke. He quickly took his turn before leaving the cue and slowly approaching Rachel who had just stood up from stretching on the floor.

"Hey" he said as he got closer "Where did Brooke go?" he asked curiously.

Rachel shrugged as she pushed some of her hair out of her eyes "I don't know, her cell rang about five minutes ago and she hasn't came back since"

Lucas' frown deepened as he looked around the gym before placing his attention back on Rachel "If Whitey comes back in cover for me" he quickly told her before the redhead had time to argue he quickly left the gym.

He walked out into the quad in search for his girlfriend and let out a sigh of relief when he saw her sitting on one of the benches looking out towards the car park. "What are you doing out here alone in the cold, Pretty Girl?" he asked softly as he came up behind her before sitting down on the seat next to her.

Brooke shrugged as she looked back out at them empty car park as most students had left for home. "Just needed to think" she said quietly.

Lucas nodded his head as he slowly placed his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. "Want to talk about it?" he asked gently and casually leaned his head down and kissed her forehead slowly. "Huh?" he asked again after receiving no reply.

"The hospital just called" She spoke quietly but Lucas heard her.

"The hospital?" he asked frowning "Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know" Brooke admitted as she turned her head to the side and finally made eye contact with him "They say that Dan is awake"

"Oh..." Lucas mumbled quietly as he realised what this meant. Things were still up in the air from the David situation that he had pushed Dan to the back of his mind, he also knew that Brooke hadn't even processed the information about Dan possibly killing Cooper yet and that she was still recovering from David's attack. She didn't need this right now, things were finally looking up and she was making progress. If only Dan had stayed unconscious for a couple more weeks, things would be a lot less stressful. But who was he kidding? This was just their luck.

* * *

"Hey" Peyton hesitantly approached Jake in the gym as he turned around after making his shot.

"Hi" Jake replied with a small smile as the two slowly walked towards the side of them gym. "What's up?" he asked curiously.

"I know that you have probably heard about the rumours with Brooke..." Peyton started softly and Jake let out a small laugh.

"I'm over it, Peyton" Jake admitted "Her and Lucas belong together, a baby is just more proof of that" he told her.

Peyton smiled at the fact that he was over the situation before carrying on "Yeah but I just thought I should let you know that I have spoken to Brooke and she says that she's not pregnant"

"She's not?" Jake asked surprised.

"Nope" Peyton shook her head "Apparently it was a rumour that got out of hand"

"Oh" Jake mused aloud "Well..."

"Yeah..."

"So anyway" Jake said changing the conversation "What are you doing tonight?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing" Peyton smiled "Why? Do you have any plans made for me?"

"Maybe" Jake grinned.

"Well I will keep my schedule clear" Peyton grinned back "Just in case" she finished before turning around and walking back towards the cheerleaders.

* * *

"Hey, stop it" Lucas said softly as he and Brooke walked out of the gym a couple of hours later. Both tired from their respected practices.

"Stop what?" Brooke asked confused as they both stopped and turned to face each other.

"Thinking about Dan" Lucas told her and gently placed his hand on her cheek "Remember what we said, we aren't going to think about him for the rest of the week, okay? This week will be about having fun only"

"Oh really?" Brooke asked with a small smile "Well then how come I can clearly see that you are worried about going for dinner at your parent's house tonight" she pointed out.

Lucas let out a small laugh "Okay, so maybe I'm a little bit nervous"

Brooke smiled and leaned up and quickly pecked him on the lips "Don't be"

"I can't help it!" He argued "I have a feeling that it's just going to be lecture after lecture tonight" he admitted.

"Perfect" Brooke muttered sarcastically.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet, you guys want a ride home or what?" Rachel shouted over impatiently as she stood by her car.

"Well" Brooke called back over before the two made their way towards her. "You could drop us off at Luke's house?"

"He lives in the opposite direction!" Rachel objected.

"Please" Brooke pouted.

"Fine!" Rachel groaned "Get in the car" she muttered.

Brooke and Lucas smiled at each other before both jumping in the back seat. "Thanks Roomie" Lucas smirked knowing that Rachel hated it when she called him that.

"Shut it Scott" Rachel fired back as she pulled out of the carpark while Lucas let out a small chuckle.

* * *

"So...how was your first day back at school?" Keith asked curiously as they all sat around the dinner table in the kitchen.

Brooke and Lucas sent a wary glance to each other thinking about the 'pregnancy' thing before turning back to face Keith. "Yeah" Lucas nodded his head "It was okay...I mean...it's school"

Karen and Keith stayed silent as they both sent a nervous glance towards each other as they picked at their food. Karen took a deep breath before letting out a nervous sigh. "Actually...there was something I wanted to talk to you both about" she said.

"What is it, Mom?" Lucas asked curiously as he eyed his parents with suspicion, he knew things would probably be awkward but his parents had been acting strange all night.

"Well...there's two things actually" Keith joined in.

"What is it?" Lucas asked with a frown sensing this was serious.

"Uh..." Brooke trailed nervously "If this is family stuff I can leave..."

"No" Karen immediately shook her head "This includes you" she told her and Brooke nodded as looked around the table anxiously. "I was working in the Cafe at lunch today" she started "When I heard a few students gossiping about something"

Lucas immediately groaned and leaned back against his seat, knowing exactly what this was about. Brooke ran her hand over her face hoping that it would be something different from what she is expecting.

She was wrong.

"I heard them say that Brooke is pregnant" Karen said almost in a sad tone. "Why didn't you tell me, Luke? Do you know how hard it was to hear that from a group of teenagers who I don't even know?"

"Mom-" Lucas cut in trying to tell her the real story but Keith cut him off.

"Lucas, this was why your mother and I didn't want you to move out, we were scared in case this happened. Both you and Brooke are still young and we only want what is best for you both" he explained "I just wish you would have been more careful"

"This has nothing to do with me moving out!" Lucas defended.

"Lucas" Brooke cut in "That's not even the point" she told him before turning back to her boyfriends parents "I'm not pregnant" she told them seriously causing them both to look surprised. "It was just some stupid rumour that was started off by one of the cheerleaders"

"Oh" Karen mumbled embarrassed "I'm sorry, Brooke, Lucas. I should have known better then to believe some teenage whispers"

"It's okay, Mom" Lucas told her with a small smile "But Brooke isn't pregnant, and we are being careful"

"Well that's a relief" Keith admitted honestly. "But just so you know, we still aren't happy about you moving out" he told him "You are still a kid, Luke"

Lucas groaned and put his head in his hands "I'm 18 years old! I'm not a kid anymore!" he defended "I'm fine living away from home and that's what I want"

"But you are still young, Lucas" Keith argued. "I would much rather you be here with your parents"

"No" Lucas shook his head "I love Brooke and I want to live with her, end of story"

"Look, Mr and Mrs Scott, I feel bad for this, I do, but we aren't just a bunch of kids living together. We all have responsibilities and there is a baby already in the house so it's not like we can get up to much. Trust me, Rachel may have a reputation but there will be no wild parties going on in that house while Jessica is around" Brooke told them honestly.

"I appreciate that, Brooke, I do" Keith told her honestly "But you are all still just kids"

"We are all old enough to know what we want" Lucas cut in "And I want to live with Brooke, there's nothing else to it" he told them "I'm not moving back"

The table grew silent as they all continued to pick at their dinner awkwardly.

"Wait..." Lucas frowned "What was the second thing you wanted to talk about?" he asked curiously. "You said there were two things..."

Karen and Keith sent a nervous glance to each other before turning back to face their son.

"Well..." Keith started as he took Karen's hand in his. "You're mother and I..." he trailed nervously "Well..."

"I'm pregnant" Karen spoke out causing Lucas to almost choke on his food in shock. "Your father and I are having a baby"

* * *

**A/N: I am the worst updater on this planet! I know, I suck! And I'm so sorry it took me so long, and for those who read Lose Yourself, I'm trying to get an update on that story too but I'm not sure how long it will take. I haven't given up on it though!**

**Please review! That's if I have any readers left! I love reading your comments. Thanks for the ones on the last chapter, it really does mean a lot.**

**Sara x**


	36. Stick Together

**One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill!**

* * *

"I don't see what the problem is" Brooke laughed as she followed Lucas into Rachel's house later that night "Why are you freaking out so much?" she asked amused.

"Brooke, they are having a baby." Lucas told her with a gasp.

"So..." Brooke trailed not seeing the major deal "You will be getting a little brother or sister! How cute would that be!" she smiled.

"They are old enough to be grandparents! I'm sorry that I find it a little weird that there are rumours going around that I'm about to become a parent when in reality it's my parents! It's just weird, I mean, what if you were pregnant? Our child would be older than my brother or sister!" Lucas told her in disbelief "It's crazy!"

"But I'm not pregnant" Brooke pointed out "And you are acting like your parent's are ancient! They aren't even old!"

"They have a son who is old enough to be a Dad, I think that says it all" Lucas muttered.

"Okay, okay" Brooke smiled as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriends waist "I see your point, baby, I do...but I think you may be over-reacting just a little. Aren't you happy for them?" she asked seriously.

"Of course I am" Lucas mumbled "It's just strange" he told her "I mean, I have been a single child all my life...and now that I'm much older they are about to have another baby? Think about it, Brooke, when this kid is 10 years old, I am going to be 28! Or worse! When I'm 30, they will be 12!"

Brooke let out a little laugh at the realisation "That is pretty funny"

"No it's not" Lucas argued "It's just weird..." he said with a sigh "I'm going to be more like an uncle than a brother!"

"Hey! Being an Uncle won't be bad...I mean, if we get married you will be Jessica's uncle too!" Brooke smirked. "Then you will have two nieces or nephew!"

"Ha ha!" Lucas scoffed not finding his girlfriend funny at all.

"No but seriously though" Brooke continued "I'm happy for your parents, they look pleased with the news"

"Yeah" Lucas admitted "I guess they do..."

"I think it's cute" Brooke told him. "Luke" she laughed noticing how tense he seemed to be "Chill out"

Lucas sighed loudly before nodding "Yeah" he replied "You're right. I think I'm just going to have to get used to the idea of it first"

"Well you have 9 months" Brooke told him with a smile "Now take me to my bedroom, boyfriend" she smirked.

"Now that is something I can do" Lucas smirked before lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder causing Brooke to gasp in shock before laughing loudly as Lucas carried her up the stairs and towards their bedroom.

* * *

"Nathan" Dan spoke out in shock as he slowly sat up the next morning. Surprised to see his son standing in the doorway of his hospital room. "I see you have finally come to visit your sick father, hey son?" he asked with a small smile. "Even though it is your fault as to why I am in here"

Nathan however glared heavily at him and slammed the door shut. "You may have been unconscious for a while but that doesn't mean that I have forgotten what you did!" he hissed angrily.

"What I did?" Dan asked surprised "What about what you did? Attacking me on my wedding day in front of very important guests!"

"Don't turn this back on me! I know what you did!" Nathan accused, getting frustrated with his father already.

"Which is what exactly?" Dan asked with a frown.

"You killed Cooper!"

"Oh don't be stupid boy!" Dan defended angrily. "Have you heard what you are saying?"

"I know it's true!" Nathan argued "Don't lie to me Dan!"

"I think you are lying to yourself, Nathan" Dan told him smugly "Do you really think people are going to believe silly boys tales? Huh? Especially after what you did to me at the wedding!"

"You killed my brother and I am going to make sure I find proof!" Nathan shouted at him angrily. "You killed him, not Jimmy! Not Max! _YOU_!"

"You can't find proof for something that didn't happen, Nathan" Dan told his son calmly "And I find your accusations quite sickly"

"What?" Nathan asked astonished and ran his hand through his brown hair frustratingly "You know what, Dan. I know what you did, and so do other people! So just watch your back!" he threatened angrily and gave his father one last stern look before leaving the room and a nervous looking Dan behind.

* * *

"Okay, so hold on. Your Mom is having a baby?" Rachel asked surprised as she sat in the living room next to Lucas.

"Yep" Lucas replied but keeping his eyes glued to the programme he was watching on the TV.

"That's..." Rachel trailed "Weird"

"I know" Lucas answered "Glad to see I'm not the only one to think so, Brooke seems to think it's completely normal"

"Yeah well Brooke would" Rachel laughed "I doubt that girl even knows what normal means" she said with a smile while Lucas chuckled with a nod. "Hey, I just thought...you are going to be old when this kid hits puberty!" she giggled.

"Urgh" Lucas groaned "Shut up"

"Well that's charming" Brooke smiled as she walked into the living room, only hearing the end of the conversation.

Lucas rolled his eyes as Brooke came and sat in between him and Rachel on the couch. "Your best friend here was just telling me how weird it is that my parents are having a baby"

"Oh my god!" Brooke groaned "I don't see what the big deal is! You are both so childish"

"Hey, all I said was that I see where Lucas is coming from. Could you imagine if Deb came to you today and told you that she was pregnant?" Rachel asked seriously.

Brooke let out a dry laugh. That would be weird. "Actually" she started with a frown "I definitely wouldn't put it past her..." she admitted with a chuckle.

"Oh god" Lucas cringed "Enough with the parent pregnancy talks, right?" he asked half joking but also very serious.

"Ha" Brooke laughed "Okay baby, sorry" she smirked before leaning to the side and kissing him softly on the lips.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas walked through the quad and towards the main building the next day at school. People were still staring at them curiously, probably checking to see if they could spot a 'baby bump' on Brooke, which of course wouldn't be there. But the rumours wouldn't be as bad as they were before, since Rachel so kindly posted a bulletin on Facebook and MySpace to tell everyone that Brooke was really _not_ pregnant. Obviously not _everyone_ got the message.

"Nathan!" Brooke shouted towards her brother causing herself and Lucas to come to a halt.

Nathan turned around and looked at Brooke with a small smile "Hey Brooke. Lucas"

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked confused noticing that her brother was heading in the direction of the car park "School is that way!" she told him pointing towards the big building.

"Yeah" Nathan nodded "Apparently it's some college open day here, so I think I'm just going to skip this one out" he told her "See ya" he waved bye and jogged towards his car before Brooke could have the chance to say something else.

"A college open day?" Lucas asked his girlfriend confused, this was the first time he had heard of this. "Since when?"

Brooke shrugged as the two carried on walking again "Who knows" she mumbled "People probably got told about while we were absent..."

"Well then why didn't Rachel say anything?" Lucas asked with a frown. "I mean...this is a _big_ thing"

Brooke again shrugged "It's not exactly a subject that Rachel likes to remember. Besides, it's not _that_ big. Just a couple of creepy old guys trying to tell us that their college is better than the other" she muttered with a shrug.

"Brooke" Lucas pulled her to a halt "It is important. This is our future" he told her seriously.

Brooke raised her eyebrow at him. "Lucas...come on, lighten up"

"You don't think this is important?" Lucas asked confused. Noticing that fact that Nathan didn't either and wondered what kind of parental guidance they had while growing up.

"Should it be?" Brooke asked with a frown, not understanding why this seemed to be bothering her boyfriend so much. "Besides, I don't even know if I want to go to college"

"What?" Lucas asked shocked "Since when!"

Brooke shrugged "I don't know...I mean...I've never really thought about it..."

"Brooke!"

"What?" Brooke bit back defensively "I just used to think that I would go wherever Nathan would get his scholarship..." she trailed to him as if it was no big deal. "But since he isn't going to college I don't need to do that anymore"

"But Brooke, you can't follow Nathan around for the rest of your life!" Lucas told her in disbelief "This is _your_ future. Not Nathan's!"

"What's your problem?" Brooke asked him in annoyance "Jeez..."

Lucas sighed and shook his head. "You have to go to college, Brooke. What else are you going to do?"

"Well I always thought I would marry a rich guy" Brooke smirked "So maybe now I should just wait around for 4 years for you to get a degree and a well paid job" she joked. However Lucas didn't seem to find it very funny.

"Brooke" Lucas sighed "This is your future"

"Okay, seriously" Brooke muttered, really getting annoyed with him now "You need to stop with the lectures. I don't know if I want to go to college, that's it! So I think I might just do what Nate is doing and skip this one out" she mumbled and went to take a step back however Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Brooke" he told her in a firm but soft tone "This is important. Please stay and at least have a look at the different colleges and major's you could do, I promise this will benefit you. And besides, you can look to see if there is any fashion courses for you to take"

Brooke sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine" she muttered "But only for you"

"Thank you" Lucas smiled and leaned forward to give her a soft kiss just as the bell rang. "Come on" he said after they pulled away from each other. "We are going to be late" he told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her towards the main building.

* * *

"So, Lucas. What are your plans after High School?" One of his adviser's asked as he sat at her table in the large hall which held many different representatives from different college's around the country.

"Well. I am hoping I get to go somewhere to play basketball...you know? Maybe get a scholarship" Lucas told her with a small smile. "That's what I'm working towards anyway. That's what I want"

---

"After High School?" Brooke asked with a frown and raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "After High School I have cheer practice" she told her in a duh tone.

---

"Well" Rachel smirked. "I am thinking about marrying some rich old guy, so when he dies, I will get all his money!" and smiled at the horrified look on her adviser's face.

---

"I don't know actually" Peyton frowned "Maybe I will go to college? Maybe I will get a job...I guess I will just have to wait and see what happens" she said honestly.

---

"Well that's simple" Haley smiled "I am hoping that I will be accepted into Standford University. That's my aim"

---

"Wow. Uh..." Jake trailed with a small frown creeping onto his face "College I guess...that's where everyone goes, right?"

-------

"So, Lucas, is there any college's specifically that you would like to go to?" His adviser asked with a curious smile as she jotted down her notes into her files.

Lucas shrugged "I don't really mind to be honest" he said "Obviously somewhere where I could play basketball. Hey wait...actually...is there any college's that you know of that do good fashion programmes? It's for my girlfriend"

---

Brooke shrugged "I don't even know if I'm going to go to college" she admitted "But just in case, is there any good fashion courses at a basketball school?" she asked curiously.

---

"I was thinking maybe California" Rachel smiled "You know, lot's of sun so I could get a tan. Cute boys too..."

---

"If anything I think I would just probably stay in Tree Hill" Peyton told her "It's all I know I guess..."

---

"Stanford" Haley said simply.

---

"Well, part of me wants to stay in Tree Hill, it's my home and my family are here." Jake replied "But then the other part of me just wants to get the hell out of this drama crazy town"

-------

"What subjects are you considering on studying if you do decide to carry on in further education?"

"Basketball is my first choice" Lucas told her honestly "But I wouldn't be _too _disappointed if it doesn't happen. I would be quite interested in studying English Literature...maybe even English Language" he shrugged. "Either of those are good with me"

---

"Well definitely not Calculus" Brooke smirked "But probably something to do with Fashion...Hey, do they have majors in Cheer-leading? Because I think I would be good at that" she grinned.

---

"Is there a major in partying?" Rachel asked with a grin "Because I would so _totally _do that!"

---

"Well, if I chose to go in the path of college, then maybe Art or Music?" Peyton replied with a shrug.

---

"Ah well there's all sorts of subjects that I am interested in studying" Haley smiled. "English...Math...Music, and those are just to name a few!. I just haven't decided which one yet"

---

"Oh" Jake mused curiously "Maybe something to do with sports?" he asked to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck "I might even try Music..."

-----

"Are you planning on going to a college of your choice alone?" The adviser asked.

"No" Lucas shook his head but then frowned "Well, at least I don't think so" he mumbled "My girlfriend...well...she's not really sure if she wants to go to college yet. But hopefully we will go together"

---

Brooke immediately frowned. "Um...my boyfriend? My brother? My best friend? I don't know" she admitted "But whatever I do, I won't be alone" she frowned. "Can I go now?"

---

Rachel's eyebrows creased together at the topic. "Uh...next question"

---

"Oh wow." Peyton's eyes lit up in surprise. "Maybe some friends...I guess I will just see what happens"

---

"Well if there are people I know who are also going to Stanford, then great" Haley smiled "If not...well, it's not exactly the end of the world is it? I could make new friends"

---

"I never really thought about it to be honest" Jake sighed and let out a shrug. "Whatever happens. Happens"

* * *

"Okay, seriously, it's not just me, right? You think this is all pointless too?" Brooke asked hopefully as she approached her best friend who was stood in a quiet corner in the crowded hall.

"Yes" Rachel agreed with a sigh "Way too many questions being asked" she muttered.

"I know, right!" Brooke was fast to agree with her "Thank god, I thought I was the only one. Lucas thinks this whole crap is important..."

"Well have you guys ever talked about it?" Rachel asked and let out a small laugh at the look of uncertainty on her best friends face. "Brooke, isn't this the sort of thing _couples_ talk about?"

"Well we haven't got round to it yet!" Brooke muttered in a defensive tone "But we will"

"Okay" Rachel nodded "And what happens if you guys want to do different things? Say maybe he wants to go to college to the other side of the country to play basketball or to do an English degree and you want to stay here in Tree Hill and get a job?"

"Well then we will find an alternative" Brooke frowned "Besides, I don't even know what I want to do yet" she mumbled.

"Well according to Miss Smart Ass over there" Rachel said pointing towards their careers adviser "We should already be thinking about applying to college's right now"

"Already?" Brooke asked with a groan. "But I don't want to!" she moaned.

"I know, it sucks" Rachel sighed "But whatever. Anyways, where's Nathan today?" she asked curiously, noticing the absence of her ex-boyfriend.

Brooke shrugged "He decided to skip when he found out it was college open day" she sighed "I wish I did the same"

"Ah come on, Brooke" Rachel told her "You have to think about the future sometime, right?"

"I know that" Brooke muttered "But I like High School...I know it. It's...normal..."

"Yeah" Rachel agreed with a sigh. "But hey, at least if we both decide to go to college, we can start over. Nobody would know us...we could be whoever we want to be"

Brooke bit on her bottom lip and nodded "Yeah you're probably right" she agreed with a sigh. "It's just...strange"

"I know" Rachel replied "But at least you have Lucas" she told her with a sad smile "It's a hell of a lot better than being alone"

"Rach..." Brooke trailed in a soft tone but was immediately cut off when the Principle decided that now would be the right time to make his speech on the stage. Great timing as always Principle Turner!

* * *

"Look, I know you have had a tough time lately, Brooke. I get that, but we still need to do this" Lucas said softly and squeezed her hand as they both sat down at the table in Rachel's dining room. College leaflets and application forms spread out in front of them.

"I know" Brooke sighed and nodded agreeing with him "And I've thought about it...and I think that maybe I should go to college" she told him with a small smile.

Lucas smiled widely "That's great, Brooke" he told her honestly as he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away. "So we are going to apply together?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"Wherever you go. I go" Brooke told him seriously as she held onto his hand tightly. She was never letting him go again.

"Okay" Lucas grinned widely "Great. So...let's have a look through these and we can pick out choices together?"

"Sure" Brooke agreed as she leaned over to look at the booklet he was looking through. "Hey Luke?" she asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Everything is going to be okay, right?" she asked hesitantly.

"Brooke" Lucas told her softly with a small smile. "Everything will be fine. Me and you, we will be together forever. I promise"

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked nervously "Because I don't want to lose you again"

"You never will" Lucas replied reassuringly. "I love you"

Brooke let out a small smile "I love you too" she whispered before leaning forward and giving him a slow soft kiss. Lucas smiled as he pulled away and continued to look through the different books and leaflets advertising different college's. He looked up after a few moments and gave his girlfriend another comforting smile to tell her that everything would be okay.

As long as they stuck together. Everything would be okay.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I'm not sure what to think of this chapter, I took me a long time to write yet it doesn't seem to have much significance to it. More like a filler chapter to be honest, but I still hoped you all liked it. And please review! I love hearing what you all have to say.**

**Thanks.**

**Sara x**


End file.
